Incendie
by Tach-Pistache
Summary: Alive et Backup étaient comme la neige et le feu. Incapables de se ressembler, mais ne se comprenant que trop bien. Pourquoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tout deux des mensonges, destinés à n'être une seule lettre : L.
1. Prelude

**_Edit' de la fabuleuse autatrice, moi : je refais le premier chapitre avec les bons trucs de date de mort que j'ai capté \o_  
><strong>

**Helloooow, franglais friends ! How ça va ? Yeaaaah, I'm a boss in English, I'm so forte and so drôle \o En fait, c'est l'histoire d'un chat...  
><strong>

**... Maintenant, quand je l'écris, je comprends que les gens aient peur de moi et de Julie quand on parle dans les couloirs du collège, quand même... _**

**Bon, je vais aller le plus vite que je peux, car j'entends le bruit de l'orage qui gronde et mes parents, dans leur logique imparable, vont débrancher la Livebox et ça va m'faire chier u_u Enfin... Aaaaaah, non, en fait tout va, c'est euh... Quelqu'un qui tape quelque chose avec un truc de lourd... Oh Mon Dieu O_O**

**Bon, bref ! Je vous présente ma toute nouvelle fiction que j'ai quand même commencé y'a un paquet de temps mais bon on s'en tape et voilà quoi...**

**Ouais, j'arrive sur le fandom Death Note avec cette fiction nommée Incendie ! (tatata-tada !)**

**INCENDIE, C'EST QUOI ?**

**Une fiction. Ahahahaha.**

**Mais nan, j'déconne, c'est l'effet Pokémon ! ... **

**C'est un truc long et que j'aime, concentré autour du personnage de Beyond Birthday, de A (le/la mythique et incroyable A) et... De L, oui X) Parce que mentionner BB sans L... On peut pas, c'est comme une récré sans amis ou une vie sans le Soleil, même ._.**

**Je préviens juste qu'il n'y aura pas de Beyond Birthday que l'on pourrait qualifier de "mignon" (mais siiii, vous savez, le gentil Beyond qui aime taaaaant l'amour de sa vie qui d'ailleurs est souvent fan de meutres, elle aussi, et qui... Enfin qui est une Mary-Sue en gros u_u) Nan, ce sera du BB sanglant, même un peu dérangé parfois... **

**Et normal, parfois, aussi. Parce qu'il est impossible que je le fasse toujours en train de tuer sauvagement un piou-piou, c'est nul ._. Bon, certes, UNE FOIS il sera... On pourra dire "attentionné". Y'aura juste quelqu'un de plus fou que lui qu'il va devoir en plus chaperonner. Je dis ça je dis rien... Oubliez tout, ok ?**

**A... A est une fille. Elle n'aime pas le sang, elle n'aime pas tuer, elle n'éprouve presque aucun sentiment. Autrement dit, vous qui vouliez une superbe romance yaoi entre BB et A... Bah vous pouvez vous en aller si vous voulez :3  
>Nan mais je l'aime ma petite A. D'ailleurs, je m'adresse aux inventeurs d'OC. Si vous voulez un OC potable, au lieu de nous sortir des gens d'un peu partout qui, étrangement, font tomber L du premier coup et passent des heures d'amour chaste et fort et qui pleure comme une madeleine sur sa tombe... <strong>

**Attendez quoi ! Vous avez un personnage tout prêt, personne sait qui c'est, il a vécu à l'orphelinat et s'est suicidé ! Ca explique des tonnes de trucs, y'a forcément une psychologie à développer et là, au moins, y'a une explication pour la rencontre entre L et l'amooouuur de sa vie (si vous y tenez vraiment) qui tient plus la route que l'idée saugrenue d'un coup de foudre en pleine rue !**

**... Et tiens, d'ailleurs, L... L, je dis rien ~ Pasque j'en ai envie et que comme ça vous allez l'attendre, muahahhahahah ~**

**En parlant des pairings. OUI, il y aura du BBxL. Because c'est beau et que j'ai le droit, moi aussi, à mettre ma romance fangirlesque dans ma fiction, tiens. Et puis, de toute façon, niveau longueur de la romance... ._.**

**Breeeeeeef ! Je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre avant que vous ne vous endormiez... **

**ENJOY !**

**"Rien n'est à moi. STOP. Tout est à Obha et Obata. STOP. Je les hais. STOP."**

**Petite (Death) note : Là, je commence quand A a six/sept ans et B vient d'en avoir 9. Oui, j'ai décidé que son anniversaire serait le 13 septembre. Si vous connaissez sa date d'anniversaire, faites la moi passer, perso j'ai pas trouvé ._.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« Morceau par morceau, le papier bibalchimiste s'allumait, des centaines de flammes naissaient, chacune d'une autre couleur. S'élevant de ce brasier multicolore, des étincelles crépitaient dangereusement et restaient collées sur le bois et le papier pour mettre feu à tout. »<p>

_La Cité des Livres qui Rêvent – Walters Moers _

* * *

><p><strong> How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section – <strong>

**« Les yeux de Shinigamis permettent à celui qui les porte de voir le nom et la durée de vie de la personne qu'il regarde. »**

* * *

><p><em>- Moon ? Moon !<em>

_La femme releva la tête, les traits tirés, des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Elle avait travaillé toute la journée et, manque de chance, avait été obligée de remonter jusqu'à la chapelle où elle vivait à pied. Elle venait de s'assoir sur un des bancs de bois qui avaient été dispersés autour de la chapelle, et profitait de l'ombre que prodiguait le cèdre au-dessus de sa tête. Mais une petite fille, nez froncé, ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille et venait de tirer sur sa manche en l'appelant par son surnom. SA fille. _

_- Moon ! Tu m'as bien dit que j'aurais mon prénom d'ici quelques mois, non ? Mais, as-tu déjà décidé duquel il s'agira ? J'aimerais bien savoir !_

_Aucune hésitation sur les mots, aucune déformation. Une élocution absolument parfaite. Elle frissonna en entendant la voix de sa fille, si adulte dans ce petit corps maigre. Elle l'adorait, mais des fois, elle lui faisait un peu peur._

_- Non, je ne le sais pas encore, soupira la femme en passant une main derrière sa nuque, là où de petits cheveux grisonnaient précocement. Ce sera un nom de sainte, en tout cas…_

_La connaissant, la petite allait aller compulser le calendrier – car elle savait lire – pour retenir chaque nom possible et essayer de trouver lequel ses parents pourraient bien choisir. Elle était ainsi, d'une curiosité extrême, et d'une intelligence bien supérieure à la normale. Très supérieure._

_- Mais pourquoi forcément à sept ans ?_

_- Parce que c'est à cet âge-là que tu te feras baptiser, chérie. Ton corps ne peut pas accueillir ton identité avant d'être purifié, non ?_

_La petite adorait quand sa mère parlait de religion, d'anges, de démons et de Dieu. Son visage s'animait, ses prunelles redevenaient celles de la femme qu'elle aurait due être, et elle gardait la main sur la fine croix d'argent qui se balançait autour de son cou. Elle était comme mystifiée par cette présence Divine._

_Et elle attendait avec impatience ses sept ans, l'âge de raison, pour enfin recevoir son prénom et Dieu en elle. La fillette hocha donc gravement la tête, comme si elle comprenait parfaitement, et la femme sourit. Un pauvre sourire fatigué qui ne trompa pourtant pas la petite. Elle savait que sa mère s'ennuyait. Terriblement._

_- Bon, et si tu allais ramasser des fleurs pour la chapelle ? Tu sais que ton père aime bien voir sa chapelle décorée…_

_Un large sourire vint illuminer la face de l'enfant qui se précipita dans les champs et la lisière de la forêt, sans plus se soucier de la femme qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Cette dernière souriait toujours. Cet enfant, c'était le sien. A elle. Et malgré son intelligence, elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde tant elle l'aimait._

_Elle se releva, ayant perdu la silhouette frêle de vue, et soupira. Le feu de débroussaillage n'allait pas se faire tout seul…_

_La fillette revint les bras chargés de fleurs. Elle n'en avait pas trouvé assez dans les champs, et était donc allée en cueillir dans le grand jardin d'un des voisins. Et c'était pour ça qu'elle courrait, d'ailleurs. Pas parce que l'homme la pourchassait, non, – il était presque aveugle et ne risquait pas de l'avoir vue – mais parce que ce jardin était loin, que la pente était amusante à descendre mais dure à remonter et que le soleil se couchait. Elle était en retard… Mais ils seraient si fiers d'elle ! Son père lui ébourifferait les cheveux et sa mère aurait un sourire lumineux qui vaudrait toutes les récompenses du monde. Elle accéléra donc sa course, veillant à ne pas faire tomber les fleurs, au risque de se tordre elle-même la cheville. _

_Une odeur de fumée lui chatouilla les narines, et elle inspira à plein poumons. Elle adorait cette odeur… Peut-être que sa mère avait fait un feu ! Elle aimait tant le feu, c'était presque magique, bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était que la combustion de l'oxygène par…_

_Elle gravit les derniers mètres et son sourire se figea._

_Certes, il y avait un feu. Un très grand feu, magnifique, étincelant, apportant des vagues de chaleur vers son visage. Un peu trop grand, peut-être. D'habitude, jamais le feu n'était assez grand pour elle, mais là… Beaucoup trop grand. Flammes rouges, cœur doré, braises luisantes. Un brasier._

_En guise de bûches, la chapelle de ses parents._

_Feu destructeur._

**_Incendie._**

_Elle laissa tomber les fleurs qui s'éparpillèrent sagement sur le sol. Des chrysanthèmes, les premières de l'automne. _

_Etait-ce un hasard que ce soient ces fleurs-là que l'on utilise habituellement pour fleurir les tombes ? _

_Elle se détourna, hurla, courut le plus vite possible tandis que la chaleur se faisait insoutenable dans son dos. Les premières voitures commencèrent à arriver, la sirène des pompiers résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'elle essayait de la couvrir avec ses cris. Elle savait, de toute façon. Les flammes étaient bien trop hautes et le feu bien trop vorace pour que ses parents aient eu la moindre chance de survie._

_Des fois, elle aimerait pouvoir se maudire, elle et son intelligence qui l'empêche d'espérer._

_Elle ne verra plus ses parents._

_Jamais._

On trouva vite le pourquoi du comment. Le feu qui devait être surveillé avait été abandonné quelques instants. Le vent avait soufflé, quelques braises s'étaient lovées dans le bois de la chapelle et dans les arbres, tout s'était embrasé. Voilà. Une explication simple et rationnelle pour faire passer les deux morts dans l'incendie. C'était tellement rapide !

Des corps, on ne retrouva que quelques os et un peu de chair carbonisée qu'ils enterrèrent dans le cimetière voisin. On pleura le curé, si gentil, si honnête, et sa femme si travailleuse et si douce. De l'enfant, on n'entendit plus parler…

Un enfant tenait justement la main d'un homme, tête résolument baissée et yeux rivés sur le sol. Une fillette. Elle connaissait vaguement l'identité de l'homme qui l'emmenait, il était déjà venu plusieurs fois à la chapelle…

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait dans une maison pour des « enfants comme elle », et elle ne comprenait pas. Enfants comme elle ? Tous les enfants étaient comme elle ! Alors qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, au juste ? Et puis, elle n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont l'homme lui avait parlé. Il la prenait pour une idiote, sans doute ! Elle savait que ce n'était pas une maison, mais un… orphelinat…

Sur le chemin, elle réfléchit. Que lui restait-il, telle était la question. Sa vie avait brûlé. Elle n'était même pas quelqu'un qu'on pouvait appeler, nommer, définir. Alors, que lui restait-il ?

La réponse fut nette et claire. Son intelligence.

Qu'en faire ? C'était la seconde question. Sûrement être la meilleure possible. La plus forte, en quelque sorte. C'était ce que ses parents voulaient, non ? Ils le lui avaient souvent dit. _« Essaie d'être la plus forte possible, ma puce. C'est devenu malheureusement essentiel pour vivre. Mais ne t'en fais pas… Dieu t'aidera si tu crois en Lui… »_

Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué… Bien. C'était décidé. Elle serait la meilleure, tout simplement. Ce serait son seul objectif.

Elle entendit qu'on poussait deux grilles de fer, puis, après quelques minutes, elle entra dans un endroit où il faisait chaud. Elle entendait des rires et des cris d'enfants, et un petit rictus s'étira sur ses lèvres. Comme elle ? L'homme s'était trompé. Ils n'étaient pas comme elle.

L'homme poussa une autre porte et elle pénétra dans une pièce sûrement plus petite. La curiosité finit par l'emporter sur son envie de rester la tête baissée, et elle releva cette dernière pour regarder autour d'elle, analysant tout ce qu'elle voyait, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme pour engloutir l'endroit. Deux personnes se disputaient. Le vieil homme et un autre qui était assis devant un bureau, et d'après ce que la fillette voyait, le vieil homme prenait son parti et l'autre était contre elle. Elle écouta plus attentivement.

- C'est une fille, bon sang, éructa l'homme derrière le bureau. Tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne prend pas de filles à la Wammy's ! Elles ne sont pas… Pas aussi…

- Ce n'est pas une règle ! Elle est aussi intelligente que n'importe quel garçon ! Fais lui passer les tests, protesta le vieil homme.

L'autre soupira et se rassit, ayant l'air profondément fatigué. Elle le regarda avec perplexité jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

- Tu nous amènes beaucoup d'orphelins ces derniers temps…

- Et ils sont tous dans les « normes » de la Wammy's, riposta le vieil homme.

L'autre acquiesça, puis se tourna vers la fillette qui le regardait toujours. Un instant, il croisa son regard et se figea. Derrière le vert des prunelles, derrière les apparences, il voyait une intelligence démentielle, gigantesque, complexe. Presque impossible à imaginer et à comprendre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule– ou peut-être deux – personnes depuis qu'il travaillait ici qui lui avaient fait cette impression. Un gamin aux yeux charbonneux et aux cheveux broussailleux, arrivé en hiver, le jour de Noël, et un autre presque pareil, aux yeux r…

- Alors ? s'impatienta le vieil homme.

L'autre déglutit et échappa à l'examen des yeux de la petite. Il se leva et alla vers elle.

- C-Comment t'appelles tu… Fillette ?

- Je n'ai pas de prénom.

Elle avait une voix froide, mécanique, comme débarrassée de tous ses sentiments. Une voix d'adulte qui aurait souffert, encore et encore et encore et encore…

- C'est impossible, remarqua l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde a un prénom.

- Pas moi. J'étais sensée en avoir un, certes, mais seulement à sept ans, après mon baptême. Pour recevoir mon identité après que mon corps ait accueilli Dieu en lui, vous comprenez ? Sinon je ne serais pas pure…

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. Son élocution était absolument parfaite, peut-être la plus parfaite parmi tous les enfants rassemblés ici. Même si elle n'était pas la plus intelligente de tous, elle avait au moins un langage adéquat… Et elle discourait sur la religion, en plus… Comment une fillette de six ans pouvait-elle savoir – non, comprendre - ça ? Certes, il y avait eu des _garçons_ qui comprenaient, mais…

Il soupira encore. Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Peut-être y avait-il des filles capables d'intelligence. Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas.

- Bien… Watari ? Nous la gardons.

Le vieil homme s'inclina et sortit discrètement de la pièce, laissant la fillette et l'homme seuls, à se regarder en chiens de faïence. L'homme réfléchissait à toute allure. Le point positif, avec le fait qu'elle n'était pas nommée, c'était qu'elle ne risquait pas de dire son prénom à tort et à travers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui trouver son pseudonyme…

Bon… Elle était la seule rescapée du feu qui avait détruit sa maison, non ? Alors, il allait l'appeler…

- Alive*. Tu t'appelleras Alive, c'est d'accord ?

Elle parut soudain effrayée.

- Mais, balbutia t-elle, je ne vais pas être possédée par le Malin ?

- Non, c'est un nom spécial, inventa t-il à toute vitesse. Il te protégera…

C'était certes un mensonge, mais si cela pouvait la rassurer, il pouvait le dire. Il préférait que les enfants d'ici se sentent en sécurité, alors, un mensonge aussi petit que celui-ci, surtout qu'elle saurait la vérité en grandissant… Quelle importance ?

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte, considérant manifestement qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, ce qui n'était pas faux. L'homme se leva et la prit par la main.

- Viens, A. Je vais te présenter aux autres…

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'était à elle qu'on parlait, probablement parce que « A » n'était pas un prénom courant. Ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent dans le hall où les enfants commençaient à se rassembler, une grande foule presque totalement silencieuse. Parce que chacun se souvenait parfaitement du jour où lui aussi s'était retrouvé devant les autres. Après la mort de leur famille, après l'enterrement, on les dépouillait de leur identité et on les menait face aux autres, avec un nouveau nom. Une nouvelle vie.

- Voici Alive.

Une phrase simple, qui fit murmurer les enfants, comme toujours. On comparait, jaugeait, soupesait le nouvel arrivant en fonction de son prénom. L'homme continua à parler, racontant succinctement comment ses parents étaient morts et recommandant aux orphelins présents d'être gentils avec elle. Chacun opina du chef, puis, quand l'homme eut fini de parler, ils se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux. Soudain, une voix retentit, appelant l'homme qui dut laisser la petite avec pour seule indication celle de sa chambre. La 211.

Elle la trouva bien vite, une porte parmi tant d'autres et portant le chiffre indiqué. Simple, si simple… Tout était simple…

Elle ouvrit la porte et plissa les yeux à cause du manque de lumière. Il faisait très sombre ici, les volets fermés ne laissant filtrer qu'un mince rai de lumière dans lequel la poussière dansait, et il y faisait froid. Quoique, cela ne la dérangeait pas, pas du tout. La chaleur l'aurait dérangée. Mais pas le froid, le froid mordant qui surviendrait d'ici quelques mois, ou léger comme ici.

Soudain, à la limite de son champ de vision, là où les choses devenaient floues et déformées, un mouvement presque imperceptible l'alerta. Elle se retourna vivement, du côté de l'armoire. Une forme sombre sortit du coin formé par le mur et le meuble, et se releva. Elle avait retenu son souffle pendant que la Chose s'extirpait du recoin, anxieuse, et se remit à respirer quand elle put enfin voir ce que c'était. Un garçon. Un garçon plus âgé qu'elle, c'était indéniable – peut-être neuf ans – aux vêtements simples, aux cheveux noir encre, assez lisses. Quelqu'un de banal, assurément… Sauf par les yeux.

Des yeux rouges. Rouges, rouges, rouges, comme le feu, un bûcher, un brasier, une brûlure, des braises… Un incendie…

- C'est toi, la nouvelle ? J'imaginais quelqu'un de plus vieux, pas une gamine.

Il avait dit ça sur une voix traînante, narquoise, un peu aigue. Il n'avait pas mué, se dit-elle. Mais elle aimait bien cette voix. Seulement, son ton doucereux lui déplaisait. Il lui donnait l'impression d'un fauve, ou d'un serpent qui hypnotisait ses proies avant d'attaquer. Dangereux.

Impression renforcée par les gouttes noires qui roulaient sur sa main et qui tombaient sur le sol froid sans un bruit. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, et ne voulait pas savoir. Jamais.

- Alors ? Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis A, répondit-elle d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

Les yeux s'embrasèrent et le garçon émit un grondement qui la fit frémir. Dangereux.

- Et toi ? demanda t-elle.

- Je suis B, grogna t-il après un silence.

- Donc, je te suis supérieure, nota la fillette. Puisque le A domine le B.

Il gronda encore, plus fort, et ses yeux devinrent deux fentes menaçantes. Dangereux.

- Ne t'estime pas au dessus de moi, gamine, siffla t-il. C'est moi le meilleur ici. Depuis toujours.

Elle plissa les yeux et soutint son regard haineux sans ciller. Dix secondes. Vingt. Cinquante.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues et ses yeux brûlaient, mais elle – aucun, en fait – ne voulait détourner le regard, battre des paupières… perdre. Perdre cette guerre si stupide, si infantile. Une guerre d'honneur. Les prunelles rouges du garçon, et celles vertes pâles de la fille qui reflétaient les autres, encore… Comme dans un miroir. Le rouge qui renvoyait le vert, le vert qui renvoyait le rouge.

Un crissement contre la vitre fit tourner la tête du garçon, par pur réflexe. Aussitôt, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la plus jeune alors que l'autre se tournait vers elle en feulant comme un tigre blessé. Son sourire ne disparut pourtant pas. « J'ai gagné », articula t-elle silencieusement. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, puis le garçon sortit la tête haute de la pièce.

Sans oublier de lancer son poing couvert de gouttelettes sombres dans la mâchoire de la fillette.

Elle se laissa totalement faire, ses yeux étant devenus vitreux. Rien, pas un sentiment, absolument rien. Les larmes perlèrent mais elle n'émit pas un son. Etre parfaite, c'était ne pas montrer de sentiment, ou alors toujours le même. La première option lui convenait à merveille.

Elle savait désormais deux choses.

Ce garçon n'était pas son ami.

Oh, et elle était meilleure que lui.

* * *

><p>« - Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux !<p>

- C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant.

- Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents !

- C'est pour mieux te manger.

Et en disant ces mots, le loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon Rouge et la mangea.»

_Le Petit Chaperon Rouge – Grimm_

* * *

><p>Backup* essuya sa main sur une des serviettes de sa salle de bain. De longues traînées rouges s'étendaient désormais sur la blancheur parfaite de la serviette. Il gronda encore. Le blanc lui rappelait bien trop cette gamine qu'il venait de rencontrer… A ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était lui qui était au-dessus des autres, normalement ! Lui qui avait la meilleure lettre, la plus haute placée, voilà qu'on décidait de le redescendre… Son poing s'abattit sur le mur. Elle n'avait pas le droit. C'était le premier qui <strong>l<strong>'approcherait, le premier qui **le** verrait, le premier qui **lui** parlerait, et pas elle… Oh non, surtout pas…

Celui qu'il admirait. L.

Il était certain que c'était une forme de perfection. L. L qu'on lui avait présenté comme le plus brillant de tous les enfants de l'orphelinat. L qui, à 10 ans seulement, avait déjà résolu trois cas réputés impossibles. L, enfin, que chaque enfant ici devait surpasser…

Il devait le rencontrer. Et pour cela, il devait être le meilleur. D'entre tous. Ce devait être lui, et non pas cette gamine qui…

- Backup ? C'est l'heure de dîner, l'interpella une surveillante derrière la porte de sa chambre.

Il soupira et se dépêcha de changer de t-shirt, le dernier qu'il avait mis étant parcouru d'une longue trace écarlate. Un rictus se dessina sur le visage pâle. Sans doute que, si la gamine trouvait le cadavre de la mésange derrière l'armoire, elle en serait épouvantée. Il avait juste voulu voir comment était fait le corps d'un oiseau… Et puis, cette mésange était empêtrée dans les taillis épineux qui bordaient le mur ouest, ses ailes étaient déchiquetées, elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre… Autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose, non ?

Il sortit les mains dans les poches, son regard glissant sur les choses sans y prêter attention. Il avait appris à voir sans regarder, chose plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait.

En même temps, être forcé de contempler les chiffres et les lettres dansants au dessus de chaque personne qu'il croisait lui donnait la nausée. Il détestait ça, ça le rendait malade, mais il y était obligé. Même cette grosse surveillante avait ces chiffres qui changeaient perpétuellement et ces lettres orangées qui tournoyaient… Les lettres, il avait compris ce que c'était, ou ce qu'elles formaient plutôt. C'était le nom des gens qui flottait au dessus de leur visage. Par contre, les chiffres… Il préférait ne pas comprendre. Cette litanie de nombres l'effrayait un peu.

Il se retrouva dans la salle à manger parmi tous les autres enfants qui s'écartaient prudemment sur son passage. Il avait une réputation de malade mental parmi les autres, et cela lui convenait parfaitement puisqu'au moins on lui fichait la paix. Et c'était tout ce qu'il demandait, un peu de calme. Si seulement les signes qui tournaient pouvaient faire de même…

Il s'assit et jeta un bref coup d'œil à la foule autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas la gamine, ce qui le déçut un peu. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui semblait impossible parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était impensable !

Il avait _cru_ voir que… Non, il délirait… Il faisait juste trop sombre… Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle… N'avait pas de prénom…

Mais c'était impossible, hein ? Tout le monde avait un prénom ! Même lui, bien qu'il ne s'en souvienne qu'à demi, mais tout le monde en avait. Un point c'est tout. Oui, il avait dû tout simplement faire trop sombre…

Son regard s'arrêta sur une suite de chiffres qui lui semblait courte, vraiment trop courte. Beaucoup plus que n'importe laquelle qu'il avait pu voir. C'était un petit garçon au milieu de ses amis qui portait cette suite…

**Klaus Evans**

**10**

Le garçon rit, piqua un morceau de viande, l'avala… Se mit à tousser. Son ami rit également et lui tapa dans le dos mais il continua à tousser bruyamment, son visage se congestionnant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

**3  
><strong>

_"Ces chiffres... Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il ne voulait pas savoir, laissez-le dans l'ignorance, putain !"  
><em>

Le garçon glissa de sa chaise alors qu'autour de lui, l'on s'affolait et on demandait une aide qu'un seul savait inutile. Backup crispa ses doigts sur le bois de sa table.

**2**_  
><em>

_"CACHEZ CES CHIFFRES !"  
><em>

Les mains de l'autre s'agitèrent convulsivement. Il ne voulait pas finir maintenant et comme ça, personne ne veut finir de cette façon, si bête, si simple pourtant…

**1  
><strong>

_"Laissez-moi fermer les yeux, je ne VEUX PAS SAVOIR !"  
><em>

Une larme roula sur sa joue et il essaya désespérément de respirer. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux, écarlates et stupéfiés du seul qui savait. Le seul qui saurait. « Aide-moi », le supplia t-il du regard. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était statufié sur sa chaise, devinant ce qu'il allait se passer avec une angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre. L'angoisse de la vérité inéluctable.

**…**

Les yeux de Klaus Evans devinrent aveugles au moment où la danse des chiffres et des lettres orange cessa au-dessus de lui. Comme si un coup de vent avait soufflé sur une nappe de brouillard ou une flamme de bougie. Plus rien au-dessus du petit corps. Tout avait été emporté, vie comme identité. Si simplement. D'un seul coup, comme ça. On vivait, puis on mourrait, et cela était inévitable.

La mort était un grand coup de vent. Et Backup avait tout vu, pétrifié, incapable de fermer les paupières pour ne pas voir la vie se faire emporter par cette rafale.

Il se releva. Dans la précipitation et l'angoisse générale, personne ne le remarqua, bien évidemment. Il courut loin du cadavre, de la foule de signes orange et de brouillard. Il avait peur, peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il pouvait voir. Un monstre. Il était un monstre.

Il voyait… Il voyait ce que les autres ne _devaient_ pas voir. Ne _pouvaient_ pas voir.

Peu à peu, le bruit s'atténua, il put enfin respirer dans la pénombre et le silence. Loin, loin des gens, loin de la mort et de la vie, loin de tout ça… Et un bruit de pas léger se fit entendre dans le couloir où il s'était abrité. Il gronda et montra les dents à l'intruse. La gamine. Il eut envie de se défouler sur elle, de la rendre coupable de ses malheurs, de s'acharner sur elle. Mais il voulait voir, aussi. Pas les chiffres, non, mais son prénom.

Et il avait eu raison. Il n'y avait rien, rien à part un brouillard vaguement orangé. Elle n'avait pas d'identité, elle n'existait pas vraiment. Un pseudonyme parmi tant d'autres, mais elle n'avait pas de vie. Rien qu'une fin.

- Tes yeux. Pourquoi sont-ils rouges ?

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix atone, dénuée de sentiments. Peut-être n'éprouvait-elle aucune sensation puisqu'elle n'avait pas d'identité. Et sûrement s'en fichait-elle de ceux qui pouvaient en ressentir. Mais au moins, il avait une réponse. Il la lui cracha au visage, apeuré, désireux qu'on le laisse tranquille. Même s'il devait lui faire mal ou se trahir. Même si elle le prenait pour un monstre, après.

- C'est pour mieux voir la mort, mon enfant.

Qui n'a jamais entendu cette phrase ? Ou tout du moins la vraie ?

Elle eut au moins l'effet escompté. Le masque impassible se fissura une brève seconde et elle fut véritablement effrayée. Elle fit demi-tour rapidement, et Backup vit les cheveux blonds disparaitre au fond du couloir.

Il put enfin se replier sur lui-même et se taire, ses épaules tressautant au rythme de ses sanglots silencieux. Et sans larmes.

Parce que, s'il pouvait voir la mort, il lui était impossible de pleurer avec ces yeux écarlates.

* * *

><p><strong>*Alive veut dire vivante, en vie.<strong>

***Backup veut dire sauvegarde, copie.**

***Oui, alors, pour le système de date de mort... Je dois avouer que j'ai pas lu Death Note (que jusqu'au 6 en fait) et que donc, comment dire... j'ai pas pigé le truc quoi TT^TT Pleaaaase, si c'est pas ça, corrigez-moi gentiment ! Merci ^^**

**Rendez-vous au prochain chapiiiitre !** **Merci d'avoir lu, et tshouze !**


	2. Snow Kiss

**Eeeeeeeey ! Salut les gens de la vie ! Comment allez-vous donc en cette belle journée ? Perso... je suis un peu crevée, j'ai passé la nuit dernière chez Julie et bon... (Si vous voulez voir les choses passionnantes que nous fichons lors de nos journées, je vous conseille la nouvelle série culte appelée BE'N'A ! Il vous suffit de taper "Générique de BE'N'A" sur Youtube et hop ! Z'avez le générique ET le premier épisode ! ...)**

**Bref. On s'en fout de ma life. **

**Je précise juste, comme ça, en passant... Que NON, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, il n'y aura pas de romance BBxA. Car oui, il y a plusieurs "clichés" (que j'vais tenter d'éviter quand même... Aaah, que je me hais) de la fanfiction amoureuse dans cette chose, et c'est un spoil honteux, mais je préfère que les gens le sachent histoire qu'on ne vienne pas me dire "Aaaaaaaaaah, ton OC est une Mary-Suuuuue !" Moi, anti-critique ? Pffff, 'porte quoi vous ._.**

**Allez, ENJOY !**

**DISCLAIMER : Tout est à Obha et Obata... malheureusement oserais-je dire... Aaaaah, BB, pourquoi t'es pas réel ? T-T**

* * *

><p>« Bientôt, le linceul devint opaque. Le candidat à la mort se retrouva dans le noir. La fascination des ténèbres était grande : il était incroyable de découvrir qu'en dessous tant de blancheur régnait une telle obscurité»<p>

_Robert des noms propres – Amélie Nothomb _

* * *

><p><strong> How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section – <strong>

**« L'humain en possession d'un Death Object peut échanger ses yeux avec ceux du Shinigami affilié au Death Object. »**

* * *

><p>Alive ferma un instant les yeux et se retint de tomber sur sa table. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours tant elle avait eu de travail à rattraper et de choses à assimiler. Mais elle avait terminé et elle pourrait dormir ce soir, sans aucun doute.<p>

Le bruit d'une règle qui tombait derrière elle la ramena à la réalité. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se pencha sur sa copie. On ne pouvait pas trouver un sujet moins passionnant que celui-ci… C'était logique qu'elle ait envie de dormir, maintenant.

Elle repoussa une mèche qui tombait sur sa feuille et termina soigneusement le paragraphe qu'elle écrivait, sans un seul sursaut d'humeur. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à la classe autour d'elle. Ils étaient encore penchés sur leur rédaction. Elle relut rapidement la sienne. Trois feuilles doubles entières. C'était peut-être un peu juste, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Elle n'avait pas envie d'écrire plus sur ce sujet totalement inintéressant.

Juste devant sa table, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux écarlates releva triomphalement la tête et se tourna vers elle, pensant sans doute avoir terminé le premier. Elle se contenta de le fixer et il plissa les yeux avant de se détourner. Sa déception était presque perceptible, et il masqua son énervement en sortant une feuille de son sac et en griffonnant dessus. La blonde releva imperceptiblement la tête, curieuse, dans l'espoir de voir ce qu'il faisait. D'après les coups de crayon qu'il faisait, il n'écrivait pas mais dessinait, nota t-elle.

Dessiner. Une des deux seules choses qu'il savait mieux faire qu'elle, et dont il pouvait se vanter. Ca, et le sport, mais comme elle lui avait déjà rappelé, c'était les deux matières qui avaient le coefficient le plus bas ici et qui n'étaient demandées que dans des cas bien précis.

Il avait rétorqué en disant qu'écrire des histoires stupides n'était pas plus utile pour ses notes.

Enfin… Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait jamais lui montrer ce qu'il dessinait, même si elle le suppliait. En retour, elle ne lui montrait jamais ce qu'elle écrivait, bien qu'il le lui ait déjà demandé. C'était un jeu, à moins que ce ne soit une guerre.

Elle se désintéressa de son ennemi – car ce n'était pas de la rivalité mais de la haine qu'il y avait entre eux – et contempla le paysage par la fenêtre. Il neigeait à gros flocons, et si elle avait eu le droit de montrer ses émotions, elle aurait souri. Parce qu'être parfaite était ne jamais montrer de faiblesse, et donc pas de sentiments.

La cloche sonna soudainement, annonçant la fin des cours de la journée et même de la semaine. Mme Lensey, leur professeur d'anglais, fit taire les bavardages entre élèves d'un seul regard et passa prendre leurs copies. Elle ramassa la sienne en premier, comme à son habitude, et celle du garçon en deuxième. Elle haussa soudain un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda t-elle en désignant le dessin qui traînait sur la table.

- A moins que vous ne soyez aveugle, vous devriez le savoir, non ?

Alive devint très attentive. Elle voulait voir comment il allait s'en sortir, cette fois.

Et puis, elle espérait une joute verbale, rien que pour entendre les arguments et la voix de son ennemi.

Mme Lensey plissa ses petits yeux et, d'un geste sec, prit la feuille.

- Je vous le confisque. Ca vous apprendra à être aussi insolent avec vos professeurs.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se préparait sûrement à dire quelque chose, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Ma sentence est irrévocable, Backup. C'est votre punition.

Les muscles du brun se contractèrent et il émit un long grondement en suivant la femme des yeux, juste assez fort pour qu'Alive puisse l'entendre. Et encore. A ce stade, ce n'était pas entendre, mais percevoir.

Ils sortirent tous de la classe, la plupart des élèves en discutant avec les autres. Sauf le garçon qui partit ruminer sa rage dans sa chambre, et elle, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire désormais. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle regarda encore dehors. Il neigeait toujours… C'était décidé, elle allait sortir. Ce qui n'était pas interdit, après tout, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait…

Elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre, posa ses affaires sur son lit immaculé et, après quelques minutes de réflexion, se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes. Blanches, évidemment. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle habitait dans cette chambre, et la seule tache de couleur se trouvait derrière l'imposante armoire, d'où elle avait enlevé un vieux cadavre d'oiseau quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait pas frémi, ni eu de réaction devant la mésange décomposée. Elle avait juste jeté le corps par la fenêtre et tenté de frotter le sang séché.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait vite sortir avant que le soleil ne se couche… Elle descendit les marches sans croiser personne et franchit le portail de la Wammy's, se dirigeant vers la forêt qui bordait l'orphelinat. Il faisait froid, très froid, mais cela ne la dérangeait absolument pas. Même, ça lui plaisait. Enfin, se dit-elle, les gens la prendraient pour une sorte de monstre s'ils la voyaient ainsi, pieds nus dans la neige glacée. Chose que les humains normaux ne faisaient pas, en théorie… Ils détestaient tous le froid ! Ils l'évitaient au maximum, s'en protégeaient, le repoussaient jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites, le… Le haïssaient.

Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient fait le parallèle froid-mort et chaud-vivant. Peut-être parce que le blanc était couleur de la stérilité et de la sénilité… Et en Chine, le blanc était la couleur mortuaire… Et le rouge, alors ? Ce n'était pas une couleur de mort, peut-être ? Le sang, les flammes ? Le rouge n'était-il pas un symbole mortuaire, celui du cadavre ensanglanté ? Le blanc était plus beau, lui. Le mort blanc était glacé, rigide, parfois sous forme d'ossements secs et propres. Parfait. Alors que le mort rouge était chaud, saignait, puait, il fallait le laver lui et tout ce qu'il touchait. Et en plus, il allait devenir blanc de toute façon.

Oui, la perfection résidait dans le blanc, le froid, le propre et la symétrie.

Aucune autre chose ne devait interférer avec ces quatre éléments.

Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à trouver un endroit dégagé dans la forêt, là où la couche de neige était tellement épaisse qu'elle s'enfonçait jusqu'aux mollets dedans. Elle s'allongea dessus, brisant les liens ténus entre les flocons, et ne bougea plus. Ferma les yeux. Elle n'allait pas rester longtemps ici, non, juste le temps de se reposer un petit peu… Pas plus d'une demi-heure…

La neige la recouvrit peu à peu, comme une couverture. C'était si doux, si froid aussi, ça faisait comme d'innombrables petites morsures. Elle n'adorait plus la neige : elle l'adulait.

Elle commençait à somnoler sous sa carapace de glace jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit lointain ne la réveille. Ca devait faire longtemps qu'elle était ici, désormais… La cherchait-on ? Elle était certaine d'avoir raté le dîner… Combien de temps avait-elle passé sous la neige ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Elle ouvrit les paupières.

Voulut ouvrir les paupières, plus précisément.

N'y arriva pas.

Son cœur s'affola brusquement et elle s'aperçut que l'air se raréfiait. Elle essaya de battre des bras et de sortir d'ici, mais la gangue de glace et de neige l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. A moins que son corps n'ait été trop refroidi pour pouvoir bouger… Crier ? Non seulement elle ne le pouvait pas, mais elle avait aussi sa dignité. C'était lâche d'appeler au secours.

Elle allait mourir ici, alors ? Il fallait que quelqu'un la trouve ! Avant que l'air ne passe plus à travers la glace… La neige… le blanc… Au moins c'était une belle mort. C'était tellement parfait… Une cathédrale de neige… C'était, réflexion faite, le plus bel endroit pour mourir. Bien.

Elle allait attendre.

Attendre sa mort, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

Surtout quand on était emprisonné sous la plus belle chose au monde.

* * *

><p>« Elle paraissait fragile comme un songe. C'était une femme jeune, nue et blonde, de race européenne. Elle était morte. Elle dormait sous un mètre de glace. »<p>

_Neige – Maxence Fermine_

* * *

><p>Backup laissa fondre le flocon qui s'était posé sur sa paume sans tenter de l'écraser, chose rare chez lui. D'habitude, il détruisait avec joie la frêle construction glacée, mais là, il avait besoin de calme, de tranquillité et de silence. Qu'on le laisse ruminer en paix son plan pour reprendre son dessin.<p>

Et que cette salope d'A revienne rapidement pour qu'on lui foute la paix !

Il soupira, excédé. Elle voulait vraiment l'énerver, hein ? Combien de fois on lui avait demandé de prendre part aux recherches ? Ca faisait bien la quinzième depuis qu'elle était portée disparue… Peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de fuguer. Tant mieux. Il ne risquait pas de se faire voler sa place auprès de L, maintenant. C'était bien fait pour elle ! Ces quatre mois à la supporter avaient été horribles… Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, bon sang ! Elle avait eu sept ans quelques jours plus tôt alors qu'il en avait neuf depuis le mois de septembre ! Il devait être capable de la battre, non ? Alors pourquoi ?

Non, il ne ferait rien pour retrouver cette enfoirée qui essayait de détruire son rêve.

Remarque…

Si L apprenait non seulement son manque de respect envers Mme Lensey, mais en plus qu'il n'avait pas tenté de chercher la gamine… Cela risquait de le discréditer auprès de lui. Or, c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie.

Backup soupira encore et ferma la fenêtre. Il savait désormais qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Bien que cela le rende malade, il devait prendre part aux recherches… Il lui suffirait d'aller dans la forêt, là-bas, il était sûr que personne n'avait encore fouillé. Il ferait semblant d'avoir cherché et de ne rien avoir trouvé. Comme ça, L n'aurait pas vent de sa désobéissance concernant cette histoire et on le laisserait tranquille. Voilà. Très bon plan.

Et puis, il était certain que cette fillette n'était pas allée dans la forêt, elle était trop parfaite et trop fragile pour ça, sûrement. Oui, c'était obligé.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et cria à la surveillante qui inspectait les chambres voisines.

- Teresa ! Je vais regarder dans la forêt si l'autre n'y est pas !

La femme lui fit un signe de tête.

- Tu te bouges enfin, Backup ! C'est gentil de ta part… Ne te perds pas en chemin et fais attention !

« Je ne fais pas ça par gentillesse, se dit-il en prenant le chemin de la sortie, il en va de ma vie toute entière. »

Quand il franchit la porte de l'orphelinat, un vent glacé le saisit, le faisant à moitié tomber. Il frissonna, la lampe de poche qu'il avait prise au passage n'éclairant que les rares flocons qui tombaient encore. Il faisait incroyablement froid, le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure au moins… Il avança le plus vite qu'il pouvait dans la neige épaisse, se glaçant un peu plus à chaque pas. La forêt était dense, il pourrait peut-être se trouver un endroit où les arbres avaient été trop serrés pour laisser passer la neige… avec un peu de chance…

Il continua donc à avancer, la neige s'arrêtant totalement de tomber tandis qu'il cherchait un endroit un tant soit peu sec pour se reposer. Il devrait bientôt faire demi-tour, il pourrait dire qu'il n'avait rien trouvé…

Soudain, il s'arrêta net. Sa lampe-torche éclairait une clairière enneigée avec un monticule un peu plus élevé au milieu. Si c'était un rocher, il pourrait s'assoir quelques minutes avant de revenir à l'orphelinat. Bon, avant, il devrait évidemment le déneiger, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il se dirigea vers la chose et s'accroupit pour enlever plus facilement la neige.

Il sursauta brusquement, lâchant sa lame-torche qui s'écrasa dans la neige.

Il avait mis à jour deux yeux fermés, bleuis à cause du froid.

Il tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque qui s'était affolé – il était tellement stupide ! –, puis, lampe entre les dents, entreprit de sortir le reste du corps de son carcan de glace. Il eut un reniflement de mépris et l'envie d'arrêter ce qu'il faisait en se rendant compte que c'était la sale gamine blonde qui gisait là, le corps bleu, allongée en croix, et…

Elle ne respirait plus ?

Il chercha les chiffres orangés pendant une poignée de secondes qui lui parurent des siècles avant de les trouver. Elle vivait. Et elle vivrait encore plusieurs années avant qu'elle ne meure pour de bon, donc, sa vie n'était pas en danger. Théoriquement. A moins que ses yeux ne se trompent. Ce qui était possible, après tout, il n'en savait rien.

Il finit de la sortir de sa prison et toucha son front. Elle était glaciale, évidemment, même encore plus froide que la neige elle-même. Pas étonnant pour une fille aussi distante. Au moins, il l'avait retrouvée. Peut-être que L le saurait et déciderait de le voir… Une bonne nouvelle dans la journée ! Enfin ! Il commençait à désespérer…

Il la secoua pour la réveiller, mais elle ne paraissait même pas consciente. Elle était peut-être dans le coma… Il lui donna un coup de poing pour lui faire reprendre connaissance puis, après une seconde de réflexion, un deuxième qui lui était juste pour le plaisir. Et puis, pour se venger aussi.

Un frémissement parcourut les paupières bleues et elles s'entrouvrirent doucement, la fille semblant se réanimer lentement. Enfin, non, se dit-il avec un frisson. Elle ne semblait pas vivante, mais un peu comme un squelette qui serait bougé grâce à des fils de marionnette. Elle se releva en vacillant et effectua un tour sur elle-même pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Backup vit qu'elle était pieds nus et son dégoût monta d'un cran. Elle cherchait vraiment les ennuis… ça lui donnait peut-être l'illusion d'être plus importante…

- Tu es vraiment un monstre, toi, lança t-il avec répulsion à la blonde qui le regardait désormais.

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant comme si elle était au-dessus de tout ça. Supérieure à lui à tel point que même ses paroles ne l'atteignaient pas.

Il changea d'avis. Ce n'était pas un cadavre, c'était un ange.

Et il avait toujours détesté ça. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se montrer plus forts que lui. Et puis, cette idée que sa vie étaient régie par ces êtres lumineux, ailés et auréolés, il trouvait ça franchement ridicule.

Néanmoins, c'était lui qui était agenouillé à ses pieds et elle qui le regardait de haut.

Il se releva rapidement, ses yeux rouges foudroyant ceux de la gamine. Puis il tourna royalement les talons, sans l'attendre une seule seconde. Il enrageait. Elle ne l'avait pas remercié, ni même adressé la moindre parole.

En plus, il l'avait aidée ! Aidée ! Elle aurait peut-être pu y rester, dans cet amalgame de glace, s'il n'avait pas décidé de l'en sortir ! Elle avait une dette envers lui, et il était prêt à parier tout ce qu'il avait qu'elle ne la tiendrait pas. Il revint à l'orphelinat en se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Teresa fonça vers lui dès qu'il eut franchi la porte.

- Alors ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?

-Malheureusement, siffla t-il entre ses dents avant de repartir dans sa chambre.

Il avait envie d'hurler. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une telle chose ? Lui, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix, et cette fillette venait tout gâcher ! Il voulait qu'elle meure, qu'elle se perde sous la neige et qu'elle ne revienne jamais ici !

Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma étroitement les yeux. Il la haïssait, c'était une haine animale qui lui donnait envie d'aller la déchiqueter et de la dévorer lambeau par lambeau. Haine. Encore et encore.

Il s'endormit en pensant au corps glacé de cette gamine et à celui mille fois imaginé de L.

Le lendemain matin, les nuages apportant la neige avaient disparu, mais il faisait toujours aussi froid. Backup se levait péniblement quand son regard tomba sur une feuille – non, deux – glissées sous la porte. D'un pas mal assuré, il alla les ramasser et se figea.

Son dessin. Intact. Sans la moindre trace de froissure ou de déchirure. Instinctivement, il sut qui était l'expéditeur même sans avoir regardé l'autre feuille.

Sur cette dernière, il y avait deux mots d'une écriture tout en traits rapides.

_« Merci beaucoup »_

Merde, il ne savait même plus quoi penser, d'un coup. Elle l'avait remercié… Remercié… Et…

Elle avait vu son dessin, aussi ! Alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais lui en montrer un seul tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas fait lire ses écrits !

Il avait donc perdu sur toute la ligne, alors… Il l'avait sauvée, elle l'avait remercié, et elle avait vu ses dessins sans lui montrer ces histoires en retour. Il se sentait humilié, purement et simplement humilié par une gamine de sept ans.

Un texte derrière la deuxième feuille l'interpella.

_« Une nuit sans lune _

_Un lieu sans brume_

_Et dans l'ombre sans fin_

_La rencontre près de la gare _

_Aux mille feux éteints. » *  
><em>

Le dessin représentait une gare abandonnée. Il déchira la seconde feuille avec violence.

Il n'avait même plus de raison de lui en vouloir…

* * *

><p><strong>* Ceci est un truc merdique que j'ai écrit au pif en écoutant <em>Folsense Theme<em> de Professeur Layton (Level 5)**. **Je sais, j'avais pas vraiment d'inspi à ce moment-là, disons que tout est la faute d'Alive qui savait pas quoi écrire, la pas douée ._.**

**Alive : ...**

**BB : Ahahahahahaha, bien fait pour ta gueule ! **

**Bref ! See you later !**


	3. Drive Away

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, chers amis gens de la populace humaine grouillant sur notre belle Terre bleue comme une orange pas fraîche ! C'est beau ce que je viens de dire, non ? Oui, je sais, j'aime pas trop me vanter mais... OUI JE SUIS PARFAITE ! **

**(C'est rien, c'est juste un canard qui débloque)**

**(Je fais beaucoup de références à des films vaguement bizarres, moi.)**

**BREF ! Je vous colle ce chapitre, mais... Déjà un petit truc... J'aurais jamais cru pouvoir dire ça un jour, mais le manque de reviews pour cette fiction qui, avouons-le, me mange tout mon temps libre sur mon ordi... Ca me déprime. Allez, les gens ! Même juste un petit smiley, en fonction de si vous avez aimé le chapitre ou pas ! J'aimerais savoir si ça plaît ou non, comprenez, si mon travail est digne d'être reviewé ou si c'est une merde cosmique !**

**Sinon, baaaaah... Je crois bien que j'arrêterais de publier, hein, y'a des fictions qui plaisent pas au public et faut bien l'admettre des fois. **

**So, sauvez une fiction... (Mangez un panda /SBAF/) Laissez une review !  
><strong>

**Bon, c'est tout ! **

**Waaaa... c'est la première fois que je quémande des reviews sur toute ma carrière de fanficeuse...**

**BREEEF ! ENJOY !**

**DISCLAIMER : Rien n'est à moi sauf ce que j'ai :P  
><strong>

**(P.S : Ici, Alive a 10/11 ans, et Backup-chou en a 12/13, par conséquent :D)**

**(P.P.S : Nouveau(x) personnaaaaaage(s) \o J'en suis super fière, c'est pourquoi je vous présente ce(s) OC mystère... :D)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>« De grands rideaux de lumière douce, qui semblaient descendre du ciel lui-même, tremblotaient dans l'atmosphère. Vert pâle et rouge rosé, aussi transparents que l'étoffe la plus fragile, d'un carmin profond et enflammé tout en bas […] »<p>

_Les Royaumes__ du Nord – Philip Pullman_

* * *

><p><strong>How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section –<strong>

**« Le prix pour cet échange est la moitié de la durée de vie restante à l'humain demandant les yeux au Shinigami »**

* * *

><p>Des exclamations tirèrent Alive du livre qu'elle compulsait depuis maintenant deux heures pour en tirer un résumé satisfaisant. Elle jeta un regard noir à la porte et referma le volume d'un geste sec, puis s'étira. Elle eut un infime sourire. Personne ne la voyait, pour une fois. La porte de sa chambre était close, les volets aussi – d'ailleurs, il faisait bien trop chaud pour qu'elle songe à les ouvrir. Elle pouvait être quelqu'un de… « Normal » !<p>

Bien sûr, si quelqu'un entrait et la voyait ainsi, sa réputation de robot insensible volerait en éclats. Mais personne n'entrerait, puisque personne ne voudrait la voir. Elle avait fait en sorte que personne ne s'attache à elle. Elle vivait pour résoudre les milliers d'affaires et d'énigmes qu'il existait sur Terre, ni plus ni moins. S'attacher à quelqu'un était pathétique –et dans son cas, franchement inutile.

Paraissait-il que les plus intelligents étaient ceux qui étaient les plus malheureux : c'était faux. Alive n'éprouvait pas le besoin de vivre avec des gens. Elle n'éprouvait pas grand-chose, et ça la ravissait. C'était exactement ce que la Wammy's voulait, et elle, elle voulait faire plaisir à la Wammy's.

Les cris reprirent et elle soupira. Elle ne pourrait jamais continuer à lire avec ce bruit… Elle posa le livre bien au milieu de son bureau et alla ouvrir la porte pour mieux comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Les vociférations qui l'avaient perturbée étaient produites par deux personnes qu'elle connaissait. Plus ou moins. Et avec un net penchant pour le moins. Comment « connaître » des personnes auxquelles elle n'accordait qu'une importance réduite ?

Backup et Roger. Leurs disputes étaient fréquentes, très fréquentes. Backup voulait et Roger refusait, rarement l'inverse. D'habitude, ils hurlaient dans le bureau de Roger, mais Backup devait avoir abordé Roger dans le couloir et ça avait dû dégénérer. Alive eut un autre de ses milli-sourires. Et là, leur sujet de « conversation » était…

- …URQUOI ON N'AURAIT PAS LE DROIT ? ON A ETE EDUQUES POUR LUI, NON ? beuglait Backup, hors de lui.

- PARCE QUE C'EST TROP DANGEREUX POUR LUI, JE TE L'AI DIT UNE CENTAINE DE FOIS, BACKUP ! hurla Roger. VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BESOIN DE LE VOIR !

- MAIS ON SE TUE A LA TACHE POUR LUI !

- L A ENVOYE UN MILLIER DE CRIMINELS SOUS LES VERROUS, AU MOINS AUTANT MEURENT D'ENVIE QU'IL DISPARAISSE ! TU CROIS QU'IL VA RISQUER SA VIE RIEN QUE POUR VENIR BOIRE LE THE AVEC SES SUCCESSSEURS ?

- ET POURQUOI PAS ? IL N'A PAS ENVIE DE VOIR CEUX QUI TRAVAILLENT COMME DES DEMENTS POUR ASSURER SA SUCCESSION ? ESSAYEZ DE ME FAIRE CROIRE CA, TIENS !

Il n'y eut plus rien pendant plusieurs secondes. Roger devait essayer de se calmer, réfléchir à ses arguments…

- Retourne dans ta chambre, Backup, dit-il d'une voix frémissante. C'est un ordre.

- Et à quoi cela me servirait-il ?

- Si tu y retournes… J'en toucherais un mot à Watari. Au sujet de L, cela va de soi.

Autre moment de silence. Alive haussa un sourcil. Backup devait bien savoir qu'il était en train de se faire avoir, jamais Roger ne céderait aussi facilement.

- Bien.

La voix de Backup était atone. La jeune fille voyait presque le sourire faussement compatissant de Roger.

- Merci Backup. Vas-y.

Elle entendit les pas lourds de Roger qui repartait dans son bureau, mais pas ceux de Backup. Elle se risqua à passer la tête par l'ouverture et regarda de tous côtés pour chercher le garçon. Il était dans les escaliers, elle ne voyait que ses cheveux et son dos. Il tremblait. Elle ne savait pas de quoi – joie, rage, humiliation, peine ? – mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car il se retourna. Il la toisa un bref instant avant de se diriger vers elle.

- Alors, je suppose que tu as tout entendu, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse. Cette voix était de mauvais augure. Alive avait appris ses modulations par cœur et savait que ce ton doucereux ne signifiait qu'une chose. Danger.

- Evidemment.

Elle affichait un air impassible qui dut l'énerver car il lui lança deux gifles violentes avant de se détourner et de repartir, toujours tremblant. Mais là, elle le savait, c'était de la rage. Il devait être déçu… Elle n'avait pas réagi. Elle ne réagissait jamais quand il la frappait. Elle restait totalement immobile, et c'était ça qui devait le pousser à partir. Ce n'était pas amusant de frapper quelqu'un qui ne bougeait pas plus qu'une poupée de cire… Et encore. Une poupée de cire, ça se cassait.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les deux avaient raison, se dit-elle après dix secondes de réflexion. Si ce que Roger disait était vrai, L avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas venir. Mais Backup n'avait pas tort… Ils travaillaient tous pour avoir « l'honneur » de succéder à L, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais vu, ni entendu… Peut-être qu'être le meilleur – ou la meilleure – permettait de le voir, qui sait ?

Elle soupira et s'écrasa sans aucune dignité sur son matelas. Depuis combien de jours n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Au moins trois… Elle avait eu quinze livres à lire pour la bibliothèque, et essayait de finir le dernier… Mais peut-être pouvait-elle dormir, après tout. Il faisait trop chaud pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Pas longtemps… Personne ne viendrait la chercher…

Quand elle s'endormit, ses rêves furent peuplés de cristaux de neige, de sensation d'étouffement, de froid, et de grands bâtiments irréels, couverts de couleurs pâles et lumineuses, qu'elle identifia comme un palais fait pour les gens morts fous. Et puis un incendie se déclara dans ce palais où elle commençait à perdre la raison, et tout brûla… Elle voyait les meubles partir en fumée… Les couleurs s'envoler comme des cendres… Ses yeux, sa peau, tout se perdit dans un immense brasier vorace…

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, trempée de sueur, son cœur lui faisant atrocement mal. Des coups répétés sur sa porte achevèrent de la sortir de son rêve, et elle sortit de son lit avec difficulté, essayant de reprendre un air impassible. Elle ne devait pas montrer qu'elle avait dormi, et surtout, surtout ne pas montrer qu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. C'était inutile, et totalement irrationnel. A la Wammy's, on ne devait pas faire de cauchemars, on devait rester logique, terre-à-terre… Les rêves ne devaient pas occuper de place.

Elle ouvrit la porte sur Mary, une vieille surveillante ronde qui semblait gênée.

- Alive, il est bientôt midi, tu ne devrais pas être en bas pour la Célébration ?

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir oublié cette fête. Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'endormir, elle le savait ! En plus, elle n'avait même pas fini son livre…

- Merci, Mary. Désolée de t'avoir dérangée, dit-elle d'une voix un peu moins froide que d'habitude. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore totalement repris le contrôle d'elle-même, après ce stupide rêve d'incendie.

Mary lui sourit, fatiguée, et alla gronder deux enfants de cinq ou six ans qui couraient dans les couloirs. Alive laissa échapper un petit soupir. La Célébration. Cette fête propre à l'orphelinat pour fêter le jour où il avait été érigé. La coutume voulait que chaque enfant offre des fleurs à un autre pendant cette fête… Alive avait toujours obéi mais elle avait pris soin de choisir une fleur sans grande signification, car elle l'offrait à une personne dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom. Du troène, ou, une fois, de la sardoine. « Vous êtes très jeune » et « je me moque de vous ». Et elle n'en avait jamais eu en retour, sûrement parce que personne ne la connaissait réellement.

Elle descendit prendre son repas – des fruits. Elle ne mangeait rien d'autre que des fruits et du pain. Jamais de viande, parfois quelques légumes crus, mais rien d'autre. Le médecin lui avait dit de faire attention et de manger plus, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle ne le voulait pas, et ce serait la seule chose à laquelle elle n'obéirait pas.

Elle passa devant la centaine, voire plus, de paniers remplis de fleurs différentes qui venaient d'un peu partout dans le pays. Leur parfum combiné était suffocant, et elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers la salle à manger. La jeune fille prit cinq prunes et deux pêches dans la corbeille de fruits et partit les manger dehors, loin des enfants braillards. Elle détestait encore plus la foule que la chaleur, et elle la détestait vraiment.

Elle s'assit derrière le bâtiment principal, à l'ombre du couloir extérieur, et grignota du bout des dents ses fruits en réfléchissant. Elle avait donc une nuit de retard sur son travail, elle devrait sauter la nuit prochaine pour finir son livre et écrire le résumé. Peut-être qu'elle devrait commencer tout de sui-

Quelque chose heurta violemment sa tête, faisant claquer ses dents contre son genou et remplissant sa bouche d'un liquide chaud et ferreux. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant un autre coup, mais rien ne vint. Elle releva la tête et regarda ce qui l'avait heurtée.

Un bouquet. Lesté d'une pierre attachée à une ficelle. Elle plissa les yeux et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton, tachant sa robe blanche. Puis elle ramassa avec précaution le bouquet, comme s'il allait en sortir un serpent lové entre les végétaux, mais non. Les fleurs et les feuilles n'étaient habitées par aucun reptile et restèrent bien sagement immobiles dans sa main.

Barbotine, énuméra t-elle dans sa tête. Bardane, balsamine, feuille de glaïeul, œillet violet, basilic. Elle connaissait chaque plante puisqu'elle les avait vues dans L'Encyclopédie des Fleurs, qu'elle avait lue pour savoir la signification de ce qu'elle offrait. Maintenant, elle devait aller voir la signification de ce qu'_on_ lui offrait, bien qu'elle en ait une petite idée…

En même temps… Qui voudrait lui envoyer un bouquet lesté d'une pierre pouvant potentiellement lui ouvrir le crâne ?

Alive n'en connaissait qu'une seule. Et les fleurs venant d'elle n'étaient sûrement pas des gages de tendresse et d'amour fou.

Elle évita de passer devant les gens, mais un des garçons – nommé Clean, de son vrai nom Clive – la vit et ouvrit grand les yeux. La petite fille si parfaite et si horripilante qu'était Alive marchait rapidement, tachée de sang, un bouquet étroitement serré contre son ventre. Elle qui ne sortait presque jamais, détestant le soleil et la chaleur…Que lui était-il arrivé, bon sang ?

La jeune fille continua sa presque course jusqu'à la bibliothèque et finit par pousser la lourde porte de bois. Un flot de lumière l'aveugla un instant puis elle retrouva la vue. Elle se retint de sourire en voyant les centaines de rayonnages débordants de livres. C'était à peu près l'idée qu'elle se faisait du Paradis, puisqu'il était fait pour les gens bons… Il devait forcément avoir une bibliothèque. Elle espérait de tout cœur pouvoir y rentrer un jour, dans ce Paradis. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa propre croix d'argent et la serra jusqu'à ce que les branches s'enfoncent dans sa peau. Elle l'atteindrait. En devenant la meilleure, elle l'atteindrait.

Pour le moment, elle devait chercher cette encyclopédie… Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des E, silencieusement – bien que la bibliothèque fut vide, tous les enfants étant partis manger. Elle promena son regard sur la couverture de chaque livre en se retenant de les ouvrir tout de suite. Elle attendrait.

Soudain, elle trouva l'encyclopédie qu'elle cherchait. Elle la prit précautionneusement, comme un bébé en bas âge, et alla la poser avec délicatesse sur une des tables. Pour elle, les livres étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux au monde.

Alors… Déjà, balsamine… Trois sens possibles… Ca devait être « vous m'avez offensé ». Sûrement. Barbotine ? « Je suis contre vous ». Bardane, « vous m'importunez ». Rien que ces trois fleurs n'étaient pas très réjouissantes… Ensuite… Feuille de glaïeul…

Alive eut un peu plus de mal à trouver, mais elle finit par tomber sur le sens et hésita entre soupirer et sourire.

« Les feuilles de glaïeul signifient la mort. »

Elle savait automatiquement qui était l'expéditeur du bouquet, maintenant. L'œillet violet ? « Vous ne m'inspirez que de l'antipathie. » Et le basilic…

« Meilleurs vœux, je vous hais. »

Elle eut un milli-sourire en regardant la petite plante qui avait été presque cachée, comme un post-scriptum. Il avait un certain sens de l'humour, c'était certain. Elle allait refermer l'encyclopédie quand une des pages retint son attention. Elle resta figée pendant une ou deux secondes puis eut un autre sourire.

Elle savait désormais comment répondre, et aussi, par un pur hasard, comment l'humilier. Parfait.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'humilier quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, était grave et même presque un péché, mais… Elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et se faisait maltraiter. Elle avait envie de montrer à l'expéditeur du bouquet à quel point il pouvait être _aveugle_, des fois…

- Backup, mon cher Backup, murmura t-elle en tournant la feuille de basilic entre ses doigts. Savais-tu ce que les œillets signifient aussi ?

Elle rangea la plante dans la poche de sa robe, replaça l'encyclopédie dans l'étagère et repartit dans sa chambre pour se changer et écrire quelque chose…

Finalement, elle redescendit sans se faire trop remarquer, vêtue d'une autre robe immaculée. Elle s'arrêta devant les paniers, prit une longue tige verte pâle sur laquelle poussaient de petites fleurs blanches, puis une autre tige plus sèche avec un cône parcouru de minuscules fleurs blanc-violet. Elle les entoura toutes les deux d'un papier blanc et alla les poser devant la porte de la chambre 231. « La chambre du Diable », comme disaient les enfants. « La chambre du 6, la chambre de l'aliéné ! » Toutes sortes de superstitions circulaient sur cette chambre – et surtout sur son occupant. Alive était presque sûre que si ce n'était pas B qui vivait là, personne n'aurait remarqué que les nombres formaient le chiffre 6 une fois additionnés. Alive avait peur du Diable, certes. Mais Backup était juste fou. Et puis… Le Diable aurait une autre apparence que celle-là, non ? Même si ses yeux rouges semblaient être un attribut de Satan…

Elle repartit sans un bruit, sans un mot. Tôt ou tard, il trouverait le « bouquet » et le mot qu'il l'accompagnait, il fallait juste patienter.

En attendant, le livre pour la bibliothèque n'allait pas se finir tout seul…

Une heure s'écoula, le soleil au dehors se faisant de plus en plus écrasant. La chaleur dérangeait profondément la jeune fille qui lança un bref regard noir vers l'astre enflammé, à travers les volets fermés. Si seulement il pouvait faire nuit tout le temps… Pas de chaleur, du froid, un froid fantastique, pas de soleil et donc, par conséquent, pas de…

Un bruit de course suivi d'une flopée de jurons résonna soudain dans sa chambre, surprenant Alive qui avait pratiquement oublié qu'elle avait « répondu » à Backup. Car ça devait être lui, elle avait reconnu sa voix et il n'y avait que lui pour courir devant la porte de sa chambre… En même temps, comment pouvait-on la blâmer ? Elle était penchée sur son livre, s'usant les yeux à la lumière blanche et froide de sa lampe de bureau. Elle avait oublié le monde extérieur et même, à bien y réfléchir, s'était oubliée elle-même…

Sept ou huit minutes passèrent avant que Backup n'entre dans sa chambre, sans prévenir d'aucune façon.

- Ce n'est pas très beau de mentir, dit-il de son éternelle voix traînante. Qui aurait pu imaginer ça de la Miss Parfaite de l'orphelinat…

- Je te conseille de ne rien dire, esclave, répondit-elle d'un ton monocorde en regardant toujours son livre.

- Esclave ? répéta t-il, incrédule. Ca ne te suffit plus d'être première, il te faut des serviteurs en plus ?

- J'en conclus que tu n'as pas lu ce que j'avais marqué sur le papier.

Il regarda la feuille qu'il tenait roulée en boule dans sa main. Il la déplia à toute vitesse et lut à une vitesse affolante les quelques lignes. Alive ne sourit pas, bien qu'elle en ait envie. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait marqué, elle.

_« Oh, à ce propos, savais-tu que les œillets veulent généralement dire que tu es complètement soumis à la personne à qui tu les offres ? Je dois avouer que cela m'a surprise, venant de la part de l'éternel deuxième de l'orphelinat… J'aurais cru que tu avais plus de fierté que ÇA. »_

Elle tourna légèrement les yeux et vit que ceux de Backup étaient exorbités. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça.

- Tu mens, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

- Pas cette fois-ci.

Il déchira le papier avec fureur et jeta les bouts dans toute la pièce. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il sortit de sa poche les deux fleurs qu'elle lui avait offert. Un héliotrope blanc autour duquel s'enroulait, sinueuse, une tige de plantain. « Puis-je être votre ami ? » et « tout ça ne sont que des mensonges ». Il les lança sur son bureau d'un geste dédaigneux.

- Je te les rends.

- J'avais cru remarquer.

Elle les prit délicatement et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour les jeter, puisque leur possesseur n'en voulait plus.

Mais elle avait fait une erreur.

On ne tourne jamais le dos à une bête sauvage. Surtout quand celle-ci est dangereuse et a envie d'attaquer.

Elle sentit qu'on lui tirait les cheveux et qu'on la faisait tomber pour lui frapper le front contre le sol. Elle entendit son nez se briser tandis qu'on la relevait pour refaire claquer son visage part terre. Une, deux, trois, une infinité de fois… Les larmes se mêlèrent au sang. Mais elle ne devait pas émettre un son. Non, oh non, ce serait lui donner une satisfaction dont elle voulait à tout prix le priver. Il ne serait marqué nulle part que Backup aurait un jour vaincu Alive. Nulle part. Jamais.

Mais elle avait mal, si mal… Elle n'était plus que douleur, douleur partout, aveuglée et étouffée par ce liquide carmin que son corps produisait. Rouge, un rouge si semblable aux flammes qui venaient la mordre dans ses rêves… Elle allait mourir…

Paradoxalement, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Les autres sensations étaient trop douces, trop molles, trop tièdes. Le froid, la douleur, tout ça la faisait savoir qu'elle était _en vie_.

Finalement, on la tira une dernière fois par les cheveux et on la jeta contre un mur, suffocante, étouffée. Du sang roulait dans ses yeux, sous ses paupières, sur sa peau, sur ses mains. Sa bouche ruisselait de ce fluide vital. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que ça, du sang, partout, tout le temps, toujours…

Elle essuya faiblement ses paupières et osa regarder son agresseur qui s'était accroupi devant elle, une main couverte de SON sang à la bouche. Il s'en était barbouillé le visage, le cou, les mains, les cheveux. Comme si c'était lui qui avait été frappé. Comme s'il était elle et qu'elle était lui.

- Tu m'as fait mal, Backup.

Une simple constatation faite d'une voix morne. Il suçota son pouce recouvert d'hémoglobine d'un air perplexe.

- Oui, j'espère bien, étant donné que c'était le but.

- Je ne risque pas d'être dans un bel état quand je me serais lavée.

- Je le sais parfaitement. Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Miss je-sais-tout ? Me donner mauvaise conscience ? se moqua t-il.

- Qu'en diraient les autres enfants ? Les surveillantes ? Et puis, Roger, Watari, ou même…

Ses yeux verts se plissèrent.

- … L ?

Les pupilles écarlates de Backup s'agrandirent et il entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait. Elle savait. Avait-ce été si simple de voir sa fascination sans bornes à l'égard de cette idole invisible ? Peut-être.

- Tu… Vas aller lui dire ?

- Oh, non. Quelqu'un le fera bien à ma place, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua violemment, soudain affolé.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Pas le droit, tu m'entends ?

- Crois-tu seulement qu'il voudra te voir après avoir entendu que tu martyrisais cette pauvre Alive, si brillante, si fragile ?

Il la lâcha, écœuré.

- Tu es une manipulatrice, gronda t-il. Tu te sers des gens comme des objets.

Elle haussa un sourcil, malgré la douleur que ça lui causait.

- Si je dis que tu m'as frappée, oui, ce serait le cas.

- Tu vas le faire de toute façon, alors à quoi bon jouer sur les mots ? Tu me dégoûtes, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, se contentant de le regarder fixement. Il avait peur, elle le savait, et s'en délectait. Ca se voyait dans ses yeux, rouges, si rouges… Et lui, que voyait-il ? Elle espérait qu'il ne voyait rien. Il FALLAIT qu'il ne voie rien.

- Je ne dirais rien, lâcha t-elle finalement sans le quitter du regard.

Surprise, doute, puis compréhension.

- T-Tu… Tu as dit ça juste pour que j'aie peur, s'étouffa t-il en reculant. Tu as joué avec moi !

- N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais aussi, Backup ? demanda t-elle.

Le brun hurla de fureur et après lui avoir donné un coup de pied dans les côtes, il s'enfuit de la chambre, hors de lui. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils deviendraient amis, se dit-elle vaguement. Et c'était probable qu'ils ne le deviendraient jamais, vu comment ils s'utilisaient…

Le sang coulait moins fort, remarqua t-elle. Peut-être avait-elle beaucoup plus de plaquettes que la moyenne dans le sang pour refermer plus vite les blessures qu'on lui infligeait… Elle essaya de se relever, sa tête lui tourna un bref instant puis s'arrêta aussi brusquement que ça avait commencé. Mais ses oreilles bourdonnaient très fort… Enfin, elle était résistante, il fallait au moins ça pour survivre. Vacillant légèrement, elle commença à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie, laissant une trace sanguinolente derrière elle. Elle savait quoi dire.

C'était bête de tomber dans les escaliers comme ça…

* * *

><p>«Et les enfants montèrent en voiture, aidant la chance à tourner et brisant pour la première fois le cycle infortuné de leurs jeunes vies. »<p>

_Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : La Grotte Gorgone – Lemony Snicket _

* * *

><p>Backup était recroquevillé sur son lit en se léchant pensivement les doigts. Il prendrait une douche plus tard. Il se méfiait de ce qu'avait dit cette salope d'A. Il savait, et était apparemment le seul à savoir, qu'elle n'était pas aussi blanche que ce qu'on disait. Elle savait parfaitement manipuler les gens, ce qui pendant une enquête était sûrement utile, certes… Mais elle n'était PAS dans une enquête, le problème était bien là. Et vu comment il était considéré, il ne pourrait jamais être entendu…<p>

Une vive douleur au doigt le surprit, et il regarda son propre sang se mêler à celui qui coagulait sur sa main. Il s'était mordu, manifestement. Il contempla les gouttes rouges qui tombaient sur ses draps avec un air hébété. Plic, un éclat rouge. Et dès que la goutte s'étiolait en une tache sombre, un autre éclat rouge brillait fugacement. Il suivait le trajet du fluide des yeux, ne voulant pour rien au monde lâcher ces perles écarlates du regard. C'était magnifique. Une des choses les plus belles au monde.

Toutes les vies devraient ressembler à ça, se dit-il pensivement. Naître dans le rouge, vivre le temps d'une infime seconde – juste assez pour traverser les airs – et se terminer brusquement dans une explosion de rouge. Rouge, rouge, rouge, toujours et encore. Comme lui, comme ses yeux, comme son sang.

Il ne craignait pas la mort. Maintenant qu'il avait appris à vivre avec ses yeux et ces dates perpétuelles, il en était même curieux. Il n'avait pas non plus peur de la vie puisqu'elle offrait ces fantastiques joyaux liquides à l'intérieur de son corps même… Non, lui, ce dont il avait vraiment peur, c'était du contraire de ce rouge vital : le…

_Toc, toc, toc_

Il fallut plusieurs secondes de martèlement contre la porte pour qu'enfin il sorte de sa transe. Rapidement, il aspira le sang qui perlait encore puis se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, affichant un air menaçant. Le crétin d'orphelin qui venait le déranger allait prendre cher…

- Backup ?

Il effaça immédiatement son rictus de son visage. C'était Roger qui se tenait ici. Aussitôt, une petite boule d'espoir se forma dans sa tête. Peut-être… Peut-être…

-Backup, j'ai parlé à Watari de ce que tu m'as... Dit… Hier.

La bulle d'espoir fut aussitôt rejointe par une bulle de désillusion. « Je vais rencontrer L ! » clamait l'une, « c'est foutu, je le savais », assénait impitoyablement l'autre. Et le brun ne savait pas laquelle croire…

Inconscient du cauchemar intérieur que vivait Backup, Roger continuait de parler.

- J'ai lui ai répété plus ou moins tous tes arguments, dit-il avec prudence. Et il vient de me donner la réponse…

Les deux bulles s'étaient tues, attendant qu'il continue. Backup avait envie de lui hurler de lui dire cette putain de réponse au plus vite, mais il se retint. Il ne respirait même plus, attendant, encore et encore…

- Et L a accepté de vous rencontrer, finit par lâcher le vieil homme.

Tempête sous le crâne de Backup. Enfin, enfin, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, quelque chose se déroulait selon ses vœux. Il retint son excitation en enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume, quand un détail retint son attention.

Oh non…

- « Vous rencontrer » ? répéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Evidemment ! répondit Roger, surpris. Les deux candidats les mieux partis pour la succession de L !

Backup eut brusquement l'impression qu'il allait devoir tuer quelqu'un pour assouvir son besoin de défoulement. Non, non, non, elle ne DEVAIT pas venir. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'y avait que lui, que lui pour le voir. Non, non…

- Elle… Elle va venir aussi ? bégaya t-il, espérant à demi qu'il plaisantait.

La bulle de désillusion ricanait franchement. « Je te l'avais dit que c'était foutu », chuchota t-elle malicieusement. « Tais-toi ! » lui hurla t-il. « TAIS-TOI ! ELLE N'A PAS LE DROIT DE VENIR ! JE LE LUI INTERDIS ! »

- Oui. A part avec toi.

Impossible même de la confondre avec un autre orphelin. Comme il n'y avait pas d'autre « L », ici, il n'y avait pas d'autre « A ». Ni d'autre « B » d'ailleurs.

Il n'écouta pas vraiment Roger qui lui expliquait comment, quand et où ils rencontreraient L. Il essayait de trouver un moyen d'empêcher la sale petite enfoirée en blanc de venir avec lui. Si seulement il lui avait cassé un bras, ou même les deux… Et puis, s'ils devaient rester ensemble seuls, ils s'entre-déchireraient. Enfin, pour être plus précis, il la tuerait. Il imaginait déjà son cadavre étalé sur le sol… Il l'étranglerait, oui. Il ne la laisserait pas mourir en rejetant la plus belle couleur du monde.

- … Et il vous rejoindra, conclut Roger. Tout te convient ?

- Hein ? Euh, pardon ?

- Vous attendrez la fin de son enquête, répéta t-il un peu énervé, une semaine après votre arrivée, puis il vous rejoindra.

- Arrivée où ? Comment ? fit Backup, un peu perdu. Grosse erreur tactique.

- Bon sang, Backup ! explosa Roger. As-tu seulement écouté ce que j'ai dit ?

Il était trop tard pour dire le contraire, évidemment. Il s'appliqua donc à peindre un air coupable sur son visage.

- Non, murmura t-il en baissant les yeux.

Il espérait que ce serait suffisant pour qu'il veuille bien répéter. Manifestement, c'était le cas puisqu'il soupira et recommença.

- Vous allez partir pour Londres, où L est en pleine enquête. Vous serez emmenés en voiture dans une maison déserte qui a longtemps servi à l'un des élèves de l'orphelinat – il a accepté de nous la prêter – puis vous attendrez L une semaine, le temps qu'il finisse cette enquête.

- Et… Quand partons-nous ? demanda t-il, l'excitation le regagnant peu à peu.

- Ce soir.

Il aurait tout le temps du voyage pour penser à comment faire le plus souffrir cette petite conasse. Il devait se préparer, là. Et au pire, une semaine, ce n'était pas si long… Il pouvait attendre…

Roger vit le garçon brun se secouer d'un seul coup et courir jusqu'à sa chambre en souriant à demi. Il était peut-être un peu instable mentalement mais il restait un véritable gamin, au fond. Le seul point un peu curieux, c'était les taches sombres sur ses ongles. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être… ?

Pendant ce temps, le brun s'était jeté dans sa chambre et entassait méticuleusement ses affaires dans un sac, mille et unes pensées s'entrechoquant dans sa tête.

Il allait voir L ! Enfin !

Il s'obligea à respirer longuement. La Wammy's lui avait été utile sur un point, elle lui avait appris à ne pas se soucier de ses sentiments et à ordonner logiquement ses pensées. A réfléchir, en somme. Une semaine… Encore sept jours, simplement sept jours alors que ça faisait des années qu'il l'espérait… Il serait patient. Très patient. Il ne s'énerverait pas, il ne ferait rien, il **l**'attendrait juste.

Une fois ses maigres possessions emballées, il prit un crayon et une gomme qui traînaient sous son lit, une feuille qu'il tira du petit tas caché sous son oreiller, et se mit à dessiner. Il fallait maintenant qu'il tue le temps, qu'il tue quatre heures avant de pouvoir partir… Et tant pis si c'était avec sa pire ennemie.

Il allait voir L et elle ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

B dessinait maintenant les écailles frontales d'un dragon sagement endormi autour d'un rocher, quand il entendit trois coups secs à la porte. Bien sûr, ils venaient le chercher pile quand il voulait juste finir son dessin…

- Backup ? lui parvint la voix étouffée d'Amelia, une surveillante qui rôdait habituellement dans le niveau du dessous. Backup, Watari est arrivé. Il vous attend dans le hall, A et toi.

Watari. Le cœur de Backup eut une succession de battements chaotiques. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, quelque chose allait dans son sens. C'était une expérience qu'il ne voulait pas, oh non, jamais oublier.

Il mit soigneusement le dessin dans une pochette plastifiée – Backup était très maniaque, surtout avec ses précieux – et le rangea tout aussi précautionneusement dans son sac. En prenant garde à ne pas le froisser, il allait de soi. Pour lui, déchirer ou causer le moindre tort à un dessin valait au moins la peine de mort. Au moins. Et s'il y avait torture longue et douloureuse avant, c'était mieux.

Il sortit sous l'œil d'Amelia et descendit à toute allure les escaliers jusqu'au hall, son sac se balançant sur son épaule. Watari était en pleine conversation avec Roger, devant les portes de la Wammy House. Backup sourit. Le vieil homme n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, sept ans auparavant. C'était la première fois qu'il venait à l'orphelinat, et d'une certaine manière, c'était bien Watari qui l'y avait conduit…

- B, s'il te plaît, peux-tu te pousser du chemin ? Non pas que tu me gênes, bien sûr. C'est juste pour que les six autres personnes derrière moi puissent passer, elles aussi.

Il n'y avait qu'une petite gamine arrogante au monde pour oser lui parler sans s'enfuir. La preuve, les « six autres personnes », dont une de quinze ans, n'avaient pas pipé mot. Backup s'écarta en soupirant et le petit groupe s'éloigna pratiquement en courant du brun. Seule cette petite enfoirée d'A resta à côté de lui, attendant la même chose : que Watari finisse de discuter. Il lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle avait un grand pansement gris autour de la tête, séquelle de leur dernière bataille.

- Petite conne, ça ne te dirait pas de rester ici pendant que je vais voir L tout seul ? proposa Backup d'une voix enjôleuse.

- Non.

Simple, très simple comme réponse, dite avec un ton coupant comme de la glace. B soupira et s'avança vers les deux hommes pour les couper dans leur conversation. Pas qu'il en eut assez d'attendre, non – il s'était promis d'être patient – mais juste que la présence de la gamine décolorée le gênait. Il doutait de pouvoir tenir plus de trois minutes à côté d'elle sans la frapper. Ce qui nuirait sans doute à ses chances de voir L un jour. Dès qu'il s'approcha, Watari posa le regard sur lui et se tut. Backup lui renvoya son regard, du moins en apparence.

**Quillsh Wammy**

**102345611  
><strong>

Le fondateur de l'orphelinat lui-même. Il mourrait dans peu de temps, finalement, peut-être à cause d'une maladie due à son âge, qui sait ? De toute façon, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, pour le moment, c'était L et la lente torture de la conasse derrière lui. Oh, et vaguement son dessin dans son sac, aussi.

- Bonjour, B, dit poliment le vieil homme.

- Bonjour, W, répondit le corbeau de façon totalement ironique.

Une lueur d'agacement passa dans son regard et Backup s'en voulut automatiquement d'avoir dit ça. Quel abruti…

- Bonjour, A.

Et la voilà qui rappliquait… Dieu qu'il la haïssait. Il espérait de tout son cœur que L saurait voir que non, cette gamine n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être.

Et que lui non plus, du reste. Tous les deux, ils jouaient un rôle. Backup jouait celui du garçon tantôt normal et poli, tantôt psychopathe. Et l'autre jouait celui de la fille parfaite. Chacun pour leur tranquillité, sûrement.

Il grogna. Avoir ne serait-ce qu'un point en commun avec cette Miss je-sais-tout le dérangeait profondément.

- Backup ? Que fais-tu ? Vous partez !

La voix pressante de Roger le tira de ses pensées. Génial. L'homme devait désormais le prendre pour un véritable attardé mental, puisque ça faisait deux fois dans la même journée qu'il n'écoutait rien. Il le salua rapidement et courut pour se remettre au niveau de Watari et de l'autre. La gamine le regarda avec insistance et il l'ignora superbement, la dépassant un peu. Premier. Etre premier. C'était le fondement de son être. Un jour, ils verraient tous qu'il était le meilleur, ces abrutis. Surtout l'autre gamine prétentieuse, là.

Oui, un jour, pas si lointain que ça, il ne serait plus considéré comme un fou mais comme un des plus grands de l'Histoire. Il serait premier, il serait premier, il serait prem…

Pourtant, il eut juste à s'approcher de la voiture pour que l'odeur qui régnait dedans lui donne la nausée. Non, impossible. Les premiers ne peuvent pas être malades, et surtout pas en voiture. Impossible, purement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas se ridiculiser ainsi… Backup secoua la tête et rentra bravement dans l'habitacle motorisé, sous le regard glacial d'Alive et celui un peu décontenancé de Watari. Il ne connaissait personne qui rentrait avec autant de… Détermination… Dans une voiture. Ce gamin était bel et bien un peu dérangé.

En arrivant dans les rues plus ordonnées et surtout bien plus droites de Londres, Backup savait une chose. Une seule. Et non la moindre.

Il détestait la voiture encore plus que le train ou que n'importe quel autre transport.

Il repoussa une mèche corbeau trempée de sueur de devant ses yeux et se concentra sur les maisons qui défilaient. Surtout, telle était la règle d'or qu'il s'imposait depuis maintenant trois heures : ne pas vomir tant qu'il se trouvait en présence de la connasse en blanc et de Watari. Vraiment.

Mais les routes terriblement sinueuses et la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la voiture malgré l'heure tardive l'avaient poussé à ses extrêmes limites. Il posa son front sur la vitre glacée en espérant que ça arrêterait vaguement la nausée, mais peine perdue. Il entendait presque des voix à travers les sifflements de ses oreilles. Elles… Elles _gloussaient_. Pathétiques illusions… Et ça à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de vomir…

Il détestait la voiture, il n'y reviendrait plus jamais, non.

Soudain, dans un dernier cahot qui faillit vaincre le garçon, la voiture s'immobilisa devant le pavillon 152 de l'avenue Washington Square. Leur résidence pendant une semaine, une semaine d'attente… Backup sortit de l'habitacle d'un pas mal assuré, tentant vainement de reprendre ses esprits. Personne ne devait le voir ainsi… Personne ne devait le voir faible…

Watari lui adressa un bref signe d'adieu et démarra en trombe, sans même se soucier de lui. Qui aurait voulu s'occuper d'un fou, à vrai dire ? Laissons-le donc se débrouiller seul dans une maison à moitié abandonnée durant une semaine ! Il eut un tout petit espoir que la gamine ne soit pas descendue, mais la silhouette blanche le dépassa et se dirigea vers la maison. Arrivée à mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retourna et fixa ses deux prunelles rouges. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette fille.

- Au fait, étais-tu malade car j'étais à moins de trois mètres de toi ou tout simplement parce que toi, d'ordinaire si imperturbable, tu avais le mal des transports ?

Il cherchait une réplique cinglante malgré la nausée qui devenait encore plus forte, quand elle reprit la parole.

- Rentre, Backup. Tu ne vas pas vomir ici, tout de même ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de ces paroles dans la bouche de cette fillette au regard glacé qu'il se précipitait déjà en vacillant dans la maison. Tout était noir, les fenêtres aux volets fermés ne laissant passer que de minces rayons de lumière venant du réverbère. Cela lui suffit pourtant pour trouver la porte des toilettes et de rendre tripes et boyaux, une sensation d'écœurement se distillant dans ses veines. Il n'était même pas capable de s'habituer à une banale voiture. Lui, « B », qui voulait tant rencontrer L, ne pouvait pas faire des trajets en voiture sans vomir. Comment pourrait-il continuer à espérer, si lui-même ne supportait pas les transports ?

Il s'adossa au mur froid, haletant, sa gorge brûlant de la bile amère qu'il connaissait bien. Depuis ses cinq ans, cinq petites années. Depuis le train, en fait, en y réfléchissant. Le train qui l'avait amené. Le train qui avait déraillé. Le train qui…

- Backup ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant que l'autre ne le trouve pas dans cet état. Il s'essuya la bouche et se remit sur pied, restant encore un instant collé au mur gelé. Il tremblait. Il haïssait son corps, cette chose de chair qui, non contente de le gêner dans ses mouvements, le trahissait trop facilement à son goût.

- Backup, est-ce que ça va ?

Quelque chose résonnait différemment dans la voix du robot humain.

Inquiétude.

Il la percevait à peine, c'était, oh, trois fois rien. Une infime sensation. Mais elle s'inquiétait.

Il avait envie de rire aux éclats. Elle, qui s'inquiétait pour lui ? C'était pathétique ! Est-ce que lui, il éprouvait ce genre de sentiments ?

Il revint dans la pièce principale, un sourire mauvais accroché aux lèvres. La gamine ne le regardait pas, elle fixait le sol en marmonnant. Elle avait allumé la lumière qui clignotait vaguement.

- C'est habité, mais ils sont tous partis depuis un ou deux jours, murmura t-elle, le visage dénué de toute expression. Backup savait que cela signifiait qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, habité, c'est à quelqu'un, rétorqua t-il.

- Personne ne t'a dit que cette « maison » ne servait plus à son acheteur depuis cinq ans ? Etrangement, il ne l'a ni vendue ni donnée.

- Alors, comment tu vois ça qu'elle est habitée ? Et que les gens sont partis, d'ailleurs ?

Un minuscule sourire fleurit sur le visage blafard.

- Tu as ouvert la porte sans clé. Les traces de tes pas ne sont pas les seules dans la poussière. D'ailleurs, il devrait y en avoir plus, si ça devait faire cinq ans qu'elle était abandonnée. S'il y avait des gens à l'étage, ils t'auraient entendu entrer et seraient descendus voir ce qu'il se passait.

B soupira légèrement. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Quand elle l'avait invité à entrer en prétextant son inquiétude, c'était simplement pour vérifier si tout allait dans cette maison. Objet. Manipulation.

- Tu es écœurante, commenta t-il simplement.

- Je sais. On m'a poussée à faire ça.

- C'est ça, place toi dans le rôle de la victime, espèce de…

Elle haussa un sourcil.

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ont tout fait pour éviter que je devienne comme je suis ? Que je devienne « Alive » ?

Il voulut la couper mais elle continua, toujours sur le même ton froid et monocorde.

- Ce cas s'applique à toi aussi. Crois-tu qu'ils ont fait quelque chose pour empêcher les autres de te traiter de fou ? Crois-tu qu'ils ont fait quelque chose pour que tu ne le « deviennes » pas ? Si je n'étais pas parfaite, je ne servirais à rien. Si tu n'étais pas fou, tu ne servirais à rien. On nous a formés pour ça.

Les mots sonnaient aux oreilles de Backup, qui ne voulait pas les entendre mais qui les pensait depuis longtemps.

Elle avait suivi le même raisonnement que lui.

S'il ne servait pas de bouc émissaire, il ne servait à rien. Il avait été supplanté par la gamine dans sa quête pour L, du point de vue des adultes. Alors il devait être le défouloir, celui qu'on qualifiait de fou. Quant à la fillette en blanc, si elle ne pouvait pas suivre le rythme, elle redeviendrait inutile. Un déchet.

Et la place des déchets, c'est la poubelle.  
>Peut-être que si on les avait pas éduqués ainsi, ils seraient devenus d'autres personnes. Backup n'aurait peut-être pas eu cette fascination particulièrement exacerbée pour la mort de ses ennemis et la victoire. La gamine n'aurait peut-être pas été jusqu'à anéantir sans remords le moindre de ses sentiments.<p>

Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Il pensait que c'était possible de changer son destin, que ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Il en était sûr. Comme il voulait être sûr que les chiffres au-dessus des têtes des gens n'étaient pas inéluctables. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on le dirige, Dieu ou Diable, ou même adultes.

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis, finit t-il par articuler, mal à l'aise. C'est ma vie. Nous ne sommes pas des jouets.

- Presque.

Elle se détourna et Backup la regarda monter les marches qui menaient à l'étage sans rien dire, une peur s'insinuant à la manière d'un serpent dans son ventre.

Etait-il vraiment libre d'être qui il voulait dans cet orphelinat ?

_« Si tu n'étais pas fou, tu ne servirais à rien. »_

Non. Il n'était pas libre.

Il monta les marches presque au rythme des néons vacillants. Une seule question rebondissait dans son esprit, maintenant.

« _Si tu n'étais pas fou, tu ne servirais à rien. »_

La gamine en blanc s'était installée dans un coin, à l'opposée de la cheminée et de l'unique lit qu'il y avait. Backup pensait vaguement à aller dormir dès qu'il lui serait possible, mais il devait déjà lui demander…

- A ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que je suis fou, alors ?

Il avait dit ça très sérieusement. Il voulait savoir. Il avait entendu dire que les gens fous ne s'en rendaient pas compte… Et si, et si il l'était réellement devenu ? Si son rôle plus ou moins forcé avait fini par lui coller tellement à la peau qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer ?

Et si il était réellement devenu malade mental ?

Pourquoi lui poser cette question, à cette gamine prétentieuse et manipulatrice ? Il ne savait pas, ça. Sûrement parce qu'elle était la seule qui était là à ce moment précis. Ou alors parce que, d'une certaine manière, elle lui ressemblait peut-être un peu. Pas de beaucoup.

- Pour les gens à qui on a fait croire ça, oui.

Elle avait dit ça sans lever les yeux du rapport qu'elle avait emmené. Cela fit un effet étrange à Backup et il dut s'assoir, le souffle coupé. Dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête.

- Pour les gens… répéta t-il dans un souffle.

De nouveau une pulsation chaotique de son cœur. « Ca » se répercuta dans sa tête, encore une fois. Il avait mal, il se sentait tellement bizarre…

Non, il n'était pas amoureux, il n'avait toujours pas de lien véritable avec cette fille. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit…

Troisième pulsation. Augmentation du rythme cardiaque, secousse sous le crâne. Il comprit. Ce fut aussi fulgurant que ses battements de cœur.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Backup était considéré comme sain d'esprit.

C'était étrange de se dire ça, comme si il exagérait. Pourtant, c'était la stricte vérité : le brun n'avait jamais été considéré comme quelqu'un de normal mentalement. Un autiste, un psychopathe, un fou, oui. Mais jamais ce que on nommait la normalité.

Le seul point noir était qu'il était considéré ainsi par son ennemie par excellence.

Mais il s'en foutait royalement, après réflexion. Si une seule personne arrivait à comprendre que non, il n'était pas fou… L le pouvait aussi. Il devrait peut-être remercier la fille en blanc, finalement.

Il ferma les paupières durant un temps qui lui parut infime. Il se sentait plus ou moins bien… En fait, si. Il se sentait bien. C'en était presque effrayant, de son point de vue. D'habitude, il détestait rester ainsi, à moitié endormi. Pour une raison stupide, de plus, totalement indigne de lui. N'était-il pas un potentiel successeur de L, bon sang ?

Mais là… Il ne sentait plus rien…

Soudain, il y eut un flash sous ses paupières, et il se sentit… Retomber. Exactement. Il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette sensation. Avant, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait exister. Maintenant, il se souvenait qu'il était « moi ». Quelqu'un.

_« Je suis vivant. J'existe. »_

Il ouvrit les paupières avec difficulté. Dehors, la nuit était toujours aussi sombre. Depuis combien de temps ne se souvenait-il plus de lui ? La gamine était toujours assise à la même place, trois rapports noircis de son écriture fine et très penchée. Elle écrivait sans se soucier de lui. Elle comptait passer la nuit à bosser ?

- Tu ne dors pas ? marmonna t-il d'une voix trop rauque. Pas bon, ça. Il aurait dû être plus réveillé avant de se lancer dans une possible bataille orale.

Elle s'arrêta d'écrire une ou deux secondes. Elle devait être surprise. Puis elle reposa son stylo sur le papier et recommença à griffonner dans les marges ce qu'elle pensait.

- Rendors-toi, Backup. Il est inutile que tu restes debout.

- Je t'ai posé une question.

Toujours pas un regard. Elle gardait la tête baissée vers ses documents.

- Je n'en aurais pas besoin de toute la semaine. J'ai dormi hier soir, et avant-hier soir aussi. Je pense avoir rattrapé mon quota de sommeil. Dors, B.

- Bah voyons…

Il se sentait repartir vers le sommeil. Il espérait que ça resterait le même oubli que précédemment. Il ferma les yeux.

Oui, ici, bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur.

* * *

><p><em>- Oh, avons-nous remarqué ?<em>

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Il nous a entendues !_

_- Oui, c'est vrai ! Encore une fois, il nous a entendues !_

_- Cela arrive, oh, si peu souvent ces derniers temps…_

_- Pensons-nous qu'il tente de nous éviter ?_

_- Nous croyons plutôt que c'est un évènement indépendant de sa volonté._

_- Cela devrait, par conséquent, se fêter !_

_- Mais comment pourrions-nous fêter cela ?_

_- A notre avis ?_

_- Notre avis n'existe pas, en vérité._

_- C'est certes problématique._

_- Eh bien tant pis ! Ne fêtons rien ! _

_- Pouvons-nous nous poser une question ?_

_- Faisons, faisons._

_- Combien de temps nous reste t-il donc, à nous ?_

_- Autant à moi qu'à toi._

_- Nous n'aimons pas ces mots, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Il est vrai qu'ils créent une séparation à laquelle nous ne sommes que très peu attachées._

_- Nous la détestons, pour parler franchement. Nous avons fait preuve d'un manque de courtoisie proprement infect, nos chères._

_- Certes, certes. Nous sommes désolées. Et c'était une question stupide, nous en convenons._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, nous ne nous en voulons pas. La réponse nous est inconnue, hein ? Après tout, qu'en savons-nous ?_

_- Beaucoup de choses, inutiles et futiles, oh, si peu !_

_- Rien du tout ! C'est bel et bien ça, rien !_

_- Ce n'est pas grave. Nous sommes ensemble, comme nous le sommes toujours._

_- A nous entendre, nous penserions que cela ne changerait jamais._

_- Est-il possible que nous nous séparions, nos chères ? Nous nous aimons trop. _

_- Oui, nous avons raison. Impossible de devenir… Toi et moi…_

_- Ne prononçons pas ces mots. Ils nous donnent des frissons, même maintenant._

_- Désolées. Nous ne voulions pas nous froisser. _

_- Nous nous aimons, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Nous nous aimons. Pour toujours. _

_- C'est au-delà des mots._

_- Bien au-delà de la limite vocale, en effet. Nous ne savions pas qu'il était possible d'éprouver quelque chose d'aussi puissant, même maintenant._

_- Nous parlons d'or._

_- Ou d'argent._

_- Nous avons raison, nous n'y avions pas pensé. _

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ne nous excusons pas. Nous nous pardonnons._

_- Merci._

_- Taisons-nous désormais… Il pourrait avoir des cauchemars…_

_- Hihihi… _

* * *

><p><strong>OUI, nous assisstons à une évolution de la relation between les personnages ! ... En même temps sont forcés de bosser ensemble, 'faut bien qu'ils arrivent plus ou moins à se supporter à un moment... Non ?<strong>

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera sûrement dans beaucoup plus de temps, because j'ai cru en avoir fait quatre entiers, alors que j'en ai fait que trois ! (Oui, il est possible d'oublier combien de chapitres on a fait dans sa propre fiction) Sorryyyyy ^^'**

**Bref, ENJOY YOUR MEALS 8D**


	4. Can You See Me Now

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY, SALUT LES GENS DU PEEEEEEEUUUUUUPLE \o**

**Et oui, c'est moi, encore une fois ~ Je viens de bosser comme une malade pendant deux heures sur ce chapitre pour le finir à temps ! (non sinon j'allais laisser tomber...)**

**Résultat ? Je risque de me prendre une punition car j'ai dépassé les restrictions parentales et je pue parce que j'ai besoin d'une douche u_u**

**Comment ça on s'en fout ? C'est super important l'hygiène ! è_é**

**BREF ! En espérant que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et que vous me le manifesterez ! (d'ailleurs, vous saviez que j'adore le chocolat, les pommes, le citron, les _reviews_,la viande, mon lit, mon iPod et mon ordi ?**

**Allez, enjoy :D And thanks for the reviews ^^ Si j'ai pas répondu... bah ça tient en deux mots : grosse flemme... Mais je vous aime quand même, je vous adore, je vous idolâtre ! Continuez avec vos super messages, ça me fait vraiment super chaud au coeur ^^  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER : Rien n'est à moi... Enfin si mais je peux rien dire sinon je spoile mon beau chapitre tout neuf... Snif T-T Donc tout est à Obha et Obata... Saletééééééés T_T**

* * *

><p>« Elle tenait dans sa petite main, toute raidie, les restes brûlés d'un paquet d'allumettes. »<p>

_La petite marchande d'allumettes – Andersen  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

** « Quand un Shinigami a dépassé les 1 777 777 ans, il a le droit, s'il le désire, de donner ses Yeux de la mort à un humain qu'il sélectionne. Cet humain possédant des Yeux de la mort dès sa naissance s'appelle un Ningen no Shi, un « humain de la mort ». »**

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap-tap, taptaptap…<em>

_« Résumons. Nous sommes bien d'accord que non, il est impossible que David-Ernest aie été vu dans l'Iowa et en Ecosse à deux heures d'intervalle. Le témoin numéro deux, qui déclare avoir vu ce David-Ernest en Ecosse aussi, favorise la déclaration du témoin numéro trois. Donc le témoin numéro un a menti, sans qu'on sache toujours pourquoi par ailleurs. Mais, pourtant, le numéro trois s'est suicidé… Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait menti lui aussi? Eu des pressions extérieures ? Et le numéro quatre qui a disparu… Aurait-il tué numéro trois ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas de lien avec la victime, nous avons recherché partout ! En fait, nous n'avons pas assez de preuves … Cette affaire n'a aucun se- »_

Alive inspira une longue goulée d'eau glacée, s'étrangla et se mit à tousser. Elle avait oublié qu'elle était en train de se laver. Eau froide, évidemment. Elle savait, bien sûr, que l'eau froide ne réveillait pas mais endormait – contrairement aux idées reçues – et qu'elle « lavait moins bien » que l'eau chaude… mais c'était comme ça. Une habitude prise elle ne savait pas trop comment. Dix mille aiguilles gelées qui refroidissaient son corps, cela lui plaisait plus que l'eau chaude. Bon, pour être honnête, cela avait peut-être un lien avec sa… Phobie. Dieu qu'elle détestait ce nom.

_Tap, tap, tap, taptap, tap-tap-tap…_

Elle continua à tousser le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait, en priant le Ciel pour que Backup ne l'aie pas entendue. C'était stupide de sa part de s'étouffer comme ça or, elle ne devait pas être stupide.

Backup. Ca faisait cinq jours qu'elle cohabitait de force avec lui, sans pouvoir sortir – pour leur sécurité. Le brun avait allègrement enfreint cette règle quand ils s'étaient tous deux aperçus que personne n'avait apporté de nourriture. Elle était d'ailleurs assez fière. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait craqué en premier, mais bel et bien B. Avec l'argent qu'on lui avait donné avant de partir – car il n'y avait rien de mangeable mais de l'argent, comme le voulait la logique des adultes – il était allé chercher de la nourriture. Elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle savait qu'il s'ennuyait, et qu'un Backup qui s'ennuyait devenait irascible. D'irascible, il passait à violent.

Et, obligatoirement, cette violence allait se reporter sur elle.

Elle préférait éviter.

D'habitude, elle restait le plus longtemps possible sous la pluie de glace, curieuse de voir combien de temps elle pouvait tenir avant que son corps devienne totalement insensible. Mais pas cette fois-là, car Backup s'impatientait. Il tapait une sorte de musique sur la porte, créant une mélodie sans queue ni tête, les rythmes s'enchaînant avec irrégularité. Plus il en avait assez, plus la cadence s'accélérait.

Elle se hâta de sortir de la douche et se sécha le plus vite qu'elle put. De toute façon, elle se fichait de son corps. Trop petit, et maigre, affreusement, anormalement maigre. Pâle aussi, avec des cicatrices un peu partout, à peine plus foncées. Elle ne faisait ni enfant, ni adolescente. Elle faisait anorexique. Non, elle, tout ce qu'elle séchait c'était ses cheveux. Longs, et blonds presque blancs. C'était tout ce qu'elle aimait, tout ce qu'elle gardait de l'ancienne petite fille sans nom. Une espèce d'admiration pour ses propres cheveux.

Elle se rhabilla en vitesse et sortit de la salle de bains sous le regard noir de Backup. Elle, elle ne lui jeta pas un œil. Elle savait quelle expression, quels sentiments il affichait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose mais elle le coupa d'un air absent.

- Pas un seul commentaire blessant ou à caractère misogyne, Backup.

- Ou sinon quoi, A ? susurra t-il avec un grand sourire en se glissant dans la salle. Que serais-tu bien capable de me faire ?

Alive soupira. Backup et ses éternels sourires narquois, ou ses rictus de haine. Avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois souri normalement dans sa vie ? Ou alors était-ce depuis qu'il était dans l'orphelinat, qu'on lui avait dit qu'il serait « la sauvegarde » de L…

Elle se redirigeait vers sa « place », là où son travail avait été correctement empilé, quand un cri horriblement aigu transperça l'air.

Elle attendit que le son passe avant de se remettre à respirer. La question était : « Pourquoi Backup avait-il hurlé ainsi ? »

Car, oui, le cri provenait de la salle de bains où le brun s'était enfermé quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle hésitait franchement à demander ce qu'il se passait, ou s'en ficher. Cette espèce de… De… « Fascination » était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, elle décida donc de l'adopter. Cette espèce de fascination à l'égard de Backup devenait malsaine. N'était-elle pas sensée être parfaite, et par conséquent sans sentiments ? L'inquiétude. C'était pathétique.

Elle retourna à sa place, décidant de ne plus se soucier de lui du tout. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant, peu lui importait. Elle reprit son travail et continua à chercher parmi le fouillis de preuves trop minces, de témoignages farfelus et d'évènements désordonnés. Bon sang, qui avait organisé ce dossier ? Les policiers, les spécialistes, bref, les gens qui avaient fait ça n'étaient t-ils pas sensés être méthodiques ? Ou alors ils pensaient qu'elle allait tout refaire elle-même…

La jeune fille batailla encore deux minutes posa le tas de feuilles à part. Elle chercherait plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle avait d'autres idées en tête.

En espérant que Backup ne remarquerait pas qu'elle travaillait sur autre chose que les dossiers, elle sortit de son sac une autre liasse de feuilles. Encore plus griffonnées, raturées, cornées que ses cas. C'était son livre. Quand elle en avait le temps, l'envie et la force, elle écrivait. Mais ça se faisait de plus en plus rare, étant donné la masse de travail de plus en plus importante qu'on lui donnait.

Le seul point noir, ici, était la présence de B. Elle… C'était stupide, et totalement irrationnel en plus… Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il lise ce qu'elle avait écrit, voilà. C'était une partie d'elle-même que personne, personne ne connaissait. Et personne ne devait la connaître. Alive était faite pour travailler et succéder à L. Point. Elle ne devait pas écrire. Déjà qu'il savait qu'elle griffonnait des marges entières dans les pages de ses cahiers pour former des nouvelles… Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle avait arrêté. Trop dangereux pour sa réputation. Alors un livre…

Elle se replongea dans l'écriture. Où en était-elle… Ah, oui. Ana était à l'hôpital. Le dernier Horror Show avait mal tourné, trop mal tourné… Qu'était-elle sensée faire de Leo, déjà ? Le portable. Voilà, c'était ça, il devait appeler Ana à l'hôpital à cause de sa jalousie… Elle allait rater l'appel, et il allait se conva-

- Depuis quand te laves-tu à l'eau glacée, au fait ?

Une voix traînante et sucrée, reconnaissable entre mille, qui soufflait à son oreille. Elle avait toujours pensé que sa voix ne collait pas du tout au personnage. Ou trop, justement.

Elle cacha insensiblement sa feuille et répondit le plus normalement possible – normalement pour elle.

- Longtemps. C'est pour ça que tu as hurlé ?

- Peut-être que c'est pour ça, peut-être que c'est pour autre chose, éluda t-il. Donc, combien de temps ?

Backup ne posait pas cette question au hasard. Backup ne posait jamais de questions au hasard.

- Longtemps, répéta t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Elle le sentit s'écarter.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu _peur du feu_, A ? reprit la voix, une nuance de victoire dans a voix.

Elle se sentit blêmir.

Alors…

Alors il avait deviné.

Comment, ça, mystère. Avait-elle laissé autant d'indices ? Non, impossible… Elle pouvait toujours nier. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Pas du tout, rétorqua t-elle. Il ne DEVAIT pas savoir, tout simplement pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Plusieurs choses. Tu ne sors jamais quand il y a du soleil, énuméra t-il. Tu ne manges pas d'aliments cuits, tu te laves à l'eau froide, tu n'as jamais voulu qu'on allume le feu dans la cheminée de ta chambre, en hiver. Je ne t'ai jamais vue manipuler ne serait-ce qu'une allumette en cours ou ailleurs. Tu deviens beaucoup plus tendue que d'habitude quand il y a un simple exercice d'évacuation incendie. Oh, et tu es actuellement placée dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cheminée. Alors ?

- Ce sont de simples coïncidences. Le feu ne m'effraie pas, assura t-elle.

Brusquement, deux yeux rouges s'écarquillèrent devant les siens. Elle se retint de sursauter et de s'écarter. Non, Backup n'était pas fou mais parfois un peu… effrayant. Les yeux se plissèrent – il souriait – puis tombèrent sur son livre. Aussitôt, sa main spectrale s'abattit dessus et l'emporta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Alive se leva précipitamment, prête à protester…

Puis se tut, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

B avait pris une allumette de la boîte dans sa poche, et l'avait allumée. Une longue, longue flamme qui brûlait le morceau de bois, le tordant et le noircissant. Comme ses parents, peut-être, il y a longtemps. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux de cette flamme qui dévorait l'allumette, la consumant à une vitesse affolante…

Tétanisée. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger.

Le feu. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle détestait ça.

- Alors, A ? Si tu ne viens pas chercher ces feuilles, il y a un très grand risque qu'elles brûlent, chantonna t-il en approchant la flammèche de son livre.

Elle voulait y aller, le problème, c'était qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Le feu lui barrait la route. Elle ne pourrait pas passer. Ca la terrifiait.

Backup eut un large sourire, digne du Chat du Cheshire lui-même. La lueur de la flamme se reflétait sur ses dents. Backup était un garçon-brasier.

Et l'allumette s'éteignit brusquement, laissant un unique bâton noirci, déformé.

Elle cligna des yeux, sortant de sa transe. Le brun, lui, eut une mimique de dépit en fixant le bout de bois brûlé, puis le lança sur Alive. Elle l'attrapa dans un réflexe et le lâcha aussitôt, effrayée. Quand il tomba, il se brisa et laissa un petit monticule de cendres noires.

B rit. Un long rire aigu, perçant, qui humilia encore plus la jeune fille. Il semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, se balançant d'avant en arrière. Etait-ce donc si jouissif, de voir sa pire ennemie faiblir comme ça ? De voir les phobies, les hontes de ceux que l'on hait et d'en profiter ?

Oui.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle Backup n'en pouvait plus de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait être heureux. Il lui redonna son livre, toujours riant, et marmonnant des mots tels que « pitoyable », « pathétique », et autres. Il la détestait. Elle comprit vraiment à quel point Backup l'avait toujours détestée. Et ça ne changerait pas, elle en était certaine.

Elle ramassa les feuilles qui étaient tombées de son livre en silence alors qu'il se calmait petit à petit, un large rictus sur le visage. Haine.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle, elle ne le détestait pas : elle l'ignorait. Elle le jugeait peu important pour sa vie, donc, pas la peine de s'y intéresser. Mais lui, c'était vraiment quelque chose de bien plus fort. Il la détestait, point barre.

Elle recommença à écrire, se défoulant dans l'écriture, faisant vivre à ses personnages des situations sans espoir et des miracles quasi-impossibles. Elle voyait flou. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle voyait flou. En fait…

Elle tombait. C'était quand même assez bizarre mais elle comprenait pourquoi elle voyait flou : c'était à cause de la vitesse. Ouais, la vitesse. Elle tombait dans un long tunnel blanc qui, somme toutes, ne la dérangeait pas. Ses cheveux volaient en tous sens, comme sa robe.

Mais très vite, elle eut un drôle de frisson. Elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond et que ce tunnel blanc allait devenir bien plus horrible… Rien qu'à voir les taches rouges et les longues traces noires qui, lentement, grignotaient les murs…

Ce n'était pas un tunnel. C'était une chambre d'hôpital sur une plateforme branlante. Elle voyait les gens qui couraient pour échapper à la gangrène, mais sans elle. Elle tenta d'aller avec eux, mais la gangrène… Les choses noires et rouges rongeaient déjà ses membres. Etait-ce pour ça qu'on l'avait laissée ici ? Alors elle voyait ses bras se couvrir de minuscules rigoles de sang qui venaient de petits trous dans sa peau, avant d'exploser, et elle avait envie d'hurler.

« Un cauchemar, se dit-elle soudainement. Je suis dans un cauchemar, il faut que je me réveille… »

Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais en vain.

C'était la réalité.

Elle allait mourir ici. Mourir en explosant, en tachant tout avec du rouge écœurant… Elle n'avait pas envie ! Elle voulait encore viv-

Quelque chose heurta brusquement son front. C'était chaud, ça faisait mal, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Mais cela fit l'effet qu'elle espérait tant.

Ca la réveilla.

Alive ouvrit brutalement les yeux et releva la tête. Tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle se mordit la langue pour savoir si elle rêvait encore ou non, mais la douleur était bien présente. Elle ne rêvait pas… Parfait…

Elle détestait dormir surtout à cause de ça. Ses cauchemars. La jeune fille allait se relever quand elle croisa un regard franchement curieux.

Backup, encore et toujours.

Elle se maudit intérieurement. Est-ce qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle avait cauchemardé ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être encore plus humi…

- Mauvais rêves ? demanda t-il d'un ton presque monocorde. Je t'ai frappée sans faire exprès. Je crois que ça a finalement fait un effet positif, non ?

La blonde ne comprenait plus rien. Un instant il la détestait, un autre il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle ne le suivait plus. Etait-il contre ou avec elle ? Ou alors il était schizophrène… Non. Elle ne le comprenait juste pas.

Entretemps, il s'était détourné et s'était remis à lire les feuilles qu'il tenait sur ses genoux.

- Ca m'arrive tout le temps, de cauchemarder, commenta t-il sans mettre aucune émotion dans sa voix. Je suppose que si tes cauchemars sont aussi sanglants que les miens, j'ai bien fait de te frapper. Par accident bien sûr, s'empressa t-il de rajouter.

Elle ne le croyait qu'à demi, question « accident ». Il devait avoir fait ça pour s'amuser, peut-être, et ça l'avait réveillée. Elle s'assit, le dos raide, et le regarda avec perplexité.

- Je pensais que toi, tu aimais les cauchemars, dit-elle.

- Oui, des fois. Mais à un moment je sature, expliqua t-il en tournant une feuille.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte que son livre, sur lequel elle s'était donc endormie, avait disparu. Elle fit la connexion logique qui s'imposait.

- Backup ?

- Mmm ? marmonna t-il, plongé dans sa lecture.

- Rends-moi ces feuilles. Immédiatement.

Elle essaya de les reprendre, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Une flamme brilla devant ses yeux en mois de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. C'était un vieux briquet, cabossé, vaguement rouillé. Il sentait l'essence. Il devait fuir. Mais la flamme brûlait quand même.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, à moins que, bien sûr, tu n'aie un problème oculaire, tu vois bien que je suis en train de les _lire_, A.

- Mais tu me les as volées, rétorqua t-elle faiblement, les yeux accrochés à la flamme. Pitié, qu'il ne l'approche pas d'elle…

- Non, juste empruntées. Un vol c'est généralement quand ledit voleur n'a aucune intention de rendre l'objet. Un emprunt, c'est quand l'emprunteur rend l'objet.

Il se tut un instant puis reprit, toujours absorbé par les lettres.

- Sauf si la fin me plaît, je serais forcé de le garder.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi ou je te brûle jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un tas de cendre. C'est très facile. Le feu attaque d'abord les cheveux, puis les vêtements. Et avec l'essence, ce sera deux fois plus rapide.

Elle ne répondit pas, terrorisée. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle était tellement faible, tellement facile à manipuler… Elle devait être parfaite, bon sang ! Elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur, mal, d'être triste ou joyeuse ! Elle. Etait. Alive. Celle qui devait succéder à L lui-même. Même si on la poussait dans cette voie, même si ce n'était pas elle qui la choisissait. Elle DEVAIT être irréprochable.

Alors pourquoi Dieu lui avait-il envoyé cette imperfection-ci ?

Une phrase d'un conte que lui lisait sa mère, avant, lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'aimait pas repenser à ses parents, d'ordinaire : ça lui faisait trop penser à l'incendie.

_« Etre parfait, c'est hisser au rang de Dieu : or les humains, bien qu'ils soient Ses créatures, ne doivent pas tenter de devenir Dieu. Ils ne sont pas créés pour ça : ça les briserait. »_

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Châtiment divin pour avoir osé penser devenir Dieu ? Alors c'était ça… Une punition…

Elle chercha frénétiquement la croix d'argent qui pendait à son cou et la serra du plus fort qu'elle put, les branches rentrant dans sa paume.

Elle se détestait. Elle voulait revenir en arrière, oublier cette folie d'être parfaite et rejeter cette peur horrible. Peur du feu alors que tout le monde jouait avec lui. Et B en premier.

_« Pardonnez-moi, Seigneur, car j'ai péché… »  
><em>

* * *

><p>« […] et surtout, surtout des yeux – grands et petits, gravés, peints, sculptés, des yeux dans tous les coins de la pièce. Il y en avait au plafond, il y en avait sur les plinthes, en frise autour de la fenêtre. Il y en avait même un, horrible, sur le bouton de la porte. »<p>

_Les désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire : Tout commence mal… - Lemony Snicket_

* * *

><p>Le bruit d'une porte qu'on claquait retentit brusquement aux oreilles de Backup. Il releva la tête, surpris. Alive était dans la pièce personne n'était sensé savoir qu'ils étaient ici. La maison était inhabitée… Non ?<p>

Non. Cinq jours avant, la gamine en blanc lui avait clairement démontré que des gens venaient régulièrement ici. Alors c'était ceux qui se servaient de la maison ? Savaient-ils qu'ils étaient là ?

Des voix se faisaient entendre, d'en bas. Bientôt ils monteraient, et il était impossible de s'en aller. Il éteignit son briquet et repoussa les feuilles dans un coin, se taisant. La gamine regardait la porte sans dire un mot non plus. Avec un peu de chance… Avec un peu de chance ils ne monteraient pas…

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, éclairant les enfants silencieux.

Ils étaient trois.

Trois adultes, des hommes, qui arboraient des mines surprises.

- Eh, mais c'est les gamins que Bat* a été obligé d'héberger ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux. Il avait une tête totalement rasée et une énorme sacoche grise, où brillaient des choses métalliques. Z'étaient pas sensés partir il y a trois jours, ces cons ?

Alors ils savaient qu'ils étaient là à un moment. La Wammy's ne surveillait donc pas ses anciens élèves, ses anciens prototypes ?

« Bien sûr que non, lui souffla une petite voix. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des expériences ratées. Ils n'avaient pas la carrure de L. »

La fille en blanc s'était rapprochée de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Lui aussi avait… « Peur ». Si c'était bien ça qu'il ressentait.

- Bon… On en fait quoi ? demanda un autre, aux épaisses lunettes fumées. Elles devaient valoir au moins deux-cent livres, se dit-il distraitement.

- On les tue.

La voix appartenait à un autre, encore. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir de signe particulier. Pourtant, quand il s'approcha d'eux, il vit que sur ses ongles étaient peints des yeux violets. Sur ses paumes aussi. Il avait des yeux sur les mains. Comme un monstre de cauchemar d'enfant.

- Pourquoi ? rétorqua le premier. On risque plus de se faire prendre que de…

- Ils nous dénonceront sinon. Ils en savent déjà trop, objecta le deuxième. On les fait suffoquer et on les jette dans la Tamise. Tu sais bien que les gosses de nos jours sont distraits. La barrière était cassée à cet endroit, ils jouaient sur la rive. La fille est tombée, le garçon a voulu la rattraper et est tombé à son tour. Ils se sont noyés, fin de l'histoire.

A les entendre, tout était parfait. Backup ne pouvait que saluer ce plan et ses créateurs. Manifestement, ils en avaient l'habitude… Ils étaient doués, il fallait le reconnaître. L'idée que sa mort allait être provoquée par un meurtre lui semblait maintenant absurde.

L'homme aux yeux peints s'approcha de lui et lui sourit, un grand sourire plein de dents.

- Tes yeux sont franchement bizarres pour un gamin, ricana t-il.

Le brun était concentré sur autre chose que les dires de l'homme.

**Bartolomeo Casal***

**534**

C'était court. Très court. S'il décomposait les chiffres, ça faisait quatre minutes et trente-quatre secondes… Il eut lui aussi un sourire luisant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait marrer comme ça, gamin ? gronda celui aux lunettes fumées en montrant les dents. Tu te fous de notre gueule ?

- Monsieur Casal, vous allez mourir dans cinq minutes, informa Backup d'une voix parfaitement claire.

L'homme sursauta et s'écarta de lui, un air dégoûté plaqué sur le visage. Il l'examina un instant avant de détourner le regard. B sourit encore.

- Bullet*, c'est toi qui fait le mieux les nœuds, bande ses putains d'yeux. Ils me filent la gerbe…

- NON !

Sa voix avait accidentellement dérapé en un cri perçant. A côté de lui, la gamine le regardait, perplexe. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il s'était lamentablement trahi.

- Pourquoi ? se moqua celui avec le crâne rasé. T'as peur du noir ?

Il cilla. L'homme eut se mit à glousser comme un dément.

- Alors, c'est vraiment ça ? T'as peur du noir ? s'esclaffa t-il. Maintenant que j'y pense, t'as la même réaction que Beast* quand on lui dit qu'on va lui bander les yeux… C'est pathétique !

En deux enjambées, l'homme était déjà sur lui et lui donnait un coup de poing sur la tête. La gamine ne l'aida pas. Sonné, il chancela et fut rattrapé par l'homme. Il vit un bref instant la main de la fille en blanc, tremblante, saisir quelque chose qui dépassait de sa sacoche. L'homme ne parut pas s'en apercevoir. Personne ne s'en était aperçu. Les autres regardaient avec attention le brun se faire maîtriser par leur compagnon. Diversion, manipulation.

Il sentit qu'on attachait quelque chose autour de ses poignets, puis de ses yeux. Il les avait gardés étroitement fermés et savait qu'il ne pouvait plus les rouvrir.

Une angoisse sans nom lui vrilla aussitôt l'estomac, fermant ses oreilles, l'empêchant de crier.

Il ne voyait plus rien.

Lui qui était habitué à voir même plus que la plupart des gens, il était condamné à être aveugle.

Il ne voyait plus rien, rien du tout.

Les formes violettes et rouges, fleur et sang, qui le suivaient depuis sa petite enfance, grimacèrent dans son esprit. La peur lui perçait la tête, le ventre, le cœur.

Qu'on enlève ce bandeau de ses yeux ! Tout de suite !

Les sons qu'il entendait étaient flous et déformés. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ce noir total. Il essaya vainement de se calmer, son souffle se faisant erratique. Il était terrifié. Il savait qu'on appelait ça une phobie, qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu lire n'avait rien changé à sa condition. Il avait toujours été paralysé, terrorisé. Il détestait le noir total.

Soudain, les mots lui redevinrent plus ou moins audibles. Il se raccrocha à ça comme on se raccroche à une bouée, alors que la mer en furie menace de nous noyer.

- Pose cette arme, gamine. Tu ne nous effraie pas.

Alors c'était ce qu'elle avait volé dans la sacoche. Une arme.

Et il savait ce qu'elle allait en faire.

Les chiffres ne mentaient jamais.

Il ne comprenait rien. Sans ses yeux il était inapte à vivre. Il s'appliqua à suivre la suite de l'échange, la panique continuant à lui perforer l'estomac. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

_Les choses violettes et rouges s'étaient arrêtées de danser et régurgitaient quelque chose. Elles le prirent et commencèrent à le lécher, comme pour le nettoyer…_

- Lâche-ça, tout de suite.

Ca devait être le dénommé Bartolomeo qui parlait ainsi. Il tenta de suivre, mais les visions l'assaillirent encore.

_Les choses ouvrirent la chose noire et, levant leurs longues griffes, les plongèrent dans de l'encre qu'elles portaient sur le dos…_

- Lâche ou tu vas te bles-

Il y eut soudain un bruit écœurant, mouillé. Deux gémissements, une exclamation de fureur. Quelque chose qui coulait sur le sol, comme si quelqu'un vomissait. C'était peut-être le cas. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre qui coulait, plus liquide. Un bruit mat, aussi écœurant que le premier. Le son d'une chose métallique qui heurtait le sol.

_Les choses violettes et rouges ravalèrent la chose noire avec un long gloussement, aigu, trop aigu. Puis elles léchèrent leurs griffes avec un sourire qui leur dévorait le visage._

- ELLE A BUTE BELL* !

- CASSONS-NOUS !

- JE VAIS LA TUER !

- PUTAIN, MAIS LAISSE ! IL VA Y AVOIR NOS EMPREINTES DANS LE SANG !

- JE VAIS LA TUEEEEEEEEER !

Il y eut encore des hurlements tandis que deux personnes dévalaient les escaliers, puis le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait à la volée et qu'on claquait.

Et le silence.

Backup sentait ses mains trembler sans retenue, incapable de s'arrêter. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Il ne voyait toujours rien et n'entendait pas plus.

Ses jambes étaient parcourues de frissons. Il était terrorisé, il avait mal. Il ne voyait plus rien, bordel !

- A ?

Sa voix était à la limite de l'hystérie. La gamine était sa seule chance de salut, sans quoi il allait mourir de peur.

Un froissement de tissu parvint soudain à ses oreilles. Elle était là.

- A ! ENLEVE-MOI CETTE CHOSE DES YEUX !

Il avait hurlé, la frayeur lui faisant perdre toute maîtrise.

- Pourquoi ?

La voix était calme, beaucoup trop calme. Il sentait qu'elle essayait de se contenir.

- Tu m'as humiliée, rabaissée, tu as ri de ma phobie, tu as tenté de me tuer un nombre incalculable de fois, maintenant, POUR T'AIDER, je viens de TUER UN HOMME, je marche dans SON SANG ! LE SIEN, BACKUP ! ET TOI TU NE ME REMERCIE PAS ALORS QUE JE VIENS DE TE SAUVER LA VIE ! TU N'AS JAMAIS RIEN FAIT POUR MOI ET JE SUIS SENSEE T'AIDER ?

Elle avait craqué, sa voix partant dans des aigus insoutenables. Il la voyait presque, debout à côté du cadavre aux yeux peints, les pupilles dilatées. Elle haïssait le rouge, et voilà que sa robe en était recouverte. Et pas que sa robe : son petit cerveau allait porter à jamais les marques de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

- OUI, TU ES SENSEE M'AIDER ! ENLEVE CE BANDEAU, MERDE ! hurla t-il à son tour.

Plus rien. Pas un son.

Elle était partie.

Son cœur s'emballa, son souffle se précipitant. Il était seul.

Soudain…

Une main glacée, tremblante, encore plus que la sienne, se posa soudain sur sa nuque. Elle passa lentement dans ses cheveux pour trouver le nœud, puis batailla avec quelques secondes.

Le rideau de tissu tomba. Le noir aussi.

La crise d'angoisse disparut encore.

Backup avait eu peur de voir en premier le cadavre. Il n'avait jamais vu un humain mort.

Mais la première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux vert pâle, dilatés au maximum, des larmes tombant sans s'arrêter d'eux.

Il revoyait enfin.

- Détache mes mains, ordonna t-il de la même voix hystérique.

Alive s'exécuta, sans s'arrêter de pleurer en silence, tressaillant avec violence.

Alive. Il n'avait jamais voulu penser son « nom ». Il la détestait. Ne pas la nommer était la refuser dans son monde, l'exclure. Donner un nom à quelqu'un, c'est s'attacher à lui.

Il était obligé de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus détester Alive parce qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait jamais rien fait et elle l'avait empêché de mourir. Et quand bien même elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Camarade de souffrance, compagne de douleur.

La chose qui emprisonnait ses mains finit par tomber, et le premier geste qu'il fit fut d'attraper la jeune fille et de la plaquer contre lui.

Elle resta une seconde surprise, muette.

Avant de se mettre à hurler dans son épaule, en lui serrant le bras comme un étau.

Ils se faisaient mal, ils se le feraient toujours. Alive broyait son bras droit en lui explosant les tympans, et lui mordait son épaule gauche jusqu'au sang, la serrant contre lui comme s'il allait pouvoir la briser. C'était peut-être le cas. N'importe qui aurait cru, en les regardant, qu'ils se battaient à mort.

Mais ils faisaient juste partager leur douleur à l'autre.

Ils savaient que rien, rien du tout ne serait pareil maintenant. Ils seraient incapables de se détester, plus tard.

Car, pour chacun, l'autre serait désormais la seule et unique personne qui la comprendrait. Ou qui, tout du moins, l'aurait totalement et entièrement comprise, une fois.

Alive n'en était pas moins glacée, Backup pas moins violent. Ils continueraient sans doute à se faire du mal en permanence, dès que l'occasion leur en serait donnée.

Mais ils ne se haïssaient plus. Ils étaient trop… Trop liés.

Comme si une chaîne venait de se forger entre leurs « âmes. »

* * *

><p>Roger n'en crut pas ses oreilles quand un coup de fil, à vingt-deux heures, lui fit entendre la voix d'Alive. Comment avait-elle osé désobéir aux ordres ?<p>

- Roger, dit-elle précipitamment.

- Alive, pourquoi es-tu sort-

- Roger. On nous agressés, Backup et moi. J'ai… j'ai tué quelqu'un par accident. Venez-nous chercher, s'il vous plaît.

La voix froide s'était brisée sur le mot « tué ». Il frémit. Il avait besoin de connaître toute l'histoire, et vite.

- J'arrive, promit-il.

* * *

><p><em>- Eh bien, eh bien…<em>

_- Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_- Pas nous. Et nous, nos chères ?_

_- Pas le moins du monde non plus. _

_- Que cette fille devienne une meurtrière…_

_- Quel retournement de situation !_

_- Quel spectacle, aussi !_

_- En effet ! Il nous serait plaisant qu'il suive son exemple, ne sommes-nous pas d'accord ?_

_- Bien sûr. Nous avons adoré voir cet homme tomber._

_- Ca fait beaucoup en peu de temps._

_- Avons-nous remarqué, aussi, le concernant ?_

_- Bien évidemment. _

_- Ca devient fréquent. Peut-être devrions-nous nous manifester de façon bien plus nette, qu'en pensons-nous ?_

_- Eh bien, nous dirions que nous devrions attendre. Un laps de temps fort court, il va de soi._

_- Mais combien de temps, en vérité ? Nous aimerions tant lui parler !_

_- Nous tenterions de l'amener à poursuivre notre volonté… Est-ce bien normal ?_

_- La normalité n'existe pas, nous le savons depuis, oh, si longtemps…_

_- Eh bien, disons que nous aimerions plutôt le voir évoluer selon ses propres caprices._

_- Comme nous voulons. Après tout c'est toujours très rapide, nous ne risquons rien. _

_- Et puis, si nous le voulons tant que ça, nous le guiderons, oh, juste un peu…_

_- Il ne s'en rendra pas compte…_

_- Nous sommes machiavéliques, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Parfaitement, mais nous nous aimons comme ça !_

_- Hihihi… Nous aussi._

_- Allez, regardons-le, notre sauveur, notre espoir…_

_- Notre autre amour…_

* * *

><p><strong>* Bat veut dire chauve-souris en anglais<strong>

*** Bartolomeo Casal est un personnage que j'adore du livre LE COMBAT D'HIVER, considérez ça comme un hommage ^^**

*** Bullet veut dire balle en anglais**

*** Beast veut dire bête (comme dans la Belle et la Bête, the Beast and the Beauty... ^^)  
><strong>

*** Bell veut dire cloche en anglais (vous avez vu qu'il n'y a que des mots commençant par B ? j'suis trop forte :D)**

**BREF ! MERCI D'AVOIR LU ^^ A BIENTOT POUR UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE... Pourquoi j'écris en majuscules moi ? O_o**_  
><em>


	5. Path

**Bouh :D**

**Oui, vous êtes bien sur le cinquième chapitre que je viens de finir à toute vitesse pour ne pas louper la douche. La faute à une certaine Milley qui m'a taguée sur un article, la méchaaaaaante .w.**

**BREF ! Je préviens que ceci est le dernier chapitre soft... Enfin un des deux ou trois derniers... profitez-en, car même si vous n'aimez pas le "kawaii" (et peut-on parler de kawaii avec Beyond ?) les prochains chapitres sont ceux qui sombrent définitivement du côté Obscur de la Force. mais j'en dis pas plus sinon je spoile .w.**

**Ah oui, aussi... GROS INDICE sur la nature des deux voix dans ce chapitre... Muahahahahahaha XD**

**ALLEZ, ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY ~**

**Disclaimer : Les persos sont très malheureusement à Obha et Obata u_u**

* * *

><p>« Il s'arrêta au coin de la rue de la Darse, et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il aperçut la place Royale pleine de monde. On eût dit une mer de têtes humaines. Autour de lui, le flot incessant de la foule descendait toujours avec des bourdonnements sourds. »<p>

_Les mystères de Marseille – Emile Zola_

* * *

><p><strong>How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

**Pour différencier les Ningen no Shi des humains normaux et des humains ayant fait un échange des yeux classique, les Ningen no Shi ont les yeux rouges. **

* * *

><p>Ca aurait dû être très vite expédié. Elle aurait pu être à l'heure, rentrer plus vite, par conséquent. Terminer le cas du voleur de joyaux en Amérique du Sud et peut-être avancer ne serait-ce qu'un peu sur le serial killer qui occupait le maximum de son temps libre maintenant.<p>

Vraiment, tout aurait dû se passer normalement. Roger lui avait simplement demandé d'aller rencontrer le client d'un de ses derniers dossiers en personne et de revenir en fin d'après-midi. Sans trop se faire remarquer, car c'était dangereux pour elle, bien sûr. C'était la ville d'à côté, il lui suffisait de prendre le bus et elle y était.

Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait. Alive avait tout suivi à la lettre. Ce n'était donc pas sa faute, mais la sienne.

Backup avait décidé de la suivre.

Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas. Peut-être avait-il pensé qu'elle partait rencontrer L sans lui, après le drame de la dernière fois… Elle savait que Roger tenait Backup en partie responsable de l'accident alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. On n'échappe pas à sa réputation.

Elle l'avait repéré très facilement. Qui aurait eu l'idée de choisir comme sonnerie de téléphone le thème de « _One Missed Call_ » à part lui ? Personne.

Il était assis deux rangs derrière elle, dans le bus. Dès qu'il avait entendu son portable sonner, il avait baissé la tête, mais il savait que c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait vu.

Le trajet avait duré vingt minutes. A l'arrêt, elle l'avait attendu à la sortie du véhicule et, sans un mot, il l'avait rejointe.

- Tu devrais penser à changer de sonnerie. C'était vraiment facile de te reconnaître, avait-elle dit de sa voix habituelle, glacée.

- N'importe qui aurait pu avoir cette sonnerie, avait-il rétorqué en croisant les bras. Je ne suis pas le seul amateur de films dans cet horrible bus à la suspension déplorable, je pense.

Effectivement, cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui de rester à l'arrière dans le bus surchauffé. Elle avait acquiescé puis avait commencé à marcher.

- Sauf que je savais que c'était toi. Tu n'es pas des plus discrets.

- Ta gueule ou je brûle tes si chers cheveux blonds. Et ta langue pour te faire taire.

Machinalement, elle avait tiré sur une mèche beaucoup plus courte que les autres, un tout petit peu noircie. Brûlée. Elle savait qu'il en était capable, il l'avait déjà fait. Elle en avait cauchemardé pendant deux nuits entières.

Ils étaient partis ensemble, donc. Et tout se serait sûrement bien passé s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans un défilé. Qu'est-ce que c'était, comme fête, déjà ? Ah oui. La fête des Couleurs qui, selon une vieille légende, auraient pris la forme de sept animaux, il y a longtemps, pour débarrasser la ville de la peste. Pitoyable. Les gens avaient vraiment besoin de s'inventer des histoires pour exister. N'importe qui d'un peu sensé savait que la fin de la peste n'était due qu'à une maladie chez les rats qui les avait décimés, et au courage des troupes de dératisation et de soins. Point. Cela la désolait presque pour ceux qui avaient vraiment enlevé la peste, car ils étaient oubliés durant les festivités. Les efforts, même ceux sauvant des milliers de personnes, n'étaient pas toujours récompensés. Sa mère et son père n'allaient jamais à ces fêtes populaires, d'ailleurs : ils trouvaient ça idiot. Comme elle.

_…_

_L'Oiseau des mers bat de ses ailes azur_

_Et l'air redevient sain entre nos murs !_

_Couleurs, envoyées par Dieu pour nous soigner_

_Nous vous chantons pour vous remercier !_

_Le Chat des plaines joue de ses griffes émeraude_

_Et aussitôt plus un seul rat ne rôde !_

_Couleurs, envoyées par Dieu pour nous soigner…_

_…_

Alive ne se souciait pas de ces gens, en réalité. Elle essayait juste de passer sans se faire piétiner et en évitant le soleil honni. Tous ces masques et ces déguisements ne l'intéressaient pas, donc ils ne la touchaient pas.

Mais quand elle avait senti une main broyer son épaule – une longue main aux doigts pâles et aux ongles rougis par le vernis– elle avait compris que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Backup s'était à moitié effondré sur elle, haletant, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration saccadée. Elle voyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il allait tomber. Exactement comme quand il ne voyait plus rien. Crise d'angoisse.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était ochlophobe*, sinon agoraphobe ? Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, B n'ayant jamais aimé les humains et leurs inventions… Mais même…

Et le pire était que cette attaque _la touchait_, elle aussi. Elle n'arrivait pas à maintenir sa carapace glacée très longtemps quand Backup était affaibli. Ca faisait cinq mois que c'était comme ça. Depuis la « rencontre avec L » qui avait mal tourné, en fait. Quand l'un avait mal, l'autre le savait. Quand l'un était « heureux », l'autre le savait. En fait, dès que l'un ressentait quelque chose, l'autre en était immédiatement informé. Comme une sorte de chaîne.

Elle n'aimait pas se pencher sur ce lien qui s'était créé entre le brun et elle. Trop ésotérique. La Wammy House lui avait appris à réfléchir logiquement, or, ceci était tout sauf logique. Elle, capable d'inquiétude alors qu'elle avait toujours ignoré B ? Tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus : il était presque irréel que les deux ennemis de toujours deviennent inséparables. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là.

D'habitude, elle devait avouer, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup aux gens, seulement quand on lui posait une question jugée intéressante. Mais maintenant… Même les adultes l'énervaient. Ils ne lui apportaient rien. En fait, elle ne tolérait plus que lui, Backup. Elle n'aimait pas le dire, ni le penser – en fait, elle n'aimait pas penser à elle.

Mais.

C'était le seul qui réussissait encore à faire vivre quelque chose au fond d'elle. S'il partait un jour, elle mourrait totalement à l'intérieur. Le robot serait opérationnel, Alive n'existerait plus. Ce serait « Tenshi », comme il disait en se moquant, en référence aux femmes japonaises qu'on oblige à être parfaites, elles aussi.

Arrêter de penser à elle. Tout de suite. Maintenant, elle le tirait par la main et essayait de trouver un endroit calme et frais. Pour la discrétion, c'était raté : beaucoup de gens la regardaient de travers quand elle les poussait pour passer. Elle avait lu que les ochlophobes ne se calmaient que quand il n'y avait plus toute cette foule autour d'eux… Elle vit une construction grise et noire, haute, illuminée parfois de brefs éclats dorés.

Une église.

Elle n'hésita pas très longtemps.

Elle poussa la lourde porte sculptée et entra, Backup toujours accroché à sa main. Il faisait frais ici, elle espérait que ça lui suffirait. Au moins, elle n'entendait plus les chants des gamins braillards dans la rue. Elle le fit assoir de force sur un banc lisse et sombre, vieilli par les années. Il semblait sur le point de vomir et elle espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

Puis elle se tourna vers l'icône, dorée et poussiéreuse, au fond, et la statue du Christ. Personne ne devait venir ici, ou alors quelques vieilles personnes désœuvrées qui cherchaient le réconfort avant leur mort. Espérant aller au Paradis malgré leurs péchés. « Comme toi », lui soufflèrent deux voix aigues et sarcastiques. Elle les chassa de son esprit.

Alive alla s'assoir devant l'autel et regarda fixement l'icône. Elle serrait sa croix d'argent dans sa main en attendant patiemment. Elle espérait que B ne la retarderait pas trop pour son rendez-vous. Au pire, elle le laisserait ici, il saurait se débrouiller.

La lumière des vitraux donnait aux yeux vides de la statue et à la robe de l'icône des couleurs surnaturelles. La jeune fille se dit pensivement qu'elle devrait mettre Ana et Leo dans une église, à un moment de son roman – avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'en avait pas le temps. Un de ses derniers dossiers était bien plus retors que ce qu'elle avait pu résoudre. Un serial killer en France qui tuait à la manière du docteur Petiot, un autre tueur français… L'enquête stagnait, totalement. Elle faisait tout le travail, les autres enquêteurs étant des incapables, et elle ne pouvait pas aller aussi vite que si ils étaient sept. De plus, les autres se moquaient d'elle en la voyant. Idiots. Juste des idiots. Ils ne comprenaient pas qu'elle était capable de ruiner leur vie et de les pousser au suicide de manière si parfaite que personne ne s'en rendrait compte. Mais elle ne le faisait pas. Elle luttait pour la Justice, toujours, tout le temps. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait tué cet ho-

- Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis assis dans une église ?

Il était enfin redevenu conscient. Sa voix était peut-être un peu pâteuse, mais il semblait aller mieux. Parfait. Elle allait pouvoir y aller, maintenant.

- Je pense que ton génie est capable de le comprendre tout seul. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais de l'ochlophobie, répondit-elle calmement en continuant à regarder les couleurs. Rouge, bleu, rose, vert, jaune… Comment quelque chose d'aussi beau pouvait être créé simplement avec une grosse boule de feu ?

- Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

- Tu aurais dû, dit-elle – et sa voix sonna comme un reproche glacial. J'étais…

Elle se tut alors qu'elle entendait le pas vacillant du brun qui venait vers elle.

- Inquiète ? lança t-il, railleur. Sa voix était redevenue narquoise et traînante. Habituelle.

Elle le sentit s'assoir à ses côtés avec un ricanement.

- Je te prierais de ne pas te moquer, B. Tu sais parfaitement que ni toi, ni moi n'avons choisi cette… Ce _lien_, répondit-elle.

- J'aurais préféré me « lier » avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'une petite gamine arrogante et manipulatrice, c'est vrai, marmonna t-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il recommença à parler.

- Tu crois vraiment en Dieu, toi ?

Elle le regarda, un sourcil levé. Un signe de grande émotion chez Alive.  
>Elle retint une réplique ironique et resta le plus concise possible.<p>

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- A ton avis, petite A ?

Le surnom, dit avec cette voix narquoise et aigue, prenait quelque chose de méprisant. Elle ne l'aimait pas.

- Arrête de... siffla t-elle.

- Bon, bon… Parce que tu es Alive, grimaça t-il. La fille la plus rationnelle qui doit exister sur cette foutue planète. Je ne comprends pas comment toi, A, tu peux croire en quelque chose d'aussi indéfini que Dieu. C'est absurde.

- Pas du tout.

La phrase était tombée, froide, tranchante.

- Pour te donner un exemple concret… Si je n'avais pas su que Dieu me pardonnait quand j'ai tué cet homme, Bell, je pense bien que je ne serais pas ici à converser avec toi. Je serais encore sous le choc, si je l'ai été à un moment, bien sûr.

Bell. Même si on l'avait jugée coupable – car elle avait été jugée, et innocentée car mineure et en situation de légitime défense – elle ne se serait pas sentie plus détruite. Elle était certaine que si le Paradis existait, il lui était définitivement fermé. Il n'y avait eu que les prières pour la réconforter.

- Et comment tu le sais, ça, qu'il t'a excusée ? se moqua le brun. Il t'a envoyé un message ?

- Je le sais. C'est tout. Comme aucun de nous ne peut expliquer cette connexion, je ne peux pas expliquer cette certitude.

Oui, elle avait raison, elle le savait. Elle ne pouvait pas décrire la sensation de soulagement, après ses nuits de suppliques, qui l'avait envahie. Comme si une main se posait sur son cœur pour lui pardonner. C'était la Foi, celle que lui avaient transmise ses parents.

- Moi, Dieu ne s'est jamais manifesté pour m'aider. Quand je lui ai demandé de me pardonner, il n'a rien fait. S'il existe, c'est un connard.

Une pointe de regrets derrière la voix qui se voulait normale. Elle le regarda avec presque de la surprise.

Alors comme ça, Backup priait aussi…

- Tu n'as peut-être pas prié correctement, suggéra t-elle.

- Et comment tu pries, toi, Miss je-sais-tout ? gronda t-il, aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Prier n'est pas la même chose pour chacun. Il n'y a pas de code, mais… Ca nécessite une remise en cause totale. Accepter totalement ses erreurs, sans se les cacher, si tu préfères. Toi, tu pourrais peut-être commencer par…

Elle s'interrompit deux secondes avant de poursuivre.

- « Dieu, même si je ne sais pas prier, même si je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en Vous, même si mes fautes sont innombrables, pardonnez-moi… »

Il la regardait avec une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vue, un mélange d'admiration et d'émerveillement alors qu'elle continuait à parler. Que ressentait-il ? Etait-il jaloux de voir ce qu'elle pouvait avoir, et lui non ? Etait-il, au contraire, heureux de voir que tout le monde pouvait avoir cette aide ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'en moquait.

- Prie pour moi.

L'ordre l'interrompit, violent, sec. Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard écarlate de Backup. Jalousie, peut-être, oui…

- Moi, je ne sais pas prier. Mais je veux être pardonné aussi. Donc prie pour moi. Tout de suite.

- J'ai besoin de ton nom, annonça t-elle sans manifester la moindre émotion.

Il poussa un soupir, regarda autour de lui puis se pencha vers elle.

- Bien sûr, tu sais que je suis en train de violer une règle de l'orphelinat et que c'est toi, gamine, qui m'y pousse ?

- Tu n'as jamais voulu respecter les règles de l'orphelinat, Backup, fit-elle d'une voix morne.

Il eut un sourire en croissant de lune. Elle avait toujours vu le sourire du Chat du Cheshire à la place de celui-ci, dément, irréel. Comme si on superposait le rictus du célèbre chat à la place du sien.

- Je m'appelle…

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis il reprit.

- … Beyond. Beyond Birthday, c'est mon nom complet.

**Beyond Birthday**

Elle fit rouler le prénom dans sa tête. Beyond Birthday. Etait-ce un vrai nom, au moins ? Peut-être… Elle devrait chercher.

Beyond Birthday. « Au-delà de l'anniversaire », au-delà des limites, des règles stupides des humains bornés, des codes. Ce nom faisait presque immortel, méprisant les autres, persuadé d'être au-dessus de tout le monde. Il lui allait bien.

Beyond, tout simplement.

Elle eut un infime sourire. Elle préférait bien plus son véritable prénom que le pseudonyme dont on l'avait chargé. A quoi bon être une sauvegarde quand on pouvait aller au-delà ? Beyond. Il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de chance de s'appeler comme ça.

- Très bien, Beyond.

Il eut un large sourire, qu'elle pouvait qualifier de presque… Heureux. Un peu comme si entendre son prénom, après toutes ces années sous cet alias dégradant, lui faisait « plaisir ». Elle s'était déjà demandé s'il pouvait sourire normalement, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve. Il devait être fier de son nom, se dit-elle distraitement. Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui reçoit un cadeau de ce genre. Pour Alive, maintenant, c'était sûr. Backup ne correspondait plus du tout au personnage. Tout ce qui allait, c'était Beyond. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle le nommerait.

Elle ferma les yeux et commença à prier, doucement, le brun ne disant pas un mot. Il attendait. Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, sans un seul sursaut d'humeur.

Prière.

Le dernier recours pour demander un peu de réconfort. Beyond avait raison. Qui pourrait les aider à sortir de leurs fautes si Dieu lui-même ne le faisait pas ?

_Dong, dong, dong, dong…_

Elle releva précipitamment la tête. Quatre coups de cloche résonnaient longuement dans l'église. Quatre heures. Elle était en retard de cinq minutes sur son rendez-vous. Elle ne savait même pas où était située la rue Blèmia Borowicz*, par rapport à l'église…

Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers la sortie, une exclamation d'indignation retentissant derrière elle.

- Et où tu vas comme ça, salope ?

- Au rendez-vous auquel tu m'as mise en retard, Beyond, lui répondit-elle, froide.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé à discourir sur la religion, que je sache, rétorqua t-il.

Il la rattrapa et saisit son poignet. Ses ongles peinturlurés d'écarlate laissèrent une marque dans la peau blafarde. Un jour, il la transpercerait, se dit-elle.

- Je viens.

- Non. Et au cas où tu douterais de moi, je ne suis pas venue pour rencontrer L sans t'en toucher un mot. Rentre.

- Pas question, gronda t-il. Et ne cherche pas à me convaincre du contraire, je viens. Point.

- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, fit-elle avec dédain.

Il ne la lâcha pas, au contraire. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent davantage dans la chair blême.

- Je viens, répéta-il.

Alive poussa un infime soupir et continua à marcher sans protester, la main du brun toujours serrée sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de s'échapper.

- Tu vas être déçu, lui indiqua t-elle. Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien qu'un homme bouffi de suffisance qui va me prendre pour une anorexique idiote, là-bas.

- Impossible de te faire confiance, tu mens et manipules trop souvent pour ça.

Elle eut un minuscule sourire  
>- Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas affronter la foule puis le bus seul.<p>

Un violent coup de poing sur la tête. Elle avait touché juste, manifestement.

- La ferme, grogna t-il.

Elle sourit encore et continua à marcher.

O*O

Le bus les déposa devant l'orphelinat et repartit à toute vitesse, les laissant seuls devant le portail. L'entretien s'était passé exactement comme Alive se l'était imaginé. Ennuyeux à mourir. B n'avait pas eu le droit d'entrer : « comprenez, si il s'agit d'un espion… » avait caqueté la servante en le laissant devant la porte, sans écouter ses explications. Les adultes la déconcertaient, parfois. Résultat, tout s'était « bien » passé, si ce n'était qu'elle avait écouté un homme parler dans le vide durant une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne puisse placer une phrase. Elle l'avait consciencieusement remis à sa place – c'est-à-dire rien – et elle avait posé le dossier, pris le sien, et s'en était allée. Beyond devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé.

Soudain, elle vit une silhouette vêtue des derniers habits à la mode foncer vers eux. Probablement une gardienn-

- BON SANG MAIS OU ETAIS-TU PASSE, BACKUP ? hurla Nella, une nouvelle surveillante aux yeux toujours fardés de bleu ciel.

Aux oreilles de la jeune fille, ce nom sonnait comme une insulte maintenant. Comment Roger avait-il pu qualifier le garçon de copie ? De simple copie ?

- Eh bien, il se trouve que je n'avais rien à faire et que j'avais envie de sortir un peu. Donc j'accompagnais A, dit-il le plus tranquillement du monde.

- SANS AUTORISATION ? ON AURAIT PU TE VOIR ! ROGER EST FURIEUX CONTRE TOI ! ALLEZ, FILE !

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Beyond franchit le portail de la Wammy's et s'en alla vers le bâtiment. Nella se tourna avec vivacité vers la jeune fille et poussa un long soupir.

- Ces gamins vont me tuer, A.

Elle se retint de dire « et alors ?».

- Va donner ton rapport à Roger, il est dans son bureau.

Elle acquiesça et suivit les traces du brun qui avait déjà disparu. Nella et les autres surveillantes devaient avoir des nerfs d'acier pour supporter chaque enfant, ici. Elle les aurait bien plaintes si elle ne s'en était pas complètement désintéressée. Les petits malheurs des femmes de la Wammy House ne la concernaient pas.

Arrivée devant le bureau, elle toqua sur la porte blanche. Personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit la porte sans autorisation et entra dans la pièce. Une voix désagréable et changeante grésilla à ses oreilles. Elle venait d'un ordinateur, posé sur le bureau du directeur.

- …iendrais durant la nuit, pas la peine d'essayer de m'en empêcher. Cela fait longtemps que je do-

- Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous laisser, dit Roger en fixant Alive d'un air affolé.

- Pourquoi ?

Il clapa soudainement l'écran de l'ordinateur et fit face à la jeune fille. Elle ne disait rien, concentrée sur la voix robotique. Qui était assez important non seulement pour maquiller sa voix, mais pour que Roger le vouvoie et soit paniqué si on venait à l'entendre ? Une seule personne, selon elle.

- A… T-Tu as ton dossier, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia t-il pour faire diversion.

- Oui. Le voilà.

Elle posa sur la table les vingt feuilles, essentiellement des feuilles de paye, puis tourna le dos à l'homme. Elle commençait à sortir lorsqu'elle s'interrompit et demanda d'une voix réfrigérante.

- C'était L, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle prit le silence de Roger comme une affirmation et claqua la porte derrière elle, une expression songeuse sur le visage.

Alors comme ça, L allait venir leur rendre visite…

C'était Beyond qui allait être heureux.

* * *

><p>« Comme le piano d'ailleurs. Un Steinway ! On se demande comment il est arrivé ici. L'escalier est trop étroit et les fenêtres aussi. C'est un mystère. Un mystère qui me plaît. J'aime imaginer qu'on a soulevé le toit pour le déposer. »<p>

_Le combat d'Hiver – Jean-Claude Mourlevat_

* * *

><p>Backup – non, Beyond – attendait.<p>

C'était presque insupportable d'attendre mais il en avait envie. Les yeux rivés sur le cadran de sa montre, il égrenait les secondes. Il avait lu qu'une personne mourait toutes les… Combien de secondes ? Deux, environ ? Il ne savait plus… Qu'importe. Il retint un sourire. La journée venait de lui repasser en accéléré dans la tête. Il devait avouer que c'était très plaisant d'arrêter d'être une sauvegarde, une copie, au moins pour une personne. Copie de qui, de quoi ? Est-ce que son prénom avait été choisi au hasard, ou est-ce qu'il avait un but ?

Soudain, la grande, la petite et l'aiguille des secondes se superposèrent, et le sourire qu'il réprimait s'afficha clairement sur son visage. Minuit. Il arrêta la montre au bon moment, alors qu'elles étaient encore toutes les unes sur les autres, puis prit le compas à côté de lui.

Il se le planta dans la main.

Oh, pas trop fort, juste assez pour que le sang roule. Il serra les dents pour oublier la douleur puis, avec des gestes précis, marqua un nombre sur le cadran de verre. Tiens, il devrait dessiner une horlogerie, un jour, se dit-il pensivement.

13

Aujourd'hui, le 13 septembre, il avait 13 ans.

Il aspira le sang qui gouttait encore faiblement de la blessure, puis prit avec délicatesse la montre et alla la ranger dans une boîte au fond de son placard. A l'intérieur, comme de fragiles joyaux poussiéreux et immobiles, huit autres montres gisaient sur leur tapis de carton. Toutes arrêtées au même moment, minuit. Et avec, sur chacune, un nombre différent. Personne ne connaissait cette boîte et ce rituel auquel il se livrait une fois par an. C'était son secret, son dernier secret. Il aimait bien regarder les montres quelques minutes, sans les toucher, puis refermer la boîte et les oublier.

Il remit le couvercle gris sur la boîte, la scellant pour un an jour pour jour, puis la cacha derrière ses vêtements. Une autre de rangée… Il ne devait pas oublier de demander à Roger de lui en racheter.

Il colla son oreille à la porte de sa chambre et écouta attentivement. Apparemment, il n'y avait aucune surveillante qui rôdait dans les couloirs, cherchant à l'empêcher de sortir voler de la nourriture dans la cuisine – habitude qu'il avait prise depuis peu. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les gosses le dégoûtaient – tellement idiots – et qu'il évitait le plus possible le réfectoire. Et il ne s'appelait pas Alive, lui, il avait besoin de dormir et de manger.

Il entrouvrait la porte et jeta un œil dehors. Tout était calme, les seules lumières étaient celles des petits panneaux verts EXIT. Il y avait des sorties partout, mais ironiquement, quitter l'orphelinat était interdit…

Il se glissa comme une ombre dans le couloir et marcha à pas de loups sur le carrelage luisant.

_218…217…216…215…214…213…212…211._

Il s'arrêta devant la deux-cent onzième porte du couloir et regarda autour de lui. Toujours personne. Les escaliers les plus proches étaient à onze portes plus loin, et ceux les plus loin, trente-neuf. Il aurait vu si une surveillante arrivait. Très bien, parfait. Il baissa les yeux et hésita entre sourire et soupir. Un très, très fin rayon de lumière filtrait sous la porte blanche.

- Alive, tu es soit inconsciente soit insensible, et les deux vont peut-être ensemble, murmura t-il.

Il toqua sur le panneau de bois peint puis, n'attendant pas de réponse, le poussa et entra. Ce fut un regard glacé qui l'accueillit quand il se retourna, après avoir fermé la porte.

- Eh bien, quelle réception, ironisa t-il en croisant les bras. C'est comme ça qu'on accueille son seul meilleur ami et qu'on le remercie de nous distraire de nos études, de temps en temps, sans quoi on resterait à prendre la poussière sur notre bureau ?

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu me déconcentrer en pleine nuit simplement pour me dire ça, fit la jeune fille en coinçant une mèche de cheveux pâles derrière son oreille. Pour ma part, je suis un peu perplexe… Quelle est la raison de ta venue ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ! fit-il semblant de s'indigner en s'approchant d'Alive. Tu es donc à ce point égocentrique ? Tu me fais un peu chier, même, je suis vraiment déçu…

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… Anniversaire ?

- Bravo, très douée !

Elle eut un milli-sourire.

- Et comme c'est le premier anniversaire dont tu peux parler, tu viens m'embêter pour fêter ça dignement et parce que tu n'as rien d'autre à faire. Ai-je raison ?

- Dans le mille, petite A.

Elle lui lança un autre regard noir en entendant le surnom et replongea dans ses feuilles.

- A ! se plaignit-il en lui écrasant avec violence la tête contre le bureau. Arrête un peu de m'ignorer ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ?

- C'est difficile de t'ignorer, je prends donc ça comme un compliment, réussit à articuler la jeune fille. Et ce sont mes devoirs de mathématiques.

- Bon, alors je décide que je vais te les finir, marmonna le brun en callant la tête d'Alive sous son coude.

Il prit un stylo, réfléchit deux secondes et marqua une petite phrase sur la feuille recouverte d'opérations. D'à peu près un niveau de seconde, les opérations. Puis, satisfait, il lâcha la tête de la blonde et attendit sa réaction.

- Je suppose que tu n'as rien pour effacer ce que tu viens de marquer, n'est-ce pas ? fut la sentence, gelée.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Crois-tu vraiment que Mr Derlaw acceptera « Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions car elles heurtent mes convictions religieuses. » ?

- Evidemment ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le ferait pas ? Allez, arrête de travailler et sort un peu !

- Je suis sortie cet après-midi, soupira t-elle en essayant d'effacer l'écriture de Beyond.

- Et ça faisait, allez, bien trois mois que tu n'avais pas décollé de ce putain de bureau, répliqua t-il.

- Je sortais manger régulièrement.

- Faux ! Un jour sur sept seulement ! Et ne va pas me faire croire que c'est très bien, ce n'est pas tes robes blanches qui vont m'empêcher de voir que tu as perdu au moins une dizaine de kilos ! s'exclama t-il, ravi de voir qu'elle s'embrouillait.

- Six, répondit-elle machinalement en prenant une autre feuille, pour recommencer ses opérations, bien sûr.

Le brun poussa un soupir et prit le poignet droit d'A dans sa paume, le tournant et le retournant pour voir les veines bleues sous la peau diaphane. Il était presque squelettique.

- Une gamine de dix ans devrait être bien moins maigre que ça, commenta t-il en appuyant sur les os à travers la chair. Tu vas tomber malade, c'est moi qui te le dis !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je me moquais bien de mon apparence physique, répliqua t-elle sèchement en retirant sa main.

- Calme ! gronda t-il en reprenant la main et en plantant ses ongles dedans.

Elle ne dit plus un mot et recommença à écrire. De la main gauche. Bien sûr, cette petite salope était ambidextre, comme à peu près chaque orphelin de la Wammy's… Il la lâcha en grognant et, descendant du bureau sur lequel il s'était assis, se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais chercher un truc à manger. Moi, j'ai faim, annonça t-il. Tu ne voudras pas quelque chose au passage, je suppose ?

- Si. Des cerises.

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné. La réponse avait été dite avec la même voix morne et froide que d'habitude et ça le stupéfiait encore plus. Alive aimait quelque chose ?

- Cela t'étonne tellement que moi aussi j'ai des préférences en matière de nourriture, ou tu as juste décidé de rester debout devant ma porte pour t'amuser ? le secoua Alive, sans même le regarder.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et sortit de la chambre en prenant bien attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Il avait eu de la chance, sans aucun doute : un rayon de lumière venait de disparaître, trente-neuf portes plus loin. Toujours en silence, il s'enfonça dans les ténèbres de l'escalier, essayant quand même de rester dans les flaques de lumière verte, direction la cuisine.

Il arriva devant et poussa la porte avec un rictus. Ils n'avaient toujours pas pensé à la fermer à clé, tout simplement ? Les femmes travaillant à la Wammy House n'étaient-elles pas sensées être _intelligentes_ ? Même un enfant de six ans aurait été capable d'un tel raisonnement.

La cuisine était éclairée de la même manière que les couloirs, avec le petit panneau vert et blanc de la sortie de secours. Il se rappela quand la lumière s'était éteinte alors qu'il prenait de la nourriture dans les placards… Il ne voyait plus rien et avait cru refaire une crise d'angoisse… Mais c'était passé. Il ne devait pas s'attarder dessus.

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fit la moue. Pas grand-chose d'intéressant… Des cornichons, sept paquets de jambon Yogourth Production, des tomates, un pot de confiture de mûres. Peut-être que le camion de ravitaillement n'était pas encore passé. Il n'était pas sensé venir hier, d'ailleurs ? Etrange. Il était pourtant certain qu'il avait entendu rouler dans l'allée… Alors c'était que quelqu'un d'autre monopolisait la nourriture. Qui ? Un autre orphelin transgressait les règles ? Bizarre, quand mêm-

Il entendit des pas devant la porte qu'il avait refermée et se figea. Une demi-seconde alors que son cerveau lui passait toutes les possibilités de fuite. Son regard se posa sur la grande table où le cuisinier préparait les repas. Il y avait une nappe dessus, qui pendait assez pour dépasser de chaque côté de la table. Il n'hésita pas et plongea dessous.

Trois secondes plus tard, alors qu'il essayait de ralentir ses battements de cœur effrénés, quelqu'un entra et alluma la lumière. Beyond se recroquevilla dans un coin, évitant de respirer le plus possible et tournant les yeux. Il savait que les gens se rendaient compte quand on les fixait avec trop d'insistance. Sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, à gauche de lui, il y avait un oiseau. Il aurait sûrement préféré le regarder s'il n'était pas complètement déchiqueté, et accessoirement mort. Il grimaça faiblement. Il n'était pas spécialement écœuré, mais le spectacle n'était pas beau du tout. L'animal – car même lui n'allait pas aussi loin dans le sanglant, et aucun orphelin n'aurait fait ça – qui avait tué l'oiseau s'était amusé avec, pas de doute. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'avait ouvert juste pour dévorer l'intérieur… Il tourna la tête. Cette idée d'un énorme chat, penché sur les reliefs de sa petite proie, le dérangeait.

Il regarda les pieds de la personne qui était entrée. Ils étaient nus, blancs comme de la craie, aux ongles aussi incolores. Ils étaient minces, mais pas assez… « Délicats » pour être féminins. Un homme, donc. Peut-être plus vieux que lui. Un des dernières, ou avant-dernières années ? Il avait presque envie de voir son visage, de sortir de sous cette table pour savoir à qui appartenait ces pieds.

Il entendit qu'on ouvrait le réfrigérateur, qu'on posait quelque chose qui fit un bruit de verre contre un autre, et qu'on prenait autre chose. C'était lui le voleur ? Il était mal placé pour parler de Justice à ce moment-là, surtout concernant la nourriture, mais même… C'était LUI qui venait voler, pas un autre, merde à la fin !

Soudain, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et s'il le voyait, allait-il le dénoncer ? Roger avait passé l'éponge de justesse pour son escapade de l'après-midi, mais là, il n'allait pas le rater… Il se tassa encore plus contre les pieds de la table, sentant le bois lui rentrer dans la nuque.

Les pieds firent enfin demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers la porte quand une voix légère vola dans la pièce.

- Bonne nuit.

Puis il repartit comme il était venu, éteignant la lumière au passage.

Tempête de questions sous le crâne de Beyond.

Pourquoi ? Qui, quoi, POURQUOI ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était presque certain qu'il connaissait cette voix ? Pourquoi l'autre n'avait-il rien dit avant, s'il savait qu'il était là ? Est-ce qu'il allait le dénoncer ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple phrase provoquait autant de questions insensées, bordel ?

Il respira profondément. C'était la faute à l'angoisse qu'on le découvre, conclut-il. Il était à fleur de peau. Il devait se calmer, ce n'était pas très digne de L d'être comme ça…

Il sortit en rampant de sous la table, jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui. Non, personne ne venait. L'autre n'avait pas encore dû donner l'alerte. Il se redressa, frotta sa nuque endolorie et rouvrit prudemment le frigo.

La confiture de mûres avait disparue, remplacée par un pot de confiture de fraises intact. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, le brun le prit et sortit en vitesse de la cuisine, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un jour, il allait lui casser les côtes, pensa t-il, avant de se rappeler que c'était physiquement impossible. Il avait de ces idées, des fois…

Il toqua doucement à la deux cent-onzième porte de la Wammy House et entra encore sans permission. A n'avait pas bougé, toujours à s'user l'échine sur ses équations. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil et retourna sur ses feuilles.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? gronda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle se tourna franchement vers lui, ses yeux vert pâle vrillant les siens. Il tourna un peu la tête, mal à l'aise. Alive ne le regardait pas souvent en face, parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi et ça lui allait parfaitement.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose pour manger ta confiture, mes cerises au passage et tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Ouais, désolé pour les cerises, marmonna t-il en se dirigeant vers le lit de la jeune fille.

Elle poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il s'affalait sur le matelas, les pieds sur l'oreiller et la tête vers le bureau, une expression totalement innocente sur le visage. « Aussi innocent que la vipère qui vient de naître », expression de la jeune fille qui le faisait bien rire. Enfin, intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire franchement devant elle, il avait un minimum de fierté.

- Beyond… Si tu étais dans ton état normal, tu m'aurais déjà dit qu'en automne, on ne trouve pas de cerises…

Il eut un petit rictus en ouvrant le bocal de confiture écarlate. Elle avait gagné, certes, mais il ne lui dirait rien.

- Pas faux. Mais ne cherche pas à comprendre, un génie tel que toi perd son temps, je t'assure…

Restait le problème « comment manger tout ça » ? Il trempa ses doigts dans la confiture et essaya de s'en servir comme d'une cuillère, mais il se rendit bien compte que ce n'était pas si facile. Ave un peu d'entraînement, peut-être… Il préféra avaler directement au pot, grimaçant quand il sentait la mixture glisser et tomber sur son t-shirt. Un de ses points communs avec la gamine : la maniaquerie.

- Dis-moi quand même.

Il eut un franc sourire en voyant qu'elle s'était complètement désintéressée de ses devoirs. Il suffisait de l'embêter un peu et hop, elle s'intéressait à vous. Tellement prévisible.

- T-t-t, devine, chantonna t-il.

Ce jeu dura… Au moins une heure, il ne savait pas et s'en fichait. Comme si le monde entier s'était rétréci pour arriver aux dimensions de cette chambre, comme si il n'y avait plus place pour les lois et les codes des autres. Le temps, l'espace, quelle importance ?

Mais tout reprit ses droits très vite. Le pot de confiture se vida – l'espace. Il bâilla, il devenait trop fatigué pour continuer – le temps. Codes et obligations.

- Je dors là, moi, annonça t-il en faisant rouler son pot vide à côté de la poubelle.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

Il se remit sur le lit et ferma à moitié les yeux. Il ne les fermait jamais en entier.

- Allez, à demain, grogna t-il.

- Bonne nuit, _birthday boy_*, chuchota Alive.

- Toi aussi, petite A.

O*O

- BACKUP, OU SONT VOS EXERCICES DE FRANÇAIS ? explosa Madame – car elle était française – Bonnaventure, sa règle s'abattant avec force sur le bureau du brun.

- Dans le continuum espace-temps, Madame, ou alors dans une dimension parallèle où je serais le premier partout et où j'aimerais le français, ainsi que votre visage. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr que cette dimension parallèle existe car il y a des impossibilités auxquelles il faut bien cesser d'espérer qu'elles se réaliseront un jour et…

- Trois heures de colle.

Beyond grimaça et se rallongea sur sa chaise, ignorant les murmures des autres gamins de la classe.

« Monstre ! Difformité ! Incapable de se contrôler… Il va finir par nous assassiner dans nos lits, ce mec ! T'as vu comment il s'est foutu de sa gueule ? Grave… Il va pas bien mentalement, je te dis ! Pourquoi l'orphelinat et pas l'asile ?»

Ah, tiens, celle-là il la connaissait. Il l'avait entendue il y a longtemps, très longtemps… Il jeta un regard sombre à celui qui avait dit ça. Il s'appelait Dry et était le meilleur ami de Clean, un des principaux anti-Backup… Jalousie, sûrement. Il tourna la tête vers le tableau et soupira.

Dieu qu'il détestait le français…

La sonnerie dissonante le sauva enfin et il se précipita le premier dehors, sans même attendre Alive. De toute façon, elle l'avait prévenu : Madame Bonnaventure voulait lui parler… Et il ne voulait pas rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde en sa compagnie.

« Finalement, je ne sais toujours pas qui était le mec d'hier soir, moi… Et je ne peux pas demander sans me faire dénoncer… »

Il erra dans les couloirs, à la recherche non seulement du garçon de la cuisine, mais aussi d'un endroit tranquille où personne ne le regarderait de travers. Un jour, il mettrait leurs sombres prophéties à exécution et irait les égorger dans leur sommeil, tiens… Juste pour les punir un peu…

Soudain, une toute petite mélodie effleura ses oreilles. Il se figea, cherchant à savoir d'où elle provenait… La porte à côté. C'était du piano. Il décida que celui qui jouait ça ne serait pas ennuyé si jamais il venait à être dérangé, et il poussa doucement la porte.

Il y avait un garçon. Plus vieux que lui, sans doute. Avec des cheveux noirs qui faisaient comme une auréole autour de sa tête, et un t-shirt blanc trop grand pour lui. Beyond haussa les sourcils et retint sa respiration. Quelque chose le bloquait à l'intérieur, il savait qu'il ne _devait_ pas l'arrêter, sinon… Sinon quoi ? Il était incapable de répondre à cette saloperie de question. Il se faisait des films tout seul alors que la musique continuait et continuait…

Le garçon s'était presque mis debout, maintenant, ses mains volant partout sur le clavier à une vitesse affolante. Il semblait trembler alors que ses longs, longs doigts appuyaient de plus en plus fort sur les touches comme pour les briser.

Comment un piano, un simple piano pouvait supporter autant de violence… ?

Soudain, dans un dernier crescendo, le garçon plaqua l'ultime accord et s'assit brusquement, soufflant à grands coups, la sueur roulant sur sa nuque. Il avait arrêté de respirer, ce con, se dit Beyond en tendant la tête pour apercevoir le visage du pianiste. Celui-ci s'étira dans un geste fluide puis eut un mouvement beaucoup moins gracieux : il prit quelque chose de sa bouche et le jeta par terre. Un bâton de sucette mordillé, presque cassé au milieu.

Son pied heurta brusquement la porte, provoquant un bruit qui lui sembla aussi fort qu'une détonation. Il grimaça.

- Watari… S'il vous plaît, allez me chercher des sucettes à l'orange, dit soudain le garçon d'une voix épuisée. Ce morceau de musique l'avait vraiment vidé à ce point, ou alors jouait-il depuis très longtemps ?

- Ahem… dit Beyond en essayant de reculer. Je ne suis pas Watari…

- Hm ?

Le garçon retourna la tête et le brun eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de massue.

Il se regardait dans un miroir.

Non, impossible, se dit-il fermement. Il observa plus attentivement. Plus de cheveux, peau plus pâle, plus grand, quatre bâtons de sucette dans la bouche – mais comment faisait-il… ? – et évidemment… les yeux. Les siens étaient noirs comme de l'encre, ou le piano. Personne n'avait ses yeux à lui, les rouges…

Il ne le connaissait pas. Il n'était pas de l'orphelinat, lui… Le fils de Watari, peut-être ? Ou alors… Non, il ne savait pas. Et il était inutile d'espérer…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix calme et légère, un peu étouffée par les bonbons, fit tilt dans la tête de Beyond.

- C'était toi hier soir, dans la cuisine ! s'exclama t-il.

- Oh, alors c'était vous qui étiez caché sous la table ? J'avais vu votre ombre quand je suis entré, dit-il sereinement en se retournant. Vous auriez dû faire bien plus attention. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te fair-, commença t-il.

- Votre vrai nom. Tout de suite.

La voix s'était faite tranchante et dure, et il ne pensa même pas à mentir. Qui était ce garçon, bordel ? De quel droit lui donnait-il des ordres ? Mais il le pensa deux secondes trop tard.

- Beyond… Birthday… dit-il prudemment.

Le garçon sembla s'affaisser un instant, avant de se rassoir et de se tourner pour le regarder. Il s'asseyait les jambes repliées contre son torse, un peu comme un enfant.

- Vous me faisiez penser à mon frère. Il y avait très peu de probabilité que ce soit vous, mais je n'ai encore que quinze ans et j'espère encore un peu. Vous comprenez, l'adolescence…

Il acquiesça, la gorge nouée.

- Et pourquoi j'aurais été ton frère ?

L'autre se tourna vers le clavier et commença à pianoter une toute petite mélodie, d'une seule main. Beyond alla se planter à côté de lui, bien décidé à obtenir une réponse.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous entré ? dit brusquement le garçon, glacial.

- Parce que j'écoutais ta musique, répliqua t-il.

- Et vous ai-je autorisé à entrer ?

- Parce qu'il te faut une autorisation pour que quelqu'un entre, toi ? rugit-il, de plus en plus énervé.

- Personne n'était habilité à entrer à part Watari, dit l'autre sans se démonter.

- Alors tu n'avais qu'à jouer ailleurs ! Tu es dans un orphelinat et pas chez toi, ici ! Tu n'as aucun droit sur les pièces qui le forment !

- Bien sûr que si. La Wammy House a été créée pour moi.

Beyond fronça les sourcils, commençant à peine à comprendre. L'autre fit glisser ses doigts sur trois touches noires, la même expression impassible sur le visage.

- Et c'est, par conséquent, un peu comme chez moi. De toute façon, il n'y a pas d'autre endroit que je pourrais qualifier de « chez-moi ». Alors c'est vous qui êtes en tort en parlant de possession.

- Tu… Vous… Vous êtes L ? finit par chuchoter le brun, à moitié effrayé.

Il avait ruiné sa vie, il en était sûr.

- Bonne déduction, dit-il d'un air morne. Personne ne vous avait prévenu de mon arrivée ?

- Si… Si quelqu'un avait été prévenu, ce n'aurait pas été moi, murmura t-il, amer.

L, si tel était son pseudonyme, se mit à mâchonner son pouce d'un air absent.

- Alors qui êtes-vous, et qui aurait été prévenu ?

- Je suis B. Et c'est A, la première, qui vous aurait rencontré.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas. B, c'est ça ? Diminutif de… ?

- Backup…

L était vraiment en train de discuter avec lui devant un piano, ou mentait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire… Il avait gâché son existence toute entière en quelques phrases.

- Beyond est plus beau, selon mon opinion, déclara t-il en cessant de se mordre le pouce. Je m'appelle… Edward. Mais je préfère Lawliet, ajouta t-il, piquant un bonbon qui traînait sur le clavier.

Beyond leva automatiquement les yeux. S'il mentait, s'il osait mentir…

**Edward Lawliet Coil**

**10121173422**

Il ne mentait pas. Il reporta son attention sur L qui le fixait, songeur.

- Tu veux t'assoir ? proposa t-il subitement en se décalant, restant dans sa position fœtale.

Il passait du vouvoiement glacial au tutoiement presque amical. Beyond eut soudain un sourire qui lui dévorait le visage.

L était mille fois plus amusant à découvrir que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer jusque là.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi brusque tout à l'heure, dit L en tirant un bâton de sucette de sa bouche alors qu'il s'asseyait. Les gens ne m'intéressent pas vraiment et je préfère être seul. Mais tu n'as pas l'air idiot, toi. Bonbon ?

- Non, mais paraît-il que je suis fou et que je vais bientôt tuer tout le monde, ironisa t-il en prenant le bonbon gélifié dans la paume de L. Elle était froide, moins qu'Alive mais plus que la sienne.

L eut un sourire amusé, comme celui d'un enfant.

- Alors nous allons bien nous entendre, entre monstres, déclara t-il. Tu sais jouer du piano ?

- Non, mais j'ai bien aimé t'écouter. Joue pour moi, Lawli.

Pour la première fois de sa très courte vie, Beyond Birthday, alias Backup, sentait que la chance avait tourné de son côté.

* * *

><p><em>- Etrange…<em>

_- En effet… Nous pensions que cela ne s'appliquait qu'à nous…_

_- Quand nous étions moi et toi… Le problème est qu'il risque de devenir fou quand…_

_- Ne parlons pas de malheur. Tout ira si vite que nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous lamenter. _

_- Mais même… Il est trop exceptionnel pour sombrer dans la folie._

_- Et c'est nous qui parlons de folie alors que nous savons tout dessus ?_

_- Tout, rien, qu'importe, c'est la même chose !_

_- Exactement ! D'ailleurs, concernant nos repas…_

_- Oh, il était délicieux._

_- Je n'en doute pas, nos chères, mais avons-nous pensé à tout dissimuler ?_

_- Que nenni, puisque la meilleure cachette c'est la plus évidente !_

_- Nous usons de cette règle à tort et à travers, tout de même…_

_- A l'envers, à l'endroit et en diagonale, même !_

_- Quelle adresse !_

_- Merci, merci, nous nous aimons aussi._

_- Et que pensons-nous de ce nouveau ?_

_- Prenons garde. Lui aussi pourrait le corrompre. _

_- Et ce serait fâcheux._

_- Et encore plus…_

_- Hihihihihi… _

* * *

><p><strong>* ochlophobie (ne vous étonnez pas si votre ordi connaît pas le mot) : la peur de la foule, à ne pas confondre avec l'agoraphobie qui est juste la peur d'être oppressé (qui se rapporte plus à la claustrophobie si je dis pas de conneries...)<strong>

*** un bonus spécial pour celui/celle qui devine d'où vient ce nom ~**

*** birthday boy... Littéralement, ça veut dire garçon d'anniversaire qui ne veut rien dire, mais j'ai trouvé ça dans HAPPY BIRTHDAY de Birthday Massacre et j'ai bien aimé .w. C'est joli et ça colle à la situation !  
><strong>

**Allez, à tôtbien pour le prochain chapitre qui lui sera Ô combien du côté du Maaaaaaal XD**_  
><em>


	6. Madness of Duke Venomania

**Bonjour bonjour, chers gens du peuple que j'aime ^^ Comment allez-vous en cette SU-PERBE journée ? Moi perso je suis en train de me peler les... Les bras. Car j'ai un t-shirt avec des manches à chaînes aux épaules donc c'est pas franchement pratique pour contrer le froid. Et j'me caille les jambes aussi... En fait, j'ai froid partout .w. Pis j'écoute de la musique sur mon bel iPod orange aussi ! Et c'eeeeeest... Lullaby de Kill Switch :3**

**QUOI, "OSEF" ?  
><strong>

**Bon, alors, ce chapiiiiitre ! Il se déroule... A peu-près deux ans plus tard. **

***évite les couteaux***

**Bon, alors, pour la petite histoire, histoire de calmer les fans : L a rencontré Alive aussi, mais après Beyond, bien sûr (ce qui fait qu'il s'en est vanté pendant bien, allez, trois mois ?) et a "sympathisé". D'habitude il ne venait pas beaucoup à l'orphelinat, mais il s'en est plaint à Watari qui l'a laissé de plus en plus souvent à la Wammy's (mais toujours dans un relatif secret, histoire d'éviter les ragots et tout) pour finir par l'y laisser carrément jusqu'à sa majorité (selon moi, les gamins doivent partir de la Wammy's à 18 ans...) Et , pour le moment, la cohabitation entre les trois génies s'est plutôt bien passé. A et B sont toujours aussi chiants l'un envers l'autre et L n'a rien pu arranger .w. **

**Voilà 8D Nan mais parce que j'avais envie d'écrire ce passage (le chapitre qui suit, en fait) et que, pour ça, il FALLAIT que j'avance d'autant d'années... Mais pas pasque j'avais la flemme hein, vous l'avez vu ! **

**Bon, bref, j'vous laisse avec ce chapitre que vous attendez tous-z-et toutes avec grrrrrrande impatience 8D**

**ENJOY ~**

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi... Enfin si, y'a des trucs à moi, bien sûr, mais je peux rien dire parce que ça fait PARTIE de l'intrigue (minable XD) de cette fiction ! Donc tout ce qui ne m'appartient pas, c'est à Obha et Obata ~**

**Petite (Death) Note : Si vous avez bien tout suivi, pour vous remettre les âges en tête : Alive en a 12 bientôt 13, Beyond vient d'en avoir 15, et Lawliet-chou, bientôt 17 :D**

* * *

><p>« Ma mâchoire craque horriblement sous un énième coup. Dépèce-moi. Je ne réponds plus à tes coups. Haïs-moi. Ton visage m'apparaît si flou maintenant. Etrangle-moi. Mes yeux perdus s'ancrent aux tiens où brille une lueur de folie. »<p>

_Say me, Harry_ – Mary J. Anna*

* * *

><p><strong>How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

**« Un Ningen no Shi a un petit défaut : il ne verra pas la date de mort des personnes qui lui sont chères et, comme les Shinigamis, ne verra pas celle des possesseurs d'un Death Object. Ceci est probablement dû au fait qu'ils ne sont que des humains, avec, par conséquent, des émotions. »  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Non, monsieur, je ne peux pas venir. … Je sais que c'est très important mais vous serez contraint de vous servir de mon rapport qui est suffisamment complet comme ça. … Après tout, je croyais que je n'étais qu'une « gosse arrogante », n'est-ce pas ? … Non. Et bien, débrouillez-vous. … Bonne journée.<p>

Alive raccrocha au nez de l'homme et secoua la tête. Une dizaine de cheveux tomba devant son visage et elle plissa les yeux. Elle allait devenir chauve à ce rythme-là. Mais ni son état de santé qui devenait inquiétant, ni les railleries – et les tentatives de persuasion – de Beyond allaient la faire changer d'habitude alimentaire. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle était à la limite de l'acceptable et ça lui allait parfaitement. Elle se tourna vers deux garçons bruns, assis exactement de la même façon, aux vêtements presque identiques. Un noir et un blanc.

- Toujours Mr. Mérovas, je suppose ? s'enquit L en croquant un sucre.

- Tu supposes bien, répondit-elle, froide.

Lawliet retourna sur sa feuille, époussetant les grains de sucres et les miettes qui allaient faire baver l'encre et callant son quart de sucre entre les genoux.

Ce n'était que durant cette deuxième année en le connaissant qu'elle se rendait compte que la première n'avait été qu'un énorme mensonge.

L'année dernière avait été passée avec eux simplement pour les tester, pour savoir si, oui ou non, ils étaient dignes de lui. Il avait dit son prénom de but en blanc, à peine l'avait-il rencontrée, comme si c'était une marque de confiance. Et ici, à la Wammy's, c'était le plus grand secret de n'importe quel orphelin, par conséquent, le partager était bel et bien vu comme une marque de confiance. Il avait mis dans le mille. Même si ça l'avait vaguement alertée – L n'était-il pas sensé protéger son identité… ? – elle s'était laissé avoir. Et que ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point il avait joué la comédie. Ca tenait en quelques détails… Plusieurs détails… Toute sa personne, pour être honnête. Surtout avec Beyond, de qui il s'était beaucoup rapproché. Beaucoup plus que d'elle. Et Beyond, lui, stupidement fasciné par cette entité supérieure, qui le copiait sans cesse, qui cherchait toujours à rester près de lui… Bien qu'il affirme le contraire, elle se doutait bien que c'était par « attirance ». Et L devait l'avoir deviné, sûrement. Alors pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

Sûrement parce qu'il voyait son petit frère Liam en lui. La seule chose qu'elle connaissait de son passé, d'ailleurs – elle avait bien tenté de fouiller sur Internet pour trouver quelque chose sur lui, mais il n'y avait rien… Bien sûr.

Mais la première année, il n'avait fait que les manipuler. Voilà ce qu'il avait fait, encore plus menteur qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tout avait été faux, mots, regards, démonstrations d'amitié. Même la voix sonnait différemment, comme s'il se forçait moins pour leur parler poliment. Il était un acteur incroyable. Hypocrite de bout en bout.

C'était en partie ce qui provoquait sa propre admiration pour ce garçon. Beyond, lui, le détestait pour ça, justement. Et elle avait été à moitié soulagée, à moitié déçue de voir qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qu'il frappait jusqu'à faire couler le sang.

- Il a déjà essayé de me contacter pour expliquer ce que tu avais écrit, petite A. Ce mec est vraiment ignare, gronda justement Beyond en raturant une phrase sur son dossier. Incapable de comprendre les choses les plus simples même si on les lui explique de vingt-sept manières différentes…

- Tu es trop prétentieux, B, répondit calmement L en volant le stylo rouge que le brun tenait.

- Et toi pas assez, Lawli-joli*, répliqua t-il en reprenant son stylo.

- Non, c'est toi qui te place au-dessus de tout le monde.

Le stylo rouge revint dans la main de Lawliet.

- Au contraire, tu n'admets jamais que quelqu'un te soit inférieur.

Hop, reprise de l'objet par Beyond.

- Si, je le pense, mais je ne m'en moque pas.

L essaya de le reprendre, pinça violemment les doigts pâles de sa « copie » et récupéra presque victorieusement le pauvre stylo.

- Ce n'était pas de la moquerie.

B se pencha sur la table, écarta de force les mains serrées de Lawliet et reconquit son stylo.

- Mais le ton y était, je te le promets.

L se leva, fit le tour de la table, tordit le poignet du brun qui lâcha le crayon, et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche terre.

- Moi je t'assure que je ne faisais qu'énoncer une évidence et bordel de merde arrête de me voler ce putain de stylo rouge !

- Non. Maintenant, il m'appartient.

- A ! s'exclama le garçon en se tournant vers la blonde qui le regardait. Dis-lui de me rendre ce truc ! C'est du vol répréhensible par la justice elle-même !

- Ce stylo a été fourni par Watari qui a mis sur son testament que toutes ses possessions me reviendraient quand il mourrait. Par conséquent, j'ai déjà un léger droit sur ce stylo qui m'appartient bien plus qu'à toi, dit L d'un ton léger en écrivant à toute vitesse sur sa feuille.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un testament et il ne sera valide que quand Watari mourra, contra Alive d'une voix morne en s'asseyant. Par conséquent, Beyond ayant pris en premier ce stylo, il a le droit de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus l'utilité et c'est effectivement considéré comme un vol. Surtout que tu n'as pas l'intention de le rendre.

- Alors je suis un voleur. Et comme je suis L, je me charge de cette enquête. Sauf que j'ai une crise d'amnésie et j'oublie que je suis le voleur. Et comme je ne peux faire confiance à personne à part moi-même, je ne vous croirais pas quand vous me direz que je suis le voleur. Donc l'enquête est classée abandonnée, et le stylo, toujours à moi.

Beyond fit la moue devant la logique imparable de Lawliet et, s'étirant de tout son long sur la table branlante, récupéra un crayon de couleur rouge qui traînait, abandonné sur un papier d'éclair au chocolat entre deux montagnes de petits fours et un saladier de cerises.

- S'il te plaît, Beyond, fais attention, tu vas renverser mon café, se plaignit L en tirant son gobelet de sucre au café loin du brun.

- Et alors ? Ce serait tombé sur le dossier d'A qui ne fait pour l'instant que vingt-trois feuilles, dit B en haussant les épaules. Douée et consciencieuse comme elle est, elle le referait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me connais bien, ironisa la jeune fille en poussant un pot de confiture – heureusement vide – qui avait roulé sur la photo d'un des suspects.

- Mais évidemment, après tout, ne suis-je pas ton seul et unique ami ? souligna le brun avec un rictus.

Soudain, Watari entra dans la pièce, les yeux plissés, soucieux. C'était forcément Watari : il n'y avait que lui qui avait le double de la clé de la pièce.

- L, le Premier Ministre vous demande sur votre ordinateur portable, dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

- J'arrive, répondit aussitôt le garçon en déchiquetant un nounours gélatine.

Il se leva et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Beyond qui fit mine de s'offusquer.

- Des bêtises ? Je ne fais jamais de bêtises ! Je suis innocent et ce sont des soupçons parfaitement injustifiés !

L eut un petit rire, un rire d'enfant qui sonnait étrange dans son corps trop grand pour lui, et sortit de la pièce, dos voûté. Il avait pris cette habitude à force d'être penché sur ses papiers jours et nuits. B sourit en le regardant s'en aller puis, rapide, reprit son stylo rouge. La jeune fille eut un milli-sourire. Lequel était le plus gamin entre les deux, elle ne savait le dire. Pourtant, L allait avoir dix-sept ans en octobre et Beyond en avait quinze depuis trois semaines… Elle restait la benjamine du groupe, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter les moqueries de B à son égard. Douze ans bientôt treize. Extérieurement, on ne pouvait pas lui donner d'âge. C'était pour ça que les gens ne l'aimaient pas quand ils la voyaient : trop maigre, à la limite de l'anorexie, et étrangement petite pour son âge réel. Elle pouvait avoir sept ans ou seize, personne ne s'en rendait compte. Ca leur faisait peur, sûrement.

Elle écrivit pourquoi la ville de Prague avait été choisie par le tueur – car il venait de la République Tchèque, avait étudié l'histoire de la ville à fond et donc ses plans durant ses études et sa première victime et ex-femme venait de là-bas… Avait-on vraiment besoin d'elle pour deviner ça ? –, posa son stylo deux secondes pour réfléchir et en profita pour prendre une cerise.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par manger quelque chose de plus consistant ?

- Jamais Beyond, je te l'ai déjà dit environ cent fois, marmonna t-elle en décortiquant sa cerise avec ses incisives.

- Au moins de la viande, je sais pas, une nourriture qui ne te fasse pas mourir d'inanition !

- Non. Pas de viande.

- Parce que ce sont des animaux, ou parce que c'est cuit ? railla t-il. Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tu étais guérie de ta phobie du feu il y a quelques mois, non ?

Effectivement, elle avait dit ça, mais simplement pour qu'il cesse de l'ennuyer. Elle releva la tête et le foudroya du regard. Il avait envie de l'embêter, ça se voyait, c'était évident. Mais elle avait un as qu'elle gardait précieusement dans sa manche, depuis quelques jours, et ne voulait pas le gaspiller tout de suite.

- Etonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui vient dormir dans ma chambre dès qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse, siffla t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas parler, tu as oublié que tu as passé l'hiver dans MA chambre parce que tu es trop conne pour avouer à quelqu'un d'autre que tu es terrorisée à la vue de la moindre flamme ?

- Et qui m'a même conseillé de ne rien dire ?

- Sûrement pas moi.

- Oh que si.

- Oh que non. Avoue que tu es en tort, gamine. Et que si tu continues comme ça, tu vas crever parce que tu es stupidement fière et que tu prends toutes tes erreurs comme un drame personnel.

- Je… commença t-elle.

- Arrête. Tu sais que ce que tu fais est illogique et que tu fais tout ça pour ton putain d'égo surdimensionné, gronda t-il en se levant. Tu crois quoi ? Que si tu continues à te détruire sur tes dossiers, tu vas aller à ta saloperie de Paradis quand tu mourras ?

Ses yeux avaient pris un éclat malsain.

Elle eut un minuscule rictus. Ego surdimensionné ? QUI avait un égo surdimensionné ? Ce n'était pas elle qui rêvait de devenir intégralement L et d'écraser quiconque était plus fort qu'elle. Et le fait qu'il insulte la dernière chose qu'il lui restait de ses parents lui déplaisait. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne croyait en rien qu'il devait forcément descendre ce en quoi elle, elle croyait.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était mal.

Mais, après réflexion, elle s'en moquait.

- Facile de dire ça, toi tes parents ne t'ont rien légué. Surtout pas ta mère… N'est-ce pas, _fils de pute_ ?

L'insulte, dite par quelqu'un d'autre, ne l'aurait peut-être pas touché. Ou presque pas. Mais si même elle se trouvait choquante tant elle paraissait déplacée – et vraie – dans sa bouche, alors Beyond…

Il pâlit, recula d'un pas, ouvrit grand les yeux.

3, 2, 1.

_« Echec et mat. »_

- Tu… Tu… bégaya t-il, incapable de formuler une seule phrase cohérente.

- Tu as cherché des informations sur moi ? devina t-elle. En effet. Très facile. Ton père était assez connu, et aisément repérable sur les listes de décès, aussi.

Il s'était assis, encore sous le choc. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on lui rappelle son passé. Mais ce n'était qu'une fois.

- Ta mère était une prostituée connue, elle aussi. Anabella, non ? Des gens en parlaient sur un forum. Ton père en faisait partie. Heureux d'être une simple erreur que même ta si chère mère ne voulait pas garder, je suppose ?

Il ne disait rien, ses yeux se déformant au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle devait faire vite avant qu'il n'explose de rage.

- Et tu avais une petite sœur, aussi. Avec une mère respectable, elle, qui était partie quand elle t'avait vu arriver. Lovely, c'est ça ? Bizarre, un peu comme le tien. Ton père, le marchand, aimait attribuer des prénoms inhabituels à ses enfants, même ceux eus un peu… Par hasard. Et puis il y a eu cet homme jaloux de ton père… Une balle dans la tête, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Comme ta petite sœur. Et toi, qui étais avec ta bien-aimée mère lors du meurtre… Va savoir pour quelle raison…Tu les as retrouvés morts par terre.

Il tremblait, maintenant. Elle allait prendre cher, elle le savait, mais elle allait quand même finir. Simplement pour se venger, une bonne fois pour toutes. Même si elle finissait dans une chaise roulante, voire dans le coma, elle le ferait.

- Et alors ta mère…

- TA GUEULE ! hurla t-il en bondissant sur elle, faisant rouler les objets sur la table.

Il la fit tomber sur le sol et l'aplatit sous son poids. Sa tête s'écrasa sur le sol, mais elle continua à parler, comme un jouet qu'on essayait de casser.

- Et alors ta mère n'a pas voulu te gar-

Un coup de poing fit claquer funèbrement sa mâchoire, et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas prononcer un seul son. Avec de la chance, elle n'était pas cassée. Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et dit à toute vitesse, essayant d'éviter les coups de B.

- … te garder, elle t'a abandonné aux mains de Watari comme une ordure qu'on jett-

Les cheveux bruns de Beyond lui chatouillèrent le visage, une seconde avant que quelque chose de très pointu ne lui rentre dans la jugulaire. Elle se retint de toutes ses formes pour ne pas hurler alors qu'il essayait de lui arracher le cou avec les dents. Elle sentait que le sang gouttait par terre avec un petit « ploc » distinct. Beaucoup ou très peu, elle n'en avait aucune idée… Peut-être pas tant que ça… Elle avait envie de dormir, maintenant. Et elle savait que c'était très, très mauvais signe. Une toute petite berceuse que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était bébé lui revint en mémoire. Elle n'entendait presque plus que ça. Et sa tête et son cou lui faisaient mal, tellement mal…

Alors comme ça, elle allait mourir.

Dommage. Elle l'avait bien cherché, de toute façon. Au pire, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça : elle serait tuée par Beyond. Ca lui allait.

- … t'a abandonné à Watari sans s'occuper de toi… Et elle est morte dans le train qui a déraillé… Beyond le garçon si fier aux origines tellement douteuses… murmura t-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait fini son récit. Il croqua une dernière fois, plus fort, et releva la tête. Il devait vraiment détester son passé.

Elle ne s'en voulait pas du tout. Elle n'en voulait pas non plus à Beyond : c'était logique qu'il ait eu cette réaction, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Pour elle, c'était une bagarre comme une autre, comme il y en avait eu un nombre incalculable dans sa vie. Elle avait juste un peu mal tourné, c'était tout.

- Toujours pas morte, hein ? siffla t-il, essuyant le sang qui salissait ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit pas, cherchant à s'empêcher de dormir. Il aurait fallu que Beyond s'en aperçoive et qu'il continue à la frapper, qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur la douleur. Il voulait tellement la tuer que ça ? Il était illogique même dans ses habitudes. Un coup il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure, un coup il essayait de lui arracher la tête. Bon, il faisait ça souvent, mais pas jusqu'à ce point… C'était juste quelques bleus qu'elle récoltait, pas une plaie aussi grande… Elle cligna des yeux.

Ne pas dormir.

Soudain, il arrêta de lui écraser la poitrine et se releva, faisant craquer son cou en soupirant. Il y avait le Beyond calme et le Beyond malade, et les deux formaient le Beyond normal.

- Toujours pas décidée à hurler une seule fois, n'est-ce pas ? lança t-il en haussant un sourcil. Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue. J'ai très sérieusement pensé à te violer, estime-toi heureuse.

La violer… Le connaissant ce n'était pas que par vengeance, mais pour tester quelque chose… Il prenait chacun de ses gestes comme une expérience… Qui, quoi, où, comment, pourquoi ?

La petite berceuse sonnait doucement dans sa tête.

Elle porta doucement une main tremblante à son cou et la porta devant ses yeux. Elle saignait, certes, mais un peu moins que ce qu'elle pensait. Depuis quand résistait-elle si peu aux coups du brun ? Elle ne pouvait pas être devenue si faible… Elle avait mal, trop mal. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Elle était vraiment malade, alors ? Elle était sensée être plus résistante ! Depuis quand… Depuis quand ne pouvait-elle plus vivre normalement ?

- Quoi ? Tu es vraiment mal ? s'exclama t-il, surpris. Et quand je te dis que tu vas devenir trop faible et que tu vas mourir trois fois plus jeune si tu ne manges pas normalement, tu ne me crois toujours pas ?

Comme toujours, ce qu'elle pensait, il le disait. Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer. Il soupira et attrapa son bras pour la remettre en grimaçant. Elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il pensait qu'il allait lui rester dans la main

- Je pensais pas qu'une simple morsure te mettrait dans un tel état. Sincèrement. Tu deviens fragile, A. Tu arrives à rester debout ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Le sang imbibait sa robe, une grosse tache rouge s'étendant sur son épaule. Encore une à jeter… Elle n'en aurait bientôt plus à ce rythme-là. Il serra sa main et courut presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie, la jeune fille étant obligée de suivre. Elle ne sentait presque la douleur.

_« Et si je meurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

- Tu me fais vraiment chier. Roger m'engueule après, et pourtant je sais bien que tu n'as jamais rien dit, se plaignit-il alors qu'il la traînait derrière lui. Tu étais plus résistante quand tu étais peti-

- Eh, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Un petit garçon d'à peu près sept ans les regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Alive le connaissait vaguement : il s'appelait Scar, à cause de la balafre qu'il avait sur la joue. Il était arrivé deux mois plus tôt et, comme chacun, était persuadé que « Backup » était un fou et qu'Alive le devenait petit à petit.

- Ca te regarde, petit con ? Tu n'es pas sensé être au lit à cette heure ? cracha le brun. Va t-en !

- Tu as essayé de la manger ! se mit-il à hurler d'une voix perçante. Tu es un vampire ! Je le savais que tu étais fou, tout le monde le sait !

- Eh bien, eh bien, je passe de simple humain à vampire immortel, c'est une nette amélioration, non ? soupira Beyond en continuant à la charrier.

- Monstre ! Monstre ! piailla le petit en s'enfuyant. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Je vais le dire à tout le monde que t'as voulu la manger ! Sale monstre !

B poussa un énième soupir mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher. Il avait l'habitude.

La berceuse sonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. _Elle parlait d'un enfant-dragon, si elle se souvenait bien... * _

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls.

- Beyond…

- Mmm ? Quoi ?

- Je vais mourir ? réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle le vit se pencher vers elle, relever les yeux juste au-dessus de sa propre tête, se mordre la lèvre et reprendre la parole.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas, en tout cas. Et tu sais le pire ?

Elle fit vaguement non de la tête. _Un enfant-dragon qui avait été transformé par une sorcière qui voulait le contrôler… Des siècles et des siècles s'étaient écoulés, il ne se souvenait plus de son nom…_

Elle allait vraiment s'endormir.

- Je ne le sais même plus.

_« Comment ça ? Il savait quand je vais mourir ? Ou alors j'ai mal entendu. De tout façon, c'est impossible… »_

- Mais j'entends de la musique…

- Tu devrais être heureuse, personnellement j'entends des voix quand j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir. Et elles ne sont pas forcément très amicales, grimaça t-il.

_Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, ni qu'il avait été humain à part entière un jour… Il était un sorcier qui se transformait en créature depuis tellement longtemps… Un jour, il vit une petite fille qui se noyait… Il la sauva en la portant sur son dos de dragon…_

Elle lâchait la main de Beyond. Ca n'allait pas. Du tout. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait PAS savoir quand elle allait mourir, il disait ça au hasard.

« Ou pas »

« Totalement pas »

« Et même juste non »

« De toute façon »

« Nous n'avons pas »

« Besoin de toi »

« Lui si »

« C'est ta seule utilité »

« Alors vis »

« Les humains ne vivent pas pour l'éternité »

« Toi tu sauras à la toute fin »

« Ce qu'il y a derrière le rideau de la mort »

« Pas avant »

_Et la petite fille prononça plusieurs mots de remerciement en bégayant presque, mais sa langue fourcha et par accident, dans sa hâte, elle dit un mot étrange. Et le sorcier-dragon se rappela brusquement son nom et tomba, tomba… Redevenu enfant, comme la petite fille… Ils tombèrent dans un lac et la légende veut qu'ils y vivent encore…_

- A ? Merde ! … Attends, ne me dis pas que ça t'a mise dans un état pareil ! … Lawliet ! Je te jure que je… Je sais, je sais ! Aide-moi, plutôt ! … Comment ça ? On ne peut pas te faire confiance, en fait ! Allez, tu vois bien que… Quoi ? MA FAUTE ? C'est ELLE qui a commencé à m'insulter ! …

_« Et si je meurs, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a après la vie ? »_

Si elle parvenait à survivre, cela deviendrait son nouvel objectif. La perfection lui était refusée, du fait de sa phobie : alors elle allait dépasser les limites. Tenter de savoir ce qu'il y avait après la mort.

Si elle survivait.

* * *

><p>« Simultanément, un coup de tonnerre secoua l'océan lui-même, et une colossale chaîne d'éclairs crépitants déchira les nuages. »<p>

_Les naufragés du Hollandais Volant : I – Brian Jacques  
><em>

* * *

><p>Il referma la porte et affronta un regard noir, lourd de reproches. Il allait devoir s'expliquer, maintenant.<p>

- Elle va bien.

- …

- Je te jure qu'elle va bien.

- …

- De toute façon elle n'allait pas mourir de ça.

- …

- Ce n'est qu'une simple morsure !

- …

- Il y aurait eu le même résultat si elle avait glissé et s'était explosé la tête sur le sol !

- …

- Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé !

- …

- C'est totalement sa faute ! Elle m'a insulté !

- …

- Elle avait enquêté sur moi et m'a tout relancé à la gueule !

- …

- Tu n'aurais pas apprécié non plus !

- …

- Et on se bat souvent ! Comment je pouvais deviner qu'elle allait s'évanouir ?

- …

- Moi aussi je me sens coupable, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir !

- …

- … Bon, d'accord, c'est faux mais…

- …

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je te promets que ce n'était qu'un accident !

- …

- En fait tu me boudes parce que j'ai fait une « connerie », connerie qui au passage se produit à peu près deux fois par semaine et qui n'était jamais allée aussi loin ! C'est sa faute, elle est devenue anorexique !

- …

- Mais dis quelque chose bordel ! Tu veux quoi, des excuses ? Mais c'est pas à toi que je devrais en donner ! Et comme je sais qu'Alive ne m'en veut pas, je n'en donnerais à personne. Point.

Lawliet poussa un long soupir et porta son pouce à la bouche pour le mordiller, alors que Beyond croisait les bras, quasiment sûr de sa victoire. Il savait qu'il avait raison, et il savait que c'était le problème du garçon. Il ne pouvait pas leur interdire, à A et lui, de se battre. C'était quelque chose de logique, de tellement ancré dans leur relation que ça devenait stupide de penser qu'ils ne _pouvaient pas_ se chercher en permanence. Et de toute façon, cette fois-là, c'était entièrement la faute de la gamine. Il était dans une position de faiblesse et c'était presque, à ses yeux, de la légitime défense. Ou plutôt légitime vengeance. Qu'importe : c'était L qui était en tort.

- Tu vas finir par la tuer, un jour, dit-il calmement.

- Aucun risque, assura le brun. Ce serait presque masochiste.

Lawliet poussa un nouveau soupir et se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis depuis maintenant une demi-heure, attendant de savoir si elle était vraiment morte ou pas.

- Si vous continuez à vous entretuer comme ça, tu vas avoir des problèmes avec la justice. Roger ne pourra pas toujours faire passer les blessures pour des accidents auprès de l'inspecteur.

Il avait raison, ce coup-là. Mais il ne risquait pas de l'avouer.

- De toute façon, je croyais que c'était toi, la justice ? railla t-il. Tu ne me mettrais pas en prison, n'est-ce pas, Lawli-joli ?

- Si tu continues avec ce surnom, je risque bien de le faire, maugréa t-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce où il travaillait.

Il marchait courbé. Beyond aussi, par ailleurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour le copier, non, absolument pas. C'était pour ne pas le regarder de haut, tout simplement. Et le surnom ne voulait rien dire non plus, évidemment. Quoi qu'en dise Alive, lui savait que ce n'était ni par envie de le copier, ni par attirance. De toute façon, elle était la moins bien placée pour parler « d'émotions ». Attiré par Lawli ? _Amoureux_ de Lawli ? Il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir classer les rares sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Et lui mieux que quiconque savait qu'il n'aimait pas L. Il ne le désirait pas non plus. Il voulait juste qu'il le remarque, qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il devienne un « ami ». Et de toute façon, un garçon n'a pas le droit d'être attiré par un autre garçon, il le savait depuis sa naissance. Oui, ni attirance ni « amour ». Amitié. Ni plus ni moins. Admiration tout au plus.

Et lui mieux que quiconque savait qu'il ne se voilait pas la face. Il ne le pouvait pas.

D'ailleurs, en reparlant d'Alive… Ca faisait un bon bout de temps maintenant, mais ça le dérangeait toujours autant… Il ne parvenait plus à voir le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

C'était arrivé comme ça, un beau matin – au sens propre du terme, par ailleurs. Au début de l'hiver. Elle avait passé la nuit à travailler dans sa chambre – car lui osait demander aux surveillantes de ne pas allumer de feu. Il avait pris cette habitude de regarder le temps qui lui restait à vivre quand il se levait, comme un petit rituel malsain. Mais elle avait disparu, et cela l'angoissait. Depuis quand pouvait-il perdre son « don », bon sang ? Cette durée de vie changeante le _rassurait _autant qu'elle lui faisait peur. Sans ça, il doutait tout le temps.

Il n'aimait pas ne pas voir A.

- Eh ! s'exclama B en le suivant. J'ai mémorisé un mot de français pour toi, je te rappelle !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, comme tu sais parfaitement que je déteste plus que n'importe quelle matière le français, tu devrais prendre ça comme un honneur !

- Puéril.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Argument frappant, commenta t-il en ouvrant la porte. Maintenant, remettons-nous au travail.

Beyond grogna quelque chose de parfaitement inintelligible en retournant sur son siège, et eut un très léger pincement au cœur en voyant le chaos sur la table et les taches sombres sur le sol. Ouais, il n'aimait pas ne pas voir A.

_xOx_

- Remettons-nous au travail, disais-tu ? ironisa le brun, en train d'aligner une suite de nombres sur la calculatrice.

L était allongé sur son fauteuil, abandonnant stylo et feuilles, regardant l'ampoule clignoter d'un regard sombre. L'orage avait éclaté deux heures plus tôt. Le garçon avait justifié ses cernes violacés mais B savait qu'il détestait ne pas terminer le cas sur lequel il travaillait avant de dormir. Peu importe le nombre de jours qu'il pouvait s'écouler. Seulement, depuis que l'orage avait commencé, Lawli n'avait plus bougé. Il se contentait de regarder la lampe et de plisser les yeux quand le tonnerre et les éclairs manquaient la faire exploser. Et il gardait obstinément le silence, pouce au bord des lèvres… Depuis quand était-il incapable de travailler ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, finit-il par dire.

- Pourquoi ? répliqua B en appuyant sur la touche « plus ».

- Si tu pouvais éviter d'insister encore, ça m'arrangerait. Merci, asséna Lawliet d'un ton froid.

- Et qui a dit que j'avais envie de t'arranger ? sourit Beyond en délaissant sa copie. Alors, que se passe t-il pour que le plus grand génie du monde soit soudainement désintéressé par son travail ?

- Rien… Rien du tout…

- Si, je le vois bien ! Alors ?

L ferma ses yeux d'encre et mordilla encore plus son pouce. Beyond fit une grimace et, sans se soucier du garçon en lui-même, alla s'assoir – s'écraser, plutôt – sur son ventre. Il sentait que son cœur battait vite, trop vite, rien qu'en appuyant sa main sur ses dernières côtes. Il semblait ne rien éprouver, mais B se fit la réflexion que les battements de cœur ressemblaient à ceux qu'il avait quand il faisait une crise d'angoisse, en présence d'une foule ou du noir total…

Lawliet rouvrit immédiatement les paupières et croisa le regard fixe et rouge de son presque-reflet. B savait qu'il aurait pu le mettre à terre en quelques secondes – il en avait fait la cruelle expérience au cours de ses bagarres avec lui – mais, manifestement, il était trop fatigué pour le faire. Peut-être.

- Descend.

- Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit pourquoi tu as subitement arrêté toute activité, Lawli-joli !

- Tu n'as qu'à deviner, fit-il avec une moue ennuyée.

Le bruit d'un éclair déchirant le ciel et un coup de tonnerre encore plus fort que les autres le fit ciller. Beyond pencha la tête sur le côté et se mit lui aussi à mâchonner son pouce, l'empalant presque sur ses canines droites. Il avait bien une idée, en fait…

- Voyons voir… Tu as arrêté de bosser il y a bien une heure et demie. Tu t'es contenté de regarder l'ampoule comme si ta vie en dépendait, me laissant tout le travail au passage, énuméra t-il, sa voix débordante de moquerie. Je pourrais croire que tu as peur du noir, mais je m'en serais déjà rendu compte… Mais on peut remarquer que tu as une réaction à chaque fois qu'on entend le tonnerre, et que l'ampoule, vu qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres ici, est le seul indicateur de la puissance de l'orage…

Lawliet avait légèrement détourné le regard du sien et contemplait le fauteuil, dans une parfaite imitation de nonchalance. Le sourire de Beyond s'élargit. Il avait beau être un putain de bon acteur, Lawli ne pouvait pas dissimuler « ça ». Peut-être que chaque enfant, chaque adolescent de la Wammy's développait une phobie particulière ? Il devrait chercher, tiens. Il prouverait ainsi que ce système, aussi perfectionné soit-il pour créer de l'intelligence, était un peu destructeur. Même très destructeur.

- Alooooors ? roucoula t-il d'une voix qu'il fit exagérément aigue. Lawli-joli a-t-il _réellement_ peur de l'orage ?

- Pas du tout, assura t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, cette fois-ci.

Mais la conviction de B ne faiblit pas. L connaissait les ficelles pour inspirer le doute ou la confiance chez les gens, bien sûr. Il tirait dessus en ce moment-même, sans hésitation.

- Alors quoi ? Tu es en manque ? Alors sors, vas-y, je ne te retiens pas ! Ce n'est pas un simple orage qui va te faire trembler, Lawliet ?

L se contenta de pencher la tête et de le fixer d'un air insondable pendant une poignée de secondes, avant de soupirer.

- Tu as raison sur les deux points, malheureusement. En manque et… Astraphobe*. Peu glorieux, n'est-ce pas ?

Beyond sourit encore plus. C'était presque rassurant de savoir que même lui n'était pas totalement parfait. Rassurant et un peu décevant, évidemment, comme un enfant qui se rend compte que le Pays des Merveilles des contes n'existe pas en vrai.

Mais Beyond passa vite l'éponge sur cette faiblesse. Personne n'était parfait. Personne n'était Dieu.

Personne.

- Trop facile, déclara le brun en bondissant du ventre de l'autre. Alors comme ça, le grand détective L est aussi dominé par ses instincts primaires ?

- Je reste humain, Beyond.

Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sur son fauteuil, tressaillant alors qu'un claquement d'éclair retentissait dans toute la pièce. Puis il ferma les yeux obstinément, tirant une moue dépitée à son camarade qui retourna à ses papiers. Quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se mette à somnoler, bercé par la respiration calme de L dans le fauteuil d'à côté et le bruit plus ou moins lointain du tonnerre.

- Dis, tu dors ?

- Hmm ? marmonna t-il, à moitié assoupi sur ses feuilles. Bah… Non, pourquoi ?

- J'ai froid, chuchota Lawliet.

- C'est bien ta vie, tu sais… murmura le brun en ouvrant une paupière.

- Je ne peux pas venir à côté de toi, s'il te plaît ?

Beyond bâilla et se mit à grogner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Alors ?

- Tu fais gravement chier, fut la réponse.

Prenant ça comme une affirmation, L se leva prestement et vint se nicher à côté de lui, recroquevillé dans sa position assise habituelle, celle d'un fœtus, d'un enfant. B re-bâilla et s'effondra presque sur l'accoudoir, les yeux papillonnants. Il vit vaguement L le regarder en penchant la tête sur le côté, son pouce arrêté à mi-chemin vers ses lèvres, paupières à moitié closes.

Si Beyond avait été plus lucide, il aurait tout compris depuis plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps. Mais voilà, Beyond était à moitié endormi. Beyond n'avait plus la même conscience du danger.

Quelque chose saisit brusquement ses mains comme un étau, griffant ses poignets, l'empêchant de se débattre. Ses bras furent ramenés au-dessus de sa tête avec brutalité. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le domine, Alive n'ayant jamais même essayé de se défendre, il eut donc une ou deux secondes d'arrêt. Qui, quoi, comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Autre chose, quelque chose d'infiniment plus sucré, se posa soudain sur ses lèvres. Contraste, très étrange contraste d'une seule seconde entre la douleur de ses poignets et la chaleur de ses lèvres. Haine, amour, sang, caresse, déchirure, douceur.

Mais pour tout surpris qu'il fût, Beyond n'était pas stupide. Une seule personne pouvait avoir osé faire ça. Une seule personne se trouvait dans la pièce. Une seule personne…

Pourquoi ?

Il lança ses genoux vers le haut, percutant une masse souple qui se retira immédiatement, et un coup de poing qui percuta violemment le visage qui, une seconde avant, était penché sur le sien.

Lawliet le regardait maintenant de haut, d'un regard plus noir que ses yeux*. Une large tache rouge s'étalait déjà sur son visage, trace du coup que Beyond venait de lui porter.

Comment avait-il PU ? Comment avait-il OSE ? Il le prenait pour qui ? Sa pute de compagnie ? Mais merde à la fin, il n'était même pas consentant ni rien ! Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête ? Pourquoi l'avoir _embrassé_, putain ?

- MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE ! cracha le brun en s'écartant du plus possible du garçon, écœuré. CA TE PREND SOUVENT D'EMBRASSER LES GENS COMME CA, CONNARD ?

L le fixa encore un instant avant de retourner sur son fauteuil, sans dire un seul mot, et de se re-rouler en boule dessus. Presque… « Triste « ? Non. Vexé, sûrement, comme un gamin à qui on a refusé un jouet. Vexé, et laissant B seul sur le canapé, dégoûté, et de lui, et de l'autre. Comment avait-il pu même y SONGER ? Est-ce qu'il avait laissé entendre qu'il était attiré par lui ? Il n'y avait eu aucun signe qui aurait même pu lui donner cette idée franchement malsaine, hein ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'était totalement contre nature, ça ne faisait pas, point barre ! Non, évidemment… Mais pourquoi ? Simplement de la _luxure_ ? Alors c'était ça, hein ? Une bête histoire d'hormones ? Mais est-ce qu'il avait seulement compris quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'il avait compris qu'il… Qu'il…

- Merde… Merde…

Un murmure, sifflé entre les dents. B s'était replié sur lui-même, tirant sur ses cheveux corbeau. Pourquoi, enfin ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le laissait ici, maintenant ? Mais il n'avait vraiment RIEN compris, en fait ! Rien du tout ! Non, bien sûr que lui, il ne l'aimait pas, ce n'était pas pour ça ! C'était juste qu'il voulait lui ressembler, être ami, rester avec lui pour toujours, même ! Ca n'était pas ça, aimer ! Non… Non, c'était impossible, bien sûr… Depuis sa petite enfance, on le lui avait seriné que les hommes n'étaient pas compatibles avec d'autres hommes… Evidemment… Il n'avait pas LE DROIT d'être amoureux d'un mec… Pas le droit de tomber encore plus bas dans la déchéance… Surtout que Lawliet le voulait uniquement pour se satisfaire… C'était tomber au même niveau que sa mère, accepter… Un homme… Merde… Non, non, il n'avait PAS. LE. DROIT. Point.

- Merde…

C'était quoi, le conte, déjà ? Le conte qui lui lisait son père, avant, pour le mettre en garde contre… Contre _ça_ ? « La folie du Duc d'Ainamonev ?* » Quelque chose du genre… Oui, il ne pouvait pas. Sinon, ce coup-là, il deviendrait véritablement fou. Accepter, c'était se vendre. Et il en avait été suffisamment dégoûté, avec sa mère, pour suivre le même schéma. Il avait un minimum de fierté… Et de toute façon, ça n'était pas ça, aimer, il en était sûr. Il ne pouvait rien éprouver, de toute façon. Il commençait à mieux comprendre A et sa manie de ne jamais rien montrer d'elle-même. C'était plus simple, beaucoup moins risqué…

Il jeta un regard furieux au corps inerte à cinq mètres de lui. Il n'avait rien compris, rien. Il pouvait aller l'étrangler tranquillement, effacer toute trace de cette monumentale erreur. La leur. Lawliet n'aurait jamais dû le toucher, il aurait pu continuer à tout refuser en bloc. Il était forcé de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et ça le terrifiait. Il ne voulait pas ETRE un monstre.

Oui, plus le temps filait entre ses doigts, plus il trouvait cette idée parfaite. Supprimer la cause de ses états d'âme, c'était très bien…

« Pourquoi supprimer ? »

Les voix. Comme toujours, qui le hantaient, ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit.

_« Parce qu'il me dérange. C'est un putain d'égoïste qui ne se soucie pas de ce qu'il sème dans ses actes insensés. »_

« Et pourquoi ça te dérange tant, qu'il ne te veuille que pour ton corps ? »

Allons bon, voilà qu'il se parlait. L l'avait fait devenir fou, bon sang…

_« Parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux. C'est dégueulasse. »_

« Et tu voudrais quoi ? »

_« Revenir en arrière, bien sûr ! »_

« Pourquoi ? »

_« Pour l'empêcher de faire ça ! »_

« Et continuer à te voiler la face pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? »

La phrase sarcastique et mille fois trop aigue détonna dans sa tête. Il serra les dents et continua à s'arracher des cheveux avec violence, niant tout. Non, impossible, totalement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas… Juste de l'amitié, rien de plus… Rien de plus. Impossible. Ces voix cherchaient à le faire tomber ! Il n'était pas… Pas amoureux de L du tout ! Ce n'était rien ! RIEN, BORDEL !

Un sanglot sans larmes secoua son corps alors qu'il commençait à se ronger les phalanges.

« Il y a des choses mille fois plus monstrueuses que toi dans ce monde. »

La phrase plus calme, moins excitée, résonna dans sa tête aussi fort que la précédente.

Et le pire…

Etait qu'elle avait raison.

Il s'endormit en mélangeant toutes les phrases, ses dents serrées sur ses phalanges à vif.

Le lendemain, ce fut L qui le réveilla d'un ordre sec et bref, glacial. Il était encore vexé de son rejet de la veille, probablement. Peut-être que les autres personnes sur lesquelles il s'était déjà jetées avaient accepté, elles… Beyond fit craquer son cou, les pensées s'entrechoquant sous son crâne. Mais il avait déjà fait un choix, de toute façon… Il vint se planter devant l'autre qui restait aussi froid qu'au réveil, distant. Vraiment très vexé, en fait…

- Ce n'était que de la luxure, n'est-ce pas ? fut la première phrase que prononça B, en dévisageant son « camarade ».

L ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris, puis lâcha un infime soupir.

- Bien sûr. Que pensais-tu ? Que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Idiot.

- Oui, je pensais ça, dit-il en haussant les épaules, dans une parfaite imitation de l'indifférence. Mais si ce n'était que pour le sexe… Je pardonne.

L esquissa un bref sourire, peut-être un peu moins blessé dans son amour-propre.

Beyond avait réussi à la perfection son rôle, sans rien dire, sans rien montrer. L devait maintenant penser qu'il avait juste eu peur d'un débordement affectif, rien de plus. Rien de plus.

Le choix avait été vite fait : accepter sans jamais rien dire.

Il comprenait vraiment mieux Alive.

* * *

><p><em>- Nous avons bien fait.<em>

_- Très bien fait, par ailleurs._

_- La question restante est : trop ou pas assez ?_

_- Qu'importe, après tout ! Nous l'avons ramené du côté de la non-folie !_

_- Avec tout ça… Nous espérons vraiment qu'il y restera…_

_- Tous ces sacrifices…_

_- Nous savons que c'est dur pour nous, ça l'est pour nous aussi, nos chères… _

_- Mais nous rendons vraiment nous comptes de l'importance de tout cela ?_

_- Et nous alors ! Le mérite t-il réellement, après tout ? Non, oublions… Il le mérite._

_- Pas qu'un peu, même !_

_- Oui, nous avons été mesquines._

_- Nous le sommes si peu souvent, ne nous n'en faisons pas. Personne ne peut nous juger désormais._

_- Ni lui ni personne, par ailleurs. _

_- De toute façon, même s'il le faisait, nous aurions trouvé le moyen de le convaincre du contraire._

_- Du contraire ou de la même chose revient du pareil au même, et part du même vers le pareil : en sens contraire._

_- Cette phrase était magnifique ! Nous l'adorons ! Nous devenons très fortes, qu'en pensons-nous ?_

_- Et plus encore, nos chères, nous devenons presque non-folles !_

_- Il ne reste qu'à espérer…_

_- Espérer que lui ne basculera pas du mauvais côté…_

* * *

><p><strong>* Ceci n'est PAS un livre, mais... une fiction ^^' Parce que je ne trouvais pas d'autre passage que celui-là...<strong>

*** Lawli-joli... Dieu que je m'éclate à écrire ce surnom débile XD**

*** Cette histoire n'est pas totalement tirée de moi, mais de SPIRITED AWAY, le film d'Hayao Miyazaki .w.**

*** Astraphobe : c'est... Bah la peur de l'orage, quoi .w. D'habitude, les astraphobes ont des réactions plus paniquées, mais comme c'est L, on va dire qu'il a un contrôle hors du commun...**

*** Je vous explique le délire... A chaque fois que je marque une description sur les yeux de L ou de Light, j'peux pas m'empêcher de me souvenir d'une parodie Facebook que j'avais faite où nos deux "amis" vantaient des Dragibus hyper-bizarres et sûrement pas bien naturels avec (ahah, la relation de fou !) la couleur des yeux de l'autre sans s'en rendre compte... XD Donc voilà, parenthèse inutile ^^**

*** C'est toujours pas tiré de moi mais de l'histoire du Duc de Venomania (chanson VOCALOID) que j'ai remasterisée version yaoi ^^ Je vous la passerais plus tard...**

**Le prochain chapitre est un style de bonus, parce que je me suis aperçue que j'avais des tas de drabbles qui devaient me servir pour des scènes des chapitres, et que j'ai finalement pas insérés... Donc voilà, vous verrez tout ça dans l'prochain chapitre :D **

**OUI, c'est frustrant, mais faut savoir appâter le public !**

**Ah oui, aussi...**

**Par pitié, laissez des reviews sur le travail tuant d'une autatrice qui vit pour sa fiction... Vraiment... Je suis sérieuse, voir qu'au bout de deux semaines le nombre de reviews n'a pas encore augmenté malgré tout les visiteurs... Ca déprime... (d'ailleurs un E-NORME merci à Hayll'e, tu fais un pâtay, j't'en ai renvoyé un ^^)**

**Chu chu chuuu xxx**


	7. Meltdown

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

**Eeeeeh oui, je sais, je sais, je bats tous les records en vous publiant ce chapitre en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu ! Je suis une trop forte dans mon genre !**

**Bon, j'avoue, ce n'est pas un VRAI chapitre. C'est une sorte de bonus-délire, bourré d'anachronismes, qui me sert à décompresser avant, bah...Voilà quoi ^^ (nan, sinon je spoile...)  
><strong>

**Le vrai chapitre, suivant la fiction originale, il sera dans les environs de Noël (car c'est un long et très important chapitre...) Mais, en contrepartie, ce chapitre fait, attention attention, 20 PAGES PILE ! Attendez, non, sérieusement... Ne suis-je pas douée, sérieusement ? Douze jours après un chapitre, PAF ! Je vous en remets un !**

**Alors... Ces scènettes sont des passages des années que je vais être obligée de sauter (encore, me direz-vous) pour avancer dans l'histoire, malheureusement. Mais je voulais en mettre plusieurs dans les chapitres, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que... Que je pouvais pas les mettre, quoi ._. Elles sont toutes (ou presque...) en lien avec le chapitre qui va arriver et la seconde partie de l'histoire (Ouais, c'est en deux parties distinctes... Vous verrez !)**

**Elles sont dans l'ordre chronologique et sont TRES importantes parce qu'elles vont être utilisées et ré-utilisées pendant longtemps ! :D**

**Brefouille, BIG thanks aux revieweuses que j'aime, and ENJOOOOY ~**

**Disclaimer : ... Suis-je bien OBLIGEE de le remettre à chaque fois ? Bon bla bla bla, Obha et Obata, voilà !**

**Petite (Death) Note of the autatrice : Les premiers trucs sont les "song themes" des persos que j'ai réussi à trouver, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez... Perso je trouve que ça leur va bien, ensuite si vous avez des idées, hésitez pas ^^**

**Deuxième (Death) Note of the autatrice : Et le conte tiré du Duc Venomania est là aussi :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alive : Strawberry Gashes- Jack O' Jill<p>

Beyond : Break – Three Days Grace

L : Path - Apocalyptica

Alive – Beyond : Never too late – Three Days Grace

L – Beyond : I love you I hate you- Saliva

* * *

><p><span>La folie du Duc d'Ainamonev<span>

Il était une fois, il y a, oh, très longtemps, dans un royaume au ciel violacé…

Un petit garçon normal. Il n'était ni plus fort, ni plus rapide ou plus intelligent que les autres garçons. Mais le Diable peut se manifester chez n'importe qui, et ce garçon en était bien la preuve. Ce garçon avait un ami, un autre petit garçon qui, ma foi, était assez adorable. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur naissance et s'entendaient à merveille, mais l'ami n'avait jamais vu la marque du Démon dans l'esprit du garçon… Car un jour, le premier enfant avoua – et c'est la pire des choses – qu'il était très attiré par son ami et essaya d'en abuser, contre toute nature. L'ancien ami s'enfuit et répandit la rumeur partout que l'enfant était fou et qu'il fallait l'éviter. Ivre de fureur, l'esprit embrouillé par le Malin, l'enfant disparut de longues années dans un endroit que même les pires criminels n'osaient approcher. On le crut très vite mort et tout le monde s'en réjouit. Mais, un jour, on apprit la disparition de plusieurs hommes du pays, souvent très beaux… Dont l'ancien ami qui, de par sa beauté et son esprit, avait réussi à se marier à une duchesse fort belle…

En réalité, l'enfant – devenu adulte – qui avait disparu avait passé un pacte avec le Diable lui-même, dans les caves brûlantes de l'Enfer, et celui-ci avait accepté de le rendre absolument irrésistible et changeant ainsi le visage que tout le monde détestait. Il aurait pu s'en servir pour la bonne cause mais, toujours aussi fou de rage et voulant se venger, il s'en servit pour attirer les hommes en son palais… Continuant à défier Dieu lui-même, désobéissant aux règles même de la Nature et de la Création… Chaque homme du pays disparut bientôt et le maudit se constitua un harem masculin au cœur des ténèbres…

Un jour, un jeune garçon, pris au piège par l'homme, se présenta aux portes du château. Désirant toujours plus de chair, et devenant toujours plus fou, l'homme le prit avec plaisir et tenta de le violer à peine fut-il entré. Mais, soudain, il sentit une horrible douleur au niveau du cœur…

Le jeune garçon était en réalité une jeune fille pure qui, ayant découvert où se cachait le palais du Démon, avait décidé d'aller le tuer pour récupérer son frère jumeau. Libérées de l'illusion qu'avait créée le Diable, les hommes et les jeunes garçons fuirent tous le château. Le dernier fut l'ancien ami qui, sans un regard pour son ami d'enfance qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas reconnu, scella à tout jamais les portes du domaine du mal. Et le Démon vint emporter l'âme de l'homme corrompu…

_« La véritable fin est en réalité tout autre : ce conte, ayant été écrit par un homosexuel en personne pour se moquer de l'intolérance, aurait dû subir la censure si la vraie fin avait été publiée. Si bien qu'il rédigea ce texte et qu'il ne transmit la vérité qu'à certaines personnes. Il mourut exécuté quand la vraie version arriva aux oreilles de l'Eglise. La vraie fin est celle-ci. »_

Libérés de l'illusion qu'avait créée le Diable, les hommes et les jeunes garçons fuirent tous le château. Le dernier fut l'ami d'enfance qui avait rejeté l'homme sans essayer de le comprendre. Il scella à tout jamais les portes du domaine du mal, sans entendre les pleurs et les derniers mots de l'homme qui s'était damné pour lui.

« Attends !

Je ne t'ai pas encore dit que je t'aime ! »

* * *

><p>« Chacune des milliards de gouttes se teintait alors d'une nuance azurée et nimbait les alentours d'une lumière surnaturelle. Le marine se mariait avec l'outremer, ruisselait sur du cyan, ricochait sur de l'indigo. »<p>

_La Quête d'Ewilan – Pierre Bottero_

* * *

><p>La salle d'informatique de la Wammy House était fermée. D'habitude, beaucoup d'élèves venaient ici, que ce soit pour faire des recherches sur Internet, regarder des débilités vraiment débiles ou tout simplement faire leurs devoirs. Mais depuis deux jours, personne n'osait y rentrer. Les différentes imprécations et les cris de joie provenant de cette salle les terrifiaient. Vraiment.<p>

Depuis deux jours, Backup monopolisait l'ordinateur le plus rapide et jouait à un jeu vidéo. Incroyable comme le garçon s'était attaché à un simple CD en si peu de temps. Mais ce jeu avait exercé sur lui une telle fascination, à peine l'avait-il vu dans un magasine, qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher.

Deux jours. Avec des hauts et des bas, des joies et des peines, des hurlements de colère et de plaisir. Il se rappelait ses premières tentatives pour sauter, par exemple, avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, comme s'il tournait en dérision l'ancien lui. Oui, au départ, ça avait été un vrai casse-tête. Pareil pour les combats – la caméra étant maniée par un Parkinsonien, manifestement. Mais bon, tout ça c'était du passé. Les ennemis étaient devenus plus forts, le sang plus fréquent, et l'intérêt de Backup plus grand encore. Ouais, ce jeu était merveilleux.

Sauf quand il perdait.

- RHAAAA MAIS CONNASSE BOUGE ! NAN, SAUTE PAS ! MAIS TU VOIS PAS QU'IL Y A UN FOSSE LA ? ET TOI CONNERIE TU M'ATTAQUES PAS SINON JE TE DEMONTE LA GUEULE ! MEURS, MEURS, MEURS !

Il gémit en voyant l'héroïne se prendre un grand coup dans l'estomac, faisant gicler le sang qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs très bien fait. Puis se mit soudain à glousser et à coller son oreille contre les haut-parleurs. Alice venait de tomber et il aimait particulièrement le cri qu'elle poussait à ce moment-là. Et puis, c'était beau et poétique, quand même. Rien que la voir exploser en dizaines de papillons bleus… Elle réapparut et, simplement pour le plaisir, il décida de la refaire tomber dans le trou. Il adorait ça. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, elle passerait en mode Hystérie… Il aimait bien ce mot, « hystérie ». Avec le « h-y-s » devant qui donnait un côté étrange, décalé, et la fin plus rude…

Alice Madness Returns avait vraiment tout pour lui plaire. Le seul problème était que… Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Et qu'il savait que la réalité ne deviendrait jamais aussi splendide, avec un mélange aussi parfait entre l'horreur et les rêves.

Le seul point qui lui déplaisait. Jamais ce ne serait réel. Même avec ses plus grands fantasmes, jamais il ne pourrait toucher ce monde, où folie et réalité se côtoyaient…

* * *

><p>« Matthew examina l'appareil photo. Il était ancien, probablement acheté d'occasion, mais paraissait en bon état. C'était un Pentax, bien que le X se soit estompé sur le boîtier. »<p>

_La photo qui tue – Anthony Horowitz_

* * *

><p>- Pousses-toi !<p>

- C'est toi qui m'écrases.

- Pas du tout ! Allez, vire !

- Tu vas tout faire tomber…

- Mais non…

- Si, il a raison.

- J'ai toujours raison.

- Ou pas !

- Pas faux.

- Je t'ai dit de te décaler !

- Je n'en ai pas envie !

- Mais je te l'ordonne et tu vas le faire !

- Non. Je suis très bien ici. Va le pousser, lui.

- Je ne te pousse pas !

- Et moi je ne veux pas céder ma place.

- Si, fais-le.

- Oui, vas-y, va un peu sur l'accoudoir, tu prends trop de place.

- Non, c'est toi qui es en trop.

- Mais c'est à trois qu'on doit le faire ! Allez, bouge…

- … Tu m'énerves. Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai toujours ma place.

- Allez, voilà, pars du truc et ce sera encore mieux !

- Et puis quoi encore ?

- Mais dis lui qu'il prend les trois quarts de la place !

- Non, c'est toi qui essaie de grappiller deux ou trois centimètres.

- De toute façon, je m'en fiche, j'ai une place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ah, lâche ce stylo !

- Non, il a failli tomber à cause de toi.

- Et alors ? Lâche ce truc, ça va faire horrible !

- C'est cette cicatrice au cou qui va faire horrible.

- Elle ne se verra pas tant que ça…

- Et puis je croyais que tu te fichais de ton apparence ?

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai une morsure au cou.

- Mais personne ne la verra, elle va être à nous !

- J'espère bien, on n'est même pas censé savoir que j'existe…

- Oh, toi, chut aussi !

- Lâche ma main…

- Non. Et toi, arrête d'essayer d'arracher mon bras !

- C'est toi qui me déran-

- Bon… On peut commencer, maintenant ? s'impatienta Watari.

Gamins… Les plus grands génies du monde pouvaient être tellement gamins, quand ils le voulaient… il ne saurait même pas dire qui avait eu cette idée saugrenue, en pleine nuit… La fatigue leur avait fait perdre la tête. Mais il devait avouer que voir son protégé se chamailler avec les deux autres le changeait un peu. Il espérait juste que ce ne serait pas comme ça perpétuellement…

- Prêts ? Trois, deux, un…

Clic.

Il y eut un flash qui éblouit les trois adolescents et ils clignèrent vainement des yeux, l'empreinte verte incrustée sous leurs paupières.

- Voilà, je vous donnerais la photo quand elle sera développée, mais… Vous êtes certains que vous voulez la garder ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! dit B en jouant avec une mèche de L – il était vraiment trop familier avec lui… – Que pensez-vous, qu'on va la distribuer à n'importe qui avec nos noms en gros et en rouge derrière, peut-être ?

- Il a raison, nous ne sommes pas stupides à ce point, argumenta L en essayant d'enlever la main de l'autre brun. Allez, s'il vous plaît… C'est la seule et unique preuve de notre existence, après tout !

- C'en est une de trop, grommela t-il tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas résister.

- Nous sommes plus des humains qu'autre chose, commenta A en recommençant à écrire. Si on nous empêche d'avoir une vie « normale » d'adolescent…

Watari déglutit. Il savait, comme les autres, qu'elle serait capable de le traîner en justice et de gagner haut la main. De mauvaise grâce, il rangea l'appareil dans la poche de son manteau et sortit, pestant à mi-voix contre « les gosses trop intelligents qui ont des envies complètement débiles à minuit passé. »

Mais bon… Puisqu'ils insistaient tant, ils l'auraient, leur photo…

* * *

><p>« Une silhouette y était allongée. Décharnée, le crâne rasé, les yeux clos, la respiration sifflante. »<p>

_Les Mondes d'Ewilan – Pierre Bottero_

* * *

><p>Alive sortit de la pièce sans prêter attention aux paroles du docteur qui, une fois tous les deux mois, passait à l'orphelinat faire un examen de routine pour chaque orphelin.<p>

- Allons, Alive, faites un effort, vous devenez trop fr-

Elle referma la porte sur ses suppliques. Elle ne changerait pas d'avis : elle ne voulait pas manger plus que des fruits et du pain. Tout le reste la dégoûtait, et de toute façon, elle mangeait suffisamment pour survivre depuis toutes ces années, n'est-ce pas ? Quand elle serait vraiment dans un état critique, elle commencerait peut-être à changer d'alimentation. Mais le docteur ayant avoué qu'elle ne risquait rien – pour l'instant, s'était-il empressé de rajouter – elle n'allait pas se plier aux exigences des adultes. Pas question.

- Clasp, c'est à toi, annonça t-elle d'une voix morte.

Le jeune garçon roux se précipita dans la salle en remerciant Alive d'un signe de tête, mais elle ne le regardait même pas. Elle ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Pas à lui, mais à un autre. Qui la regardait avec toute l'ironie du monde, adossé à un mur, les bras croisés en signe de défi.

- Alors, ça y est, tu as ta confirmation, tu as déjà un pied dans la tombe ? ricana Beyond en poussant une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Oh, non, je vais parfaitement bien, répondit-elle d'un ton léger. Bien mieux que tu ne le crois.

Il leva un sourcil, sceptique.

- Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien alors, je peux lire ce dossier, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en désignant le livret de santé qu'elle avait à la main.

- Non, fut la réponse, froide et claire.

- Et pourquoi ?

- C'est de la vie privée.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu as oublié le sens de l'expression « vie privée », A, grogna B.

- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pou…

Le brun venait de lui tordre nonchalamment le poignet et de lui faire lâcher de force le livret. Elle se dégagea rapidement et commença à reculer, alors que les yeux carmin du garçon s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. D'accord, elle avait un peu menti, mais c'était juste pour ne pas l'inquiéter, rien de plus.

Rien de plus…

- Ah, oui, très bien, bien sûr, commenta t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de rendre calme. Juste souffrante d'aménorrhée, en sous poids, et avec des carences en à-peu-près tout. Oh, et un squelette qui commence à devenir un tout peu trop fragile pour te soutenir, par conséquent, tu risques juste de finir ta vie en fauteuil roulant. Oui, très bien, oui…

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'il avançait vers elle, une expression de fureur sur le visage. Il n'allait pas tarder à laisser éclater sa rage. Elle allait prendre cher, sans doute.

- BORDEL MAIS Y TE FAUT QUOI, LA ? TU AS DES PAPIERS, DES JUSTIFICATIFS MEDICAUX, DES ANOMALIES PHYSIQUES DE PARTOUT, CA NE TE SUFFIT PAS ? se mit-il à hurler en la secouant brusquement. QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS, UNE INVITATION POUR TON PROPRE ENTERREMENT ?

- B, je vais bien, murmura t-elle en espérant le calmer. S'il continuait à hurler, tout le monde allait savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien… Elle ne supporterait pas ça, que les gens sachent ses faiblesses, s'entend. Je ne suis pas encore morte et ça n'arrivera que dans longtemps…

* * *

><p>« […] mais la peau était plus foncée et montrait une ligne rouge qui se détachait sur un fond noir. »<p>

_Artemis Fowl 3 : Code Eternité – Eoin Colfer_

* * *

><p>- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?<p>

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, Beyond, répondit Alive, glaciale. Et puis je sais que tu ne vas pas me décevoir.

Beyond soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis regarda une dernière fois la pointe du cutter. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque mortel, de toute façon, alors bon… Et puis, c'était son choix. Il avait juste à diriger la lame, mais c'était elle qui avait voulu ça. Alors il n'avait aucune responsabilité dans l'affaire si ça s'infectait – mais ça ne risquait pas de le faire, il avait nettoyé la lame à l'alcool pur quelques minutes avant.

- Enlève ta robe, alors.

Elle s'exécuta sans une seule hésitation et se retrouva vite en sous-vêtements, dos au brun. Elle avait placé ses bras devant sa poitrine, mais de toute façon, qu'avait-elle à cacher ? Son aménorrhée l'empêchait d'avoir quoique ce soit de féminin... Assise, les cheveux attachés sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre, elle attendait. Beyond allongea la lame et se pencha sur le dos blafard de la jeune fille, une feuille à la main comme modèle.

Le premier trait fut peut-être le plus douloureux pour A, mais si c'était le cas, elle n'en montra rien. Une fine entaille, la moins profonde possible, qui se colora très vite de rouge. Une unique goutte de sang roula sur la peau et B hocha de la tête. Pas de saignement trop important : il avait bien calculé. Il regarda un instant sa feuille avant de continuer à dessiner sur son dos, un peu comme un tatouage un peu plus morbide.

- Ah, je vais devoir plus appuyer, commenta le brun en se fiant au dessin sur feuille. Prête ?

Elle acquiesça. Et Beyond fit une déchirure un peu plus grande, plus profonde, d'où s'échappa une large rigole écarlate. Ca cicatriserait mieux, se dit-il en essuyant le sang qui l'empêchait de bien voir. Il remarqua que le visage maigre de la jeune fille s'était durci et que ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'une ligne mince. Petite Alive trop fière pour dire quoique ce soit. Et s'il essayait de lui donner un coup, un grand coup avec ce cutter, histoire de lui tirer un cri ? … Non. Ce serait gâcher son dessin.

Au bout de deux heures, il termina les nervures presque invisibles d'une feuille, refit une courbe puis se leva, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Fini. Il la vit lever la main pour essayer de toucher les plaies et lui donna un coup sur les doigts avec le plat de la lame.

- Eh, n'y touche pas. Le sang n'est pas encore tout à fait sec et ça ne va pas faire de croûte si tu l'étales.

- Ca sera complètement cicatrisé dans combien de temps ? demanda t-elle en tournant la tête, espérant apercevoir quelque chose.

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être un mois, un mois et demi au maximum, élagua le brun en allant nettoyer son cutter dans le lavabo de la salle de bains.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors qu'il raclait avec précautions les taches sur le manche de plastique, puis elle reprit la parole, toujours assise.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné ?

Beyond eut un large sourire en rétractant la lame brillante. Heureusement qu'elle était inoxydable. Il rangea le cutter dans sa poche et revint vers Alive qui le regardait, presque curieuse. Il ramassa la robe blanche qui traînait au pied de la chaise et la lui tendit.

- Rhabille-toi, le tissu ne va pas abîmer le sang séché.

Elle fit oui de la tête et renfila la robe, se dépêchant de détacher ses cheveux au passage. Elle n'aimait pas les garder comme ça trop longtemps. Il eut un autre sourire en la voyant se remettre sur pieds, et faire un gros effort pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ah, une anémie, même légère, ça ne pardonnait pas… Elle essaya encore de regarder ce qu'elle avait dans le dos puis le regarda de nouveau, un milli-sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu sauras quand le docteur poussera un cri en voyant les cicatrices, à la prochaine visite médicale, susurra t-il.

- Oui, c'est vrai que je ne peux sûrement pas dire être tombée sur une pierre, soupira t-elle en marchant à pas prudents.

- Pas du tout, assura le brun, en regardant le tissu de la robe se coller sur le dos de la jeune fille. Et accessoirement se teinter de rouge en certains endroits.

Petit à petit, les traits écarlates se joignirent et formèrent un seul et unique dessin.

Une fleur de lys.

_« Le lys : le lys symbolise l'innocence et la pureté, surtout s'il est blanc, mais aussi les mensonges et les faux-semblants. Si vous offrez des lys à quelqu'un, cela veut dire que vous l'admirez, que vos sentiments sont purs. Le lys peut éventuellement signifier la mort, ou la peur de la mort de la personne à qui vous l'offrez. La phrase type du lys, qu'il soit blanc ou rouge, est : aimes moi si tu l'oses. »_

Aimes moi si tu l'oses.

Comme un jeu. A moins que ce ne soit une guerre, bien sûr.

- Bon anniversaire, petite A, murmura t-il en la suivant hors de la pièce.

* * *

><p>« - A présent, - reprit-elle, - je ne suis plus que dans l'ivresse de la vengeance... »<p>

_ Les Diaboliques – Jules Barbey d'Aurevilly*_

* * *

><p>Beyond claqua la porte, trempé par la pluie, et alla s'effondrer sur son lit sans même prendre le temps de se déshabiller, ses chaussures partant joyeusement voler contre le mur voisin. Et tant pis pour celui qui dormait à côté. Trois jours épuisants à l'autre bout du pays, tout ça pour une affaire qui se révélait fausse… Ca avait le don de l'énerver. Et puis, franchement, c'était impossible pour ses hôtes de lui fournir un lit qui tienne la route ?<p>

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit quelque chose longuement rouler dans la pénombre – pas complète, bien sûr. Son cerveau commença à s'affoler, lui faisant défiler bon nombre de cauchemars qui le paralysèrent brusquement, les nerfs à vif. Non, logique, logique… Et les voix, c'était logique ? Ses yeux, c'était logique ?

Finalement, après trois minutes d'immobilité, guettant le moindre frémissement dans le noir, Beyond leva la main et alluma sa lampe. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait rien. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû le savoir. Mais à chaque fois, il avait l'impression qu'on allait l'assassiner dans son lit. La principale raison pour laquelle il dormait avec un couteau de cuisine à côté de lui – chose qu'il n'avait jamais expliquée à qui que ce soit. Il regarda ce qui avait roulé sur le sol et soupira en voyant ce que c'était. Sa chaussure. Eloignée d'environ deux mètres de l'autre. Ca arrivait souvent, d'accord, comme si on s'amusait à tirer dans les objets qu'il laissait traîner… Mais à chaque fois, c'était plus fort que lui, ça le terrorisait. Il allait éteindre la lumière quand on toqua à sa porte. Son regard se dirigea vers la montre qu'il avait clouée au mur, à côté de son lit. Deux heures du matin.

Il ne croyait pas vraiment en Dieu, mais il était à peu-près sûr que l'Univers entier avait tramé une conspiration visant à l'empêcher de se reposer. C'était obligé. Il se dirigea vers la porte avec une tenace envie de meurtre et l'ouvrit. Que ce soit un gamin dérangé par le bruit ou le Président lui-même, il était à peu près sûr qu'il allait lui foutre un coup de poing.

- Beyond, murmura une silhouette blafarde, serrant contre elle des feuilles encore moins incolores qu'elle.

Alive. Il se foutait de savoir comment elle s'était rendue compte qu'il était revenu. Elle était là.

Parfait.

Le coup partit brusquement, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ca lui avait manqué, de frapper cette gamine. La jeune fille tituba, sa joue gardant une marque rouge pâle là où le poing du brun l'avait touchée. Masochiste. Abrutie de masochiste. Remarque, ça lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Finalement, elle réussit à rester debout et le regarda en penchant la tête sur le côté, un milli-sourire aux lèvres.

- Ravie de te revoir.

- Pas moi, gronda t-il, une ombre d'esquisse de sourire démentant son propos. Je suis censé _dormir_. Raison de ta venue ?

Il eut soudain l'impression que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, rien qu'à voir ses yeux. Ils étaient obstinément tournés vers l'intérieur de la chambre, comme si elle essayait de voir quelque chose. Quelque chose qui était à sa droite, caché par la porte et son propre corps. Qu'est-ce qui était assez important pour qu'elle se focalise dess-

La cheminée, bien sûr.

- Laisse-moi deviner, ils ont allumé le feu dans ta chambre à cause de la pluie et tu voudrais passer la nuit ici ? fit-il avec un sourire, en croisant les bras.

Alive fit une légère grimace. Son sourire narquois s'agrandit encore. Bien, bien, bien…

- Alors ? C'est ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, commençant à déchirer les bords de ses feuilles.

- Vas-y, réponds ! aboya t-il.

- Oui, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, épouvantablement gênée.

- Oui quoi ?

- Oui, ils ont allumé le feu dans ma chambre.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ça me dérange…

- Ca te dérange juste ?

Alive soupira alors que Beyond s'amusait franchement. C'était toujours un plaisir de faire chier A avec sa phobie stupide.

- J'attends. Tu n'entreras pas tant que je ne saurais pas le comment du pourquoi, tu sais.

- Parce que ça me fait peur, marmonna t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

- Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de t'amuser, Beyond ?

- Non, rit-il. Alors ?

- Le feu me fait peur, concéda t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu devrais dire pour que j'accepte de te faire entrer ?

- S'il te plaît…

- Pardon ? La phrase n'était pas complète, continua à jouer Beyond.

Elle allait se venger. Elle allait _obligatoirement_ se venger. Mais pour l'instant, il s'en foutait, réussir à humilier la jeune fille comme ça était à la limite du jouissif.

- S'il te plaît, Beyond, pourrais-je passer la nuit ici ? récita t-elle, ses yeux furieux transperçant les siens.

- « Maître », ajouta t-il. Tu as oublié le « Maître ».

- Ne m'oblige pas à dire ça ou je te promets que je trouverais le moyen de t'enfermer dans une pièce totalement noire pendant plus de vingt heures. Alors, je peux rentrer ?

Beyond fit mine de réfléchir pendant une poignée de secondes avant de la regarder avec un autre sourire.

- Non.

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez avant de se diriger vers son lit, formidablement heureux.

Dix minutes plus tard, la toute petite lampe qu'il laissait toujours allumée, histoire de ne pas tout plonger dans le noir, s'éteignit. Coupure de courant, ou alors…

« Alive », fut sa dernière pensée, avant de se mettre à paniquer, se retenant d'hurler. C'était plus fort que lui, c'était dans ses entrailles, dans ses jambes, dans son cerveau… Et dans ces saletés de voix aigües qui se mettaient à hurler comme des démentes dans son crâne… Chaque jour, elles étaient un peu plus fortes, plus insistantes, plus présentes. Elles allaient lui percer les tempes, un jour… Prendre forme dans une mare de sang, cherchant un nouveau corps à hanter…

On toqua à sa porte et on entra sans attendre aucune réponse. Un rai de lumière blanche traversa l'air, déchirant la pièce en deux parties distinctes. Beyond ouvrit les yeux et jeta un regard haineux à la silhouette de l'autre côté de la lampe qui produisait la lumière blanche. Une silhouette dont il ne voyait que le sourire sur le visage.

- Après, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une quelconque utilité, maintenant, déclara A d'un ton léger en jouant avec la lampe. C'est dommage, quand même, cette coupure, non ?

Beyond se redressa sur son lit et se jeta presque sur la lampe-torche, qu'Alive mit hors de portée.

- Soit je peux travailler, soit je pars et tu restes à angoisser le reste de ta nuit, prévint-elle, glaciale.

Il poussa un grognement et s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, sans cesser de tuer des yeux la jeune fille qui venait de s'assoir et de tirer un stylo de sa poche. Il se vengerait, lui aussi…

Un jour.

_« - Beyond ? demanda Annie, une surveillante qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre, trois bûches sous les bras. Je viens allumer le feu !_

_- Hmm, non, pas besoin, dit-il sans lever les yeux de son manga. Je n'ai pas froid, la nuit. Tu peux partir._

_Annie soupira profondément puis fit demi-tour sans discuter. Inutile de chercher à le comprendre… _

_Beyond, lui, sourit derrière les feuilles. La gamine en blanc lui devait quelque chose… »_

* * *

><p>« Aurais-je oublié de décrire cet objet magique, ce fétiche vaudou arraché à une tombe profanée ? »<p>

_Contes de la fée verte : Sa bouche aura le goût de la fée verte – Poppy Z. Brite_

* * *

><p>L était face à un dilemme, ainsi qu'à deux photos particulièrement sanglantes. Et il devait avouer qu'il préférait se concentrer sur le dilemme plutôt que sur le corps démembré de Meggie Holdlight et de son frère jumeau, Heddie Holdlight, tué trois jours plus tard dans les mêmes conditions. Le dilemme était simple : rester ou ne pas rester à l'orphelinat après ses dix-huit ans ? Qui approchaient un peu trop vite à son goût, du reste… Le problème était que les raisons de son départ et les raisons pour rester étaient les mêmes. Bon sang, ça faisait depuis deux heures du matin qu'il tournait en rond com-<p>

- Aïe ! siffla t-il brusquement, quelque chose ayant empoigné violemment ses cheveux. Qu'est-ce que…

Il tourna la tête et vit un autre garçon brun regarder le cheveu qu'il venait d'arracher à la lumière du soleil. B.

- Beyond… Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des poupées vaudous, Lawli-joli ? lança B en continuant à regarder le cheveu.

- Evidemment, mais… Quel est le rapport ? fit-il, un peu perdu.

- Eh bien, pour en faire une, il faut une poupée de paille, et le cheveu de la personne qu'on cherche à contrôler à l'intérieur, expliqua le brun en mettant son butin dans une pochette plastifiée.

- C'est surréaliste, dit L en réprimant le frisson qui courrait sur son échine. Ca ne fonctionne pas.

Beyond se tourna vers lui et lui fit un large sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Tu serais surpris de toutes les choses illogiques qui existent en ce monde.

Lawliet secoua sa tignasse noire d'encre.

- Et quand bien même ça marcherait… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais de moi ?

- Tout ce que je voudrais, chantonna t-il en se levant. Oui, tout ce que je voudrais…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et adressa un au-revoir de la main à son « ami ».

- A tout à l'heure, Lawli-joli ! cria t-il avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

L se retrouva seul de nouveau, un peu décontenancé. Il prit machinalement un bonbon qui traînait et mordit dedans. « Tout ce qu'il voulait », hein ?

Il eut une ombre de sourire. Il allait peut-être rester, finalement…

* * *

><p>« […] et ce manque croissant de sommeil pourrait bien constituer une menace pour leur santé. »<p>

_Enquête de l'Institut National du Sommeil et de la Vigilance_

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?<p>

Beyond sourit discrètement et porta le pot de confiture à ses lèvres. Bientôt vide, malheureusement. Il devrait en chercher un autre…

Plus tard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Viens voir par toi-même, proposa t-il à Alive qui regardait dans son dos.

Elle s'ennuyait : c'était Noël, et Roger avait arrêté d'envoyer des dossiers aux gens, ainsi que les cours. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas, il allait se terrer dans la chambre de la jeune fille en dévorant des mangas, mais elle…

- Beyond.

La voix de A était encore plus froide que d'habitude, et il retint un ricanement. Gagné.

- Petite A ?

- Est-ce vraiment un hasard que la page que tu es en train de lire comporte la phrase « prendre de mauvaises habitudes de sommeil est néfaste pour la santé et peut entraîner une mort prématurée due à une fatigue excessive ? »

- Peut-être, éluda t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu es désespérant, soupira t-elle.

- Si être désespérant peut te faire gagner une année ou deux de vie en plus, je prends.

Bien sûr, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Peut-être. Les chiffres n'avaient encore jamais menti. Mais si ceux de la gamine avaient disparus, c'était peut-être qu'elle allait vivre plus longtemps ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne les voyait plus… Alors il espérait que ça voulait dire que sa durée de vie était en train de remonter, ou il ne savait pas trop quoi…

Avec un peu de chance, c'était ça.

* * *

><p>« De façon plus générale, on appelle drogue toute chose ou situation faisant l'objet d'une addiction. »<p>

_Drogue - Wikipédia_

* * *

><p><em> « Je ne les comprends pas. Je ne les comprendrais jamais. Ils se détruisent physiquement et psychiquement… Ils semblent se haïr à tout point de vue… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont… Comme ça ? Est-ce que c'est logique ? Ils sont trop proches pour que ce soit normal ! Trop différents, trop éloignés, et pourtant… Ils ne s'en veulent même pas ! Alive aime être démolie par Beyond et Beyond aime démolir Alive, est-ce que c'est SAIN, comme relation ? Pourquoi c'est à EUX que ça arrive ? »<em>

L regardait avec un semblant de jalousie Alive qui s'était brusquement écroulée sur un Beyond profondément endormi. Ses cinq jours de travail acharné l'avaient achevée. B avait vaguement dit quelque chose quand elle lui était tombée dessus, et il avait serré le corps froid et osseux de la jeune fille contre lui. Arrachant « accidentellement » quelques cheveux au passage.

Il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre. Il avait énormément analysé les relations humaines. Il savait parfaitement reconnaître et différencier amour, amitié, luxure, haine, tout ce qu'un humain ressent… Et eux, il ne pouvait pas. Ca semblait à des années lumières de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas sain, comme relation : c'était affreusement sombre et sale. Loin d'une belle amitié. Ils se détestaient autant qu'ils s'adoraient, se déchiraient et s'amusaient en même temps. C'était presque macabre. Il détestait tomber, au détour d'une salle, sur Beyond s'acharnant sur les membres amaigris d'Alive qui… Ne faisait rien. Elle attendait. Comme si sa souffrance l'amusait. Pour eux, c'était ça, la normalité. Qui pouvait aimer se détruire à se point ? Eux. Comme un junkie, se dit-il. Oui, c'était peut-être ça. Ils étaient devenus une sorte de drogue dure pour l'autre.

Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que ce n'était pas ça. C'était impossible à expliquer.

C'était eux. Point.

* * *

><p>« […] venaient de sortir de boîte, s'étaient consciencieusement bourré la gueule à l'alcool de prune et avaient décidé de chercher l'emplacement du prochain Horror Show. »*<p>

_The Horror Show – Alice Bonnaventure_

* * *

><p>- Allez, avance. Tu es en train de te ridiculiser aux yeux de tous les passagers.<p>

- Merci de me rendre la tâche encore plus facile, Lawli-joli, grinça Beyond en progressant prudemment dans le bus bondé.

Le brun toussa en foudroyant B du regard. Ah, oui, les règles… Il voulait parler du prénom, bien sûr…

- J'ai autre chose en tête que ces saloperies de consignes de sécurité, marmonna t-il en essayant de ne pas vomir. Allez, sortez d'ici... Sortez tous d'ici…

Finalement, le groupe de trente-six enfants braillards qui avait donné à B des envies de meurtre sortit du véhicule, et le brun put aller se remettre à respirer. Il avait essayé de ne rien montrer à L, mais il se sentait vraiment mal et, bien sûr, il avait tout deviné. Avec un peu de malchance, il allait vomir d'ici quelques secondes…

- Tu vas aller mieux ? dit la voix calme de son « ami ».

- J'espère, siffla t-il, respirant à grands coups.

Au bout d'une minute, il se tourna vers Lawliet qui le regardait, vaguement inquiet, et réussit à sourire. Putain de vertiges qui l'empêchaient de parfaitement jouer la comédie…

- Oui, je vais mieux. Allez, bouge, toi aussi !

L secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis se mit à suivre B.

_xOx_

Qui avait eu l'idée, ça, aucun des deux ne s'en rappelait. Au départ, c'était juste passer une nuit loin de l'orphelinat, des pressions écrasantes, d'à peu-près tout ce qui empoisonnait leur existence. Oublier qu'ils étaient « L et B », des lettres, des objets aux mains des plus grands. Juste ça.

Ca avait effectivement très bien marché. Ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils auraient été sans la Wammy's : des adolescents « normaux ».

Mais la question à laquelle Lawliet essayait de répondre, malgré tout ce qui embrumait son esprit, était : « comment suis-je arrivé ici, déjà ? »

Oui, c'était bel et bien ça : comment étaient-ils arrivés dans ce bar pour se ruiner en alcool de qualité douteuse et probablement interdit à la consommation par la loi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il devait l'avouer. Il n'avait plus idée de grand-chose, en réalité. Etait-ce vraiment digne de lui ? Non, sûrement pas. C'était un génie, un détective renommé. Est-ce qu'on détective renommé pouvait aller se soûler la gueule en toute tranquillité ? Non. Définitivement non.

- Bonsoir, entendit-il ronronner à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs brillants et aux yeux verts-jaunes lui sourire aimablement. Une jeune femme avec des vêtements peut-être un peu trop légers. Tiens tiens, voilà qu'il se faisait accoster par une pute. Lawliet n'était jamais poli en pensées. Un moyen comme un autre de se défouler alors qu'il devait être « parfait ». A sa connaissance, personne n'avait encore réussi à percer le coffre-fort de son cerveau, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Il sentit soudain un regard noir sur sa nuque et jeta un œil derrière lui. Beyond le fixait avec attention, dans son verre de… D'un alcool rouge qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. L rit – très – doucement. Allons, B, jaloux ? Peut-être… Il savait que le brun était attiré par lui – lui aussi, du reste, mais que pour le corps, bien sûr. Il n'aimait pas aimer les gens, par contre, qu'on l'aime, ça le « flattait ». Alors… Pourquoi ne pas essayer de s'amuser un peu ?

Il sourit à la jeune femme, encore assez lucide pour trouver les ficelles humaines. Manipulateur, peut-être, mais il s'en foutait.

- Bonsoir, fit-il, toujours souriant.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda t-elle, ravie de voir que sa proie s'intéressait à elle.

Il eut une seconde de réflexion. Quel était son nom de code, déjà… ? Il ne se souvenait que de celui de Beyond… Tant pis. Il allait utiliser celui-ci.

- Ryûzaki, articula t-il, en ayant l'impression d'être poignardé par deux yeux derrière lui. Rue Ryûzaki.

- Japonais ? dit la fille en se rapprochant de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Peut-être. Et toi ? répondit-il avant de reprendre une longue gorgée du verre qu'il avait entre les mains.

L'alcool lui incendia la gorge, détruisant le peu de pensées cohérentes qui pouvaient encore exister. Non, franchement, comment était-il arrivé là, à parler avec cette fille inconnue ? Et il y avait quelqu'un qu'il devait essayer de manipuler, mais qui, déjà ? Il savait qu'il était important, et qu'il était quelque part dans le bar, mais…

_« Allez, fais marcher tes neurones de génie… Qu'est-ce que je fiche ici… »_

- J'habite à Londres depuis ma naissance, mais ma mère vient de me virer de chez elle et je ne sais pas où dormir… Tu n'aurais pas une petite idée, toi ? susurra t-elle en jouant avec la main libre du corbeau, celle qui ne tenait pas de verre.

Lawliet fit un gros effort de concentration, tentant de s'aider avec le tord-boyau de son verre – vraiment pas digne de lui, vraiment pas digne… –, avant de sortir une phrase compréhensible.

- Si, peut-être bien… Tu veux que je te montre le chemin ? proposa t-il, suggestif.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fit lascif et elle hocha de la tête. Elle n'était pas spécialement laide, se dit-il. Il ne perdrait rien si… Si qui, déjà… Si la personne… Ne réagissait pas, après tout, c'était son problème.

- Pourquoi pas. C'est très gentil de ta part, tu sais… On y va ?

Il avait eu peu de préliminaires, mais il s'en foutait un peu. Qu'il rende jaloux… La personne était son principal objectif. Combien avait-il bu de verres pour oublier jusqu'au nom des gens, bon sang ? Son regard glissa sur le morceau de comptoir qu'il occupait. Une quinzaine de verres… Il avait été pitoyable… Lui, le génie, se rabaisser au statut d'ivrogne, mon dieu…

Ils se levaient quand L entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Comme si on venait de lâcher quelque chose par terre…

Une ombre s'approcha d'eux et L vit la fille se faire tirer en arrière par ladite ombre. Ombre qui porta soudainement un… Un truc pointu et sûrement coupant sur son cou, remarqua t-il alors que la jeune femme se mettait à geindre. Pourquoi geignait-elle ? A cause de l'ombre et de son arme inconnue ? Peut-être bien… L'ombre paraissait furieuse… C'était qui, lui, déjà ? Un petit effort… La fille paraissait terrifiée… Il faudrait peut-être les séparer…

- Bon, calmez-vous, réussit-il à dire en s'approchant de l'ombre qui faisait couler du rouge sur le cou de la femme. Du rouge… Du sang, ou du vin ?

Il ne vit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa. Mais il ressentit quand même une fulgurante douleur à la joue, horrible, comme si on jetait de l'alcool pur sur la plaie. Il grimaça, se retint de crier et porta une main à son visage, la retirant maculée de rouge sombre. Bon sang, ça brûlait cette saloperie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Il croisa soudain les yeux écarlates de l'ombre-qui-n'en-était-pas-une. Mais oui, bien sûr… Beyond. Voilà, le nom de la personne importante ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était avec son arme – un morceau de verre très pointu, finit-il par remarquer – qu'il avait fait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Le corbeau eut soudain un autre geste incompréhensible. Il porta le morceau de verre à sa joue et s'en donna un coup, reproduisant exactement la même balafre qu'il venait de faire à l'autre. Comme s'il était « lui », et que lui était « il ». Le sang se mit à couler sur son visage alors que tout le monde s'écartait, un peu paniqué.

- Eh, lâche… T-tu vas vraiment te faire mal, s'alarma L en retirant l'arme improvisée des mains de B. Ca-Ca va ?

- Non, ça pique ! se plaignit-il en s'affaissant sur lui, les mains sur la joue. C'est ta faute ! C'est ta faute, tu m'y as obligé ! Tu es méchant, connard ! se mit-il à crier en s'accrochant à lui, en total désaccord avec ses propos.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna Lawliet en essayant de redresser son ami qui gémissait, le sang roulant abondamment entre ses doigts. C'est moi qui ai mal, d'abord !

- C'est faux !

- Non, c'est vrai !

Et c'était vrai, en plus… Qu'est-ce qui l'avait amené dans cette situation, déjà ? Il y avait un truc qu'il ne comprenait plus… Il y avait une fille, et une histoire de… De ficelles humaines… Il ne se souvenait plus… Ah, putain qu'il avait mal !

- Allez, c'est… C'est bon, c'est fini, marmonna t-il en essuyant maladroitement la plaie du brun et étalant le sang partout sur son visage.

Beyond se mit à faire pareil, peut-être avec un peu plus d'attention, en parlant à moitié tout seul.

- C'est t-ta faute ! C'est toi qui a parlé avec cette fille et moi je veux paaaaaas que tu parles à cette fille, c'est moi que tu dois regarder !

- Je sais, paa-aardon, articula t-il en essuyant sa main poisseuse sur le t-shirt de l'autre.

Beyond s'arrêta de frotter sa joue et le regarda avec un drôle d'air avant de se mettre à glousser.

- T'es moche avec du rouge partout, dit-il en ricanant. Et tu colles en plus.

Lawliet se renfrogna, vexé, et tourna le dos à Beyond pour se retrouver face à la fille apeurée de tout à l'heure. Tiens, elle n'était pas encore partie ?

- C'est un malade ! hurla t-elle d'une voix trop aigue qui lui perfora les tympans. Un pur malade !

- Oh, la ferme, hein, dit-il avec difficultés, en se levant et en s'approchant de la jeune femme. T-Tu dis pas ça de lui, d'accord ?

Peut-être qu'elle avait été effrayée par le sang, ou alors qu'elle craignait de recevoir encore des coups… Mais elle partit en trébuchant sur ses talons trop hauts, la peur au ventre et le dégoût dans les yeux. L se retourna vers B qui le regardait avec un air vaguement émerveillé.

- Alors ?

- T'es toujours méchant, fit-il en s'aidant de son t-shirt autrefois blanc pour se relever. Mais… Mais moins…

Ils avancèrent tous deux dans la ville, sans but précis, L se demandant toujours vaguement comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Cette question le taraudait vraiment… Et il avait froid. Depuis combien de temps marchaient-ils ? Et pour aller où, déjà ? Ils s'étaient paumés, il en était presque sûr. B ne paraissait pas savoir plus de choses que lui… Et sa joue continuait de le lancer, en plus…

Pour couronner le tout, il entendit le tonnerre au loin. Tonnerre était égal à éclairs, éclairs à mort.

En temps normal, il l'aurait « supporté », mais là… Lawliet se serra contre le brun, s'arrêtant de marcher. Son cœur battait trop vite, il avait du mal à respirer.

_Terreur._

- Quoooooi ? marmonna B, un peu perdu.

- Y'a de l'orage ! chuchota L, sursautant alors que les éléments se déchaînaient encore, plus loin.

- Et alors ?

- Alors il a tué Papa, il a tué Moon, il a tué Liam, et je suis sûr qu'il va venir me tuer ! cria t-il en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Beyond, le souillant de sang caillé. Il m'a raté la première fois, il veut encore m'avoir !

B eut un temps d'hésitation puis le serra gauchement contre lui, comme pour le protéger.

- Mais non mais nooon, il a peur de moi, il viendra pas, murmura t-il à son oreille. Et puis de toute façon, c'est qu'un oraaaage…

- Il y aura un orage quand je mourrais j'te dis… prophétisa Lawliet, toujours caché dans l'épaule de l'autre.

- Peut-être, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais de toute façon, c'est pas grave… Y t'aura pas desuite…

Ils s'assirent, L accroché à B comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il commençait à trop s'attacher à lui, lui souffla le côté génie égoïste en lui. Côté balayé quelques secondes plus tard par la pluie qui commença à tomber. En plus d'avoir mal et peur, il avait froid, maintenant… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang…

- Beyond, j'ai froooid… Je veux rentrer, se plaignit-il, ses mots étouffés par le t-shirt du brun.

- Et comment tu veux faire ça ? répondit-il, la voix pâteuse.

- Appelle Watari, s'il te plaaait…

Beyond chercha dans sa poche, lança un juron, fouilla dans cette de son « ami » et réussit à trouver un portable. Avec lenteur, il composa un numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Coucooou… Oui, c'est nous ! Ouh il est douééé !

- Watari, viens me chercher, y'a l'orage méchant ! cria L en direction du portable, espérant qu'il était d'assez bonne qualité pour que l'homme puisse l'entendre.

- … Carrémeeeent défoncés ! gloussa brusquement Beyond. On est… Je sais pas moi ! On est où, Lawli-joliiii ?

Il regarda vaguement autour de lui, se retenant de piailler quand il vit un éclair. Ils étaient à côté d'un… D'un magasin, peut-être ? Ouais… Un magasin de… D'antiquités… _Aeon_…

- _Aeon_, magasin d'antiquités, répéta t-il docilement avant de revenir se cacher dans le t-shirt informe de Beyond.

- Ouais tout ce qu'il a dit, bafouilla l'autre en tenant son téléphone entre deux doigts, d'une manière que Lawliet trouva particulièrement belle. S'il ne mourrait pas par l'Orage Maléfique, il se promit de tenir ses objets comme ça, plus tard. Venez nous chercher ? Ouais… A tout à l'heeeeure, roucoula t-il soudainement en refermant le téléphone. Allez, Lawli-joli, faut attendre…

- C'est pas grave, ânonna t-il en tressaillant, l'orage se rapprochant de minute en minute. Va être rapide…

B mit ses bras autour de lui pour l'abriter un petit peu de la pluie et ils fermèrent les yeux, attendant leur « sauveur ».

Quand Watari arriva, il eut du mal à se retenir de ricaner. Les deux plus grands génies masculins de cette planète endormis l'un sur l'autre, ivres morts, du sang partout, sous la pluie glaciale qui tombait depuis maintenant dix minutes. C'était un tableau dont L ne serait pas très fier, à son réveil.

Mais pour l'instant, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il se moquait bien de son état.

Rien qu'à voir l'étreinte autoritaire dont il faisait profiter l'autre corbeau…

Il devait faire attention, se dit-il alors qu'il les traînait jusqu'à sa voiture. Il devait s'écarter de B, maintenant, ils le savaient tous deux. Il y avait des limites à sa normalité.

* * *

><p><em>Juin 2011, dans une salle de classe, en France.<em>

_Les élèves « écoutent » tous le cours du professeur de mathématiques qui leur explique de sa voix monocorde les propriétés du parallélogramme. Deux jeunes filles, assises à l'avant-dernier rang, rangée de droite, près de la fenêtre, semblent plus attentives que les autres. Elles prennent avec application des notes sur leur cahier et…_

_Ah, non. Elles dessinent de petits bonhommes-chats et des fleurs carnivores au stylo fluo à côté d'une leçon à moitié écrite pas sur les lignes. La blonde avait oublié son cahier et s'amuse donc sur celui de son amie. Soudain, elle chuchote à la brune._

_- Eh, j'ai une fiction mais je sais pas comment l'appeler…_

_- Ca parle de quoi ? répondit la brune qui coloriait les cheveux d'un mec au « sourire ravageur »._

_- Bah euh… 'Tend j't'écris le résumé…_

_Elle écrit deux-trois mots dans la marge puis attend, toute fière, que son amie finisse de lire…_

_- C'est ça ton résumé ? _

_- Bah c'est sur Fanfiction, alors ben faut faire euh des trucs courts, se défend la blonde en gribouillant les pétales d'une fleur mangeant un lapin._

_- Mmm… Bah t'as qu'à l'appeler Feu, mais P H E U et en fait c'est le diminutif de euh Philomène et c'est la cousine de Beyond Birthday et elle est euh le personnage principal ! s'enthousiasme la brune._

_Gros câble pété et mini-explosion de rire au fond de la salle._

_- Lilly ! Julie ! gronde la professeur. En fait vous ne suiviez pas le cours depuis tout à l'heure !_

_- Si M'sieur ! répond aussitôt ladite Lilly. Dans un parallélogramme, les côtés opposés sont parallèles et de même longueur !_

_Face à la réponse – évidemment – juste de la jeune fille, le professeur s'incline de mauvaise grâce et reprend son cours de sa voix soporifique._

_- Comment il a deviné qu'on suivait pas ? C'est un extraterreeeeeestre j'te diiiiis ! Il est magique ! C'est un piti Poney qui a muté en méchaaaant humain ! murmure Julie._

_Lilly fonce aussitôt sous la table pour étouffer son gros fou-rire._

* * *

><p><strong>Et c'est de là qu'est parti le personnage de Philomène, alias Pheu (wow, the game of word !). Qui, par son nom et son lien de parenté avec Beyond, est déjà, automatiquement, une Mary-Sue. Avec les trucs (passé excessivement tragique et moyen possible, corps de rêve, hyper-intelligente, évidement amoureuse de L, sadique-et-sanglante comme son cousin, ça doit être génétique… etc. Et j'ai pas rajouté les Yeux, de 1), parce que ça faisait trop, de 2), parce que MON explication ne tiendrait plus la route. Ca doit pas courir les rayons, les Shinigamis de plus de 1 million d'années…) Donc prenez ce qui va suivre au trentième degré :D (quoique… Linksthesun a raison, c'est très impossible à faire… BREF !)<strong>

**Ah oui… Ceci n'a AUCUNE conséquence sur la fic originale, heureusement, et contrairement aux autres passages X)**

* * *

><p>Le train s'arrêta dans un dernier cahot et ouvrit ses portes. Aussitôt, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en sortit presque en sautillant.<p>

- Allez, salut Max ! A la prochaine ! lança t-elle en regardant le contrôleur. Merci de m'avoir laissé voyager sans billet !

- De rien Philomène, rit le jeune contrôleur en agitant la main en sa direction. Ce petit brin de fille était trop… Trop pour qu'il la laisse tomber. D'accord, c'était interdit, et alors ? Il n'aimait pas laisser les jeunes filles dans le besoin toutes seules…

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois puis se tourna vers le taxi qui l'attendait en vrombissant. Elle ouvrit la porte de devant et se coula dedans en souriant. Il démarra aussitôt, le chauffeur ne voulant pas perdre de temps. En parlant de chauffeur…

- Bonjour Watari, fit-elle poliment. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ?

- Très bien ma chère, merci, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes prête pour l'orphelinat ?

- Oui, fit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre et en regardant s'éloigner la ville qui abritait désormais son passé. Trop lourd passé. Elle avait bien fait d'accepter d'aller là-bas… Personne ne la retrouverait…

- Oui, je suis prête, murmura t-elle alors que ses longs cheveux noirs volaient sans s'emmêler au vent.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard devant le portail forgé de la Wammy's, et Philomène sortit de la voiture en mettant son sac noir en bandoulière pour plus de commodité. Elle aurait voulu y embarquer sa collection de couteaux, mais elle avait dû la laisser « là-bas », aux mains de ces connards qui… Non, non, ne pas se souvenir de ça…

- Allons, ma chère, venez ! la pressa Watari. Roger vous attend !

Elle courut derrière lui en souriant, sa courte jupe noire volant derrière elle, laissant apercevoir le petit poignard qu'elle avait glissé contre sa cuisse. C'était interdit par la loi, mais elle s'en fichait, elle ne respectait JAMAIS aucune règle – histoire de survivre un peu dans ce monde.

Elle entra dans l'orphelinat à la suite du vieil homme, tous les regards convergeant vers elle. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être gênée, mais pourtant, elle l'était. Et elle pria de toutes ses forces que personne ne la remarquerait et que tout le monde se détournerait d'elle au plus vite. Après tout, elle était laide et stupide, non ? C'était ainsi qu'elle se décrivait, du moins. Parce que les garçons qui voyaient une jeune fille, faisant du 90C, habillée de noir moulant, les yeux vert profond presque piqueté de jaune et les cheveux flottant au vent léger… Après, vous savez, je dis ça, je dis rien.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau de Roger, en suivant toujours Watari. Roger lui adressa un sourire compatissant alors que le vieil homme s'inclinait et s'en allait discrètement.

- Bonjour, ma chère, fit-il. Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Watari m'a beaucoup vanté vos qualités, étonnantes pour une jeune fille comme vous…

- Oh, vous savez, c'est quelque chose d'inné, et puis je ne suis pas si intelligente…

Roger brandit un questionnaire – devenu obligatoire pour limiter les arrivants – et regarda les notes : 100 pourcent partout. Il en resta ébahi : personne n'avait jamais réussi ça, à part L, B et A… Incroyable ! Elle était VRAIMENT intelligente !

- Eh bien… N-Nous avons déjà réglé les papiers, fit-il, en état de choc. Votre… Votre surnom sera Pheu. P-H-E-U.

Pheu… Comme le mot français pour désigner les incendies… Comme ceux qu'elle avait allumés, riant aux éclats, alors qu'elle était avec… Elle hocha la tête, une indescriptible boule d'émotion nouant sa gorge.

- Ahem… Ca ne vous dérange pas de vivre avec un garçon ? Nous sommes en sureffectif…

- Non, pas du tout, ne vous en faites pas !

- Alors vous irez loger dans la chambre de votre cousin, Backup… C'est la porte 231… Vous serez capable de trouver ?

- Oh, je pense, oui, fit-elle avec un adorable sourire. Merci pour tout !

Elle s'inclina rapidement et sortit, cherchant à éviter la foule – ce qu'elle foira totalement. Finalement, après d'interminables escaliers, elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son cousin. Elle eut un autre sourire. Il allait sûrement être ravi de la revoir, il lui semblait qu'ils s'étaient quittés en excellents termes ! Elle toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit sagement devant... Avant qu'une voix ne se mette à hurler derrière.

- BORDEL ALIVE SI C'EST ENCORE POUR CE DOSSIER EN RUSSIE JE T'AI DIT NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS PASSER QUINZE PUTAINS DE JOURS DANS UN ENDROIT OU IL FAIT NUIT PRESQUE CONTINUELLEMENT !

- Mais, Beyond, dit la jeune fille en replaçant une mèche noire derrière son oreille, ce n'est que moi !

Il y eut un bruit de pas et la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon brun qui arborait un air passablement horrifié.

- Bonjour, fit la jeune fille avec un large sourire. Ca va ?

Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Vexée et surprise, celle-ci rouvrit la porte et entra avec précautions dans la pièce. Etrangement, il n'y avait perso

**Beyond** (entre): Elle est là l'auteure ?

**Bouh **: Oui, juste ici !

Ben euh…

**Beyond** : TU VAS LA FAIRE SORTIR DE CHEZ MOI IMMEDIATEMENT !

O-Oui Mon-Monsieur… Mais eeeuh… Y-Y'a un petit p-problème…

**Beyond** : Lequel ?

Ben… E-Elle a signé le contrat durant tout ce mini-drabble… Donc j-je peux pas la faire p-partir tout de suite…

**Beyond **: Mais tu vas la faire partir ?

Bah… Oui, je crois… Allez, repars dans ma fiction, toi !

**Beyond **: Ok, ok…

Vexée et surprise, celle-ci rouvrit la porte et entra avec précautions dans la pièce. Beyond était allé se réfugier dans un coin de sa chambre, et Philomène, alias Pheu, sourit. Comme d'habitude, il faisait semblant de la détester, mais quand ils étaient tous petits, ils jouaient souvent ensemble. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait deux ans, environ. Peut-être même moins, mais qu'importe, dans son souvenir, il l'aimait bien ! Ou presque.

- Bonjour ! re-claironna t-elle en déposant ses affaires à côté du lit du brun. Je viens habiter dans ta chambre !

B tourna vers elle des yeux écarlates et horrifiés. Elle aurait adoré avoir les mêmes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vis ici, maintenant ! s'exclama t-elle joyeusement. J'ai… J'ai changé d'orphelinat, mentit-elle en espérant qu'il ne remarquerait rien de spécial.

- Ah… Euh, excuse moi mais je dois aller voir quelqu'un, s'empressa t-il de dire en se relevant.

- Ah bon ? Qui ? demanda t-elle, curieuse.

- Une gamine, éluda t-il en se précipitant vers la porte. Elle m'a proposé un travail et je crois qu'il me tente bien…

- Attends, je vais t'accompagner ! fit-elle en le suivant.

- Je crois qu'il ne faudrait mieux pas, non… Elle n'aime pas trop la compagnie, se défendit-il.

Pheu fit la moue et croisa les bras, vexée. Qui ne pouvait pas l'aimer ? Elle possédait beaucoup de qualités, d'abord ! Si bien qu'elle suivit quand même Beyond, mais discrètement, certaine de bien faire. Il se jeta presque dans la chambre 211 et claqua la porte. Pheu regarda à droite et à gauche, personne. Elle se colla donc à la porte en espérant entendre quoique ce soit.

- …oilà, je viens, perçut-elle.

- Quel subit changement d'avis, fit une voix glacée. Celle-là, elle ne l'aimait pas, se dit-elle.

Soudain, une voix infiniment plus merveilleuse se glissa à ses oreilles. Plus douce, plus légère, et plus sucrée. Mais quelle était cette étrange sensation de bonheur, avec des fleurs dans le crâne et des papillons baladeurs dans l'estomac ? se demanda t-elle comme chaque personne le fait presque continuellement – car oui, énormément de gens ont le temps de se poser ces questions, c'est très connu.

- …e ne te laisse pas ! Tu exagères, gronda la voix de son cousin. Mince, avec tout ça, elle ne s'était pas concentrée sur les mots eux-mêmes…

La voix lumineuse résonna encore, et elle soupira de bonheur. Un chœur d'anges à elle toute seule. Un coup de foudre auditif, oui, c'était ça…

- Non. Quinze jours loin de toute compagnie restent un peu longs, surtout que je n'y suis plus habitué.

Pheu prit soudain une grande inspiration. Elle DEVAIT savoir à qui appartenait cette voix si mélodieuse. Et la jeune fille, posant la main sur le poignard contre sa cuisse au cas-où, entra brusquement dans la pièce. Et faillit défaillir.

Deux orbes noirs l'emprisonnèrent, l'empêchant de bouger, paralysée par ces deux magnifiques yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir un regard aussi dévastateur ? C'était complètement un coup de foudre, même ! Elle se mit soudainement à rougir sous les yeux perçants de l'inconnu dont elle venait de tomber amoureuse et lâcha son poignard, gênée.

- Pheu, je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre, s'exclama Beyond en croisant les bras.

Elle cligna des yeux et se concentra sur les deux autres personnes que l'ange aux yeux noirs en face d'elle. Mais c'était compliqué, tant son cerveau se parait de fantasmes fleuris et colorés. Il y avait Beyond, bien sûr, et une… Une fille, ça ? Si c'en était une, elle était laide. Même pas de poitrine… Elle se détourna de cette… Chose blanche et maigre qui la dévisageait sans tact et reporta son attention sur l'inconnu.

- Pheu ? Vous venez d'arriver, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer l'ange de sa voix quasi-parfaite.

Elle se mit à rougir, bégaya quelques mots vides de sens et baissa les yeux, son cerveau manquant d'exploser. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, tout de suite, quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter ça…

- BEYOND VIENS ICI ! cria t-elle en saisissant la main de son cousin et en sortant de la chambre, le traînant sans pitié derrière elle.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un coin de couloir et Pheu commença aussitôt à parler, faisant des gestes de ses mains manucurées pour bien montrer l'importance de la situation.

- Beyond, Beyond, je… Je suis… Je suis amoureeeeeuse, piailla t-elle en sautillant comme une gamine.

- Wow, super… De qui ? demanda t-il, soudain affolé.

- Mais du garçon qui était avec nous, tout à l'heure !

La jeune fille vit les pupilles écarlates de son cousin s'agrandir et il la poussa brusquement, se dirigeant vers l'escalier voisin.

- Mais où vas-tu ? Tu es sensé m'aider à le séduire ! fit-elle, éperdue.

- j'en ai pas pour longtemps, gronda t-il en montant les marches. Il arriva très vite en haut d'une porte violette et entra à la volée dans la pièc

**Beyond** : Ca va pas le faire entre toi et moi.

Mais euh… Je te jure que c'est provisoire !

**Beyond **: Ah oui ? Et bien avec moi ça ne va pas être du tout !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fai… Aaaah non ! NON, LACHE-CA, LACHE-CA ! Noooon ! AIEUH ! PUTAIN DE CONNARD ! DETACHE-MOI, DETACHE-MOI ! Et que… NOOOOOON ! Ne touche pas à ce clavier ! Tu vas détruire le monde ! Fais-le pour moi, pour les enfants que je n'ai pas, pour toi ! JE SUIS TA MERE, BEYOOOOND !

**Beyond **: Alors c'est comme ça que tu nous contrôles… Intéressant…

NE TOUCHE PAS AUX AUTRES FICHIERS SECRETS, Y'A LES LECTEEEEURS !

**Beyond **: Ne t'en fais pas, je vais juste changer deux-trois détails…

Surprise par le départ subit de son « cousin », Pheu se redirigea vers la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, son petit cerveau malade repassant les uniques visions de l'amour de sa vie. Soudain, le garçon inconnu qu'elle aimait tant sortit de la chambre 211, un air plutôt satisfait sur le visage.

- Pheu, je vous annonce que je vais me marier, dit-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle se fit soudain un film, avec elle en robe blanche, Beyond en témoin, et cet inconnu à ses côtés, éperdument amoureux…

- Avec qui ? réussit-elle à glousser, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.  
>- Votre cousin, Beyond.<p>

…

**Beyond **: Je croyais que ça n'avait aucune incidence sur la vraie fiction ?

… Oui, mais tu me fais baisser mon lectorat, tu sais…

**Beyond **: T'as PAS de lectorat. Sinon ils laisseraient des commentaires.

T'es pas sympaaaa…

**Beyond **: Bref…

Aussitôt, Pheu se sentit tomber au fond d'un abîme de désespoir. Lui… Avec… Avec l'autre… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pas ELLE ? Qu'avait-elle raté ? Elle était intelligente, belle, drôle, elle portait un lourd passé qui faisait qu'elle méritait d'être consolée… POURQUOI ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour qu'il oublie qu'elle était la chance de sa vie ?

Plus malheureuse que jamais, elle it tristement demi-tour. Cela ne servait plus à rien de vivre, si la seule chose qu'elle pouvait aimer partait loin d'elle… Elle glissa comme une larme dans les couloirs et alla sur le chemin de fer qui s'étirait, un peu plus loin devant l'orphelinat. Puisque c'était comme ça, puisque la lumière de sa vie était intouchable… Et puis, ça ferait d'elle une martyre, tout le monde la pleurerait et l'inconnu jurerait sur sa tombe qu'il n'avait toujours aimé qu'elle et qu'il aurait été prêt à tout pour la sauver… (Ou, regarder Twilight, c'est prouvé, ça détruit des neurones)

Elle s'allongea sur les rails et attendit que le train arrive.

Ce qu'il fit, bien sûr, à un moment dans la journée.

Et voilààà ! C'était « Vie et mort de Pheu, Mary-Sue in the Wammy's» ! Bonne journée !

* * *

><p><em> - Nous protestons !<em>

_- Parfaitement ! C'est impensable !_

_- Et même très réalisable ! _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Telle est la question !_

_- Telles sont les réponses !_

_- Un nombre infini !_

_- Presque minuscule !_

_- Nous n'apparaissons pas ?_

_- Mais c'est honteux !_

_- Enfin, remarquons que nous ne pouvons pas apparaître._

_- Si vrai._

_- Si faux à la fois._

_- Mais pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que les gens sont aveugles jusqu'à un certain point !_

_- Mais qu'ils se bandent les yeux !_

_- Où qu'on le fasse pour eux !_

_- Mais qu'on nous voie !_

_- Ou que nous soyons invisibles, au moins !_

* * *

><p><strong>* Non, j'avoue, ça... Je l'ai trouvé sur Internet .w. J'ai des limites de lecture, quand même...<strong>

*** Et ça, bah... Devineeeez de qui c'est :D**

**Donc voilà, le prochain et vrai chapitre sera pour Noël... Tiens d'ailleurs, c'pas que je réclame hein, mais vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir pour Noël ? Un dessin de Beyond et d'Alive :3 /SBAF/ Naaaaaaaan je déconne, faites pas ça, laissez des reviews plutôt, les reviews c'est le bien \o**

**GOUDEBAILLE MY FRIENDS ~**


	8. Strawberry Gashes

**(12/12, pour me souvenir de la date d'updatedage au cas-où je ferais des retouches après au chapitre...)**

**Je vous hais toutes et plus particulièrement une certaine Pottermaniac qui m'a harcelée de manière vile et cruelle, moi j'dis. (Va y avoir du sang. Des larmes. DES EXCUSES ! ... A ceux qui connaissent de Capes et de Crocs u_u)**

** J'avais dit Noël. On m'a EMPECHEE d'atteindre cet objectif.**

**Pour cela, je vous maudis, et je ne sais quelle main me retient de vous balancer mes ciseaux de Nightray à la figure =_=...**

**Mais bon, j'suis trop gentille pour faire ça donc on va passer directement au blabla inutile de l'autatrice ! :D**

**... Ce chapitre... De 25 pages... Que j'aime et déteste à la fois... Ce Chapitre avec une Majuscule... Rassemble toutes les raisons du rating M de la fiction... (Sauf la politique, je reste quand même avec une touchante et tendre naïveté teintée de l'innocence blanche et lumineuse de l'enfance et euh... Rhm, bref, voulez-vous ?) **

**Oui, bon, d'accord ! Vous vouliez de l'évolution dans les relations ? VOUS EN AVEEEEZ ! (Beaucoup. Très beaucoup. ... Mais euh... Pas forcément au sens où vous l'entendiez...)**

**... Et là je vais faire une ligne de petits points pour que vous vous lassiez pasque j'suis trop démoniaque 8D**

**... Non, ok, j'vais pas faire ça u_u**

**Bon, plutôt que de continuer à bavarder, j'vais lancer le disclaimer et euh... ... J'sens que je vais me faire flamer pour ce chapitre ._.**

**Bref ! Un BIIIIIIIIIIIG merci à TOUTES mes revieweuses et à vous, mes lecteurs-jolis invisibles ! Signalez-vous, des fois quand même, pasque je vous aaaaaimeuh :D**

**ENJOY !**

**Disclaimer : Hélas. (C'est fou tout ce que je condense dans c'te mot ! Obha, Obata, rien n'est à moi, mon amertume, mon chocolat au lait de l'Avent, tout ça... Wow, quoi !)**

* * *

><p>« Je m'en souviens très bien […] Vous avez été le grain de sable dans un mécanisme qui, sans vous, aurait été parfaitement huilé. »<p>

_Artemis Fowl 3 : Code Eternité : Eoin Colfer_

* * *

><p><strong> How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

**« Ceci dit, si le temps de vie restant d'une personne disparaît aux yeux du Ningen no Shi, il continue quand même de s'écouler : il est juste invisible. »**

* * *

><p>- C'est très bien, A. Je suis vraiment impressionné, fit Lawliet en posant le dossier sur la table.<p>

C'était un cas retors et pervers qu'il avait donné à la jeune fille pour la tester. Et malgré tout, que ce soit l'horreur du crime ou la complexité de l'affaire, elle avait réussi. Trois jours de recherches et de coups de téléphone pour retrouver le coupable, plus un pour le capturer.

Alive avait été purement brillante.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda t-elle de sa voix glacée.

- Que tu es officieusement ma successeuse, annonça t-il avant de prendre sept sucres pour en faire une pile. Celle-ci ne s'effondra qu'au dernier, et il eut une brève déception avant de tous les mettre dans son café.

- En tant que telle, reprit-il, tu devras assurer mon travail si je meurs, mais tu devras aussi t'occuper de certains cas en mon nom. Il y a eu une recrudescence importante de criminels possédant une imagination plutôt développée en matière d'injustice, et même moi, je suis incapable de tous les régler. Tu auras donc plus de travail d'un niveau plus important jusqu'à ce qu'on revienne à un taux normal, disons 40 % de moins. Les termes sont acceptés ?

- Ils le sont, acquiesça t-elle froidement avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille et but son café à petites gorgées, tenant la tasse entre deux doigts. Seize ans et elle agissait comme si elle n'était qu'une sorte de robot. Le flambeau ne serait pas repris par quelqu'un d'aussi humain que lui, et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Parce que c'était ça, son problème. Trop d'émotions alors qu'il était censé être parfaitement égoïste. Watari l'avait prévenu : s'il s'attachait trop à ces deux orphelins, la séparation obligée serait encore plus difficile. Et lui, comme un idiot, il avait fait exactement le contraire.

Il partait ce soir. Pour New York, où une nouvelle affaire l'attendait – ainsi qu'un nouvel appartement, une nouvelle vie. Il ne pouvait plus rester, après tout, il était L. A assurerait ses arrières, B était toujours le plan de secours si elle faiblissait. Il avait tout calculé, tout préparé. Et bien sûr, il n'avait averti personne. C'aurait été le grain de sable dans la machine parfaitement huilée.

Son regard accrocha l'horloge suspendue au mur. Vingt-deux heures trente. Le train pour l'aéroport partait à minuit dix, donc il devrait s'en aller à… Vingt-trois heures, vingt-trois heures dix peut-être. Londres était loin.

Il soupira et se leva, commençant à empiler la moindre confiserie sur la table pour qu'elles soient plus simples à ranger après. C'était dommage de gâcher tout ça, mais tant pis. Il en aurait moins besoin s'il avait moins de travail, moins de sucreries pour faire passer le dégoût des crimes commis…

Il était en train de jeter sans y prêter une grande importance ses affaires dans un sac quand il entendit la porte claquer. Deux possibilités. Watari qui venait le chercher, ou…

- Lawli-joli, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Ou le grain de sable – non, la tempête, même – dans la machine parfaitement huilée.

- Je pars, asséna t-il en continuant à lancer ses possessions dans son sac.

- Pourquoi ?

Il se tourna vers Beyond qui s'adossait à la porte, les yeux exorbités. Il n'avait pas prévu ça…

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

- Tu n'as pas le droit, ordonna le brun en secouant la tête. Je t'interdis de t'en aller. Tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis.

- Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner, _Backup_, fit-il d'une voix méprisante.

Beyond eut l'air de prendre le nom comme on prendrait une gifle, puis gronda et s'approcha de lui, ses yeux écarlates réduits à deux fentes menaçantes.

- Tu t'enfuis, L, c'est ça ? Tu laisses seules deux personnes qui tiennent un minimum à toi sans que ça te pose de problèmes ? Le grand L est-il égoïste ou lâche ?

Il était presque collé à lui, maintenant. L recula un peu, redoutant les coups que son presque-reflet.

- Et si tu disais les vraies raisons de ton départ, hein ?

- Et si tu disais les vraies raisons de ta colère, hein ? répliqua t-il d'une voix gelée.

B le prit par le cou, le plaqua contre le mur et se mit soudainement à hurler.

- TU _ME_ LAISSES SANS QUE CA TE POSE DE PROBLEMES, LAWLIET ? EST-CE QUE TU T'ES DEMANDE UNE SEULE FOIS CE QUE _MOI_, J'ALLAIS PENSER DE TON DEPART ? EST-CE QUE TU T'ES DIT UNE SEULE FOIS QUE J'ALLAIS PEUT-ETRE RESSENTIR _QUELQUE CHOSE_ OU EST-CE QUE TU ES TROP BORNE POUR T'APERCEVOIR QUE OUI, IL Y A DES GENS _HUMAINS _QUI TIENNENT A TA PUTAIN DE VIE ?

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, haletant, tenant toujours la gorge frêle de Lawliet entre ses doigts. Il aurait pu la briser d'un seul coup, comme L aurait pu lui faire lâcher prise en quelques secondes, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit ça.

- Ce qui veut dire ? réussit-il à articuler, conscient que, là encore, c'est un mélange d'humiliation et de manipulation qu'il créait.

- … A ton avis ? répondit le brun au bout d'un moment, la tête basse.

Bien sûr. C'était logique, c'était… Evident. Ce n'était pas sorcier de s'apercevoir qu'il…

Qu'il l'aimait.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas totalement. Il était L, le génie, l'autiste, presque le monstre tant il était différent des autres. Il s'y était habitué. Alors comment est-ce qu'on pouvait éprouver… _Ca _?

Le cerveau de L se remit immédiatement en marche, essayant d'analyser la situation pour la mettre à son profit. Le constat s'imposa très vite : il allait, encore une fois, être obligé d'être égoïste. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Forcément. Il faisait toujours les meilleurs choix.

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent brusquement sur celles de Beyond qui lui griffa le cou, surpris. Il l'avait lâché, c'était déjà ça.

Maintenant, il devait s'en aller. Arrêter de jouer, ne pas laisser la langue brûlante de l'autre s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Ne pas aimer ça non plus, d'ailleurs. Oublier la chaleur qui se diffusait dans son bas-ventre. Il devait partir, merde ! Alors pourquoi, pour l'amour de Dieu, est-ce qu'il n'y arrivait pas ? Ce n'était pas si difficile, pourtant, d'enlever ses propres mains de sa taille, de le pousser et de prendre ses affaires pour sortir… Non, vraiment pas compliqué du tout…

- L ? résonna la voix étouffée par la porte de Watari. Vous êtes prêt ?

- Dis non, je t'en supplie, murmura le brun.

Il tria le plus rapidement les avantages et les inconvénients. S'il partait, Beyond le harcèlerait, mais pour lui, ce serait plus simple. S'il restait, Beyond serait plus satisfait et le laisserait peut-être plus vite partir, mais pour lui, ça allait être compliqué de ne rien ressentir. Quoique, il n'avait jamais arrêté d'être un génie avec des filles, non ? Alors l'inconvénient était qu'il allait rater son avion et qu'il faudrait recommander des billets.

Pas grave. Manipuler Beyond et s'en aller après. Fin de l'histoire.

- Watari, s'il vous plaît, puis-je rester encore une nuit ici ? demanda t-il.

Il entendit distinctement le vieil homme soupirer, immédiatement vaincu.

- Très bien. Je passerais vous chercher demain matin à sept heures, d'accord ?

- D'accord, acquiesça t-il.

Avant de revenir embrasser son presque-reflet, carbonisant sa bouche.

Manipulation. Ne pas oublier ça…

S'il échouait… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Mais il était à peu-près sûr que ça allait lui crever le cœur.

En admettant qu'il en ait un.

_xOx_

Il y avait des choses que Lawliet comprenait, et d'autres qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Pour citer quelques exemples, il comprenait pourquoi ses vêtements avaient décidé de se faire la malle –indépendamment de sa volonté, d'ailleurs, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas pour ceux de Beyond.

Il comprenait comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à presque se dévorer, sans douceur ni tendresse, un amour malsain, même.

Il comprenait la raison de ses propres tremblements et halètements, des gémissements sans équivoque de l'autre qui ondulait sous ses hanches.

D'une façon qui, pour être franc, ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. Il avait toujours aimé être le dominant.

Il comprenait pourquoi ils se mordaient l'un l'autre, pour deux raisons bien distinctes – désir et silence, obligés d'atténuer leurs cris aigus dans la chair brûlante de l'autre.

Il comprenait pourquoi leur langue glissait sur leur peau enfiévrée en s'attardant sur… Disons, certains endroits. Ce qui, par ailleurs, restait toujours aussi foutrement bon, et cela qu'il joue ou pas.

Il comprenait ce que le brun murmurait en tirant sur ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et il s'en foutait, après tout, ils étaient deux dans l'affaire.

Il comprenait ce qui souillait de blanc l'intérieur de ses cuisses, l'intérieur de ses joues, ce qui incendiait son œsophage sans qu'il n'en ait vraiment honte.

Il comprenait d'où venaient les longues griffures dans son dos liées à un cri perçant, extasié, qu'on avait vainement tenté d'étouffer dans les couvertures.

Leur corps, leur langue, leur jouissance, leur plaisir qui les embrasait. Tout ça, il le comprenait.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tenir le rôle qu'il voulait tant jouer.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Beyond parvenait à calciner ses barrières qu'il avait mis tant de mal à ériger.

Son beau plan parfait partait en fumée.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire par l'autre, acceptant le liquide bouillant à l'intérieur de lui sans rechigner, alors qu'il aurait pu au moins être au-dessus. C'était ça son problème : il avait accepté de perdre une fois et il en avait profité…

Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il hurlait « JE T'AIME ! », alors qu'une présence à l'intérieur de lui le consumait.

Parce que c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? Un mensonge de plus à rajouter à la liste. N'est-ce pas ? C'était forcément faux, après tout. C'était le génie, le robot, la lettre sur l'écran. Point.

… N'est-ce pas ?

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait… Se sentait _bien_, après tout, malgré les coups et le sang qui ruisselait entre ses cuisses moites. Que Beyond n'avait pas totalement désertées, d'ailleurs.

Mais, putain de merde, qu'il était doué.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait accepté que le brun s'endorme sur lui, même si ça ne le gênait pas, après le feu qui les avait avalés. C'était encore plus idiot, encore plus destructeur, et ce pour les deux.

Ses sentiments, ses mots, ses gestes qui le réduisaient en cendres. Tout ça, il ne le comprenait pas.

Et même si les incompréhensions étaient moins nombreuses que les choses comprises, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méchamment torturé. Il était trop intelligent, en fait. Il lui était impossible de se voiler la face.

Tout ça n'avait pas pu être simulé à cause – à cause ou grâce ? – d'une seule et unique émotion.

Saloperie d'humanité, tiens. C'était bien sa veine, tomber amoureux d'une des seules personnes qu'il devait quitter. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait rester et fiche en l'air sa carrière. S'il n'y avait pas Watari et tous les adultes qui faisaient pression derrière, plus sa conscience froide et lisse d'enfant-roi.

Tant pis. C'était le jeu, après tout. Ce n'était pas son intention de départ, d'ailleurs ? Partir comme un voleur après leurs ébats ?

C'était à ça que L réfléchissait, caressant distraitement les cheveux emmêlés de son amant endormi. Lui ne pouvait pas dormir, même si il était exténué, il ne le pouvait pas, c'était comme ça.

Il n'osait pas regarder l'horloge à côté du lit qui continuait à égrener ses secondes sans s'arrêter. Evidemment qu'il ne voulait pas partir, enfin, Lawliet ne voulait pas partir. L si. Et il savait qu'immanquablement, c'était la lettre et les années d'expérience qui pesaient dessus qu'il allait écouter. Reste le Maître du Jeu, Lawli.

Petit à petit, il se mit à compter les secondes dans sa tête, tendant l'oreille pour capter l'infime « tic-tac » dans le noir. Jusqu'au moment où il n'entendit plus rien.

Si le temps s'était arrêté, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait rester pour toujours, non… ?

Il ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder le cadran.

Six heures trente du matin. Il partait dans une demi-heure. Il fallait mieux se lever immédiatement pour que Watari ne voie pas Beyond.

Six heures trente-trois…

Trop tard pour les adieux ou les aveux, Lawliet.

Il se releva, grimaçant de douleur, et alla chercher ses habits à pas lents. Parce qu'il ne DEVAIT PAS faire de bruit et parce qu'il ne POUVAIT PAS marcher correctement. Il devait avouer que B s'était bien débrouillé… Il allait devoir se contrôler mieux que cela devant Watari. Et tant pis pour la douche, il n'avait pas le temps. Il n'avait le temps pour rien, de toute façon. Après s'être rhabillé, il prit son sac qui traînait par terre, et traversa la pièce sans un bruit. Il ouvrit la porte, jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps étendu sur le lit, blanc et noir.

Se détourna et referma la porte sans dire un mot.

_xOx_

Une voix féminine et impersonnelle retentit dans l'avion.

- Il est dix heures trente, heure Londonienne. Nous arrivons à New York dans sept heures.*

L essaya de ne pas penser qu'en ce moment-même, loin en dessous de lui, quelqu'un lui hurlait sa haine en espérant qu'il finisse par l'entendre.

* * *

><p>« En voyant couler les premières gouttes de sang, elle pensa que ses viscères étaient en train de se dissoudre. Ce sang était mêlé d'épais caillots et de lambeaux de chair effilochée. »<p>

_La sixième sentinelle – Poppy Z. Brite._

* * *

><p>- Vous resterez stérile tant que vous ne mangerez pas plus. Votre corps vous juge incapable de porter des enfants pour le moment. Vous êtes sur la limite entre la maladie et la santé, et votre aménorrhée risque de devenir permanente. Et je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que vous êtes en sous poids… Trente-quatre kilos, A, c'est trop peu pour votre âge…<p>

Alive écoutait les sentences – sentences ? C'étaient des constatations, pas des sentences… Comme si elle était à un procès ou une exécution… – du médecin sans broncher. Bientôt seize ans, et bien six qu'on lui disait la même chose. Elle avait l'habitude, et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle allait changer. Qu'elle reste à la limite : et qu'on arrête de la bassiner avec ces pensées-là.

Le médecin la regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et soupira. C'était le même médecin à chaque fois, elle savait ses réactions dès le début de la visite.

- Alive, quand allez-vous vous décider à vivre un peu mieux ?

- Je vis de manière normale, Monsieur. Vous voyez, je suis toujours vivante. Maintenant, donnez-moi les résultats de l'examen, s'il vous plaît, fit-elle d'une voix presque robotique.

Elle avait coupé tout lien avec le monde extérieur, n'autorisant plus que deux personnes à lui parler. Quoique, L était-il vraiment quelqu'un qu'elle pouvait accepter, maintenant qu'il les avait abandonnés ? S'occuper de Beyond en pleine crise de nerfs n'avait pas été chose aisée…

Tout intrus dans son monde était humilié et rejeté en beauté, au mieux ignoré. Elle ne voulait plus s'occuper de ceux qui ne lui donnaient rien. Pour tous les enfants de l'orphelinat, Alive avait suivi les traces de son « ami » et était devenue folle. Une forme différente de folie, tout du moins. Mais folle quand même. Mais elle s'en fichait, après tout, elle ne les voyait même plus. Dispensée de cours pour s'acharner sur son travail, elle ne sortait plus de sa chambre, alors qu'en avait-elle à faire ?

Sauf quand un garçon brun la traînait derrière lui sans l'écouter pour qu'elle aille manger. Là, oui, elle sortait. Chose qui se faisait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fréquemment… Elle devrait peut-être se rebiffer.

Le médecin lui donna le dossier en soupirant encore et elle sortit de la pièce sans un mot, dévorant la première page. Les mêmes mots utilisés, les mêmes phrases alarmantes, les mêmes radios juste un peu plus maigres au fil des ans. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Enfin, si, il y avait le Lys qui l'avait changée.

Les cicatrices pâles dans son dos qu'elle adorait. D'ailleurs, si elle grandissait ou redevenait de constitution normale, celles-ci allaient se déformer et ça allait devenir laid. Si elle restait comme elle était, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais comment pouvait-elle expliquer ça aux autres… ? Le médecin avait hurlé quand il avait vu la scarification, les enfants n'en savaient rien et s'ils le savaient, ils auraient peur. Alors elle ne devait pas expliquer, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire ironique l'accueillit quand elle sortit de la salle d'attente. Dix-huit ans, et lui, il avait changé, bien sûr. A ceci près que lui, il était toujours aussi « fou », particulièrement depuis qu'on avait retrouvé les oiseaux apprivoisés d'un orphelins empilés devant sa porte. Morts. C'était ridicule, avait-il dit. S'il avait vraiment fait ça, il s'en serait débarrassé – logique. Mais personne ne l'avait écouté. Et il était passé de presque-psychopathe à meurtrier en quelques minutes. Sauf pour deux personnes.

- Alors, toujours pas d'hospitalisation en vue, gamine ? fit Beyond avec son sourire de chat.

- On a considéré que j'étais toujours sur la limite, annonça t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, très. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est faux.

- Je n'accepterais jamais qu'on m'envoie dans un hôpital, B.

- A cause de ta prétendue-perfection ? demanda t-il en croisant les bras.

-Parce qu'on ne me laisserait pas continuer mes recherches, surtout, rétorqua t-elle.

- Recherches aussi malsaines que moi, notre relation, ton travail et ton obstination. Avoue que chercher ce qu'il y a derrière la mort, c'est un peu… Un peu bizarre. Tu collectionnes les points macabres, _my dear_.

Il n'avait pas tort au niveau des recherches. Mais elle gardait espoir. On faisait maintenant des expériences avec des morts contrôlées qu'on pouvait interrompre ou non, afin d'essayer de ramener des « morts » volontaires vers la terre, histoire de se renseigner. Elle espérait, d'ici quelques années – c'était interdit aux moins de vingt-et-un ans – pouvoir tester elle-même cette expérience. Elle avait apporté quelques retouches au niveau de poison et de somnifères qu'on mettait dans le corps du sujet, autant connaître les effets par soi-même, non ?

- Tu sais que deux des points, c'est toi qui m'encourages à les garder, fit-elle remarquer.

- Evidemment, tu ne supporterais pas que je m'en aille, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu aurais fait une crise si je t'avais annoncé que je m'en allais comme prévu.

- Sauf que tu n'es pas parti et c'est tant mieux, dit-elle. De toute façon, toi aussi tu ne l'aurais pas supporté, ajouta t-elle.

- Si, bien sûr ! s'offusqua t-il. Je ne suis pas complètement dépendant de toi !

- Ah bon ? Première nouvelle.

- Evidemment ! Qui voudrait être tributaire d'une gamine qui n'a que la peau sur les os à moitié malade ?

- Qui voudrait être tributaire d'un garçon immature aux penchants sadiques et aux yeux rouges ? répliqua t-elle. Pas moi. Mais, avouons-le, je le suis.

- Tu viens donc de prouver ton addiction : sans moi, tu n'es rien, fit remarquer le brun.

- Pas « rien ».

- Oh, si pe-

- Backup, annonça un garçon aux cheveux clairs en sortant de la salle. A ton tour.

Le corbeau soupira et poussa des cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux. A savait que ça le dérangeait un peu, mais qu'il espérait pouvoir se les coiffer comme L, bientôt. Tout tournait toujours autour de Lawliet, avec lui, de toute façon… Même parti, il avait continué à hanter le brun, plus que ce qu'il ne voulait avouer. Beaucoup plus. Peut-être qu'il pensait que lui ressembler le ferait revenir d'une certaine façon…

Elle pouvait énumérer toutes les phases qu'il avait traversées à cause de lui. Obsession, amitié, attirance… Amour – et elle détestait penser ça. Beyond n'était-il pas censé être à… Non, idiote… –, haine, puis obsession de nouveau, allant jusqu'à copier le moindre des gestes du cerné.

Lawliet manquait cruellement à Beyond, c'était un fait. Alive ne pouvait rien faire, c'en était un autre. Si elle ne pouvait rien faire, c'était que ça ne la concernait pas. Donc qu'elle devait arrêter d'y penser.

- Allez, petite A, pas de conneries en mon absence ! lança t-il en entrant dans la salle.

- Oui Maman, répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos. Qu'est-ce que qu'elle aurait pu faire, de toute façon ?

Elle remonta les escaliers en feuilletant les pages de son dossier médical. Il y avait de nouveaux points dans la page « mentalité ».

_- Souffre d'anorexie._

_- Intelligence très supérieure à la moyenne._

_- Renfermée sur elle-même._

_- Ne s'accepte pas en tant qu'humaine : refoule ses émotions._

_- Refuse tout contact avec certaines personnes._

_- Reste avec deux personnes en particulier (A SURVEILLER DE PRES)._

_CONCLUSION : Une forme légère mais présente d'autisme – A SURVEILLER._

_J. _

Son regard s'attarda sur la signature. J.M Penbell. Le psychanalyste qui était venu les examiner au tout début de l'été. Alors comme ça, elle était autiste… A surveiller. Comme Beyond et Lawliet, supposait-elle. On surveille toujours les gens qu'on ne comprend pas, après tout. Elle soupira et continua sa lecture. Elle avait raison : rien n'avait changé. Le point positif était que le médecin n'avait pas vu la trace des médicaments qu'elle prenait.

Ca ne faisait pas _très_ longtemps qu'elle faisait ça – ça et maquiller ses cernes. Allez, six, sept mois maximum. Elle avait beaucoup de dossiers à traiter ces derniers temps, encore plus depuis que Lawliet l'avait officieusement reconnue comme sa successeuse s'il venait à mourir. Par conséquent, il lui donnait son surplus de travail, et il en avait déjà beaucoup. En fait, ils étaient tous débordés, mais le seul qui refusait encore des cas était Beyond. Beyond le second, Beyond la sauvegarde ratée, Beyond qui n'était pas encore tombé dans le piège de la perfection.

Beyond qui ne savait pas qu'elle se procurait des boîtes de médicaments chez une surveillante qui souffrait de narcolepsie. Beyond qui ne savait pas non plus qu'elle cachait ses cernes noirs avec du maquillage obtenu auprès de la même surveillante. Le chantage avait du bon, parfois. Ladite surveillante n'avait dit à personne, pas même aux recruteurs, qu'elle souffrait de problèmes de sommeil. On n'aurait pas voulu d'elle. Et tout se serait bien passé si elle n'avait pas pris ses cachets devant Alive. Elle en avait profité, bien sûr.

Elle n'aurait pas pu terminer tous ses cas sans prendre quelque chose, de toute façon. Elle avait de drôles d'hallucinations dues à la fatigue – des espèces de choses rouges pâles un peu partout dans la pièce quand elle regardait autour d'elle – , et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre une nuit de sommeil pour les combattre. Mais elle ne comptait pas faire ça éternellement, seulement jusqu'à ce que la masse de travail qui lui tombait dessus s'atténue. Elle allait bien, elle contrôlait la situation. Si elle en avait parlé, on – entendre le brun – se serait inquiété à tort… Il ne l'aurait pas laissé continuer.

C'était la meilleure solution possible. Et puis elle respectait scrupuleusement les doses, de toute façon, elle ne se droguait pas non plus.

Quand elle arriva devant sa chambre, quelque chose l'alerta immédiatement. La porte avait été laissée entrouverte, chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais faite. On s'était par conséquent introduit dans sa chambre. Qui, quand, pourquoi ? Qui aurait envie de venir lui rendre visite, quand elle était partie, qui plus est ?

Elle poussa la porte et quelque chose d'autre la frappa. Une odeur horrible, qui la prit à la gorge et enflamma ses yeux. Elle se tourna, essayant de capter de l'air à peu-près pur.

De la fumée.

Partout, partout dans sa chambre, de la fumée. Pas assez, pourtant, pour activer les détecteurs – de toute façon, il n'y en avait pas dans les chambres, seulement dans les escaliers et les pièces principales…

_Pas de fumée sans feu._

Elle entrouvrit un œil et se glissa quand même dans la pièce, respirant le moins possible à travers sa robe.

C'était un chaos épouvantable. Il y avait des feuilles déchirées partout sur le sol, comme si on avait voulu faire un tapis avec son travail si ordonné. Mais il n'y en avait pas qu'au sol : il y en avait dans l'air, sur les meubles, sur les meubles, dans tous les coins et les recoins. Combien avait-on détruit de dossiers bien rangés pour obtenir un tel résultat… ? Peut-être en restait-il quelques uns, histoire qu'elle puisse sauver la face devant ses clients.

Et au centre de cette tornade de petits lambeaux blancs et noirs, il y avait trois personnes. Alive les « connaissait ». De nom.

Clean, Dry et Ectoplasm.

C, D et E.

Ils étaient loin derrière elle, tous, elle ne leur avait jamais parlé, ne les avait jamais mentionné. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ça ?

Elle vit soudain qu'Ectoplasm regardait nerveusement Clean, que Dry fixait la cheminée et que Clean… Clean tenait à la main un tas de papiers qu'il déchirait puis jetait dans le cheminée allumée, son regard braqué sur elle. Haine.

_Parce que tu as détruit nos vies, nous détruisons ton rêve_, murmuraient ses yeux. _Tu n'as pas idée de ce que nous avons dû subir à cause de toi et de ta perfection. Tu nous as détruits._

Il n'y avait pas de place pour la pitié chez lui. Seulement de la rage.

La jeune fille fit une feuille tomber dans le feu, puis trois autres sans broncher, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il tenait, ce n'était pas son travail.

C'était son livre, SON LIVRE, qu'il était en train d'incendier sans remords. La dernière parcelle d'humanité qu'elle possédait. Son livre. Elle l'avait presque fini… Pas maintenant, pas maintenant, quand même pas… Ils n'avaient pas pu faire ça. C'était impossible. Impossible. Ils n'avaient pas pu…

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, maintenant. Paralysée par les flammes qui avalaient ce qu'elle avait fait durant toutes ces années.

Ils n'avaient pas pu. Impossible. Impossible…

L'incendie avait bien fait son travail de traumatisme, n'est-ce pas ? Si elle n'avait pas eu peur, elle serait peut-être allée les récupérer…

Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle était incapable de se faire bouger, de faire quelque chose, pas avec ce feu qui dévorait ce qui lui importait le plus.

Les trois garçons la dépassèrent – après avoir ouvert la fenêtre pour dissiper un peu la fumée – et sortirent sans qu'elle ne réagisse, tétanisée.

Il n'y avait pas de feu que dans la cheminée, mais aussi dans son esprit.

Elle haïssait le feu. De tout son cœur, elle le haïssait.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger, faire quelque chose contre les flammes ?

Combien de temps était-elle restée comme ça, figée, les yeux rivés au brasier ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait bougé pour aller chercher ses médicaments, ses membres bougeant avec difficulté comme pour l'empêcher de passer à côté de sa propre peur. Son corps ne voulait pas, son esprit, si. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et claqua hâtivement la porte, bien qu'elle sache que ce serait inutile si le feu prenait trop d'ampleur. Elle s'imagina finir carbonisée dans la fournaise, le corps noirci et tordu, et gémit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Ses mains tremblaient, elle lâcha la clé à trois reprises avant d'abandonner et de la laisser tomber.

Ils avaient détruit tout ce qu'elle avait. Tout.

Une vengeance, hein ?

N'avait-elle pas essayé d'être exactement comme tout le monde le voulait, adultes comme Dieu ? Elle avait tout fait pour ne pas exister comme elle voulait, elle n'avait même pas de nom mais un pseudonyme mensonger. Qu'avait dit Roger ? Qu'il la protégerait du Diable ? Et elle y avait cru… Elle avait tout oublié pour un mensonge d'adulte égoïste… En parlant de religion, qu'avait fait Dieu pour l'aider ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il l'avait maudite, rejetée, alors qu'elle avait toujours tout fait… Tout fait pour être exactement comme tout le monde voulait qu'elle soit, au mépris d'elle-même, et voilà comment on l'aidait ? « _Dieu t'aidera si tu crois en Lui »_ avait dit sa mère.

Mensonges !

MENSONGES !

Une infinité de mensonges !

Alive ouvrit précipitamment le placard blanc d'hôpital et en sortit les sept tubes de cachets. Elle les lâcha dans le lavabo et entreprit d'en décapsuler un. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle comptait en faire elle-même. Ses mains tressaillaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Pas que ses mains, tout son corps tremblait, en fait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, c'était impossible. Elle n'avait pas vu, pas su, rien du tout, un cauchemar… Un stupide cauchemar…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça ?

_« Dieu n'existe pas. J'ai cru en un mensonge toute ma vie. Dieu était ma vie. Mon prénom était mon identité. Par conséquent…_

_Je _suis_ un mensonge. »_

Terriblement logique.

- Al… C'est quoi ce bordel ? Eh, A, ouvre !

Beyond.

Elle essaya de refermer le tube mais ses paumes glissaient, et il tomba et éparpillant chaque pilule dans la pièce. Elle se pencha pour les ramasser à toute vitesse, en avalant beaucoup – peut-être six, ou dix, ou alors vingt, elle ne savait plus… - en souhaitant qu'il ne voie rien. Quelle était la dose limitée de ces cachets, déjà ? Un, deux ou trois ? Elle espérait que ça n'aurait pas trop d'effets secondaires.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, bon sang ?

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Alive, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pa…

Beyond se tut soudainement, se baissa et ramassa une gélule qui lui avait échappé. Raté. Il était intelligent, bien sûr. Trop, peut-être. Il avait deviné.

- Alive. Qu'est-ce que tu as essayé de faire ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le regardant écraser le cachet avec terreur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, putain ?

- Rien, réussit-elle à articuler.

- Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de nier, Alive ? gronda t-il, cherchant la boîte pour remettre les restes de la pilule dedans. Il la trouva soudainement sous le lavabo. Elle avait dû rouler quand elle était tombée.

- C'est pas vrai… Ce n'est pas vrai… A, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? se mit-il à murmurer en la regardant, effrayé.

Sa tête la brûlait férocement. Est-ce que c'était l'effet des médicaments ou l'effet du feu qu'elle avait vu ? Elle le regarda et essaya de reculer, prise au piège. S'il ouvrait trop la porte et que le feu pénétrait dans la pièce…

Quelque chose collait dans son dos, contre la céramique glacée de sa baignoire. Quelque chose de chaud… Du sang ? Mais elle ne s'était pas blessée, elle en était certaine. Presque certaine.

- Al, s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit le brun en se penchant vers elle, angoissé.

Elle leva sa main et la mit devant ses yeux, regardant ce qui la rendait poisseuse. Du rouge. Liquide et brillant presque trop fort pour être réel. Oui, du sang, c'était ça… Mais d'où est-ce qu'il venait ?

Elle se retourna, regardant la baignoire sans se soucier de Beyond qui la suivait des yeux. Et elle faillit hurler.

Bell.

L'homme qu'elle avait poignardé par accident.

Abandonné dans une mare de sang.

Ses yeux morts tournés vers elle, un sourire de squelette accroché aux lèvres.

Trop de rouge, trop de rouge… La mort est censée être blanche, pas rouge…

- Tu te demandes ce que tu as fait ? demanda le cadavre, sa peau se distendant à chacun de ses mots. Tu te demandes ce que tu as fait ? Mais tu m'as _tué_.

Elle tira sur la chaîne qu'elle avait autour du cou, cherchant la croix qui se balançait habituellement au bout pour la serrer du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Tu crois sincèrement que Dieu t'aidera ? ricana le corps ensanglanté au fond de la baignoire devenue trop rouge pour elle. Après ce que tu m'as fait ?

Elle tira un coup de trop sur la chaîne, ses mains secouées de tremblements arrachant la chaîne avec un petit « cling » parfaitement audible. La croix alla choir dans une flaque écarlate. Du rouge partout, partout, partout… Tellement de rouge…

- Alive…

- Tu ne le vois pas ? demanda t-elle, sa voix d'une octave trop haute. Tu ne vois… Tu ne vois rien ? Tu ne vois pas tout ce rouge ?

- Voir quoi ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Alive, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ?

Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle se réveille.

- Alive, réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Des taches partout, des taches rouges alors qu'elle détestait cette couleur… Comme des papillons, se surprit-elle à penser. De longs papillons vermillon… L'odeur ferreuse lui monta au nez et sa tête se mit à tourner. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne le devait pas, et même ne le pouvait pas, pourtant. Elle ne voyait plus rien… Que du sang… Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait s'en rendre compte ? Qu'on l'aide, qu'on enlève tout ce rouge, ce cadavre, tout…

Il y avait un incendie sous son crâne, est-ce qu'on pouvait l'aider à l'éteindre ? Que quelqu'un voie ce qu'elle voyait ! Que quelqu'un l'aide, la sorte de cette piscine de feu et de sang…

- Alive, viens… Tu es hystérique, tu crises… Arrête de… Viens…

- Je ne veux pas, il va me suivre, murmura t-elle en montrant Bell. Le cadavre. Il va… Il va…

Elle vit Beyond – le seul élément qui n'avait pas été touché par la gangrène de rouge – lancer un regard en biais vers la baignoire et revenir se poser sur elle. Il attrapa ses mains et la souleva comme une plume.

- Il n'y a rien, Alive. Tu es fatiguée, surmenée, droguée, asséna t-il sans la lâcher. Il faut que tu te calmes…

- Mais tu ne vois rien ? Tu ne vois pas tout ce sang, Beyond ?

- Il n'y a rien, promit-il en l'aidant à sortir de la pièce. Ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir, elle n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses mouvements comme elle l'aurait voulu… Elle se cassait.

- Alors je suis folle ? dit-elle en regardant le visage encore vierge du brun.

- Non, je te l'ai dit, tu es juste fatiguée, tu travailles trop… Il faut te reposer, tu iras mieux… Mais je t'en prie, calmes-toi, calmes-toi…

- Je dois continuer à travailler, pourtant.

- Tu te reposes avant.

Elle acquiesça, essayant de ne pas entendre le bruit que faisait Bell en sortant de sa piscine de sang. Il était tombé par terre avec un écœurant bruit mouillé et essayait de la suivre, elle le savait.

Une illusion, une illusion, rien de plus qu'une illusion…

B le lui promettait, elle le croyait, elle devait le croire. Les éclaboussures cramoisies sur les murs n'étaient que des mirages, comme celles qui luisaient sur le sol, elle n'allait juste pas bien…

Son pied dérapa accidentellement dans une flaque carmine. Vraiment une illusion ? Si Dieu est un mensonge, peut-être que Beyond aussi ?

- Mais alors pourquoi je vois tout ça ? demanda t-elle alors qu'il la posait sur un lit – le sien, elle le reconnaissait.

- Dors, ferme les yeux, oublie… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, tout ira bien, je te le promets… chuchota t-il en la serrant contre lui. Lui n'était pas couvert de sang, elle si. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, apparemment…

Elle ferma les yeux, sa tête la brûlant atrocement. Elle espérait qu'il disait vrai. Derrière ses paupières, c'était d'autres ombres, d'autres taches carmines qui apparaissaient. D'autres corps. Combien de temps fut-elle obligée de les regarder, ça elle ne le savait pas. Mais sûrement longtemps, puisque ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue file de cadavres qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle les reconnaissait. En fait… Elle connaissait leurs noms à tous. Leur nom et la façon dont ils étaient morts, et même leur meurtrier.

_Maylene Midnight – égorgée_

_Elizabeth Takemoon – violée puis étranglée_

_Matt Salomon – étranglé_

_Georgia Fallgate – poignardée_

_Domovoï Brite – découpé en morceaux_

_Sarah Ninetales – droguée, violée et noyée_

_Harry Hole – tué par une balle de pistolet_

_Leo Taylor - éventré_

Elle avait mal, vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas dormir, les cachets allaient la laisser éveillée pendant longtemps. Mais peut-être que si elle restait les yeux fermés pendant très, très longtemps, le sang finirait par s'estomper… Il fallait qu'elle reste comme elle était, sans rien y changer, sans se plaindre… Un jour où l'autre tout allait disparaître. Rester le plus longtemps les yeux fermés.

Rien de plus simple, rien de plus simple…

_Irina Von Szilágy – éventrée puis brûlée_

_Melody Hookman – empoisonnée _

_Fabrice Feandout – démembré_

_Wallace Welgman – écrasé_

_Gloria Moon – sacrifiée à une secte_

_Rachel Borderline – écartelée_

_Valentin Heem – brûlé à l'acide puis égorgé_

_Annie Extremera – torturée par son mari et morte de ses blessures_

Elle les connaissait tous et toutes, elle avait travaillé sur eux, enquêté sur le moindre détail de leur vie, vu leurs dépouilles, ça ne lui avait rien fait. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout brûlait et saignait dans sa tête ?

Quelqu'un hurlait, un hurlement qu'elle trouva trop aigu pour être réel. Elle était certaine que le corps qui poussait ce cri se déchirait les cordes vocales. Quelle était la phrase de l'écrivaine assassinée dans son lit, déjà ? « Les seules limites de ton corps sont les cris que tu peux pousser. » C'était faux : c'était le corps qui empêchait d'hurler suffisamment fort. Pas l'inverse.

Elle continua à écouter ce cri désormais ponctués de suppliques – mais manifestement, on ne paraissait pas près de se calmer – jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience d'une chose.

C'était elle qui hurlait.

Elle n'avait même pas l'envie d'arrêter : ça ne servait à rien, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Hurler faisait reculer les cadavres et s'envoler les papillons, comme fermer les yeux l'empêchait de voir le sang en vrai. Est-ce qu'elle aussi avait été touchée par la gangrène ? Est-ce que ce qu'elle sentait rouler sur ses joues était du sang ou des larmes ? Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, cependant. Si elle les ouvrait et que c'était bel et bien du sang, elle verrait le monde à travers une immense coque rouge. Un peu comme Beyond, peut-être. Et elle voyait suffisamment d'écarlate dans les coins de son imagination pour s'en passer en vrai.

Quelque chose la tenait, l'empêchant de totalement se concentrer sur ses visions d'horreur, et c'était tant mieux. Elle savait que sans cette présence dépourvue d'hémoglobine, blanche d'une certaine manière, elle allait sombrer. Et il n'y avait que cette présence qui DEVAIT la tenir. Les autres allaient la détruire aussi. Si d'autres le savaient, ils allaient se moquer, la dénigrer, la traiter de folle. Elle ne devait pas finir comme ça, elle ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y avait que deux personnes à connaître ses visions : elle et l'autre. Si quelqu'un d'autre s'en mêlait, trop de monde allait être au courant de ses faiblesses. Mais si la présence partait…

Elle allait mourir.

- Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, murmura t-elle à toute vitesse en sentant un liquide salé lui rouler dans la bouche, prêt à l'étouffer. Jamais.

- Je n'allais pas partir, répondit quelqu'un à son oreille.

- Promis ?

- … Promis.

- Tu n'en parleras à personne d'autre ?

- … Dors.

- Tu n'en parleras à personne d'autre ? répéta t-elle, sa voix devenant hystérique.

Elle sentit soudain que quelque chose explosait contre son crâne, provoquant une douleur encore plus insupportable que celle du début. Les papillons rouges se dispersèrent, faisant voler des gouttes carmines avant de partir en fumée, dévorés par un feu qui l'accompagna durant son sommeil forcé.

Il ne devait pas partir. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

><p>«<strong>Scold me ****Failed her**/**If only I'd held on tighter to her / Pale white skin that twisted and withered** /**Away from me away from me… »**

**_Strawberry Gashes – Jack O' Jill _**

* * *

><p>Beyond regarda le corps pâle et maigre qu'il venait d'assommer. Il avait toujours ressenti A dans une partie de lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que le feu dont elle parlait lui dévorait les entrailles, bien ancré dans son ventre. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle vivait. Il avait eu des impressions, des intuitions tout au plus… Mais les médicaments, il ne l'avait pas deviné. Le maquillage qui avait coulé et s'était étalé dans une flaque grasse avec les larmes sur les draps, il ne l'avait pas deviné. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle, bon sang ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir qu'elle n'allait pas bien, et pas qu'au plan physique ?<p>

Il se leva, se répugnant lui-même pour ce qu'il allait faire. Elle l'avait supplié de ne rien dire et de rester avec elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il regarda l'heure. Il était tard, très tard. Roger devait être parti se coucher, l'ordinateur devait être libre.

Son plan était très simple, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. S'il disait qu'elle devait être amenée dans un hôpital avec un arrêt complet des pressions et du travail écrasant, personne ne l'écouterait. Il était « fou », après tout. Mais si c'était… Lui, qui le disait, on se plierait à ses exigences. C'était comme ça. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

La peur de la jeune fille lui donnait l'impression qu'on versait de l'acide fluorhydrique dans l'estomac. Il était elle comme elle était lui, et il s'en voulait horriblement de la laisser. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, pas le choix…

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle reste évanouie assez de temps. Il se mit à dévaler les escaliers, ne se souciant pas du bruit qu'il pourrait causer. A cette heure-là, qui serait venu se plaindre ? Il espérait juste que les surveillantes étaient parties dans les étages supérieurs ou inférieurs… Il arriva très vite devant la porte de bureau de Roger. La partie de son plan qui reposait uniquement sur la chance. Il n'avait jamais tenté de forcer ce bureau, surtout que la chambre de l'homme était adjacente à la pièce. Alors si Roger fermait son bureau à clé, il était foutu. Personne n'accepterait de le mettre en contact avec… Lui après. C'était de l'interdit ou ce n'était pas. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la baissa, retenant son souffle.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un seul bruit, déchirant l'espace et laissant une ouverture béante et noire. Totalement noire. Il eut un instant de paralysie avant de se décider à allumer la lumière, espérant que personne ne verrait un rectangle blanc se découper dans l'obscurité de l'orphelinat. Le brun se coula dans la pièce et referma vite fait la porte, commençant déjà à fouiller visuellement la pièce pour trouver ce fichu ordinateur.

Il était là, posé sur le bureau, totalement visible. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte à côté de lui, celle de la chambre de Roger. Close. Il ne paraissait avoir eu aucune réaction… Parfait.

Il se précipita sur la machine, l'ouvrant avec rapidité et l'allumant tout aussi vite. Il ne devait pas perde de temps. Il savait qu'Alive n'allait pas, il le sentait dans ses os, dans son ventre, dans sa tête. Comme si des papillons de sang étaient en train d'éclore puis allaient éclater contre son crâne. Une sensation horrible, selon lui. Et ça empirait à chaque seconde…

Il enfonça frénétiquement la touche ENTREE quand une petite boîte de dialogue s'ouvrit avec le message « Voulez-vous vraiment commencer le contact vidéo à l'aide de la caméra ? ». Sept secondes plus tard, l'écran devint blanc et une lettre noire de style gothique se dessina au milieu.

L.

Beyond inspira profondément. Il ne voulait pas vraiment se retrouver devant lui… Ca faisait sept mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Il secoua la tête. Et baissa le son, au cas-où Roger entendrait quelque chose.

- Beyond ? grésilla brusquement la voix de synthèse de L.

Il entendit quelques touches cliqueter et, aussitôt, le son fut beaucoup plus naturel et l'écran blanc fut remplacé par les yeux noirs de Lawliet. B remarqua qu'il avait encore plus de cernes et était devenu encore plus pâle depuis qu'il était parti. Toute sa rancune lui remonta brusquement à la tête, essayant de rivaliser avec la douleur de ses entrailles. Il avait envie de le détester, de lui hurler dessus tant et plus avant de partir choper le prochain avion pour le rejoindre, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Alive était mille fois plus précieuse que lui.

- Lawli-j… L, je ne suis pas venu parler de ce qui a pu se passer il y a quelques mois, chuchota t-il précipitamment. Il faut juste que tu m'aides.

- A faire quoi ? fit Lawliet sur le même ton, comprenant peut-être que Beyond se retrouvait dans une situation délicate.

- C'est… C'est Alive. Elle ne va pas bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Elle hallucine. Elle crise, elle se drogue avec des anti-sommeils puissants… Elle me dit qu'elle voit des cadavres partout, je crois que c'est à cause des cas qu'on lui donne. Elle a besoin de soins, L. Vraiment. Demande à Roger de l'amener à l'hôpital, s'il te plaît, demanda le brun.

- En clair, elle n'a pas supporté le travail qu'on lui donnait, c'est ça ?

- Exactement ! fit-il, soulagé qu'il le comprenne.

- Alors c'était qu'elle était trop faible. Tu connais le jeu, non ? Ce qu'on prend, ce sont des ressources, ce qu'on jette, ce sont des déchets. Et la place des déchets, c'est la poubelle.

La voix du cerné avait chuté de plusieurs degrés, se faisant froide et dure, comme du métal.

Beyond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'avait pas pu dire ça, quand même ? Pas lui, pas lui…

- Mais c'est Alive, balbutia t-il. C'est…

- Et alors ?

Comment était-il possible de passer autant de mépris et d'inhumanité dans ces deux petits mots ? B ne le savait pas. Deux mots, pourtant. Deux petits mots qui venaient de tout changer, tout détruire.

« Et alors ? ET ALORS ? Et alors c'est Alive, MON Alive, et ce que tu n'as JAMAIS compris, toi, petit con égoïste et prétentieux, c'est qu'elle m'est plus importante que n'importe qui et qu'elle est en train de crever ! » eut-il envie de gueuler.

Mais il ne le fit pas. Les yeux noirs de L s'écarquillèrent et il se remit à parler, bafouillant presque.

- Beyond, at-

Il se contenta d'appuyer sur deux touches et la vidéo se termina. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, quand même ? Il n'avait pas pu… Une nouvelle boîte de dialogue s'ouvrit, lui demandant d'accepter de voir L en caméra. Il l'éteignit sans remords. Toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiraient pas. Il savait qu'il le pensait, ce qu'il avait dit, ou qu'il l'avait pensé.

« Et alors ? »

C'était sa faute. Totalement sa faute. S'il n'avait pas autant surchargé A, s'il n'était pas parti, s'il avait accepté de l'aider, rien n'aurait été pareil. Beyond se leva, incapable de se concentrer, et clapa l'écran sans penser au bruit que ça allait faire. En l'occurrence, ceci lui sembla résonner comme un boulet de canon. Il suffisait d'espérer que Roger n'entendrait rien et continuerait à dormir… Il commençait à sortir quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se pa…

Le brun regarda Roger qui le fixait, tétanisé, le visage se congestionnant de plus en plus à chaque seconde.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, Backup, réussit-il à dire.

_xOx_

- Mais c'est Alive, bordel ! Elle ne va pas bien, je me tue à vous le dire !

- IL SUFFIT, BACKUP ! Nous savons tous qu'Alive a beaucoup de travail, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire qu'elle est malade ! tonna Roger qui avait empoigné Beyond par la nuque avec une force insoupçonnée.

- MAIS ELLE L'EST, MERDE A LA FIN ! LACHEZ-MOI ! hurla t-il en essayant de se débattre.

Mais peine perdue, la douleur était trop forte… Il avait vraiment mal à la tête et au ventre, maintenant, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, alors pourquoi personne n'écoutait ?

- BACKUP ! Je pense plutôt que c'est TOI qui la rend malade ! explosa le vieil homme en continuant à le traîner derrière lui.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et en oublia même d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Lui ? Alors pour tout le monde c'était lui qui venait traumatiser Alive ? Elle… Pour eux, il était encore le méchant de l'histoire ? Personne n'avait vu ce qu'ils partageaient, alors ? Ou alors ils se voilaient la face… Ils faisaient exprès d'être aveugles, c'était ça ? Non, quand même, ils ne… Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi… Aussi bornés, quand même ? Ils ne voyaient pas qu'ils étaient normaux, reliés, malades, tout ça… Ils ne le voyaient pas ? Mais comment faisaient-ils ? Ils étaient à ce point lobotomisés, enfoncés dans des convictions stupides ?

Putain de prétendue perfection qui avait détruit Alive. Putain de prétendue folie qui l'avait amené au rang de pestiféré. C'était impossible, purement impossible. Ils devaient bien voir quelque chose…

Si seulement L avait été là. Si seulement il ne s'était pas enfui.

- Tu seras enfermé toute la nuit. Je t'interdis d'approcher Alive, tu m'entends ? Nous savons que c'est ta faute si elle est devenue moins performante, ces derniers temps ! hurla Roger en le jetant dans sa chambre.

Beyond se retourna vers l'homme, incapable de comprendre. Il n'allait pas l'empêcher d'aller la rassurer, quand même ?

- Mais elle a besoin de moi ! plaida t-il en essayant de passer.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux ! Tu crois que nous sommes aveugles, Backup ?

- OUI ! LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! ELLE VA MOURIR SI JE NE VIENS PAS !

Roger le repoussa, avec la même force dont il avait fait preuve auparavant. Autant de puissance déployée pour détruire une personne en croyant faire le bien, ça le dépassait. Il ne pouvait pas envisager cette folie-ci. Il tenta encore une fois de passer à travers le rempart formé par le corps de l'homme, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et claqua la porte. Le bruit froid et définitif de la clé qui la verrouillait sonna presque comme un glas. B se jeta sur la porte et tapa de toutes ses forces dessus, espérant obliger Roger à lui ouvrir ou au moins la défoncer, ses poings s'écorchant sur le panneau de bois et laissant des marques pourpres dessus.

- BORDEL, MOINS DE BRUIT ! hurla une voix qui provenait de derrière le mur gauche.

Les papillons de feu brûlèrent encore plus au centre de son cerveau.

Il l'avait laissée. Il l'avait laissée alors qu'elle l'avait supplié de rester. Il fit demi-tour, oubliant la douleur de ses mains ensanglantées, et alla ouvrir sa fenêtre, essayant de voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de passer par-là. Mais les autres fenêtres étaient toutes closes, et il n'y avait pas un seul appui qui ne soit pas pris sous la glace.

Tiens, c'était vrai, ça…

Il neigeait.

Il neigeait alors qu'il n'avait pas neigé de l'hiver entier.

Juste là, cette nuit de Janvier, il neigeait. De touts petits flocons blancs serrés et glacés.

Comme des fleurs.

Beyond ferma la fenêtre et alla se recroqueviller dans un coin, la tête entre les mains, la douleur ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Au contraire, il avait la sensation que le brasier dévorait tout ce qui était possible de dévorer sous son crâne. Un gigantesque incendie le consumait.

Il n'avait plus vu le temps qu'il restait à vivre à la jeune fille depuis longtemps, mais il était presque sûr qu'elle n'allait pas mourir. En fait, c'était bien simple : elle ne le pouvait pas.

- Tout va bien, murmura t-il pour lui-même. Tout va bien, tout ira bien… Tiens le coup, tiens le coup… S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît… Si Dieu existe, faites quelque chose, calmez-la… Les Voix, quelqu'un, aidez-nous même si nous ne le méritons pas…

- Sil vous plaît…

Il continue de neiger dehors.

On lui avait dit « réveille-toi » et elle l'avait fait.

La première chose qu'elle avait constatée était une non-présence, un néant.

Un vide béant.

C'était déjà fini pour elle à peine s'était-elle dit ça.

Alors elle avait commencé à descendre – descendre ou tomber ? – est était allée chercher… Ce qu'il fallait qu'elle cherche.

Elle ne voulait plus être l'esclave de ces carcasses.

Mais cette non-présence la tuait encore plus qu'elles, versant de l'acide dans ses veines.

Et puis ce sang, ce sang… Tellement de sang… Partout. Sur le sol, les murs, les portes, elle-même.

Elle allait vraiment vomir. Mais qui aurait pu le savoir ?

La seule personne qui aurait pu n'était pas là.

Mais elle remonta quand même, laissant des traces sombres sur le sol blanc d'hôpital.

Elle avait eu du mal à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Beaucoup. Ca lui avait coûté, vraiment.

_« Mais c'est le prix pour arrêter tout ce rouge, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Mais qu'importe, après tout ? On ne le saurait pas.

Elle posa son stylo. L'encre lui paraissait trop rouge pour être normale.

Beaucoup trop. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si mal pour ce qu'elle voulait, mais…

Mais qui le saurait, de toute façon ? Qui pourrait le deviner ?

Elle avait mal. Très, très mal. Mais ça non plus, personne ne pourrait le deviner.

Elle tremblait, aussi. Ca allait être douloureux.

Rester le plus longtemps les yeux fermés…

_« Mais c'est le prix à payer pour arrêter tout ce rouge, n'est-ce pas ? » _

Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle reprit son stylo.

Arrêta de voir du sang partout, partout, partout, sur les murs, le sol, les portes, elle-même.

Deux coups. Elle avait raison : c'était douloureux. Très. Plus que jamais.

On aurait pu l'aider : on ne l'avait pas fait. La trahison était encore pire que la douleur.

Elle réussit à attraper ce qu'elle cherchait pour arrêter… Tout arrêter… Les cadavres, l'odeur du sang, et le goût amer, amer, si amer qu'avait laissé une non-présence…

Alors qu'elle aurait pu être là. Elle n'était pas. Une promesse est une promesse, non ?

Si elle n'était pas, elle non plus.

Elle hésita encore. Ca aussi allait être douloureux.

_« Mais c'est le prix pour arrêter de voir du rouge, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle but.

Amer, amer, amer.

Souffrance aigüe.

Elle avait presque envie de pleurer. Mais qui pourrait le deviner ? Personne. Personne ne saurait rien. Personne ne saurait jamais rien. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Douleur.

C'était le prix à payer pour que personne ne sache jamais tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

_« Si. Une personne. » _

Elle avait mal, horriblement mal.

_« chose victoire sang neige salvation dessin fleurs coups sang manipulation cohabitation feu terreur sang cri chaîne église phobie prière amitié j… »_

Paraît-il que, quand on meurt, notre vie défile devant nos yeux.

_« jalousie coups sang berceuse photo maladie Lys lampe sommeil noël crise consolation visions cachets sang présence ar… »_

Auquel cas, sa vie…

Quelque chose courrait dans son corps, brûlant puis glaçant chacun de ses membres.

_« Une seule personne saurait. »_

La chose commença à gangréner sa poitrine.

_« La seule. »_

Elle brûla et gela son cœur.

Feu et Neige. Opposés.

Qui était-elle dans tout ça ?

Elle ne garda en tête que l'image d'un incendie.

_« Pardon, Beyond. »_

_« Vraiment. Pardon. »_

_« Peut-être qu'il va neiger cette nuit. »_

Il continue de neiger dehors.

Beyond ouvrit brusquement les yeux, son cou le lançant désagréablement. Sa tête formait un angle improbable avec le reste de son corps, et il se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose le dérangeait profondément. C'était… Ouais, voilà : il lui manquait quelque chose. Il essaya de refaire le point, mais il avait du mal. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Et puis il voyait flou. Est-ce que c'était bien normal, ça ?

Tout lui revint en un éclair dans la tête. Voilà, c'était pour ça qu'il se sentait bizarre : Alive n'était pas là. Est-ce qu'elle…

Déjà… Déjà, il n'avait plus mal du tout. Cela l'étonna un instant, puis il soupira de soulagement. S'il ne sentait plus de douleur, c'était qu'elle avait cessé d'avoir mal aussi, non ? Oui, forcément. S'il ne sentait pas de souffrance, c'était qu'elle non plus.

« Exactement. Plus de souffrance du tout, du tout. » soufflèrent les voix qu'il chassa d'un coup de tête.

Parfait. Ses prières avaient été entendues. Enfin… Enfin entendues… Trois coups répétés contre la porte le sortirent de sa rêverie. Peut-être que c'était A. Il alla ouvrir, ses membres ayant du mal à fonctionner naturellement. Bizarre. Tout était trop décalé, trop déformé. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir qu'une partie de ses moyens. 50 pour cent environ.

- Backup. Roger m'a obligée à venir te chercher, fit une voix hésitante et incontestablement adulte. Une surveillante. Suis-moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il, un peu énervé. Si A allait mieux, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne venait pas ? Peut-être que Roger avait fermé sa porte à clé aussi, pour être certain qu'il ne puisse pas aller la voir… Cette idée qu'il était le traumatisme de la jeune fille le faisait toujours enrager.

- Rien, dit hâtivement la surveillante. Il faut juste que je t'accompagne jusqu'aux salles de cours.

Beyond soupira. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas laisser A seule plus longtemps. D'un autre, si Roger apprenait qu'il avait désobéi, il les séparerait encore plus longtemps. C'était un piège de toute façon.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore l'attendre ? Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

- Je viens, fit-il.

La surveillante poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Qu'il la torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Tous malades, si malades dans leur façon de penser. Ils l'écœuraient. Il suivit la femme sans broncher, son regard glissant sur la deux-cent-onzième chambre de l'orphelinat. Fermée. Il irait la voir après la première heure, tant pis pour le reste. Il n'allait pas faire plaisir à ces putains d'hypocrites. Personne ne le vit rentrer dans la salle de classe : on ne s'intéressait pas à lui. C'était soit de la peur soit de l'ignorance, avec eux, de toute façon. Malades. La folie qu'ils pointaient tant du doigt chez lui, c'était eux qui la développaient. Un vrai fou ne se rend pas compte de sa folie et préfère en accuser les autres.

- Silence, je vous prie ! hurla leur professeur de chimie, Mrs Ashkley. J'ai à vous parler sérieusement !

Elle attendit que la plupart des élèves se soient tus avant de continuer.

Le brun avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans ma réserve cette nuit et m'a volé quelque chose. Le voleur n'a pas été très malin puisqu'il a laissé la porte grande ouverte ! Donc j'ordonne à celui qui est venu cette nuit de me rendre immédiatement ce qu'il a pris. Je passerais aussi dans les autres classes, et croyez-moi quand je dis que je trouverais qui est le coupable !

- Qu'est-ce qui a été volé, Mrs ? demanda un garçon roux que B reconnaissait sous le nom de Clasp.

- Un flacon d'arsenic que je gar…

Beyond ne voulait pas y croire. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Impossible. Impossible-impossible-impossible-impossible.

Arsenic. Du poison qui causait une grande souffrance mais qui tuait plus ou moins vite.

Pas de sang versé, donc. Pas de rouge.

Qui aurait voulu prendre du poison pour son usage personnel ?

En fait, il ne sentait pas plus la douleur d'Alive, après réflexion.

Il ne sentait plus rien _du tout_.

Il se leva, la vision toujours aussi floue, et se mit à courir vers les étages supérieurs, sourd à toute tentative de le ramener.

En fait, c'était illogique. Voilà, parfaitement. Elle n'avait pas pu : il était sûr que sa durée de vie était encore longue, du moins un peu plus longue. Presque sûr. Elle n'avait pas pu. Pas pu. Impossible. Elle n'en avait PAS LE DROIT. PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR. Oui, impossible. Après tout, elle avait juste… juste fait une crise… Rien de plus, rien de plus… Elle n'était pas morte. ELLE N'AVAIT PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR SANS LUI. Elle lui app… Elle…

Il poussa la deux-cent-onzième porte avec difficulté. Il était secoué de tremblements. Pourquoi ? Elle n'était pas morte. Il restait encore du temps, il lui restait toujours du temps… Ce n'était quand même pas trop tard, hein ? Ce n'est jamais trop tard, hein ? Il lui avait assuré que tout allait bien aller, pourtant… Jamais trop tard, jamais trop tard… Jamais… Pas le droit, pas le droit…

La chambre était vide, la porte de la salle de bain fermée. Les lambeaux de papier étaient toujours immobiles. Rien n'avait changé, n'est-ce pas ? Tout était normal… Ou alors il rêvait. Oui, c'était ça, un rêve. Forcément. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas à cause de ça. Juste de ça. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas été là. S'il avait été là, merde… Si seulement…

Il y avait une feuille entière posée sur le bureau, trop visible pour avoir volé là par accident. Il alla la prendre, toujours secoué de spasmes nerveux. Ce n'était pas vrai, juste une illusion, une putain d'illusion. Ce. N'était. PAS VRAI. De toute façon, c'était un cauchemar… Cauchemar… Juste ça…

Beyond.

_(Parce que je sais que personne d'autre ne lira ça, alors à quoi cela pourrait bien servir de marquer un autre nom ?)_

Il n'y avait qu'un mot sur le haut de la feuille, mais les phrases se bousculaient dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant, le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il savait que, même dans une illusion, il saurait toujours ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire sans le faire.

Tu es le seul à savoir. Reste-le.

_(Parce que même maintenant je continue à vouloir garder une perfection assez blanche pour me calmer. Je suis illogique, n'est-ce pas ? Tellement illogique…)_

Au revoir.

_(A jamais.)_

A

_ (Quelle ironie. Parce qu'après tout, je n'ai pas de nom, hein ? Je sais que tu le sais. Sinon, tu me l'aurais demandé depuis longtemps. Ne nie pas.)_

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était faux, tout était faux, un énorme mensonge. Impossible. Purement impossible. La feuille qui tremblait entre ses doigts imprima soudain une ligne rouge sur sa main. Sang. Son regard se posa sur le dessin qu'il y avait dans le coin droit de la feuille et qui venait de se gâcher de petites gouttelettes écarlates. Une longue tige épineuse, sinueuse, surmontée d'une fleur.

Une rose blanche. Pas rouge, non, qu'est-ce qu'il avait cru voir… Blanche.

_« La rose blanche peut éventuellement symboliser la perfection, du fait de sa couleur, ou quelqu'un qui n'a jamais connu l'amour, qui ne sait pas aimer. »_

Terriblement logique.

Bordel… Elle n'avait pas pu faire ça, hein ? Pas pu… Il n'arrivait pas à le croire…

Trop tard… Non, impossible. Il pouvait faire reculer la mort elle-même s'il le voulait, il en était sûr. Alive n'était pas morte…

Beyond plia la lettre et la mit précieusement dans sa poche. Puis il se releva, les jambes toujours à moitié insensibles, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il était trop choqué qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir normalement, ou parce qu'une moitié de lui-même était absente ? Non, ridicule. Elle n'était pas absente, juste… Ailleurs… Vivante, obligatoirement… C'était son identité, non ? « Alive ». Vivante. Quelqu'un avec ce pseudonyme-ci ne pouvait pas mourir…

Alive. A-live. Une seule vie.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

- Alive ? murmura t-il.

On ne lui répondit pas. La porte buta sur quelque chose qui roula et alla taper contre la céramique gelée des murs. Un bruit de verre. Un flacon. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

Il ne voyait pas grand-chose, sa vision était toujours embrumée. Et puis, il faisait noir, dedans… Il voyait juste une forme blanche, allongée sur le sol. Un peu comme un ange, réussit-il à se dire. Deux secondes avant qu'il ne remarque que l'ange pâle avait un problème.

Deux trous noirs, béants, à la place des yeux.

Il ouvrit encore un peu la porte, la lumière de la chambre frappa quelque chose de métallique qui était tombé au sol. Un stylo. Quelque chose de séché et de luisant le recouvrait. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que c'était.

_« Elle s'est crevé les yeux »_, pensa t-il avant de tomber à genoux et de vomir tout ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, la bile amère lui décapant l'œsophage. Un goût amer comme un médicament. Peut-être que A avait le goût de médicament, elle aussi.

Il put enfin reprendre son souffle au bout d'une minute, ses épaules agitées de sanglots sans larmes.

Elle avait été si perturbée de son absence qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de mourir, alors. S'il avait été là, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas morte. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu l'empêcher de boire le poison. Donc c'était sa faute… Sa putain de faute…

_« Non. »_

Cette pensée le surprit.

_« Ce n'est pas MA faute. _

_C'est la sienne. Il nous a laissés. Il nous a manipulés, étouffés, dupés et s'est enfui après. Il ne nous a pas écoutés. On aurait pu vivre. C'est uniquement SA FAUTE. LA SIENNE, A LUI SEUL, si… Si nous sommes morts._

_L, JE TE HAIS. Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais, JE TE HAIS JE TE HAIS JE TE HAIS JE TE HAAAAAIIIS ! »_

Beyond releva la tête, rencontrant les cavités noires de ce qui avait été les yeux d'Alive. Enquêter toute sa vie sur des meurtres et en être la victime. Presque aussi ironique que son « prénom ».

A son tour de prendre la relève, de faire Justice. De tuer le meurtrier.

Il se leva et, avec des gestes précautionneux, il souleva le corps osseux de la jeune fille. Elle était encore plus légère et plus glaciale qu'avant. La masse de cheveux blonds pâles dégoulina dans les airs, ses bras et jambes restant ballants, inutilement suspendus à son corps. Aucun mouvement, aucun signe de vie. Il sortit de la chambre sans un mot, le corps mort toujours dans les bras comme s'il transportait un trésor trop fragile. Ce n'était même pas un cadavre, c'était un ange.

Il descendait les escaliers quand une voix l'interrompit, sonnant trop fort pour lui à ses oreilles.

- Je le savais que tu allais la manger.

Il tourna lentement la tête. Un gamin balafré le regardait sombrement, secouant la tête avec mépris. Puis il se détourna et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, disparaissant très vite.

Beyond ne comprenait pas et n'avait pas envie de comprendre. Il continua de descendre.

Il se figea brièvement devant le bureau de Roger, puis toqua contre la porte blanche.

- J'arrive ! fit une voix féminine. On ouvrit la porte et on se mit à hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? cria une femme en lâchant son matériel de ménage.

- J'aimerai parler à L, annonça Beyond d'une voix sans timbre. C'est pour lui dire qu'elle…

La surveillante ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'était évanouie, gisant sur le sol comme une espèce de grossière copie de l'Ange qu'il tenait. Pitoyable. Purement pitoyable. Il l'enjamba et alla déposer Alive sur une chaise à côté de lui. Ses yeux vides semblaient le fixer mais sa tête pendait trop mollement sur ses épaules pour qu'on puisse lui attribuer la moindre infime étincelle de vie. Le brun se tourna vers l'ordinateur, posé au même endroit sur la table. Il était temps d'avoir une nouvelle conversation avec son meurtrier.

Pas moins de trente-sept secondes plus tard, l'écran devint blanc et une lettre noire de style gothique apparut. Deuxième fois en sept mois.

- Be… fit la voix synthétique de L. Deux clics et les yeux noirs remplirent l'écran, scrutant le visage de son interlocuteur avec inquiétude.

- Lawli-joli, ronronna t-il en plaçant sa tête entre ses mains. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.

- Quoi ?

- Alive a totalement arrêté de voir des hallucinations. Elle ne souffre plus du tout !

- Justement, à propos de ç- commença L.

- Tu veux la voir, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa brusquement le brun.

- Non, pas spé-

- Si. Tu veux la voir.

Sa voix était devenue métallique, menaçante. Trop. Et il vit L reculer un peu, peut-être conscient de ce qu'il allait faire.

- D'accord, répondit-il prudemment.

Beyond eut un sourire dépourvu de toute joie et souleva le corps froid de la chaise sur laquelle il l'avait posé, puis l'installa à côté de lui, le tenant par les poignets.

Il entendit L retenir une exclamation et son sourire glacé s'élargit encore.

- Elle est… hoqueta le cerné derrière son écran.

- Pas très belle, hein ? fit-il, toujours souriant. Tu as raison, attends…

Il déplaça sa main et commença à peigner les cheveux du cadavre sans dire un mot, laissant L fixer la jeune fille. Il continua à passer ses doigts dans la chevelure ternie quelques secondes, puis s'arrêta et sourit encore à la caméra.

- Voilà ! Bien plus belle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne la préfères pas comme ça, L ?

Les yeux noirs se détournèrent et ceux de Beyond, encore plus rouges que d'habitude, devinrent gelés. Comment osait-il ne pas la voir…

- Regarde-la.

Sa voix avait claqué, dure, glacée. Il vit que L tressaillait sur sa chaise.

- Regarde-la, L.

Il obéit.

- Alors ? Comment tu la trouves, maintenant ? Je suppose que tu dois être déçu de ne pas la voir en pleine crise de nerfs… fit B.

- Arrête, murmura l'autre entre ses dents serrées.

- Elle ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne d'elle, tu sais ? continua t-il, impitoyable. Ca a été particulièrement éprouvant. Elle hurlait comme une possédée, la pauvre…

- Tais-toi…

- Oui, c'était horrible. Et puis avec ses médicaments, comment voulais-tu qu'elle dorme ? Elle pleurait en me disant qu'elle voyait des cadavres partout ! Tu sais comment on est censé réagir quand on te dit ça, toi ?

- Arrête…

- La nuit dernière, on m'a empêché d'aller la calmer, je crois qu'elle ne l'a pas supporté.

- Arrête…

- Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait un stylo par terre, recouvert de quelque chose de liquide. Tu sais ce que c'était, L ? Ses yeux. Et puis ensuite, bien sûr, l'arsenic. Tu sais que ceux qui en prennent meurent dans d'atroces souffrances ? Tu trouves qu'elle méritait ça ?

- ARRETE ! hurla t-il finalement, craquant sous la pression. TAIS-TOI ! ARRETE !

Beyond partit d'un grand rire aigu, désagréable. Il ne le reconnaissait pas. Ce n'était pas le sien, c'était celui d'un fou. D'un autre. Parce que sans Alive, il n'était pas lui.

- ARRETER ? caqueta t-il. Mais est-ce que TOI, quand je t'ai demandé d'ARRETER, tu as fait quelque chose ? Est-ce que quand je t'ai demandé d'ARRETER d'envoyer des dossiers, tu l'as fait ? Est-ce que quand je t'ai demandé d'ARRETER de partir aussi longtemps, tu l'as fait ? Est-ce que quand je t'ai demandé de TOUT ARRETER et de l'AIDER, tu l'as fait ? QU'EST-QUE TU AS FAIT POUR NOUS, TOI ? finit-il par hurler, à s'en déchirer la gorge. Alive était serrée contre lui à la manière d'une poupée de chiffons. TU L'AS TUEE, LAWLIET, TU NOUS AS TUES ! C'EST TOI NOTRE PUTAIN DE MEURTRIER ! JE TE HAAAIS ! C'est TA FAUTE ! Tu m'entends, EDWARD LAWLIET COIL ? TA-FAUTE !

Alertés par le bruit, Roger et deux surveillants débarquèrent dans la salle, l'air affolé. Ils écartèrent sans ménagement Beyond de l'écran et enlevèrent Alive de ses bras, essayant de terminer la vidéo en même temps. Il se mit à hurler de désespoir en plus, des sanglots plein la voix, tentant de reprendre le corps pâle qui était balloté dans tous les sens.

- L ! continua t-il à crier par-dessus le vacarme. JE TE TUERAIS ! JE TE TUERAIS MOI-MEME, COMME TU L'AS TUEE ! JE TE HAAAAAIIIIIS ! RENDEZ-LA-MOI, ELLE DOIT RESTER AVEC MOI ! L ! TU MOURRAS DE MES MAINS, JE TE FERAIS SOUFFRIR LE PLUS POSSIBLE AVANT DE T'ACHEVER ! CREEEEEEEEEVE ! ALIVE ! REDONNEZ-LA-MOI, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

- BON SANG BACKUP CALME-TOI ! hurla l'un des surveillants en fermant l'ordinateur, alors que l'autre tirait le cadavre hors de la pièce. QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU ?

Beyond se recroquevilla, s'arrachant des cheveux. Il avait de nouveau envie de vomir. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprenait…

- Backup ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta l'homme.

- Suicide, murmura t-il. Trop de pression.

Ce qui était vrai et faux à la fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi… La lettre le brûlait dans sa poche.

- Suicide ? Mais elle n'était pas…

- Si. Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu.

- Bon, il suffit, trembla la voix de Roger. C'est terrible, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi, mais ça pose de plus graves problèmes… Backup, je t'autorise à rester à l'orphelinat jusqu'à l'enterrement de A, puis tu iras rejoindre L à New York en tant que nouveau success-

- Inutile. Je ne veux pas, fit la voix impersonnelle de Beyond. Pas pour lui, ni pour vous, ni pour nous, ni pour personne…

Il se releva, cherchant toujours Alive du regard, puis sortit de la salle sans dire un mot sous le regard stupéfait des adultes. Maintenant, et il le savait, il était joliment fou et joliment seul.

_xOx_

- En souvenir de cette jeune fille sans nom… Que son âme soit acceptée aux cieux. Amen.

Les cinq ou six personnes qui avaient été invitées à l'enterrement firent semblant de prier puis s'éloignèrent de la tombe fraîchement creusée, d'autres occupations dans la tête. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas connu Alive. Ils se fichaient un peu d'elle : pas par méchanceté mais par ignorance. Une seule personne resta là, assise sur la terre retournée que recouvrait déjà la neige. Un garçon habillé totalement en noir, la tête dans les mains, fixant la pierre blanche sur laquelle étaient gravées les dates de naissance et de mort de A.

- Nous avons vu ? murmura t-il au bout d'un moment. Leur hypocrisie à tous… Ils auraient au moins pu mieux jouer. Ils nous révulsent. … Non, bien sûr que nous n'avons pas prié. Ca n'a servi à rien la première fois, reprit-il après une seconde de silence.

Il secoua la tête et eut un petit ricanement. Il parlait tout seul, et il le savait. Une nouvelle habitude après le « nous » dès qu'il parlait de lui ou d'elle à Alive. Mais il aimait bien faire semblant d'entendre les réponses de la jeune fille.

- Nous sommes pathétiques. Mais bon… Cadeau. Nous avions oublié de nous souhaiter joyeux anniversaire, nous nous souvenons ?

Il sortit de sa poche un sachet dont il extirpa trois graines qu'il enfonça dans la terre.

- Cerisiers, annonça t-il en se relevant. Ca ne poussera sûrement pas mais L n'avait qu'à ne pas nous tuer en janvier.

Il commença à partir et marmonna doucement entre ses dents, presque certain d'être entendu.

- Bonne nuit, petite A.

Beyond rentra dans la chaleur de la Wammy's. Ca faisait trois jours qu'Alive était devenue un Ange, et trois jours qu'il n'arrivait plus à voir, entendre, même marcher pareil. La moitié de ses facultés avaient été perdues.

Personne ne s'était rendu compte de la mort de A mis à part le gamin, là, qui était persuadé de sa folie. Mais c'était tant mieux, d'une certaine manière, ça lui servait de preuve. Les gens étaient d'un aveuglement à faire peur. La chambre avait été donnée, les places de classe aussi, mais personne ne semblait constater que leur propriétaire était absente.

Quant à lui, il était prêt à parier que personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence non plus. Il passait juste chercher quelques affaires et s'en allait. Pas pour succéder à L, non, mais pour effectuer sa propre vengeance. Il avait passé les trois derniers jours à inventer un plan, SON plan. Etonnant comme il arrivait à bien réfléchir malgré tout. Et tout était si parfait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'échec. Aucun grain de sable.

L allait souffrir.

Il monta les escaliers en soupirant régulièrement. Les surveillantes poussaient des enfants de façon à ce qu'ils forment un trio. Est-ce que c'était du hasard ou est-ce qu'on essayait de recréer LEUR âge d'or ? Un moment où ils étaient trois…

Il se dirigea vers la chambre 211. Il était presque sûr que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait là-bas. Il l'avait laissée dans un tiroir, un jour de pluie, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas l'eau, et ne l'avait jamais récupérée. Arrivé devant, il entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Et dire que ces enfants ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé ici… Il poussa la porte.

Et eut un choc.

_Une personne en blanc soupirait, serrant des feuilles contre elle devant une autre personne en noir qui menaçait de la frapper, quelque chose de sucré dans les mains, tandis qu'une autre, avec un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui, pianotait sur des touches…_

A, B et L.

**Nate River, Mihael Keehl et Mail Jeevas**, lut-il au dessus de leur tête.

Les trois gamins se tournèrent vers lui et écarquillèrent les yeux. Il referma la porte et leur fit face, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Mais dénué de vrai amusement, bien sûr : il n'éprouvait plus rien, après tout.

- Exactement ça, murmura t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'enfant en blanc qui ne cilla pas, imperturbable. Quelle ironie. Ils espèrent que ça ne te fera rien, à toi, de ressembler à la plus géniale d'entre nous. Nous verrons bien si tu tiendras le coup…

Le garçon en blanc – bon sang, même ses cheveux, son attitude, tout… – recula, mais pas une émotion ne passa dans ses prunelles grises acier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es qui ? cracha le garçon en noir en venant s'interposer entre le faux-A et lui.

B eut un autre sourire en voyant les cheveux blonds de fillette s'agiter en tous sens, comme un feu-follet. Allons bon, c'était lui qui allait le remplacer dans l'esprit des gens. Le blanc pour A, le noir pour B.

- Toi, tu es moi, fit-il. On va te pousser dans la pire des voies, fais-moi confiance. Et tu ne pourras jamais t'en défaire. Après tout, tu es une copie de moi, hein ?

Il levait la main pour le tourner quand une voix éraillée résonna à ses oreilles.

- Ne le touche pas.

Il se tourna vers le dernier. Rouquin aux prunelles vertes qui jetaient un regard presque soulagé sur la personne en noir. A, B et… L. Forcément. Il reconnaissait le haut informe, gris blanc.

- Si tu veux vraiment que je ne le touche pas, tu n'as pas intérêt à commettre les erreurs de celui dont on t'a fait endosser les habits.

- Qui ?

- Un certain Lawliet, susurra Beyond en se relevant et en les regardant tous de haut.

Ils avaient tout fait pour reproduire le même schéma, tout. Mais ils ne seraient jamais que des fantômes de leur trio. Il se détourna et alla fouiller dans le bureau à côté, espérant que personne n'avait remarqué le double-fond d'un des tiroirs.

- Ce qui ne nous dit pas qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes ici, lança une voix glaciale.

Sûrement le faux-A. Il ne s'interrompit pas dans ses recherches pour autant.

- Je viens juste chercher quelque chose, fit-il en appuyant sur le bouton qui enlevait le double-fond. Et vous pouvez m'appeler… Beyond Birthday.

Parce qu'il se moquait bien de son nom : personne ne l'apprécierait plus à sa juste valeur. Il tira ce qu'il cherchait des fonds obscurs du bureau et sourit faiblement. Deux photos. Il vit du coin de l'œil le garçon en noir essayer de voir ce qu'il avait pris et lui lança la seconde. Il n'en avait besoin que d'une, de toute manière. Les trois gamins se rassemblèrent autour de l'image jusqu'à ce que le rouquin lève les yeux.

- Qui…

- A, B et L, répondit-il. Les trois premiers. Nous, en somme.

- L, tu veux dire, le vrai L ?

- Evidemment.

- Alors s'il est toujours en vie, et que le garçon aux yeux rouges, c'est vous… Où est la fille ? demanda le blanc en le regardant trop fixement.

Beyond leva le doigt vers le plafond.

- Suicide.

Puis, avec un clin d'œil, sortit de la chambre en laissant derrière lui trois enfants perdus.

Les faux-eux.

* * *

><p><em>- Eh bien, que nous arrive t-il donc ?<em>

_- Nous ne savons pas._

_- Alors pourquoi pleurons-nous si c'est pour une raison inconnue ?_

_- Alors qu'elle l'est, connue, aussi bien par nous que par nous…_

_- Certes. Mais nous détestons ça._

_- Nous détestons raison et conséquence, en réalité._

_- Mais trois jours, nos chères, n'est-ce pas trop ?_

_- Imaginons, nos chères, que ce soit nous qui disparaissions. _

_- Nous ne pouvons pas._

_- Exactement. Alors lui peut-il vraiment ?_

_- S'il devient Non-Fou, oui._

_- S'il ne le devient pas…_

_- Mais après tout, qu'importe, non ? Nous le savions._

_- Peut-être que nous pleurons pour lui, alors._

_- Nous aimons cette idée au-delà des mots._

_- Merci. Quant à celle-ci…_

_- Parlons-nous bien de la fleur ?_

_- Ci-fait. Des deux._

_- L'une a fané, c'est indéniable._

_- L'autre était rouge._

_- Que nenni : blanche._

_- Oh non, rouge._

_- On ne peut plus blanche._

_- Mais que voyait celle qui l'a créée ?_

_- Ah, nous voyons ce que nous disons._

_- Nous savions que nous nous comprendrions._

_- Alors comme ça, la fleur était rouge. Quelle étrangeté._

_- Nous comprenons quand même d'un certain point de vue._

_- De l'opposé nous ne le comprenons pas. L'inverse, en quelque sorte._

_- Mais l'opposé de l'inverse est le point de vue que nous adoptons._

_- Aussi vrai que faux._

_- Merci._

_- Au fait, de quelle fleur parlions-nous ?_

_- De l'une d'entre elles._

_- Les deux sont ce que nous voulions dire, non ?_

_- On ne peut plus correct._

_- Et c'est pour ça aussi que nous pleurons, n'est-il pas ?_

_- Oui… Nous trouvons cela affreux._

_- Qu'elle se fane ou qu'elle change de couleur ?_

_- Deux ou rien._

_- Mais après tout c'est le travail de chaque humain?_

_- Après tout c'est le travail de chaque humain. _

_- Après tout c'est la fatalité de chaque humain ?_

_- Après tout c'est la fatalité de chaque humain…_

* * *

><p>* Aucune idée de combien le voyage dure u_u<p>

Aloooooooors ? n'est-il pas so bioutiful, c'te chapitre ? (Vous avez insisté : je vous ai ruiné votre soirée (j'espère !))

**Lawliet** : Rhm rhm.

Moui ? :D

**Lawliet** : Au nom de tous les acteurs, tu aurais pu prendre une mine de circonstances car les situations dans lesquelles ton PAA nous ont fourrés sont très, très emmerdantes. (B et A opinent du chef derrière lui)

Beh pourquoi ?

**Lawliet** : C'est pas comme si je venais de passer pour un connard insensible et lâche.

**Beyond** : C'est pas comme si je venais de devenir Uke ET fou en prime.

**Lawliet** *sourire pervers, titille sa lèvre* : Mais c'était siii amusant...

**Beyond** : RHM RHM.

**Alive :** C'est pas comme si je venais de devenir folle et de me suicider, moi.

Maaaaais ! Lawli-joli, c'est à cause de ton éducation ! Beyond, t'as toujours été Uke selon ma théorie ! Et puis fou...

**Beyond** : Connasse.

A tes souhaits. Et toi, A... ... Euh, beh... Disons que tu as ENFIN pu avouer quelque chose à quelqu'un :D

**Alive** : Parle et je m'assure que ta vie deviendra un enfer.

**Beyond** : Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Explique-lui, tiens :3

**Alive** : Non, rien. Nous discutions juste.

Menteeeeuse :3 Y'a pas rien ! Tout le monde sait que tu cachais qu-

**Alive** : *sourire glacé de vampire à la Artemis Fowl* Oui ?

Euh... Bon, bref...les lecteurs, à votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai caché à propos d'A ? 8D (La réponse est dans un passage bien distinct des autres, donc boooon...)

Ah oui, et aussi ! Comme j'avais rien de prévu pour Noël, je vous offre... UN OS B+A que vous attendiez tous 8D (Eh oui, je sais, je sais, vous m'aimez ~)

Je vous donne donc en exclusivité le teaser !

_Finalement, ils avaient plutôt bon goût, les médicaments russes. "- J'avais décidé que je t'aimais un peu trop pour mon propre bien. - Donc tu as essayé de m'étouffer. Logique." Il y a des jeux un peu trop dangereux, mais tellement amusants à jouer quand on s'ennuie..._

Allez, au 24, mes amours ;)

Tach-sama_ ~  
><em>


	9. Rakshasa And Carcasses

**HA-HAAAY !**

**Alors, voilà, je vais étonnamment raccourcir mon blabla d'autatrice inutile (cet adjectif va aussi bien à blabla qu'à autatrice) et vous envoie ce chapitre. Discrètement. Car il est 20 heures 02 et donc, baaaah je suis en retard d'une heure et deux minutes sur l'heure limite. Autant dire que je suis dans une merde noire.**

**Ah oui, aussi. ... Pas taper... Bah euh... Ce chapitre...**

**... Ce chapitre est peut-être - je dis bien peut-être ! - l'avant-dernier. **

**... *fuit***

**Nan mais c'est plus probablement l'avant-avant dernier ! Je vous l'assure !**

**... Bon, breeeeef...**

**ENJOY YOUR MEALS ~**

**(And... Moi, j'aime bien ct'e chapitre, 'reste à voir si vous ne le trouverez pas trop, disons, rébarbatif...)**

**Disclaimer : ... Depuis le temps, je suis obligée de le dire ? ... Oui ? Bon ben... Ces deux saletés de sadiques (entendre Obha et Obata) détiennent tous les droits sur A et B, et L...**

* * *

><p>« Oh, le visage ! Deux trous noirs au milieu d'un masque de gélatine blanche. Deux puits menant droit aux portes de l'enfer, du vide et du néant. »<p>

_Je suis ta nuit – Loïc Le Borgne._

* * *

><p><strong> How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

**« - Quand le Shinigami a donné ses yeux à un humain, il se retrouve lié au Ningen no Shi qu'il a créé. Il mourra en même temps que ce Ningen no Shi. »**

* * *

><p>L'eau froide daigna enfin sortir du robinet en un crachat de chat contrarié et un homme baissa la tête dessous, ses cheveux s'aplatissant sur son crâne alors qu'il faisait craquer son cou. Soudain, l'eau gelée s'arrêta de couler avec un dernier sursaut et l'homme releva les yeux, donnant un coup du plat de la paume sur le robinet déficient. Rien.<p>

Il soupira et secoua ses cheveux trop emmêlés, les gouttes cristallines volant en tous sens. Connerie. Et en plus, il ne pouvait même pas réparer ça. Il aurait bien volontiers tapé dans son compte en banque, mais il ne fallait pas se faire remarquer à ce stade de l'affaire. Utiliser ses réserves, c'était comme laisser un signal lumineux derrière lui. Non, impossible.

Il se releva totalement et croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Comme d'habitude, il se détestait. Il se détestait parce qu'il devenait trop maigre, trop pâle, que ses cheveux prenaient trop de volume, que ses réveils nocturnes – malheureusement devenus quotidiens – le laissaient avec des cernes noirs sous ses yeux vides. Parce que chaque jour, un peu plus, il ressemblait à son assassin.

S'il avait pu, Beyond se serait laminé le visage.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, déjà parce que ça lui ferait trop mal et que ça ne servirait à rien, et puis parce que ça ne l'aiderait pas du tout à finaliser son plan. Saloperie. Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même plus reculer. C'était ça, ou rien. Mais s'il avait su que toute cette mascarade allait engendrer autant de dégâts, il aurait prit quelque chose de moins désagréable. Mais c'était trop tard, beaucoup trop tard. Tout était en place, il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça maintenant. Il savait que L entendrait parler de son affaire. Il savait que s'il y participait, ce ne serait pas lui qu'il enverrait. Qu'il DEVAIT lui ressembler. Faire croire, ne pas éveiller les soupçons, dissimuler, mentir. Jouer avec la personnalité qu'il connaissait trop à son goût du détective. Et puis la grille était envoyée, on avait vaguement entendu parler de ça à la télévision…

Tout était en place. Donc, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Pas à cause d'un mouvement d'humeur.

Il prit une serviette et sécha du mieux qu'il put ses cheveux, gardant les yeux obstinément baissés pour éviter de se regarder. Il se faisait honte.

L le hantait. Tout le temps, partout, et douloureusement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son plan allait lui faire aussi mal. Il avait pensé que ce ne serait qu'un déguisement, mais delà à devenir malade à cause de lui… Malade de lui.

Car ce n'était pas devenir son sosie qui allait l'enlever de sa tête. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait vraiment, de tout son cœur – il le haïssait et pourtant ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder cette fichue photo. Il n'osait pas la brûler, ni la déchirer, ni la détruire de quelque manière que ce fût. Car, obligatoirement, certaines nuits qui le laissaient pantelant, les cuisses moites et couvertes de blanc… C'était cette putain de photo qu'il tenait dans une main. Il n'y arrivait pas, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Il le dévorait de l'intérieur, merde !

Beyond alla s'accouder à la fenêtre de son appartement délabré. La ville était incroyablement lumineuse, mais de très fausses lumières avec de très faux gens qui grouillaient dedans.

- Qu'en pensons-nous, A ? Ne trouvons-nous pas que nous sommes courageux de traverser tout ça ? murmura t-il en continuant à fixer les lumières.

Bientôt, il devrait encore migrer – il avait vaguement repéré un entrepôt désaffecté dans un coin de la ville –, et avant qu'on ne vienne réclamer son loyer. Ca serait reporté quelque part, et L avait des yeux partout. Il jeta un œil à la montre accrochée au mur. Trois heures du matin. Avec un soupir, il donna un coup de pied puéril dans le mur en plâtre, attrapa un t-shirt propre – bon sang, même de ça, il en manquait ! –, un long manteau noir, et sortit de son logement. Avant de s'arrêter net, les yeux rivés sur un petit tas sanguinolent au pied de sa porte.

Un oiseau. Il l'enjamba et se promit secrètement de tuer le chat qui venait régulièrement déposer ce genre de cadeaux devant sa porte. On faisait ça de plus en plus souvent, et il retrouvait des taches écarlates sur les murs, comme si on s'était amusé à lancer le volatile partout, dans une copie bizarre d'une balle de caoutchouc. Il imaginait bien le corps qui craquait contre le plâtre blanc cassé, éclaboussant le mur et recouvrant les autres graffitis humains, avant de glisser et de tomber dans un bruit mouillé. Et le chat qui s'en allait comme il était venu, le museau ensanglanté, les pattes évitant les petites flaques rouges pour ne laisser aucune trace. Remake félin d'un crime parfait, se dit-il avant de ricaner tout seul.

Il poussa le portail de l'immeuble décrépi et respira à pleins poumons l'air enfumé de la ville. Los Angeles. Les Anges. Cette ville n'avait rien d'angélique mais il se faisait rire tout seul. Au cœur de l'enfer, on prie quand même… Ca, et une infinité d'autres détails, ne manqueraient pas d'alerter L. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et continua à avancer. Avec un peu de chance, traverser la ville à pied lui prendrait assez de temps pour arriver au magasin quand il ouvrirait. Quelle heure ? Seize ? C'était ça… Oui, il pouvait attendre. C'était le prix à payer. Les dernières touches à son travail, à son plan. Putain, que c'était long, deux ans. Surtout quand on les passe seul. Ca avait été compliqué pour lui, ça l'était toujours, du reste. Etre entièrement seul… Il avait perdu cette habitude.

_xOx_

Saloperies. Des perles de verre dans un lac chimique, ce n'était que ça. Des bouts de verre sombre. Rien. Que. Ca.

Un déguisement. Juste pour ça. C'était une partie maîtresse de son plan. Si on voyait L à sa place, ceux qui le connaissaient lui feraient confiance, tandis que ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu ne se méfieraient pas forcément.

Rien que ça… Rien que ça…

Il les prit, les reposa, réprima un frisson, les reprit. Les reposa, encore hésitant, puis les releva une dernière fois et se décida à écarquiller les yeux, déposant en tremblant les fines coques noires sur ses iris. Il battit plusieurs fois des paupières, le temps de s'habituer, puis baissa la tête, ses mains se crispant sur le lavabo. Il ne voulait pas voir. Il ne voulait pas _se _voir.

Quelque chose tomba de la tablette sous le miroir et il releva les yeux par réflexe. Et son cœur manqua deux ou trois battements.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Deux prunelles noires, vides, sans sens, le dévisageaient. Des gouffres sans fond. Les mêmes. Les mêmes que les siennes. Deux abîmes à la place des yeux. Beyond n'était définitivement plus lui : il était L.

Dans un brusque accès de colère, il prit la glace à deux mains et la lança à travers la pièce, s'écorchant les paumes. Elle explosa sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin, les fragments de miroir s'étalant sur le sol carrelé. Le brun regarda partout : et partout il y avait ces yeux, ces deux yeux noirs d'encre qui le fixaient sans rien ressentir.

Meurtrier. Meurtrier. Meurtrier.

Est-ce qu'ils parlaient de L, ou de lui ? De toute façon, est-ce qu'il y avait une différence réelle entre eux, maintenant ?

Il secoua la tête, cherchant un endroit vide de miroir pour poser son regard. Il finit par lever la tête, espérant un quelconque réconfort au plafond, mais l'ampoule nue acheva de lui brûler la rétine. Il ferma du plus fort qu'il put les paupières, avançant à tâtons dans la salle de bains, finissant à quatre pattes sur les morceaux qui griffèrent ses genoux au lieu de son cerveau. Il réussit à atteindre la porte, attrapa la poignée, ouvrit et se jeta dans le salon, arrachant les lentilles de couleur de ses yeux.

Il haletait, les lentilles redevenues morceaux de verre dans le creux de sa main. Oh, s'il avait pu… S'il avait pu les écraser et les jeter dans un coin, oublier son plan, oublier qu'ils étaient morts, A et lui, vivre sans… Tout ça. … A la réflexion, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé : c'était aller dans le sens de L. L… Il s'aperçut que son sang s'agitait dans ses veines en pensant que lui ne devait rien ressentir. Après tout, il était L, et L n'a pas besoin d'éprouver des sentiments, il l'avait prouvé à maintes reprises.

En fermant les yeux, il retourna dans la salle de bains, cherchant à l'aveuglette la boîte pour remettre les lentilles dedans. Oui, tout était sa faute. Sa peur, sa douleur, l'obligation de disparaître et de vivre comme une bête, c'était sa faute. SA PUTAIN DE FAUTE. Il l'avait aimé, lui, il avait tout fait pour l'épargner. Et lui, il les avait tués.

Quelque chose brûlait ses viscères, son cœur, aussi. Son cerveau bouillonnait, comme ça lui arrivait souvent en pensant à L et à ses meurtres. Oh, si seulement il pouvait ressentir, allez, ne serait-ce qu'un quart de sa douleur… Un seul quart… Quelle sentence pour un assassin, hein ? Le cœur vibrant du cerné dans son ventre, ses yeux de néant enfermés dans un bocal de formol, ses mains de pianiste clouées sur les touches. Sans langue pour parler, allongé sur un lit pour fous, ceinturé de manière à ne plus bouger… Comme la Belle au Bois Dormant… Pour l'éternité. Voilà la punition.

Mais après. Après lui avoir gâché la vie, il lui gâcherait la mort. Quand ils seraient tout deux en Enfer pour leurs crimes, il le retrouverait.

Le seul problème était que c'était _maintenant_ qu'il le voulait.

Il devait se calmer. Tout de suite. Et puis, de toute façon, n'avait-il pas déjà tout réfléchi, pendant ces deux longues années ? Repéré les gens, repéré les lieux, tout vu, tout imaginé ? Même la date concordait.

Beyond sortit de nouveau de la salle de bains, écartant du bout des pieds les bouts du miroir brisé, et alla sous son lit chercher une boîte qu'il ouvrit avec soin. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dedans, bien sûr, mais il préférait revérifier. Rohypnol. En quantité suffisante pour ce qu'il comptait faire. Il s'en était procuré difficilement, il devrait être prudent avec les doses pour ne pas en gaspiller. Cordes, blackjack, couteau, batte de fer. Neuf poupées vaudou, petits hommes de paille. Tout y était.

Il resta un bon moment assis devant la boîte, son pouce empalé sur ses canines – une manie qu'il n'arrivait pas à perdre –, ses yeux courant sur les armes différentes qui restaient bien sagement immobiles dans leur coffre. Finalement, sa main attrapa la corde, le couteau et les quatre premières poupées et les fourra dans la grande poche gauche de son manteau. Bien. Il y jeta aussi deux comprimés et se releva, faisant craquer son cou.

Tout était prêt. Maintenant, il ne devait plus compter que sur la chance – la chance et ses yeux. Il claqua la porte de son appartement, remarquant à peine qu'il y avait de nouveau un petit moineau mort dans le coin du couloir, comme si on l'avait posé là plutôt qu'ailleurs pour ne pas le déranger.

Il descendit la rue, puis en traversa cinq autres, en monta deux et arriva devant un bar qu'il avait repéré depuis longtemps. Il avait vu un homme y aller durant ses nuits d'insomnies, griffonnant sur d'innombrables feuillets tout en buvant du vin d'origine douteuse.

Believe Bridesmaid. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Ecrivain, donc possédant des livres. Habitant dans un immeuble proche d'ici. Avec des portes qui correspondaient parfaitement à ce qu'il cherchait. Et puis, lui aussi avait un nom étrange. Ils auraient pu s'entendre, finalement.

Beyond s'assit sur un des sièges, repoussant la serveuse au chignon lâche qui venait prendre sa commande, et attendit. Selon ses estimations, l'homme ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, s'il avait un peu de chance… Il avait un nœud au ventre, là où sa colère l'avait brûlé. Comme s'il avait le trac. Il devait être parfait, sur ce coup-ci, s'il ratait son entrée, tout son plan partirait en fumée.

Soudain, au bout de la rue, le brun vit entre deux voitures la silhouette d'un homme qui descendait la rue, de petits points blancs serrés contre sa poitrine. Sûrement lui. Il se retourna, ses jambes frissonnant sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler. Le stress, probablement ? Oui… Oui, ça devait être ça… Il ferma les yeux quand l'homme s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui, hélant la serveuse d'une voix grave. Il devait attendre encore un peu le bon moment… Sa main glissa vers sa poche alors qu'il entendait le bruit mat d'un verre qu'on posait sur le comptoir en plastique. Beyond entrouvrit les paupières, regardant discrètement l'écrivain enlever le capuchon de son stylo et commencer à écrire. Le verre n'avait pas de couvercle, malgré la nouvelle loi pour lutter contre les empoisonnements : et c'était tant mieux. Il n'aurait pas pu y glisser le cachet, sinon.

Le vent souffla brusquement, emportant, pêle-mêle, un sac plastique, des feuilles, un semblant de plume de pigeon et la page sur laquelle l'homme écrivait. Il se leva brusquement, renversant presque son verre sur le sol de béton, et courut après le papier sans regarder derrière lui. Beyond jeta précipitamment deux coups d'œil autour de lui. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Il prit à la hâte un somnifère dans sa poche et, sa main secouée de frissons qu'il jugeait déplorables, il le jeta dans le liquide. Le médicament disparut dans les méandres de l'alcool et il tourna la tête, son cœur battant à grands coups désordonnés dans sa poitrine. Personne ne l'avait vu.

Ca marchait. Ca. Marchait. L'homme revint, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de fixer un instant les chiffres changeants au-dessus de sa tête.

**1045 **

La chance était avec lui. Il inspira profondément, serrant étroitement la corde dans sa main jusqu'à s'en griffer les paumes. Son plan était simple, son plan était très simple. Maintenant qu'il y avait le cachet dans le verre, et qu'il avait vu les chiffres, tout allait aller dans son sens. C'était facile. Pas la peine d'avoir le trac, non, pas la peine. Ca allait forcément marcher : les nombres étaient avec lui. Il entendit soudain qu'on soulevait un verre, l'entrechoquant contre un autre. Il osa le regarder. Oui, c'était lui qui buvait. Et manifestement, il ne se rendait compte de rien. Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage de Beyond. Un sourire qui, bientôt, lui déchira les deux joues, caché dans la manche de son long manteau noir, alors que la… La victime, oui, recommençait à écrire. Restait à l'attirer dans la dernière partie de son piège.

- Monsieur, dit-il soudain en prenant une voix inquiète, vous allez bien ?

L'homme se tourna vers lui, sursautant à la vue de ses yeux cramoisis. Ah, c'était vrai, il avait oublié ses lentilles, ou au moins ses lunettes. Tant pis, si tout se passait bien, jamais l'homme ne pourrait parler de ça.

- Bien ? fit-il d'une voix un peu pâteuse. Non, pas vraiment, maintenant que vous me le dites, je me sens un peu fatigué…

- Vous devriez rentrer, Monsieur, en continuant à jouer la comédie malgré son cœur qui s'agitait chaotiquement. On dirait que vous allez vous évanouir à tout moment.

- Oui… acquiesça t-il en rangeant ses affaires, un trop peu lentement pour être normal. Oui, je vais rentrer… Vous avez raison. Ca doit être cet alcool, je le tiens de moins en moins bien… Merci Monsieur. Bonne soirée.

Il se leva, laissa quelques pièces sur le plastique bordeaux, et commença à remonter la rue à pas lents. B le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin pour qu'il ne se soucie plus de lui, et se leva à son tour, marchant sur ses traces. D'après ses estimations, le somnifère mettrait encore deux minutes avant de faire tomber l'homme dans les vapes. Et, si tout se passait bien… Si tout se passait bien, il tomberait dans son immeuble. Quand personne ne le verrait. C'était risqué, bien sûr, mais il s'en fichait totalement. Le nœud dans ses entrailles restait solidement ancré, faisant trembler ses jambes. La corde enroulée bien sagement autour de son poignet, il regardait de loin la durée de vie de l'homme se raccourcir.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Beyond monta un peu les marches, continuant à observer sa victime. Il manqua sursauter quand, enfin, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de son appartement, l'homme s'écroula presque sans bruit sur la moquette grise du couloir. Il s'approcha de lui à pas de loup, un autre sourire commençant à trembler sur son visage. Tout était parfait. Il saisit son bras et l'emmena dans l'appartement, claquant la porte. L'intérieur était à peu près comme il l'avait imaginé, et il repéra déjà les livres dont il aurait besoin.

Il entrevit les couvertures d'une série de manga qu'il connaissait. _Akazukin Chacha_, hein ? Très bien, ça, il allait gagner un temps précieux. Il allait se servir de cette collection pour mettre son indice. Il alla feuilleter à toute vitesse les tomes quatre et neuf – les seuls qui l'intéressaient, que ce soit par l'histoire en elle-même ou par sa propre idée. Quand il eut terminé sa vérification – trois minutes – il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et avisa un livre sur la table de chevet. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte, et il devrait faire l'affaire. Il se jeta presque dessus, notant les pages qui l'intéressaient.

Q. U. A. R. T. E. R. Q. U. E. E. N. Avec assez de sens et assez d'artifice pour qu'il n'y ait qu'une personne intelligente pour deviner. Parfait. Il prit les deux tomes qu'il avait feuilletés, les rangea dans un coin, et glissa le livre dans l'étagère de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de trou. Une idée de génie, avec le recul. Il aurait bien été fier de lui, s'il se souvenait comment faire pour éprouver quelque chose d'autre que la haine.

Puis reporta son attention sur l'homme, paupières fermées, inconscient du danger. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. D'un geste lent, il sortit la longue corde de sa poche et l'enroula soigneusement autour du cou de vautour de l'homme. Très bien, pas une réaction, même pas un frémissement.

Il serra.

Il serra du plus fort qu'il pouvait, imaginant que les cheveux châtains de sa victime devenaient noir d'encre, et la peau blafarde. Ses jointures blanchirent alors qu'il se crispait sur la corde. Il serra presque jusqu'à lui en faire craquer les vertèbres, se retenant de saisir sa gorge à deux mains pour terminer le travail. Ses bras tremblaient aussi, mais plus de trac, juste de haine. Il ferma étroitement les yeux, lui aussi, et serra encore une dernière fois. Avec un « clac » sec et écoeurant, la nuque craqua.

Dans sa tête, un homme cerné avait le cou brisé.

Brusquement, comme une bougie soufflée par un coup de vent, les chiffres orange disparurent. Il ne l'avait pas vu, pourtant : il n'avait jamais aimé voir ça, surtout depuis le garçon qui lui avait appris que ce qu'il voyait, lui, c'était la mort des autres.

L'homme était immobile pour toujours, maintenant. Le nœud de son ventre se décontracta brusquement. C'était allé vite, plus simplement que ce qu'il n'aurait pu croire. Il rouvrit les yeux, lâchant la corde qui laissa ses paumes rouges. Parfait. Il prit son couteau, lança son manteau puis, après deux secondes de réflexion, son t-shirt dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas les tacher, et regarda le corps qui refroidissait doucement. Bien.

Avec difficultés, il réussit à aussi enlever le haut de l'homme. C'était une des pièces maîtresses de son plan. Il entendit des ricanements dans sa tête, mais il les chassa. Ni nécrophile, ni cannibale, après tout. Il reprit le couteau abandonné et, tentant de s'appliquer, le planta sans douceur dans les intestins de sa victime. Il y eut une longue rigole de sang qui alla tranquillement tremper le tapis et s'étendre sur son pantalon. Mais il s'en fichait. Il déchira « proprement » la peau, traçant une ligne rose, noire et rouge sur la peau. Un I. Il se souvenait de toutes les pages. Et scarifia, découpa dans la chair de l'homme son indice.

Parce que dans un jeu, il y a toujours des pistes, n'est-ce pas ? Si L ne remarquait pas toutes les allusions, avec ça…

Au bout d'un moment, il se releva, ses chaussures s'enfonçant dans le tapis qui était devenu une énorme éponge, gorgée de sang. Il avait fini. Il entendit des gouttes tomber sur les flaques rouges, sûrement ses cheveux. Le sang n'avait pas souillé grand-chose, sauf lui. C'était celui qui avait tout pris. La chose la plus rouge de la pièce, mis à part peut-être sa victime. Il lui remit son pull informe, devant parfois extraire à deux mains le tissu des plaies dans lesquelles il s'était coincé. Il haussa un sourcil devant la scène. Finalement, ce n'était pas si laid que ça : c'était presque beau dans son apocalypse. Oui, beau. Il avait bien fait.

Eprouvait-il du remords, de la joie, de l'excitation ? Non. Il était juste rassasié. Calmé. Le L de sa conscience était mort jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne le hanter. Et à ce moment-là, eh bien…

Il essuya consciencieusement ses semelles sur un morceau de tapis épargné par le sang, pour ne laisser aucune trace, puis reprit son manteau, en sortant les poupées, avant d'y cacher la corde, le couteau et de mettre le t-shirt. Maintenant, il devait juste trouver des clous. Un tiroir sous la table de chevet en contenait. Avec un sourire vacillant, Beyond empala les poupées sur les murs, espérant que la magie vaudou causerait ne serait-ce qu'un pincement au cœur de L.

Puis il sortit, manteau sur le corps, _Akazukin Chacha_ quatre et neuf sous le bras. Une femme lui passa devant sans le remarquer : elle se fichait qu'un homme sorte d'un immeuble avec deux mangas. Peut-être même qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Beyond rabattit la capuche sur ses cheveux un peu trop poisseux et gouttant trop rouge pour être normaux, puis se dirigea vers son propre appartement.

Le lendemain, le meurtre défrayait la chronique, personne ne comprenant ni le motif, ni la manière. On avait nommé ça, dans les journaux, « l'affaire des meurtres aux poupées de paille. » On disait aussi que toutes les empreintes, celles de la victime ou du tueur, avaient été effacées, des douilles des ampoules aux pages des livres. Il se savait maniaque, mais…

B ne se souvenait pas d'avoir procédé à un tel ménage.

_xOx_

La deuxième crise de rage survint elle aussi à un moment propice, mais plus tôt que ce qu'il avait cru. On l'avait poussé à bout toute la journée, les voix ne cessant pas de piailler de façon crispante alors qu'il emportait ses affaires dans une voiture qu'il venait de voler – il se débrouillerait pour ne laisser aucune trace. Peut-être par le feu. Et là, ça avait été le déclic. Il n'avait pas totalement compris pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'il évitait toujours les choses en rapport avec A – et qu'on l'empêchait de le faire. Si penser à L lui faisait sentir de la colère, penser à A lui faisait ressentir une immense peine, quelque chose de trop grand et presque trop abstrait pour pleinement le définir…

Quelque en fût la raison, l'envie d'assassiner le L qui venait le hanter, comme un fantôme aux yeux abyssaux, l'avait reprit. C'était une vraie haine, quelque chose qui gigotait dans ses veines et faisait flamber son cerveau. Il n'avait jamais autant détesté quelqu'un, jamais autant voulu déchirer, mordre, découper la chair d'un humain. Jamais autant voulu passer sa colère sur un seul être. De dépit, il avait recommencé à se mordre les doigts, imprimant des marques vives sur ses phalanges rongées. Son autodestruction à place de celle d'un autre. Parce que c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt… Non ?

- … Non, souffla t-il brusquement alors qu'il continuait à rogner sa peau trop rouge. Non.

Non, ce n'était pas grave. C'était même très bien. Plus vite les meurtres se dérouleraient, plus vite L en entendrait parler, plus vite ce serait réglé. Il se leva lentement, avec l'impression d'être une vieille machine qui se remettait en marche, et se dirigea vers son « lit » qu'il avait péniblement essayé de monter dans ce vieux hangar. La boîte à jouets était là. Il en sortit cette fois trois poupées, la batte de métal, son couteau, un autre cachet et referma le couvercle, plongeant les pièces de ses crimes dans le noir. Beyond soupesa la batte de métal. Elle était parfaite, vraiment. Mieux que ce qu'il n'avait cru au premier abord, d'ailleurs. Il avait fait une bonne affaire en achetant ça. Il fourra le tout dans un des sacs noirs qui avaient transporté ses maigres possessions, mit des lunettes et sortit. Il avait un nouveau L à tuer.

Il se dirigea vers la banlieue sans emprunter sa voiture volée, c'était bien trop risqué. Il préférait être à pied pour éviter les caméras de surveillance. Inutile de se faire pincer alors qu'il avait si bien commencé… Sa proie – s'il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi – était une fillette qu'il espionnait depuis un bout de temps. Il l'avait souvent entendue parler avec ses amies, quelques jours avant son premier meurtre, de sa mère qui partait en voyage bientôt. Aujourd'hui, ça ferait trois jours que la gamine était seule. Il devait espérer qu'elle n'irait nulle part – les chiffres indiquaient cette date, bien sûr… Mais si elle était tuée par autre chose, tout était foutu.

Beyond arriva au pied de l'immeuble qu'elle habitait au bout d'une heure de marche. Il s'en fichait. Il était arrivé. Il composa le code d'entrée et se glissa dans le couloir éclairé par de petites ampoules banales. Tout sauf le décor normal d'un meurtre dans les films d'horreur. Mais était-il vraiment normal, même dans sa façon de procéder ?

Il arriva enfin devant l'appartement qu'il cherchait. L'étiquette collée sur la porte indiquait les noms des habitantes. Il ouvrit son sac, fouilla un peu et en sortit la batte de métal, qu'il tint fermement malgré ses mains moites. Son cœur recommençait à battre la chamade, et il appuya sur la sonnette, retenant son souffle. Il avait un peu moins peur que la première, un petit peu moins…

Non. En fait, il était toujours mort de trouille. S'il se ratait… S'il ratait… Si on le voyait… Si elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire…

- J'arrive ! fit une voix de jeune fille derrière la porte.

Une enfant blonde, d'environ treize ans, ouvrit la porte. Elle avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres : Beyond ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'effacer. C'aurait été cruel. Plus que de tuer une personne vouée à mourir.

Le coup partit tout seul avec un sifflement. Son bras fut presque emporté par le poids de son arme, et cette dernière, avec un bruit mélangeant os et sang, solide et mouillé, défonça le petit crâne blond. Comme l'autre crâne d'un fantôme dans les cathédrales de son cerveau.

Tout simplement.

Le corps chut sans un bruit. Il n'y avait pas de peur dans les yeux de la fillette, juste de la surprise. Beaucoup. Et du sang, aussi. Beaucoup. Il se baissa et, attrapant le cachet de sa poche, le lui mit dans la bouche. Il devait rester assez de salive pour qu'il se dissolve. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre moyen pour faire croire qu'elle aussi s'était laissé droguer. Puis il entra et referma soigneusement la porte. Et frappa encore le cadavre, deux, trois, neuf fois. Jusqu'à ce que la figure et le corps deviennent quasi-méconnaissables, la peau broyée à certains endroits, les membres tordus dans des positions loufoques. Petit pantin brisé, veux-tu jouer avec moi ? Il plissa les yeux lorsqu'un vaisseau éclata, le jet carmin décrivant une courbe vers ses yeux. Il était taché, maintenant.

La danse des chiffres et des lettres orange cessa, soufflée par le vent mortuaire, mais Beyond avait pris soin de ne pas les regarder.

Le brun saisit le bras ballant du cadavre et le traîna derrière lui jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il y avait une large trace rouge sur le lino, maintenant. Dommage. C'était une belle couleur. Il s'accroupit à côté du corps déformé de la jeune fille, puis dégagea des mèches poisseuses qui collaient à la peau de son visage d'un geste pratiquement machinal. Alors il prit son couteau et le leva au-dessus des yeux de la fille.

Sa main tremblait. Il ne comprenait pas, et n'avait même pas envie de comprendre pourquoi. Probablement parce que cette partie de son plan lui rappelait trop de mauvais rêves. Mais il le fallait. Sans ça, L ne comprendrait pas. Personne ne comprendrait. Il ferma les yeux le plus étroitement qu'il put et abaissa violemment son couteau. Il entendit l'œil éclater comme une bulle de savon alors que la lame s'enfonçait plus de que raison, et il la retira brusquement de la tête, écœuré. Est-ce qu'Alive l'avait perçu, elle ? Ou est-ce qu'elle était devenue trop folle pour l'entendre, ce petit bruit délicat ? Il rouvrit les yeux. Et rencontra une cavité vide, avec deux paupières inutiles et flasques, en haut de son visage. Son estomac se retourna et la bile remonta dans l'estomac.

Oui, A avait dû l'entendre, ce bruit d'œil qu'on explose. Et c'était cet unique son, plus que le sang ou les os, plus que le meurtre lui-même, qui lui filait l'envie de vomir. Il se retint de vider ses entrailles sur le sol et leva de nouveau son couteau, essayant de boucher ses oreilles avec l'autre main. Peine perdue. De nouveau, la lame s'enfonça brusquement dans l'orbite et il y eut ce son horrible, écoeurant. Il avait tout vu un peu au ralenti, comme dans les cauchemars. La bile remplit sa bouche d'un goût aigre. Il frissonnait violemment, les deux yeux maintenant devenus des ravins dans le visage. Une jeune fille blonde étalée sur le sol, le regard noir, noir, noir… N'aurait-elle pas été couverte de rouge, elle… Il retira précipitamment ses lunettes et les mit devant ses yeux – s'y reprenant trois fois pour ne pas mettre une des branches dans une plaie – pour cacher ce qu'il venait de faire. Il jetterait ce couteau dès qu'il serait rentré, se promit-il avec un haut-le-cœur. Son cœur pulsait avec force contre ses côtes. Beyond essaya de respirer normalement, essuyant le sang qu'il avait sous le nez en même temps.

Après quelques minutes, il essaya de se relever, s'appuyant sur le bras tordu et retordu de la jeune morte, quand un rire strident, deux voix désaccordées en une, transperça l'odeur lourde et moite de la pièce. Le brun se figea, incapable de dire d'où venait ce rire. Tout battait à grands coups sourds dans son corps alors qu'il restait là, assis et nerveux, cherchant à percevoir le moindre bruit. Mais il n'y avait que le silence. Un très épais silence. Quelque chose se distilla brusquement dans ses veines, bien plus glacé que la colère ou le trac. Il connaissait ces voix. Il savait qu'il ne les avait pas inventées, mais qu'elles n'étaient pas sous son crâne, et qu'il préférait tuer mille fois que se retrouver devant elles. Il n'y avait toujours rien d'autre que l'absence de bruit alors qu'il attendait, retenant sa respiration de manière à entendre le plus infime des chuchotements. Rien. Toujours qu'un silence trop pesant pour être normal.

Soudain, quelque chose frôla son cou sous la forme d'une caresse glacée. Il sursauta brusquement puis se raidit, les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il osa tourner les yeux avec lenteur, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Un frémissement, une couleur, un truc. Mais rien, rien du tout… A tel point qu'il se demanda fugacement s'il n'avait pas rê

Deux yeux apparurent devant les siens.

- AAAAAH !

Beyond hurla alors qu'il reculait en tombant à moitié.

Ce n'était pas vrai.

Pas vrai.

Impossible.

Illogique, improbable, insensé, abstrait. Son cerveau ne s'empêchait pas de faire défiler ces mots à la suite pour lui prouver son absurdité, en état de choc. Son illusion, chimère, aberration. Il rêvait. Il délirait complètement.

Pas possible… Pas possible…

Pas possible que les monstres de ses cauchemars prennent vie. Ridicule, impensable, irréalisable.

_- Tu as peur ? Tu es effrayé ? Tu penses que nous allons te dévorer, comme quand tu étais petit ? _

_- Oh, penses-tu ça ?_

_- Penses-tu ?_

_- Ne le penses-tu pas ?_

_- Ne penses-tu pas ?_

Le visage du brun s'était vidé de toute couleur.

Impossible. Purement impossible. Et pourtant… Pourtant, il les connaissait, ces monstres, ces deux figures rouges et violettes… Il les avait vues… Jamais aussi réelles… Aussi proches, aussi peu chimériques… Un rire tremblant comme une flamme de bougie sortit soudain de sa gorge, d'abord faible, puis hystérique.

- Je délire, hein ? demanda t-il d'une voix stridente. Je délire ! JE SUIS DANS UN CAUCHEMAR ! UN CAUCHEMAR ! finit-il par hurler en continuant à reculer. JE…

Deux longues, longues mains gantées et griffues se plaquèrent sur sa bouche, glacées, presque fantomatiques, alors que deux longs corps souples venaient se coller contre le sien.

_- Mais si tu vis dans un cauchemar, ne sommes-nous pas terriblement belles ?_ ronronna l'une des apparitions.

_- Et terriblement monstrueuses à la fois ? Cauchemardesques, même ?_ fit l'autre sur le même ton, un large sourire ouvrant ses joues.

Il les regarda un instant, son cerveau toujours bloqué, incapable de bouger ou de se débattre. Oui, admit-il d'une façon qui le dépassait.

Oui, elles étaient belles. Elles étaient belles et elles le répugnaient en même temps. Elles le répugnaient parce qu'une de leur jambe, à chacune, était encore attachée à leur corps mais paraissait… Hmm… Morte. Elle traînait derrière elles, formant un angle étrange. Parce que les bandages autour d'un de leurs yeux étaient ensanglantés, du sang caillé qui luisait encore. Parce que leurs yeux avec une dizaine d'iris colorés avaient un éclat malsain. Que leurs dents pointues come des flèches étaient grises, que leurs griffes étaient longues, que leurs oreilles et leur queue avaient la douceur d'un tapis d'aiguilles. Et que leur odeur, à mi-chemin entre la décomposition, le sang et la rose, le faisait suffoquer. Comme un mort qu'on essayait de déguiser en vivant en lui mettant du parfum et des habits. Idiot.

Belles… Il ne savait pas. Peut-être parce que la violette et la rouge avaient chacune une fleur accrochée derrière l'oreille, et que elle était de la couleur de l'autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était beau. Et peut-être, peut-être parce qu'il y avait une longue chaîne brillante et étonnamment propre qui reliait leurs colliers de cuir. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se briser. Peut-être parce qu'elles, on ne pouvait pas les séparer. Et que c'était son seul souhait, à lui.

Les deux créatures le lâchèrent et allèrent flotter au-dessus du cadavre, leur jambe morte se balançant sous elles avec un mouvement circulaire, en gloussant de façon dissonante.

_- Alors, alors, que penses-tu de nous ?_ rit la monstre rouge, ses épaules frêles s'agitant.

_- Oui, vas-y, dis-nous, dis-nous !_ renchérit la violette en se mettant à sourire.

Il lutta un moment avant de trouver une phrase correcte. Il n'y croyait toujours qu'à moitié… Qu'à un quart, même…

- Vous… Vous êtes des cadavres de chats ambulants, murmura t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Des fleurs séchées entre deux pages…

Les deux monstres rirent encore, vrillant les oreilles de Beyond.

_- Nous sommes les crocs qui griffent trop et les yeux qui ne mordent pas assez, nous sommes le savoir qui ne se laisse pas voir et l'invisibilité qui sait tout,_ dirent-elles avec application, _comme _une élève de sept ans récite une poésie. _Nous sommes le relatif et l'absolu, le mort et le vivant, le réel et la chimère, le chat et l'humain, la superposition de deux états qu'on ne peut pas superposer. Nous sommes une et un._

Le sourire démentiel et les longs vêtements rayés firent brusquement réagir les neurones endormies de Beyond.

- Vous êtes le Chat Chester ? demanda t-il, son cerveau commençant à trouver cette situation de plus en plus grotesque.

_- Oh, qu'il est doué, notre petit meurtrier !_ chantonna la violette en se déplaçant vers lui avec un mouvement de balancier. Beyond fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas être appelé comme ça.

_- Nous sommes le Cheshire Cat, en effet, en effet !_ répondit l'autre en s'asseyant sur le corps froid au sol, et en le regardant d'un œil critique. _Les lunettes lui vont très bien, ne trouves-tu pas ?_

La remarque parfaitement déplacée de la créature, assise nonchalamment sur le cadavre blond, acheva de détruire le mental de B.

_- Nous sommes aussi ce que vous, humains, nommez Shinigamis… Déesses du décès…_

_- Les deux immortelles liées pour toujours, les plus vieilles porteuses de mort…_

Il était à présent convaincu de rêver. Deux monstres parlant en Nous et qui se disaient être Shinigamis ne pouvaient pas exister. Il sourit faiblement puis se figea.

Si elles disaient vrai… Si elles disaient vrai, ça expliquerait tellement de choses… Les cadavres d'oiseaux, les objets utilisés comme balles de laine – amusements puérils dignes d'un _chat_. Et puis ces choses anormales, qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir faites…

- C'est vous qui avez nettoyé la chambre de… commença t-il, incapable de trouver un mot qui convienne pour désigner la victime.

_- Oui, c'était nous. Ce fut très long, surtout loin de nous,_ soupira la rouge en se peignant avec ses griffes.

Il commençait à comprendre leur mode de langage – après tout, il avait tout de suite eu le même quand A était partie. Le nous était double, il y avait le Nous qui signifiait deux, et le nous qui signifiait un… La phrase faisait le reste. Sa tête bourdonnait, assimilant les informations à toute vitesse alors qu'il commençait vaguement à y croire. C'était dément, irréalisable. Mais ça semblait si réel.

- Comment ça, « loin de nous » ? demanda t-il quand même.

Elles gloussèrent de concert et la violette lui fit un autre sourire plein de dents. Il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait le dévorer n'importe quand.

_- Allons, allons… Nous ne pouvons pas s'éloigner de toi. Mais nous avons l'avantage d'être _– elle fit une grimace –_ deux. Reliées. Nous pouvons donc nous éloigner si nous restons ici de notre côté…_

_- Et nous avions décidé de, comment t'expliquer… T'aider dans ton entreprise qui nous a parue follement amusante,_ renchérit l'autre.

_- Contrairement à notre idée._

_- Certes. Mais ne sommes-nous pas très fières du résultat, à vrai dire ? _

_- Tout au contraire._

_- Et même tout au contraire du contraire._

Le déluge de paroles criardes faisait horriblement mal aux oreilles du brun, mais il n'osait pas vraiment leur demander de piailler moins fort. Soudain, quelque chose sonna étrangement dans sa tête. Elles avaient dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner de lui. Des Déesses de la Mort. Et il leur manquait un œil… La Mort et les Yeux. Bien sûr.

- C'est aussi vous qui m'avez donné ces yeux, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était devenue glacée, mais les monstres ne semblèrent pas s'en apercevoir et continuèrent à ricaner follement, leur queue s'agitant dans les airs.

_- Bien deviné, bien deviné ! Ta si chère mère t'avait tant et tant maudit, après tout, c'était dans l'ordre des choses que naisse de son ventre déformé un être exceptionnel, ne penses-tu pas ?_

_- Ca faisait un million sept-cent-soixante-dix-sept ans que nous t'attendions, notre cher, si cher petit humain… Patiemment, les millénaires se sont écoulés, les hommes sont nés, sont morts, les guerres sont venues, ont disparues… Et c'est toi que nous avons choisi pour notre anniversaire mortuaire…_

Beyond se leva et se dirigea vers elles. Alors comme ça, c'était aussi de leur faute. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir jeté leur dévolu sur un autre gamin, sur un autre enfant ? Juste pour s'amuser, juste comme ça, elles l'avaient maudit aussi sûrement que sa mère l'avait fait. S'il n'avait pas eu ces Yeux, il aurait été normal. Aurait vécu une existence normale, n'aurait pas été rejeté, n'aurait pas été laminé. On l'aurait considéré comme quelqu'un digne d'être un humain. Et il était une moitié de monstre, finalement. Il allait se mettre à hurler quand on prit la parole avant lui.

_- Oh, fâché ? Penses que sans nous, tu aurais été seul à maintes reprises. Nous avons toujours été là_, fit la rouge avec une voix bien moins aigue.

_- Et que tu aurais vécu avec la moitié de tes sens pendant plusieurs années. Nous n'osons penser que tu aurais pu passer à côté de la moitié de toi. _

_- C'aurait été horrible. Imagine, nous sans nous ! _

_- C'est quelque chose qui n'a aucun sens ! Nous sommes toujours avec nous !_

Il inspira profondément, triturant la peau de ses mains pour s'empêcher de les frapper. Elles l'avaient toujours emmerdé, tout au long de sa vie, de sa naissance et sûrement jusqu'à sa mort. Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Non. Elles le répugnaient. Mais elles pouvaient lui être utiles. Très utiles. Une idée germait dans son cerveau. C'était inutile pour son plan, bien sûr, mais ce serait la prolongation de sa vengeance, contre elles et contre l'autre.

- Vous devriez vous faire pardonner, fit-il d'une voix toujours polaire.

_- Ah ? Nous ne savions pas. _

- Si. Combien de temps êtes-vous capables d'être séparées ?

Il les vit brusquement secouer la tête et attraper les mains de l'autre, comme repoussant de toutes leurs forces cette hypothèse.

_- Trop douloureux ! Trop cruel !_ cria la rouge. _Méchant ! Méchant humain ! Nous t'aimons, nous, ne nous oblige pas à ça ! _

- Combien de temps ? répéta t-il, presque joyeux de voir ces monstres de cauchemar se sentir mal.

_- Longtemps,_ avoua la violette. _Très longtemps. _

_- Ou pas._

_- Mais ne nous y oblige pas,_ le supplia t-elle.

Quelque chose dans leur étreinte lui faisait penser A et lui quand ils refusaient de se séparer, et un vague remords lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Mais tant pis. Pour tout ce qu'elles lui avaient fait subir, elles le méritaient. Amplement. Il suffisait de tirer sur les bonnes cordes. Il se sentait aussi manipulateur que L, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

- Nettoyez cette pièce, s'il vous plaît. Et ensuite, j'aimerai que l'une d'entre vous parte… Loin.

_- Non !_

- Si. Pour vous faire pardonner… Et nous venger un peu en même temps.

Les oreilles de chat des deux se redressèrent à l'évocation du Nous, et Beyond sut qu'elles accepteraient, maintenant. Il avait compris. Elles étaient un peu – et même totalement – comme Alive et lui, au final, hein ? C'était pour ça qu'elles voudraient l'aider, parce qu'elles-mêmes ne pouvaient envisager la vie, ou la mort, sans l'autre.

_- Vengeance pour la perte de ton propre nous ?_ demanda finalement la rouge.

- Exactement.

Elles se regardèrent un bref instant, puis la violette poussa un long soupir qui ressemblait plus à un feulement qu'à autre chose.

_- Que voulons-nous ? Il est comme nous. _

_- C'est notre faute ?_

_- Non. C'est la notre. _

_- Nous y irons. _

_- Nous savons._

_- Parce que c'est notre faute aussi, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça. _

_- Nous veillerons sur notre sauveur, hein ?_

_- Promis._

Beyond sourit quand les deux Shinigamis tournèrent leur tête démente vers la sienne, résignées. Elles le répugnaient, certes, mais il se promit malgré tout de ne pas les séparer trop longtemps.

- Alors commençons, clôt-il en remettant ses affaires dans son sac.

Commençons la fête des fous qui rient, la fête des morts, entre deux déesses démentes et leur petit protégé ensanglanté.

* * *

><p>« Et Narcense s'éleva dans l'ascenseur, s'interrogeant sur l'avenir qui s'annonçait. »<p>

_Le Chiendent – Raymond Queneau _

* * *

><p>- L ? On vous demande au téléphone. Pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?<p>

La voix polie et bien trop soumise d'un officier de police le sortit de sa rêverie. Lawliet poussa un long soupir et se leva de sa chaise, laissant sa cuillère sur le bord de sa table, prête à tomber. Mais il s'en fichait. En fait, il se fichait de tout. Les jours, les mois et les ans se succédaient à une vitesse effrayante. Il pouvait être le début de l'année, gris et terne, et voilà que le lendemain on célébrait Noël sans qu'il ne se soit aperçu du temps passé.

En fait, il n'arrivait plus à trouver quelque chose d'à peu-près digne d'intérêt. Il enchaînait toujours et encore la même journée, au point de se demander, parfois, s'il n'était pas pris dans un piège temporel. Comme dans son rêve récurent. Il était dans un ascenseur aux portes closes et voyait l'humanité se déchirer à travers les vitres jour après jour. Mais rien de plus. Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

- J'arrive, fut sa réponse.

- Merci, nous vous attendons en bas.

Décidément, il n'aimait pas cette voix. Trop sage, trop grave et en même temps trop faible. Aucune fierté, cet officier se laissait écraser par sa prétendue supériorité. Aucune répartie non plus, rien d'intéressant en réalité. Comme d'habitude. Il descendit les escaliers à pas lents, les yeux dans le vague, et arriva bien vite dans le hall inondé de soleil. Soudain, le policier qui l'avait contacté sur le talkie-walkie surgit devant lui. Il passa à peine dessus. Il en avait tellement vu. Cheveux châtains coupés en brosse, barbe naissante, yeux bleu pâle. Un homme typique, en somme.

- Ah, L, vous êtes là.

_« Vas-y, gueule mon identité encore plus fort si tu veux ! »_

Ce n'était certes pas poli, mais Lawliet n'avait pas envie d'être poli, du moins pas en pensées. Pas avec lui.

- L'homme au téléphone s'impatiente, le combiné est-là bas, à côté du comptoir…

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir sans un seul mot pour le policier, puis prit le téléphone entre deux doigts, ce qui était dans son habitude. Deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder en gloussant, mais il n'en avait cure. Elles aussi étaient banales. Toute l'humanité était banale, stupide. Et il la protégeait quand même. Il ne savait plus pourquoi, au final. Peut-être qu'il espérait que quelqu'un viendrait changer ça ? Mais c'était ridicule.

- Allô ? fit-il dans un français impeccable.

- Ryuzaki, ici Walter, retentit la voix de Watari conformément au code utilisé. Pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plaît ?

- Pourquoi ? répondit-il en jetant un regard glacé à une femme qui louchait sur lui.

- Nous avons un… projet qui pourrait vous intéresser, dit prudemment le vieil homme.

Et pourtant, Watari était l'un des premiers à connaître l'ennui de L, comment pouvait-il penser que quelque chose allait l'intéresser ?

- Je ne peux pas encore me déplacer, j'attends quelqu'un. Pourriez-vous m'envoyer les détails par mail ?

Il sentit sa déception à travers les grésillements du combiné, mais l'homme se reprit très vite et il entendit à nouveau sa voix.

- J'aurais préféré que nous en parlions de vive voix, mais… D'accord.

- Bien. Au revoir, Walter.

Il allait raccrocher quand Watari reprit la parole, d'une voix qui surprit le cerné.

- Ryuzaki. Quoi que vous déduisiez, ne prenez pas de décisions à la légère. Et même… Ne prenez pas de décision du tout avant de m'en avoir parlé. Prenez soin de vous.

Il fronça les sourcils et reposa le téléphone sur son socle, inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Watari avait voulu dire. C'était étrange. Qu'on lui demande de ne rien tenter, surtout venant du vieil homme, était carrément anormal. Et puis, il parlait comme s'il anticipait ses réactions… Ca devait être une grosse affaire.

Lawliet évita volontairement l'ascenseur – son rêve commençait à lui faire vaguement « peur » – et reprit les escaliers, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire dire à Watari des paroles qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcées en temps normal ? C'était pourtant le premier à lui dire d'aller vite et bien. Il accéléra le pas et se retrouva finalement devant la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait. Quand il poussa la porte, il entendit le bruit caractéristique lui signalant qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Avec une vraie curiosité, il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'écran et se voûta encore plus, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Il attrapa la souris et, en trois clics, ouvrit le message. Il n'y avait aucun texte, juste un dossier en pièce jointe. Il l'ouvrit. C'était une condensation de coupures de presse, photos, témoignages et des petites enquêtes de la police locale, comme d'habitude. Il lisait avidement quand quelque chose le frappa de plein fouet lors de la description du premier meurtre.

« Believe Bridesmaid, journaliste free-lance de quarante-quatre ans, célibataire,– photo – habitant dans un quartier près d'Hollywood, Los Angeles, USA. Aucun casier judiciaire. Il s'est fait droguer puis a été retrouvé mort par étranglement, la nuque brisée – photo – et de multiples coups de couteau lui ont été donnés après sa mort – photo. Quatre poupées vaudous étaient accrochées aux murs de la pièce – photos – et tout l'appartement a été nettoyé de fond en comble, enlevant les traces ADN du meurtrier, mais aussi de la victime. »

Quelque chose de froid et métallique coula dans ses veines. Poupées vaudous. Los Angeles. Les initiales. Bordel de merde. Il s'obligea à respirer longuement, fermant les yeux. Pas de conclusions hâtives. Un hasard, un simple hasard… Il regarda la description du deuxième meurtre.

« Quarter Queen. Jeune fille âgée de treize ans – photo. Sa mère était partie en voyage lors du meurtre. Droguée, puis morte après avoir été frappée à maintes reprises par un objet lourd, probablement en métal – photo – et a eu les yeux crevés. Là encore, c'est une dégradation post-mortem. Trois poupées vaudous ont encore été trouvées sur les murs – photos – et les traces ADN encore effacées. »

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ses yeux relisaient la même phrase encore et encore. La jeune fille, blonde et de treize ans, s'était fait _crever les yeux_. Les yeux. Les initiales, évident. « Les anges », comme il l'avait déjà entendu à propos d'une personne. Et puis ces poupées de paille.

_« - As-tu déjà entendu parler des poupées vaudous, Law… »_

Il n'osait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas. Ca ne pouvait pas être. Il passa directement à la troisième victime.

« Backyard Bottomslash. Vingt-huit ans, travaillant dans une banque, célibataire – photo. Droguée comme les trois autres. Son bras a été roué de coups, provoquant une minuscule hémorragie interne. Le bras gauche et la jambe droite ont été sectionnés – photos –, cette dernière a été retrouvée dans la salle de bains – photo – mais pas le bras. Encore ici, aucune empreinte n'a pu être relevée. Deux poupées vaudous ont été retrouvées clouées aux murs – photos. »

Lawliet manqua s'étouffer. C'était l'évidence même. Ca ne servait à rien qu'il regarde les autres preuves, de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais été aussi sûr de l'identité de quelqu'un. Toutes ces allusions, ces bons souvenirs et ces mauvais rêves, il n'y avait qu'une personne qui les connaissait.

Qu'importe ce qu'avait dit Watari, il savait pertinemment qui était le coupable. C'était un jeu, une vengeance. On venait publiquement le défier, lui, L, de résoudre cette énigme. Il tremblait, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait brusquement l'impression qu'il faisait froid, très froid autour de lui. Et dire qu'il l'avait cherché. Bordel. Et pourtant, il avait juré d'envoyer se faire exécuter les criminels, hein ?

Quand il alla se coucher, au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches sur le meurtrier, il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Quelque chose sifflait sans arrêt à ses oreilles qu'il n'aurait pas le cran d'envoyer le meurtrier en prison. Que, cette fois-ci, il faiblirait, il faiblirait parce que la race humaine était ainsi. C'était l'ordre des choses. Il ne pourrait pas. Il se boucha les oreilles et ferma du plus fort qu'il put les yeux.

_« L'ascenseur monte. _

_Des hommes et des femmes vivent, meurent, s'entretuent pour de l'argent, pour de l'amour, pour de la lumière, de la place. Pour le plaisir, parfois. Et lui il regarde tout ça. Il ose finalement tourner la tête pour la première fois, et voit qu'une fille est là aussi, dans la cabine. Elle sourit, face au tableau de commandes._

_- Pourquoi est-ce que je monte ? demande t-il._

_La fille tourne les yeux et lui fait un grand sourire vide._

_- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de grande différence entre ta vie et l'ascenseur. »*_

Lawliet se réveilla en sursaut, les draps l'emprisonnant autant que la cage d'ascenseur qu'il venait de quitter. Il s'assit, la tête dans la paume de sa main droite. Toujours ce rêve idiot qui n'arrêtait pas de le hanter. Il était certain qu'il avait une signification, mais il ne la connaissait pas. Il se leva en se dépêtrant de son carcan, jetant à peine un regard au réveil. Trois heures du matin. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine dans l'intention de trouver quelque chose de sucré qui lui enlèverait le goût bizarre de sa bouche. Le cerné revenait dans sa chambre quand il surprit son reflet dans le miroir accroché à la porte d'entrée.

Le gâteau et les couverts tombèrent avec un bruit sourd alors qu'il s'éloignait précipitamment de la glace, où son image le fixait.

Non. Ce n'était pas SON image. C'était une sauvegarde ratée qui avait des yeux incontestablement rouges.

Il secoua la tête et osa regarder de nouveau son reflet, persuadé d'avoir rêvé.

L'image aux yeux rouges lui fit un grand sourire vide.

_ - Il n'y a pas de grande différence entre ta vie et l'ascenseur. _

Il fit demi-tour et courut loin du miroir, le cœur battant à tout rompre, mourant d'envie de sortir de l'immeuble, le plus loin possible de l'apparition dans le noir.

Est-ce que c'était possible que la vengeance de Beyond Birthday s'étende aussi loin ?

* * *

><p><em>- Alors ?<em>

_- Ah, nous nous entendons enfin !_

_- La chaîne, encore._

_- Le encore est bien de mise. N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Alors ?_

_- Alors nous allons comme nous pouvons aller loin de nous. _

_- Aussi vrai que faux pour nous. Allons-nous bien dans notre… Entreprise ?_

_- On ne peut mieux. C'est quelqu'un de follement amusant, très distrayant. _

_- Nous avons beaucoup de chance. Mais nous n'y toucherons pas. N'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, mais nous voudrions rentrer au plus vite. Autant pour éviter d'y toucher que pour redevenir le nous réel._

_- Voulons-nous que nous demandons à notre petit tueur ?_

_- Si fait._

_- Il nous dit qu'il dort. _

_- Donc il ne dort pas._

_- C'est un fait._

_- Nous voulons revenir._

_- Il dit dans quelques jours._

_- Nous nous manquons, le savons-nous ?_

_- Nous nous manquons aussi._

_- Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Si, si. A peine le temps de défier le temps._

_- Encore et encore. C'est ironique, ne trouvons-nous pas ? A force de diriger la mort, elle finit toujours par nous mordre._

_- Ne pensons pas à ça. Nous serons toujours liées, nos chères. _

_- Nous espérons…_

_- Nous le serons. _

_- Oui. Toujours._

_- Et quand ils nous jugerons, ils ne pourront pas nous séparer._

_- Ils devront envoyer nos atomes compacts pourrir en Enfer, tellement soudés qu'on ne pourra pas faire la différence entre nous et nous..._

* * *

><p><strong>* Passage inspiré de la chanson "The New Millenium" chantée par Len. J'aime cette chanson. Avec "Rakshasa and Carcasses" par Senka et Miku, c'est celle qui m'a permis d'écrire tranquille BD<strong>

**Bref ! If you have any questions, tell me by review, I'll ask (... Peut-être que cette phrase est réussie, mais sûrement pas Oo)**

**Babaaaaaay ~**

**Tach-sama vous salue !_  
><em>**


	10. Got a Secret

**BOUH !**

**12 jours. Eh, franchement, franchement, c'est pas mal quand même pour écrire quinze pages ? (Bon, ok : j'ai surtout écrit le début, genre, le 4ème jour, j'ai pas écrit pendant 6 jours, et hop, je m'y suis remise. C'est fou, non ?)**

**Bref. Bref, bref, bref. Voilà. Dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue et les remerciements, donc la fin. J'ai du mal à appréhender tout ça. Réussir à terminer un long truc qui me plaît, etc... Ca me fait so zaaaarb !  
>Mais comme c'est pas encore totalement fini, je vais quand même vous explicater ce chapter ! :D<br>**

**Quoique... Qu'ai-je à expliquer ? Pas grand-chose. Je l'aime bien. C'tout. Et je me suis permise une petite référence à quelque chose que j'ai déjà référencé dans un autre chapitre. A vous de voir où X3 (Oh, on dirait une piste au trésor, c'est rigolo, on voit notre reflet dedan- j'arrête les références à BE'N'A, promis U_U)**

**Ah voui, et au fait, just for the fun : les Shinigamis... Vous risquez de les retrouver souvent dans mes histoires. Why ? Parce que ce sont des persos de mon manga et que, comme j'ai plein pouvoirs dessus, j'les mets partout. (Un petit détail : ELLES ONT DES NOMS ! La rouge s'appelle Shiki - fait avec Shi, la mort en japonais, et -ki pour faire plus "nom" - et la violette s'appelle Nyala - avec Nya, soit miaou toujours en japonais, et -la, toujours pour faire plus "nom")  
>... Comment ça, vous vous en foutiez ?<br>**

**BAFOUILLE ! **

**ENJOY YOUR HOLIDAAAAAAYS bien qu'on soit encore en train de bosser, argh U_U**

* * *

><p>« Cet homme paraissait tellement fatigué de sa vie qu'il ne voulait même pas vivre ses dernières heures éveillé. »<p>

_Le Parfum – Patrick Süskind_

* * *

><p><strong>How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

**« Quand le Shinigami meurt avec son Ningen no Shi, il ne passe pas dans le Néant mais dans des strates supérieures (encore inconnues), et est libéré du cycle des réincarnations. »**

* * *

><p>Ca avait commencé si simplement, le début de la fin. Vraiment. Depuis qu'il s'était caché sous le lit, avec les ombres et les moutons de poussière, quand il avait vu les bottes de cette femme, il avait su que le début de la fin commençait. Quelle fin ? La fin de tout, peut-être. Peut-être qu'il était celui qui contrôlait ce monde, et que mourir, c'était détruire le monde qu'il avait créé.<p>

Mais il s'en foutait complètement.

C'était pour ça qu'avec un sourire, Beyond était sorti de sous ce lit et s'était jeté dans le début de la fin. Tout se passerait bien. Il le savait.

Il avait beaucoup « apprécié » Naomi Misora. Un mélange étrange de crédulité et d'intelligence, cette femme. Elle s'était très facilement laissé embobinée par son rôle, mais trouvait des détails qui, à un moment ou à un autre, allaient faire sauter son plan. Certes, il lui en donnait de son côté. Mais avec suffisamment de fausses pistes pour qu'elle soit perdue. Qu'elle soit perdue, et que L aussi le soit.

En parlant de L.

Le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter leurs conversations.

Caché derrière la porte des toilettes, son ombre violette se taisant – chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus rarement, peut-être parce que l'absence de sa moitié rouge lui pesait –, il avait écouté. Il s'était jeté sur ces parcelles de son meurtrier avec avidité, dévorant les informations, les yeux fermés. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Il avait d'ailleurs manqué s'étouffer de rire en entendant la question de L. _« Est-ce que ce détective privé est beau ? »_ Au moins, il avait la confirmation, à l'aide de la description de Misora, que « le détective » était bien lui…

La voix robotique n'avait pas changé, s'était-il dit en premier. Mais même à travers le couvert du transformateur, il arrivait à deviner les « émotions » de L. Fatigué, très fatigué. Dans tous les sens du terme, par ailleurs. Il avait décelé ça avec plaisir, souriant à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le seul à éviter les miroirs et à ne pas oser dormir la nuit.

Très bonne idée que celle-là, d'ailleurs. Il avait appris de la bouche de la Shinigami violette que son double s'amusait beaucoup. Ce n'était pas si compliqué de faire apparaître un œil rouge dans une glace, et L devenait paranoïaque, nerveux, distant. Il avait reçu ces informations avec délectation. Une vengeance plus légère et plus puérile que la première, mais tellement plus drôle…

_- Nous voulons revenir, disons-nous. Nous écoutes-tu, dis ? Nous ne voulons plus être aussi éloignées, nous voulons revenir, tout de suite, tout de suite !_

La voix suraigüe et particulièrement rapide du monstre qui s'agitait au dessus de sa tête le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie, alors qu'il nettoyait les lentilles noires qu'il portait maintenant régulièrement.

- Oh, par pitié, tais-toi, dit-il, énervé par le bavardage incessant de la créature.

_- Nous sommes ! Nous sommes ! Et nous voulons revenir ! Maintenant ! Maintenant, notre petit humain adoré, maintenant !_

Il secoua la tête. A deux, peut-être seraient-elles plus calmes. Ou pas. Mais il voulait encore que L soit effrayé, qu'il comprenne combien lui, il était malade.

_- Tu n'aurais pas aimé être séparé de la moitié de toi… Si elle était encore vivante,_ glissa le monstre à son oreille, un large sourire frôlant ses cheveux.

Il plissa les paupières. Elle faisait souvent ça, lui rappeler qu'A était morte – morte et que lui restait là, perdu et tout seul, comme une partie d'humain. Il n'arrivait presque plus à le supporter, l'évocation permanente de son absence, et se retenait d'essayer de lui planter son couteau dans le cœur. Il devait avouer que le sourire béant aux dents trop pointues de la créature l'y aidait beaucoup.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda t-il, à bout de nerfs.

- Tu devrais dire « quel jour suis-je », répliqua la monstre en gloussant.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? répéta t-il en glissant les lentilles sur ses iris rouges. Il n'avait presque plus l'habitude de voir ses yeux normaux, quand il se croisait par malheur dans un miroir.

- Le 21 août, très, très cher, répondit-elle.

Il se tourna vers la créature, à bout de nerfs. Elle avait gagné – et après tout, elle aurait eu l'éternité pour le convaincre de faire revenir la moitié d'elle.

- Encore une journée. Juste cette journée. Et après elle reviendra.

La Shinigami se tut de surprise puis le serra dans ses bras morts, riant follement dans son épaule. Pas comme le rire forcé, sur-joué et déplaisant qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre, juste un rire de fou qui trouve que la situation est véritablement drôle.

Il ne leur avait pas dit ce qu'il comptait faire, évidemment. Il ne savait pas trop si les Shinigamis mourraient si l'humain auquel ils sont liés meurt. C'était aussi probable qu'impensable, et il balançait entre les deux pour finalement ne rien savoir. Beyond soupira. La chose que ses créatures de cauchemars lui avaient apprise : c'était que savoir tout et son contraire revenait à l'idée « tout connaître » et son contraire « ne rien connaître ». Restait à faire avec.

La journée s'écoula lentement, les secondes devenant des heures, les heures des semaines. Jouer L ne lui posait plus de problèmes, maintenant. Enfin, c'était devenu comme une habitude qu'il détestait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Misora était devenue redoutablement perspicace, ces derniers temps. Plus nerveuse aussi. Peut-être avait-elle senti, elle aussi, que le dénouement était très proche.

Et puis ces longues crises de fou-rire solitaire qui déchiraient la monstre au dessus de lui, tandis qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur les réponses de la jeune femme… Peut-être percevait-elle les ondes dissonantes que ce rire provoquait. Et, en plus, ça le perturbait. Il avait failli se trahir lamentablement quand elle avait relancé l'idée du bras coupé, se demandant encore comment le meurtrier avait fait pour l'emporter sans se faire voir.

Il ne pouvait pourtant pas dire qu'on l'avait tout bêtement _mangé_.

La Shinigami rouge l'avait mangé, plus précisément. Ce qui avait été très utile, plus que ce qu'il n'avait pu croire. Il avait compris, à ce moment-là, laquelle tuait les oiseaux et laquelle jouait avec les objets.

Il retourna finalement dans son hangar vide, la créature se trémoussant, surexcitée.

- Alors ? Alors alors alors alors alors alors alors ?

- Rappelle-la, soupira t-il au bout d'un moment, tandis qu'elle piaillait dans ses oreilles.

La démone miaula presque et tourna sur elle-même, s'envolant dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'en fichait, elle ne l'intéressait plus. Il regardait la ville enfumée et ses lumières à travers la brume. Vides de sens. Inutiles, futiles. Il ne les aimait pas. Il y avait des lumières qui lui plaisaient, mais pas elles.

Los Angeles ne lui inspirait rien, et y rester plus lui aurait coûté. C'était dommage, quand même. Il aurait préféré finaliser son plan ailleurs. Tant pis. Finalement, il n'avait pas si peur que ça… C'était dans l'ordre des choses, après tout. A-t-on déjà vu plus affreux qu'un demi-humain ?

Beyond entendit un frémissement dans l'air, suivi d'un glapissement aigu. Il n'osait pas regarder, après tout, c'était leurs retrouvailles. Et essayer de comprendre le sens des mots qu'elles s'échangeraient serait inutile. C'étaient entre elles et pour elles qu'elles parlaient… Personne d'autre ne pouvait comprendre.

- Nous !

- Eh là, que faisons-nous ?

- Nous sommes deux, c'est bien plus pratique pour nous souhaiter, voire fêter notre unité refaite, ne pensons-nous pas ?

- Peut-être, et même peut-être pas.

- Ne nous fâchons point, ne nous fâchons point, après tout nous avons toujours été une.

- C'est vrai, et nous nous demandons de nous pardonner…

Le reste des paroles se perdit dans le noir des angles du hangar, alors que B fermait les yeux, un très léger sourire aux lèvres. C'était peut-être la toute dernière nuit du monde. Il aimait bien cette idée. Il n'avait jamais vu la durée de vie de la planète, pourtant, il voulait à tout prix qu'elle soit identique à la sienne. Le monde était son seul et unique spectacle, conçu par et pour lui. Restait à réussir sa sortie.

xOx

Personne.

Misora en haut, l'immeuble vide dans ce couloir. Personne, sauf lui, et les deux déesses de la mort qui paraissaient curieuses, leurs paroles s'accompagnant de battements de queue interrogatifs.

B respira profondément. On y était. Le dernier acte. Il était fier de lui, en toute modestie. Les meurtres et les pistes étaient tellement flous et désordonnés qu'un autre que L aurait abandonné depuis longtemps. Du grand art. De la symétrie et du chaos dans la même affaire. Ses Shinigamis devaient adorer cela.

Avec douceur, il prit le jerrican d'essence qu'il avait caché dans l'appartement pendant la journée. Il savait que Misora resterait en haut, persuadée que le tueur allait probablement l'attaquer. Elle ne serait jamais descendue, et personne ne l'avait vu. De toute façon, qui pourrait le soupçonner ? Personne. Quelqu'un qui emporte un jerrican d'essence dans une cour d'immeuble, ça n'a rien d'inquiétant. Et quelqu'un qui le stocke chez lui, pas plus suspect que ça.

Il dévissa le bouchon, l'odeur flottant tout de suite en un nuage épais autour de lui, brûlant ses yeux. Il devait faire vite. Il posa la boîte d'allumettes plus loin et, sous les criailleries ravies des deux monstres qui le regardaient, il déversa l'essence sur sa tête, dans son dos, sur ses jambes. Il ne sentait qu'un liquide froid et gras qui alourdissait ses vêtements, comme une carapace visqueuse. Le brun frémit et reprit de ses doigts poisseux la boîte d'allumettes.

_- Oh, oh, nous voyons ! Nous comprenons !_

_- Colonne de flammes, brasier vorace, colosse de feu… Torche humaine, n'est-ce pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Quelle idée étrange, à vrai dire, voire à faux dire !_

Il ne les écouta pas et prit le plus d'allumettes possibles. Il était curieux de savoir combien il pouvait en craquer avant de flamber. C'était une mort grandiose, dont on se souviendrait.

Et L serait dans l'incapacité de résoudre ce cas. Son objectif ultime. Il le savait bien.

C'était la dernière année de vie de A, un des derniers moments où ils avaient été trois. Ils avaient commencé à parler de ça, en pleine nuit, la fatigue les faisant parler pour ne rien dire.

A avait dit que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire, c'était voir ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau de la mort.

Elle avait réussi.

Lui avait dit qu'il aimerait être reconnu par beaucoup, beaucoup de personnes en tant qu'humain, fou ou pas.

Les meurtres le lui avaient permis.

Et L, lui, avait juré de résoudre chaque cas qu'on lui donnerait à résoudre. Ce qui, il le savait, allait être réduit en cendres dans quelques minutes. Il eut un rictus. L. L'aimait-il, en fait, ce L ? Le détestait-il vraiment ? Ou un mauvais mélange des deux ? Il s'en foutait, finalement.

- Bye, Lawli-joli, murmura t-il.

Il craqua seize allumettes d'un seul coup. L'essence s'embrasa sur ses doigts et il lâcha les bâtonnets qui vinrent illuminer trop vivement ses vêtements.

La douleur était affreuse.

Il sentait sa peau se tordre sous les flammes, grésiller puis être calcinée. Il essaya de hurler : il n'y arriva pas. Il avait trop mal, beaucoup trop mal…

Les flammes léchèrent son visage, dévorant la chair, réduisant ses cheveux en cendre. Son dos s'arqua brusquement alors qu'il essayait de respirer, mais sans succès. L'air était saturé d'essence et de feu. Des flammes grillèrent la paroi intérieure de ses joues, formant des cloques sur sa langue. Il mangeait l'incendie. Il essaya encore une fois d'aspirer de l'air, mais il n'y en avait pas, pas du tout…

Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il était là, emprisonné dans le carcan enflammé.

Mais à travers les vapeurs d'essence, il fut quand même heureux. C'était fini. Enfin.

Un rire. Aigu, très aigu, beaucoup trop.

Un très grand cri, deux voix en une.

_- RATE !_

Et le jet glacé d'un extincteur qui s'abattait sur lui avec violence.

Le feu disparut mais la douleur était encore plus forte. Il n'arrivait plus ni à voir, ni à respirer, ni à parler.

Quelque chose de plus fort que les brûlures l'en empêchait.

Non.

NON.

Non, non, non. Non, il DEVAIT mourir, c'était comme ça, il y était obligé. C'était la logique qui le voulait. A était morte, lui devait l'être. C'était tout son plan, tous ses projets qui partaient en fumée, c'était trop gros pour y songer. Non, non, non. C'était IMPOSSIBLE.

Un sanglot sec monta en lui, mais il ne put pas le sortir. Cage thoracique trop faible et douloureuse pour frémir. L'aurait-on écorché qu'il aurait eu moins mal… Ne pas mourir… L'idée lui retourna l'estomac. Ne pas mourir, c'était passer sa vie à l'asile, vivant, seul, fou. C'était laisser L gagner contre lui.

Non… Non, il n'avait… Il ne pouvait quand même pas…

Il ne pouvait pas avoir raté ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! Tout était parfait ! Où était l'erreur ? Où avait-il échoué ?

Il tenta de bouger, de pousser les gens qui venaient le prendre et qui appuyaient avec violence sur sa chair carbonisée, en lui faisant plus mal qu'avant. Il essayait de leur hurler de le laisser mourir, qu'il n'y avait que ça pour l'aider. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas.

En dernier recours, quand il sentit qu'on branchait l'air artificiel sur son visage, il stoppa son souffle, espérant terminer ce que l'incendie n'avait pas réussi. Mais on s'en aperçut et on donna une brusque poussée sur son torse à vif. Le cri qu'il put alors cracher de son corps déformé, alors que tout le monde soupirait de soulagement, sonna comme un glas pour lui. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Aujourd'hui, Beyond avait raté la dernière scène. Pas de fleurs pour les artistes foireux.

xOx

On l'avait placé dans une chambre blanche, totalement blanche, même. Les objets étaient blancs, les hommes étaient blancs, les murs étaient blancs. Tout ça lui brûlait la rétine. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. Ca n'aurait servi à rien, de toute manière. Il n'avait pas envie de parler. C'était inutile. Personne ne l'écouterait. Mais était-ce si compliqué à deviner que la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était mourir ? Il avait tout raté. C'était foutu. Juste foutu.

Alors il dormait énormément, ne mangeant et buvant que très peu. Il dormait et il oubliait qu'il était défiguré, qu'il était encore en vie, qu'il n'avait pas réussi son plan après tant d'efforts. Et toutes les recommandations des médecins ne le feraient changer d'avis. Dormir était mieux que vivre en se remémorant ses erreurs.

Quant aux Shinigamis, elles ne dormaient pas, mais avaient arrêté de l'embêter et ne cessaient de parler, d'une voix qui ne faisait que s'accélérer au fil du temps qu'il passait dans son lit à se faire soigner. Il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à décrypter le fil de leurs mots sans queue ni tête. Il s'en moquait. Elles se parlaient entre elles, de toute façon. Il était juste endormi, et quand il était réveillé, il aurait bien pu rester dans son sommeil tant la différence était minime. Il avait juste les yeux ouverts. Plus de haine, plus de trac, plus de fierté.

Il n'était plus rien. Il avait tout raté. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait vraiment lui faire penser de rester en vie. Et ces médecins décideurs du sort de l'humanité, qui s'échinaient comme des animaux à le garder sur Terre. Grotesque. Mais ça marchait. S'il maigrissait et refusait de manger, on le nourrissait par intraveineuse. Pareil pour l'eau. L'air était artificiel. On ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Jusqu'au jour – depuis combien de temps était-il allongé ici ? Une semaine ? Cinq ans ? Longtemps… – où un homme en blouse blanche vint le voir, lui, Beyond, pas le patient muet et brûlé. Un évènement dans sa vie désormais rythmée par les petits « bip » de l'encéphalogramme.

- Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix prudente. Quelqu'un vient vous rendre visite.

Il tourna lentement la tête, relevant les paupières. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de bouger. Les médecins attendaient que les brûlures soient suffisamment résorbées pour le laisser commencer sa rééducation.

- Puis-je l'amener ?

- Oui, croassa t-il d'une voix éraillée, détruite. Plus l'habitude non plus de parler. Il vit les Shinigamis se tourner vers lui, un large sourire surpris ouvrant leurs joues.

_- Eh bien, eh bien, quelle surprise voyons-nous se dérouler sous nos yeux, _gloussa la rouge. _Notre humain qui parle ! Bientôt peut-être pourra t-il manger, bientôt peut-être pourra t-il marcher, mais la question, nos chères, la question !_

_- La question est : pourra t-il peut-être bientôt vivre ? _

_- Le peut-il encore ? Encore ?_

L'homme en blouse blanche avait déjà acquiescé et avait fait demi-tour. La précipitation de ses pas n'avait pas échappé au brun : l'hôpital n'était pas spécialisé dans les meurtriers. Personne ne supportait l'idée qu'un tueur en série séjourne ici pour se soigner, aussi dangereuses soient-elles. Et B les comprenait, vraiment.

Le claquement de bottes dans le couloir blanc lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un sans qu'il ne sache mettre un nom dessus. Son cerveau peinait à se réactiver. Normalement, on ne lui parlait pas : on le guérissait du mieux possible, point. Un effort trop grand… Une femme aux cheveux noirs, la tête baissée, entra brusquement dans la pièce, et le rire des deux monstres fut celui qu'il eut envie de lâcher. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait, maintenant. Ainsi donc, « on » envoyait ses pions pour n'importe quel travail… Lâche.

- Tiens tiens, Mademoiselle Misora, souffla t-il d'une voix râpeuse, avec un semblant de sourire aux lèvres. Que faites-vous ici en cette si belle journée ?

- Bonjour… – il la vit hésiter sur le nom à prendre, puis éviter d'en dire un. Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles…

- Très touchant, commenta t-il. Je vois que votre belle humanité est spontanée, c'est admirable.

Misora fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. Il savait qu'elle savait qu'il se foutait d'elle, et de son employeur par la même occasion.

- Alors ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh, très bien. Donnez-moi des somnifères, disons, une boîte entière, et j'irai encore mieux, répondit-il sur le même ton enroué.

Le brun vit blêmir la jeune femme et s'en réjouit presque. Elle était tendue, il le sentait. Voir une personne vivante alors que la seule chose qu'elle voulait était s'enfuir de cette vie, et savoir qu'on est la cause de son emprisonnement, devait être une sensation très désagréable. Vraiment. Elle soupira et s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, le regardant avec répulsion.

- Je ne viens pas pour moi, lâcha t-elle.

- Je sais.

- Je viens pour L.

- Je sais.

- Il savait dès le début que c'était vous, le coupable.

- Je sais.

- Il est beaucoup plus intelligent que vous. Cette histoire de meurtres, simplement pour le dépasser et prouver que vous étiez le meilleur, c'est ridicule.

Il haussa la moitié d'un sourcil.

- Qui vous a raconté ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Votre plan a été dévoilé à la télévision, avec les expertises des psychologues à la fin. Vous vouliez aller au-delà de L, lui prouver que vous étiez le meilleur, plus génial que lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout.

Sa voix, bien que rauque, avait chutée de plusieurs degrés. Misora ouvrit grand les yeux. Bien sûr, L ne devait pas dire ce qu'il avait fait. Surtout pas à la télévision. Pas devant les yeux aveugles du grand public, non, impossible. L était parfait, sans failles. Une enfance ratée dans un orphelinat où grandissaient des monstres de foire n'était pas digne du grand L. Inconcevable. Et puis, avouer qu'il connaissait le véritable motif du meurtrier, c'était comme signer son arrêt de mort. Ca lui retomberait dessus.

- Comment ça ? demanda la jeune femme, incrédule.

Il ferma les yeux. Parler lui demandait un effort trop grand auquel il ne se livrait presque plus, et il était déjà fatigué.

- Mademoiselle Misora… Avez-vous déjà connu quelqu'un qui soit tellement proche de vous qu'après sa mort, vous ne soyez plus qu'une moitié d'humain ?

Elle secoua la tête et il rouvrit un instant les yeux. Il lisait sur son visage une fascination étrange pour ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne comprenait pas, et le prenait pour un fou : mais elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose à creuser. Intelligente. Il le savait. Beyond referma encore les yeux et continua.

- Moi, si. C'était Nous.

- Qui, nous ?

- A et B. Les deux génies, le robot et le monstre, mademoiselle Misora. Les autistes inaptes à vivre, tout juste bons à se déchiqueter l'un l'autre pour s'amuser. S'ils avaient réussi à voir ne serait-ce qu'un peu au-delà… Juste un peu. Et puis il y a eu L, mademoiselle Misora. Il y a eu L et il a été le déclencheur de la fin.

- Mais… Où est ce… Ou cette… Enfin… A ?

- Elle est morte, lâcha t-il au bout d'un moment. Suicide à l'arsenic. Trop de pression de la part des instituteurs, et de L, aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas dire la vraie raison, juste la partie qui arrangeait et Alive, et lui. Personne ne la trouverait. L ne la dirait pas non plus, cette raison. Et il avait caché la lettre et la photo au même endroit, au fond du hangar, là où personne, même les policiers, ne voudraient fouiller. Ainsi, le secret de A resterait tranquille pour toujours.

Il entendit distinctement le hoquet que poussa la jeune femme.

- C'est pour ça… c'est pour elle que vous tuiez ? Pour… la venger ?

- Nous venger, rectifia t-il. Nous sommes morts. Pas elle.

- Alors vous l'aimiez ?

Les humains et leur manie de tout ranger dans de petites cases toutes faites. Il les avait oubliés. Les Shinigamis avaient au moins la décence de ne jamais émettre de jugement avant l'heure, et même après. Il y réfléchit quand même un instant, profitant du silence pour se concentrer.

En fait, c'était idiot… A ne pouvait pas éprouver un sentiment comme ça, ça lui semblait normal. Evident. A ne savait pas aimer… A n'avait jamais su aimer. Point. Quant à lui… Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait rien. Après tout, c'était croire savoir qui l'avait conduit ici. Oui, il ne savait pas.

- Peut-être, finit-il par dire, songeur. Mais je crois que c'était bien plus bizarre que ce que vous pouvez appeler « amour ». Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, mademoiselle Misora, vous ne le pourriez pas. Vous n'avez jamais été entière, vous. Je vous plains.

Le brun entendit un bruit de déplacement dans la pièce, sûrement la jeune femme qui se levait. Elle devait en avoir assez d'entendre ces paroles de « fou ». Il pouvait sentir sa nervosité à travers l'air. Quelle chose étrange que de ne pas vouloir écouter la vérité, quand on le pouvait.

- Eh bien… Merci, dit-elle d'une voix précipitée. Je… Je dois y aller.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il faiblement.

Il y eut un silence, puis la voix féminine résonna de nouveau à ses oreilles fatiguées.

- Je pense que L s'inquiétait pour vous.

- Voyez-vous cela.

- Il compte venir vous voir.

Beyond s'arrêta de respirer alors que les deux monstres se mettaient à pouffer, agitant leurs griffes de façon convulsive.

L voulait le voir.

C'était impossible. Pas dans cet état de faiblesse. Il ne pourrait rien dire, rien faire. Pas à l'hôpital. Pas à l'hôpital. Il allait lui être trop… Trop…

- Quand ? demanda t-il de façon pressante. Quand est-ce qu'il compte venir ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle prudemment. Plus d'un mois, peut-être. Il sait que vous êtes ici, il pourra veni-

Un faible rire s'échappa de la gorge du brun. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, finalement. Il allait s'en sortir. Tout allait bien.

- Non, mademoiselle Misora, il ne me trouvera pas ici.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'alarma t-elle aussitôt.

- A votre avis, où les fous vont-ils lorsqu'ils ne sont pas blessés?

La phrase roula hors de la bouche de Misora dès qu'il eut fini de parler.

« A l'asile. »

* * *

><p>« Ses yeux fixaient le vide, droit devant lui. Mais Casse-pattes savait que ce gars-là voyait <em>tout<em>, même s'il ne regardait rien. »

_Les chroniques d'Alvin le Faiseur II : Le prophète rouge – Orson Scott Card_

* * *

><p>Quand Lawliet sortit de la voiture, un vent glacé le surprit et il se courba encore un peu, essayant d'échapper au froid. Peine perdue. Après tout, il avait toujours froid.<p>

- L… murmura Watari pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait prévu ce voyage, ne faites pas ça.

L tourna le regard vers le vieil homme qui paraissait profondément ennuyé. Il savait qu'il détestait cette idée. Tant pis. Trop de temps s'était écoulé. Trop de rêves qui le terrifiaient. Il voulait essayer, juste essayer de remettre ne serait-ce qu'une chose en place…

- Attendez-moi là, ordonna t-il.

Watari baissa la tête et retourna dans la voiture en soupirant. Il avait gagné encore une fois. Lawliet se remit à regarder la façade grise et barbelée du bâtiment. Dessus, comme de grandes déchirures jaunes, étaient posées des fenêtres qui laissaient passer la lumière fade des ampoules.

Toutes les fenêtres des chambres à fous étaient illuminées.

Avec un nœud dans la gorge, Lawliet appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone. Il avait fait exprès de choisir des heures où l'asile n'était pas ouvert au public, et personne ne saurait qu'il était venu ici. Il avait suffisamment payé pour qu'on le laisse entrer. Simple.

- Vous êtes Mr Rue Ryûzaki ? grésilla une voix féminine et froide dans le haut-parleur.

- Oui, répondit-il. Le nœud serré dans sa gorge – pourquoi est-ce qu'il pensait à un nœud coulant _autour_ de sa gorge ? – l'empêchait de parler comme d'habitude. Dommage. Ou parfait, au choix.

- On va venir vous chercher. Attendez.

Il resta quelques instants seul sous le vent, perdu, brusquement angoissé. Bordel… Et si… Et si ça ne servait à rien ? En fait, il avait peur. Terriblement peur de se retrouver face à Beyond. Trois ans… Trois ans, avec toute cette haine, avec tout ce qui avait pu se passer, c'était trop long. Ouais, ça allait vraiment rater. Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il entendit le portail s'ouvrir. Trop tard. La tête d'une femme, brune et frisée, passa par l'entrebâillement.

- Mr Ryûzaki ? demanda t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je m'appelle Cassandra, je suis la directrice du Ruthledge Alysum. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Il alla à petits pas dans les couloirs blancs à la suite de cette petite femme qui n'arrêtait pas de donner des directives aux autres femmes du personnel, l'étonnant presque. Puis ils entrèrent dans un bureau et elle alla s'assoir sur un siège de skaï turquoise, un air fatigué sur le visage.

- Pourriez-vous me rappeler quel patient vous êtes venu voir, Mr Ryûzaki ?

- Beyond Birthday, répondit-il, un drôle de goût se répandant dans sa bouche après avoir dit ce nom.

La femme soupira doucement et piocha parmi une centaine de clés celle qui devait ouvrir la chambre de Beyond. Lawliet se mordit la lèvre. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour, prétexter un appel… il avait beaucoup de solutions. Tout, sauf se retrouver devant B.

- Vous ne venez pas au bon moment, Mr. En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bon moment pour le voir, lança la jeune femme sur un ton léger, ses talons claquant sur le sol plastifié.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Lawliet.

- Il refuse tout contact. Il veut absolument tout faire tout seul. Rééducation, alimentation, hygiène. On ne peut pas le laisser faire, comprenez. On a des règles strictes, c'est une prison quand même, ici. Alors il se mure dans son silence et il dort.

- Il… Dort ?

La femme eut un pauvre sourire exténué. Il remarqua soudain à quel point elle était jeune, et à quel point ça devait être compliqué de gérer un asile. Il frissonna. Il détestait cet endroit.

- Ce n'est pas le pire de nos patients. Qu'il dorme sans cesse nous arrange, au fond.

Le cerné se tut et se contenta de la suivre, fermant ses oreilles au babil des fous qu'il entendait de temps à autre derrière les portes blanches. Certains chantonnaient, d'autres criaient, mais ils disaient tous la même chose, au fond.

« Sortez-moi d'ici. Sortez-moi d'ici », hurlaient-ils.

Ses entrailles se contractèrent au fond de son ventre. Il ne voulait plus du tout y aller. Plus du tout. Si seulement il avait écouté Watari…

- C'est ici, Mr, annonça t-elle au bout de plusieurs couloirs silencieux. Nous… – elle se mordit la lèvre – Nous l'avons mis dans un carcan, si jamais il se réveille… Il a parfois des réactions assez violentes. Je vous conseille de ne pas évoquer … Les lys, l'alphabet, la neige, le sang et… Les chats, énuméra t-elle.

- D'accord, acquiesça t-il sombrement.

_« Laissez-moi partir. »_

La femme tourna la clé dans la serrure et poussa doucement la porte. La pièce était faiblement illuminée, et Lawliet devina immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas perdu cette peur du noir qu'il haïssait tant. Il n'osait pas regarder le lit.

- Il dort, chuchota t-elle. Je… Je vous laisse avec lui. Appuyez sur le bouton à votre droite si jamais il y a un problème.

- Merci.

La femme referma la porte, laissant L dans la pièce, le regard résolument tourné vers la fenêtre close. Il ne voyait pas la voiture de Watari dehors. Il devait être du mauvais côté de l'asile. Pourtant, c'était facile… Facile de sortir, de dire qu'il dormait, qu'il n'avait pas voulu le déranger… Servir à Watari la même fable… Et ne pas à avoir à affronter _ça_…

« Comme nous nous retrouvons ! »

Il sursauta. La voix lui était trop familière. Elle l'avait hanté pendant si longtemps… Un souffle léger sur sa nuque, un bref tressaillement de l'air à son oreille, tout ça le rendit brusquement nerveux. Cauchemars. Et puis l'odeur. Une odeur étrange, âcre, ferreuse et capiteuse à la fois, qui le prenait à la gorge…

_« Une odeur de folie._

_Sortez-moi d'ici. »_

Il regarda le lit blanc par pur accident. Il avait entraperçu quelque chose de coloré, à la limite de sa vision…

Son estomac se retourna.

Un homme décharné, aux cheveux ébouriffés et fins comme des toiles d'araignées, de larges cicatrices dévorant sa peau ternie. Il paraissait encore plus étique, perdu dans le grand lit blanc et le carcan immaculé qui le retenait prisonnier. Il n'avait rien d'un meurtrier. Juste une poupée cassée retenue par des fils de plastique.

Belle au Bois Dormant pour l'éternité.

Beyond…

Lawliet glissa le long du mur et s'assit sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, la tête entre les mains.

_« Allez, maintenant que tu l'as vu, fuis. Fuis, Lawliet, fuis. _

_Personne ne le saura. Tu peux mentir : tu l'as déjà fait, tu peux recommencer. »_

Il releva lentement les yeux. La respiration de Beyond était calme, un peu sifflante. Il ne pourrait probablement jamais faire de gros efforts, les cicatrices même l'en empêcheraient… Etait-ce les ombres, finalement, ou sa vraie peau ? Est-ce qu'il était réel, au moins, ce Beyond-ci ? Il l'avait vu trop de fois dans ses rêves pour en être certain. Il s'approcha en tremblant du lit. C'était le moment ou jamais de partir, hein, L ?

Oui. Oui, L hurlait de s'en aller, que ça aller lui faire trop de peine – et il savait que L avait raison. L a toujours raison. Mais voilà, Lawliet ne voulait pas, Lawliet voulait rester coûte que coûte. Deux minutes, seulement deux, et après il pourrait s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Avec un frisson, il approcha sa main du visage cendré. Il lui semblait impossible que les cicatrices fussent aussi grandes, aussi horribles… Il effleura la peau du bout des doigts. Le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Peut-être que son sommeil était volontairement très lourd pour échapper à tout ça. Il osa retoucher les crevasses. Elles étaient bel et bien réelles. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui. Peut-être que l'autre côté était plus ou moins intact…

Pas du tout. Il posa légèrement sa paume contre la joue brûlée. Toujours rien, même pas un frémissement de la respiration. Il continua à suivre les cicatrices, traçant leur contour en faisant de moins en moins attention, de plus en plus vite. Elles ne pouvaient pas être vraies. Quand même pas.

Il caressa une estafilade plus claire que les autres sur la pommette gauche, à moitié cachée par les brûlures. Celle-ci, il la connaissait. Il avait la même, sur la même pommette. Il pressa son pouce dessus, peut-être trop fort, car le brun gémit faiblement. Il s'en foutait. Il continua à palper ce visage détruit, se penchant dessus jusqu'à frôler son front de ses cheveux. Les yeux, le cou, le nez, tout ou presque était couvert de brûlures.

Ses lèvres s'étaient posés sur la peau glacée du brun avec avidité, comme s'il voulait s'en nourrir, ignorant les tressaillements du sang qu'il sentait battre sous ses paumes.

Quand il se rendit brusquement compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Lawliet recula brusquement, lâchant le visage terni avec dégoût. Il se répugnait. Vraiment. Il ne se laissait jamais dominer comme ça par ses instincts… Il devenait presque normal…

Il mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir, maintenant. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre. Il allait se remettre debout et partir loin, très loin du Ruthledge Alysum et de son patient endormi, quand il entendit distinctement quelque chose à ses oreilles. Un peu trop distinctement pour tout chasser. Deux voix, dont une qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

Cauchemars, cauchemars.

_- Oh non, tu ne voudrais pas nous quitter de sitôt, n'est-ce pas ? _chuchota une voix stridente à sa droite.

_- Est-ce là l'humain dont nous parlions ? Nous voyons, nous voyons ! _rit une seconde voix trop claire à sa gauche.

La première voix aigüe devint mortellement sérieuse, et Lawliet blêmit. Il devait s'en aller. Ces voix n'étaient pas normales, pas logiques, pas naturelles…

_- Quittes-le et tu meurs._

_- Nous voilà bien agressives !_

_- Nous haïssons les gens qui laissent leur amour par peur derrière eux. Ne sommes-nous pas les meilleures pour juger ? _

_- Certes, mais, no…_

Les voix disparurent dans les ténèbres comme elles étaient venues, au point que le cerné se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Le silence et l'absence de mouvements dans la pièce lui donnèrent raison, et il recommença à respirer en se répétant de toutes ses forces que ce n'était qu'une illusion. Rien ne l'empêchait de partir, après tout. C'était le fruit de la fatigue. Rien de plus.

Un léger sursaut à ses côtés lui fit tourner vivement la tête. Beyond s'agitait. Il se mordit les lèvres, pétrifié. Il pouvait encore courir, ce n'était pas perdu… Il ne se souviendrait de rien, ou alors il dormirait juste plus profondément pour oublier…

Beyond ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

Ils eurent tout les deux le même réflexe : crier.

Les yeux noirs regardaient les yeux rouges. Les yeux rouges regardaient les yeux noirs.

Et chacun avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir…

Ils avaient vu ça pendant trop de temps.

L respirait profondément, essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade alors que B balbutiait d'une voix cassée des mots sans sens, fixant le haut de sa tête. Puis ils se turent, Lawliet baissant les yeux, n'osant pas croiser le regard fiévreux de son presque-reflet.

Il y eut un long silence. Chacun d'un côté du lit, incapables de parler.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ?

La phrase éraillée venait d'être crachée par Beyond. Il tiqua mais ne répondit pas, griffant ses mains pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le brun brûlé à côté… Tout, sauf ça… Par pitié… Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire avec lui… Tout, sauf ça…

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? recommença l'autre, sa voix déformée par la colère. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu me regardes, L ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ca t'amuse de venir voir ce que je suis, L ? Est-ce que je te répugne ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire, de voir un autre de ces meurtriers que tu as percé à jour ?

- Beyond…

- REPONDS ! DEPUIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS EST-CE QUE TU ME REGARDES, L ?

- Beyond…

- REPONDS !

La voix était devenue hystérique en plus de douloureuse, et L mourrait d'envie de se lever et d'abandonner le brun à sa folie. Personne ne le saurait. On ne croit pas les fous.

Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était venu…

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il dans un filet de voix, à la place de courir loin d'ici.

- Tu ne sais pas ? répéta t-il, incrédule.

- Je ne sais pas… Je…

Beyond s'était tu, les yeux fermés, et Lawliet sentit qu'il essayait de rassembler des forces pour se remettre à parler. Finalement, il prit la parole avant lui, regrettant immédiatement ce geste.

- Beyond, je suis… Je suis d-

- Récapitulons, murmura le brun. Je te hais parce que tu as tué A – il dût sentir qu'il allait protester car il continua rapidement – ne nie pas, c'est un fait. Que sa mort soit inévitable ou pas, je m'en contrefous, tu l'as tuée et je ne suis pas prêt de te pardonner. Ensuite, parce que tu m'as hanté, longtemps. Parce que tu étais toujours là, je te voyais partout, tout le temps. C'était horrible…

Le cerné n'essaya pas de se défendre ou de s'excuser : c'était inutile. Beyond avait raison, et il savait qu'il devait affronter ça. C'était trop tard, de toute façon.

- Toi, tu me hais parce que je t'ai hanté, aussi. Moins longtemps mais plus souvent. Et aussi parce que tu penses que L n'a pas besoin d'être humain, or, je t'en empêche justement parce que tu me hais. Ca non plus, tu ne peux pas le nier. Vrai ?

- Vrai, chuchota t-il, le regard toujours rivé sur ses mains qui se charcutaient l'une l'autre.

- Alors tu vas m'expliquer, _Lawliet_.

Il se raidit. Il savait que Beyond comprenait la différence entre L et Lawliet, et il savait que Beyond savait qu'on ne l'appelait plus par son vrai prénom. Jamais. Il avait toujours été le seul à en abuser.

- Dis-moi. Si on se hait… Pourquoi…

La voix s'était éteinte sur la fin de la phrase, hésitante, et Lawliet se sentit horriblement gêné. Pourtant… Pourtant… C'était un peu ce qu'il était venu faire, finalement…

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on s'aime, alors ? réussit-il à articuler malgré le nœud qui s'agitait dans sa gorge.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il avait réussi. Lawliet avait pris le dessus une fois de trop. Il entendit Beyond s'arrêter au tout début de sa phrase, coupé dans son élan. Choqué. Comme lui.

- C'est à toi de me répondre… souffla t-il, éberlué.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il entendit soudain un son étrange, cassé. Il tourna les yeux, pensant que Beyond s'étranglait, mais ce n'était absolument pas ça. Les yeux fermés – heureusement – il riait. Pas un rire blessant ou blessé, pas du tout. Plutôt comme s'il venait de réussir quelque chose… Victorieux. Voilà, c'était ça, il était victorieux.

- Alors je n'aurai pas tout raté, en fin de compte… murmura t-il, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres. Je n'aurai pas tout raté…

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Avoue. Le seul cas que tu n'as jamais réussi à élucider, finalement, c'est moi, dit-il très simplement.

Tempête sous le crâne de Lawliet.

Il avait raison. Putain de raison.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il avait essayé. De savoir la relation qu'il avait avec A, de savoir pourquoi il passait parfois des heures à regarder dans le vide au-dessus de sa tête, de savoir ce qu'il pensait, aimait, détestait. Comment il était fait. Un sujet de dissection.

Et il avait joliment échoué. Beyond avait raison…

Il réprima un très long frisson alors que toutes les conséquences de cette phrase embuaient son cerveau.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il brusquement. Il ne voulait pas rester ici. Il se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? fit le brun, sa voix devenant presque paniquée.

- Parce que.

- Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je deviens ? s'étrangla t-il. Tu comptes me laisser ici combien de temps encore, avant de me faire exécuter ?

- Ne dis pas ça, gronda t-il entre ses dents serrées.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici, _Lawli-joli_ – et le surnom sonna comme un reproche – et mourir est une bonne option. Rien que pour t'emmerder, ajouta t-il hâtivement. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pars ?

- Parce que, répéta t-il, contemplant le corps déformé de Beyond. Mais… Je reviendrai vite…

- Promis ? demanda Beyond, un fond d'espoir illuminant ses yeux presque vitreux.

Le cerné se pencha et, après une infime hésitation, embrassa les lèvres carbonisées de l'homme dans le carcan. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient aussi calmement, finalement. C'était étrange… Pas désagréable, mais étrange. Pas habituel. Rien n'était habituel ici.

-… Promis, fit L en se séparant presque à regret de la bouche de Beyond.

Le brun sourit puis regarda une dernière fois au-dessus de sa tête, rêveur. Il eut une impression désagréable. B lui donnait toujours l'impression de voir trop de choses… Lawliet ne put pas retenir la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Beyond… Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes toujours au-dessus de nos visages ?

Il sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et secoua la tête.

- Il n'y a que les Déesses du Décès qui savent, Lawli-joli. Un secret est un secret. Et trois personnes peuvent garder un secret… Si deux d'entre elles sont mortes.*

Le cerné fronça les sourcils mais ne voulut pas questionner davantage : Beyond paraissait à la frontière entre les rêves et la réalité. Le sommeil qu'il s'imposait le rattrapait. Ca devait être pour ça, ces paroles. Il sortit sans un seul mot de la pièce, et c'était mieux ainsi. Il détestait les adieux…

Même avec lui.

xOx

- L ? demanda Watari. Tout va bien ?

Lawliet se jeta dans la voiture sans un mot, et entendit Watari soupirer puis revenir à sa place de chauffeur. Il n'insisterait pas, il le savait. Peut-être qu'il oserait lui en parler un jour : mais c'était très peu probable. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui s'était passé derrière les fenêtres du Ruthledge Alysum.

- Retournons à l'hôtel, s'il vous plaît, Watari… souffla t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

_« L'ascenseur monte._

_Toujours le même spectacle d'hommes et de femmes qui se haïssent pour des prétextes futiles. Il regarde sans arrêt, sans sursaut d'humeur, et voit soudain quelque chose de violet voler à la limite de son champ de vision. Il se souvient, il n'est pas seul._

_Il se tourne vers la fille près du tableau de bord._

_- Pourquoi suis-je ici ?_

_La fille le regarde et lui fait un grand sourire vide._

_- Parce que la vie est ainsi._

_Il écarquille les yeux et ne l'écoute pas. Quelque chose clignote sur le tableau de bord. _

_OPEN. _

_Rouge. Barré. Impossible de sortir. Condamné à monter._

_Il tombe à genoux, écrasé par l'inéluctabilité de la situation. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit à ses côtés. Il relève la tête. Le vent fait voltiger ses cheveux, menace de le happer. La fille a appuyé sur le bouton OPEN, les yeux beaucoup moins inexpressifs. _

_Il regarde dehors. La même humanité, évidemment. Mais d'en bas, est-il obligé de voir tout ce qu'il voit de sa cage de verre ?_

_- Que dois-je faire ? demande t-il._

_La fille lui fait de nouveau un grand sourire vide, quand ses yeux tournent à l'écarlate._

_- Ce qu'il te plaira. _

_Il se relève, agrippe les portes qui veulent se refermer, se penche au-dessus du vide. En fait, c'est un peu effrayant… Tant pis. _

_Il saut- »_

- L ? Nous sommes arrivés.

Une voix grave et inquiète le tira de son sommeil et il rouvrit immédiatement les paupières, un sentiment diffus de rage se distillant dans ses veines.

Il n'arrivera jamais à quitter la cage d'ascenseur.

* * *

><p>« Il est bientôt neuf heures.<p>

Dans la paix, je meurs. »

_L'élégance du hérisson – Muriel Barbery*_

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle ?<p>

L'infirmière se tourna vers un homme brun, allongé, attaché, et se mordit les lèvres. Elle connaissait bien le souhait qu'il exprimait chaque jour : et chaque jour elle se disait qu'elle craquerait le lendemain. Il le savait. C'était son but, après tout.

- S'il vous plaît. Ce serait m'aider. Personne ne s'en rendra compte : tout le monde sait que je dors beaucoup. Un somnifère, juste un, et c'est fini.

Sa voix était atone, plus que d'habitude. C'était cette existence ici qui le rendait malade, finalement.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura la jeune femme avant de claquer la porte.

Beyond ferma les yeux. C'était encore une journée ratée, puisqu'il n'était pas arrivé à ses fins. Il en avait assez, plus qu'assez. Et dire qu'on ne le laissait même plus marcher… Il essayait de se tuer à chaque fois. Ils ne voulaient pas. Ils voulaient le garder sur Terre par pur égoïsme. Il s'en moquait, lui, de vivre : il n'avait rien qui le retenait ici. Pas même L.

Car L n'était plus venu lui rendre visite depuis plus d'un an.

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Un peu plus chaque jour, il perdait confiance en tout, humanité, médicaments, tout.

Et, chaque jour, il essayait de persuader l'infirmière… Rien qu'un somnifère serait suffisant. Son sommeil normal ferait le reste.

Il se préparait à se rendormir quand il entendit un hoquet de la part des Shinigamis dans la pièce. Etrange. Pourtant, elles ne se souciaient plus de lui depuis qu'il leur avait demandé de le tuer… Et qu'elles avaient dit qu'elles ne pouvaient pas. Contraire aux lois. Impossible. Elles essayaient juste de ne pas l'emmerder.

_- Ouvre les yeux, petit humain adoré,_ chuchotèrent les voix.

Quelque chose piquait soudainement, à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il obéit et fusilla les têtes félines des deux Shinigamis qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents face à lui. Elles devaient y être pour quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? siffla t-il alors que la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte. Ce… Ce truc qui brûlait dans sa poitrine, ce n'était pas normal.

_- Rien._

_- Rien de rien._

_- Mais nous voulions te dire merci._

_- Beaucoup. _

_- Vraiment._

_- Sincèrement._

Elles venaient de déclamer ces phrases à toute vitesse, leur sourire devenant plus amusé qu'autre chose. Il grimaça. Il avait vraiment mal, en fait ! Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais son souffle s'affolait, il n'arrivait pas à aspirer… De l'air…

Il vit vaguement les deux déesses se serrer l'une contre l'autre, s'embrassant violemment, déchiquetant presque le visage de l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas. Elles n'avaient jamais fait ça. Pas habituel, pas logique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? réussit-il à hurler.

Il arqua brusquement le dos, la douleur se concentrant en un seul point, au milieu de son cœur. Point culminant. Il saisit avec fulgurance, alors que quelque chose obscurcissait lentement sa vue.

Crise cardiaque…

Oh mon Dieu, merci.

Juste le sourire de chat des Shinigamis qui resta figé sur sa rétine.

_- Ue e mairimasu__.*_

Et tout devint noir.

* * *

><p><strong>* Petite référence à "Got a secret", une chanson que j'aime bien malgré sa simplicité ^^La phrase originale est : "'Cause two can keep a secret if one of them is dead"<strong>

*** BEST. BOOK. EVER.**

*** Ue e mairimasu = nous montons. On y voit ce qu'on veut, perso, je voulais ABSOLUMENT marquer cette phrase. **

**... Bon... Eh bien... je vous retrouve pour l'épilogue... J'essaierai de traîner... Maximum le 10 février ? ... Ah, putaaaain... C'est horrible. Finir les choses, c'est pas mon fort. T^T**

**SEE YEH !**

**Tach-sama ~  
><strong>


	11. A Faint Wish

**Voilà voilà...*se mouche*  
><strong>

**Bon. Eh bien... Voilà... Dernier chapitre... Epilogue, comme vous préférez... Il est court, trop à mon goût... Je me sens super mal... Vide, quoi. Brefouille .w.**

**Peut-être serez vous déçus, en colère, dégoûtés par ce chapitre, je sais pas... Des fois j'ai l'impression de faire des trucs pas trop mal, et pis y'a ce côté perfectionniste qui me rabâche ce que j'aime pas en pleine gueule. 'Fin bref, hein. M'énervez pas. La fin d'INCENDIE, ça me mine... Bordeeeeel, c'est la fin ! *éclate en sanglots incontrôlables***

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Enfin j'crois pas... Aaaah c'est la fin !**

**Petite (Death) Note : Si vous reviewez ce soir, je répondrai pas, je serai en train de me terrer dans mon lit, malade à l'idée que ça va déplaire. Si si. C'est le p'tit côté fun de la parano :D**

* * *

><p>« Si vous avez perdu quelqu'un à qui vous teniez beaucoup, vous savez ce qu'on éprouve alors. Et, si tel n'est pas le cas, il serait vain d'essayer de l'imaginer. »<p>

_Les Orphelins Baudelaire 1 : Tout commence mal… - Lemony Snicket._

* * *

><p><strong>How to use it – Shinigami's eyes section<strong>

**« Le Ningen no Shi, à sa mort, se doit de remplacer le Shinigami qui lui a donné les Yeux. »**

* * *

><p>L'odeur capiteuse des fleurs lui montait à la tête, assaillant ses narines.<p>

Une odeur lourde, très lourde. Très sucrée, enjôleuse, presque sensuelle, qui lui enveloppait la tête comme un nuage. Une odeur folle, persistante, qui allait hanter son nez pendant longtemps, une odeur si entêtante qu'elle en devenait vomitive. Ferreuse. Une odeur incontestablement rouge.

Mêlée à une autre odeur tout juste moins forte, tout juste moins sucrée. Plus froide, cependant, plus lisse, plus claire, comme du cristal. Pourtant, il y avait derrière la façade douce un relent morbide, un effluve de maladie, de décomposition à peine entamée. Une odeur incontestablement blanche.

Les rubans – tulle et soie, presque transparents – qui retenaient les bouquets effleurèrent ses cheveux alors qu'une bise froide les faisait flotter. Lawliet se retint de les écarter de ses yeux, ça ne servirait à rien. Ils reviendraient.

« Ecarte les choses et elles reviendront au moment où tu ne t'y attendras pas. »

Comme il y a quatre jours.

Il inspira encore une goulée du parfum des fleurs alors qu'il entrait dans l'enceinte de la Wammy's. Personne ne jouait dehors, ce n'était même pas encore l'heure des cours du matin. Il faisait clair, juste clair, mais très froid. Il n'y avait que lui pour écraser l'herbe couverte de givre alors qu'il se dirigeait derrière la Wammy's.

Vers le cimetière de la Wammy's, en fait.

L'endroit où les orphelins n'allaient jamais, sans même que Roger le leur ait interdit. Ils sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose ici de trop lourd à supporter. C'était dans l'air ambiant. On savait que les morts d'ici n'étaient pas des morts normaux, on savait que les morts d'ici n'étaient pas en paix. On ne venait pas les déranger. Point.

L'herbe blanche crissa une dernière fois sous ses pas et Lawliet s'arrêta, apercevant à peine les pierres tombales dans l'ombre des arbres noirs. Il y en avait peu. La ligne la plus proche de lui ne comportait que trois tombes.

Une vieille, qui se faisait ronger par le lierre, avec une unique fleur un peu fanée, pourtant récente. Une rose jaune. Cette pierre, elle était arrivée quand il était entré à l'orphelinat. La lettre gravée dessus s'était un peu effacée. Certains disaient que c'était un Y. Il s'en moquait.

Et il y en avait deux autres, plus récentes. Il n'en regardait qu'une, pierre brillante sous la gelée matinale.

**_« Ci-gît_**

**_Beyond Birthday_**

**_06-13-1982 – 01-21-2004 »_**

Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse.

Il n'était pas allé lui rendre visite à l'asile.

Il n'était même pas venu à l'enterrement.

Il n'avait pas pu laisser tomber l'affaire Kira. Pas ce jour-ci, en tout cas.

Il avait tout essayé, pourtant. Il avait supprimé les traces de Beyond partout où il avait pu en trouver. Espérant de toutes ses forces, si fort qu'il était certain d'avoir tout fait…

Mais il ne pouvait pas supprimer les souvenirs. Ou alors avait-il laissé passer quelque chose, Internet était si vaste, même pour lui… Il ne savait pas.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas que le matin du vingt-et-un janvier, il avait senti avec un drôle de goût de cendres dans la bouche le sens de « plus jamais ». Plus jamais. Deux mots si petits, mais qui faisaient si mal. Le « plus jamais » avait toujours été dur à avaler pour lui, le « plus jamais » de sa famille, par exemple. Mais le « plus jamais » du vingt-et-un janvier, le « plus jamais » de Beyond, il avait mis du temps avant de l'encaisser.

Kira. Il le haïssait, une haine glacée, structurée, qu'il espérait contrôler encore longtemps avant d'exploser. Pour le venger.

C'était Kira qui l'avait tué dans son lit pour fous, d'une simple crise cardiaque. Kira qui avait emporté Beyond comme un coup de vent emporte une flamme. Et lui n'avait rien pu faire pour retenir la flamme, juste apprendre que le brun était devenu un « plus jamais ».

Quelque chose secoua soudain ses épaules, un petit son étranglé sortant de sa gorge. Lawliet mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il pleurait. Il pleurait alors qu'il était resté de marbre devant les autres, alors que même Light n'avait eu un froncement de sourcils quand il avait répondu « Je vais bien, merci. » à sa question muette.

Il lâcha les bouquets et mit le visage dans ses mains, finissant au sol. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voie pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. C'était idiot, puisque pleurer les défunts, ça ne les avait jamais ramenés à la vie…

N'empêche qu'il pleurait, Lawliet. La tête au milieu de tous ces cristaux de glace, les manches trempées et salées de larmes qu'il n'avait pas versées depuis longtemps, très longtemps… Oh, trop longtemps. Lui, le génie, effondré sur la terre fraîche d'une tombe, criait. Ouais, c'était une crise, tout sauf silencieux, tout sauf discret. Il pleurait vraiment, presque à s'en déchirer la gorge, ses cris douloureux résonnant entre les arbres.

Hurlement, larmes, hurlement.

« Ecarte les choses et elles reviendront au moment où tu ne t'y attendras pas. »

Il avait écarté la possibilité de pleurer : maintenant, elle lui revenait en pleine figure avec force.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, allongé six pieds au-dessus du corps du garçon brasier ? Il ne savait pas. Mais quand il releva la tête, calmé, il se rendit compte que la tombe brillait encore plus qu'avant, avec des rayons froids et multicolores. C'était le soleil. D'ici quelques minutes, le givre fondrait et la pierre redeviendrait de la pierre, brute, normale. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de main, reniflant sans le vouloir.

Il se sentait crevé maintenant. Il ne voulait pas dormir, cependant. Pas à cause des rêves d'ascenseur : ils avaient cessés subitement, après être allé voir Beyond au Ruthledge Alysum. Comme pour lui prouver qu'il avait été très proche de sortir de la cage de verre, mais que c'était trop tard.

Mais il savait que s'il dormait ici, on allait le trouver, et ça il ne le voulait pas. On se douterait de quelque chose. Il se releva, essuyant ses mains trempées sur ses vêtements tout aussi humides. Est-ce que c'était les larmes, ou est-ce que c'était tout bêtement le givre qui avait fondu ? Il hésitait. Sa crise était trop confuse, et sa tête un peu trop lourde pour raisonner correctement. Pas bon, ça. Vraiment…

Il ramassa les bouquets qu'il avait laissés tomber et alla les poser au bon endroit, sur les bonnes tombes. Treize roses rouges pour Beyond. Quatre lys blancs pour Alive. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour eux, et c'était peu, tellement peu… Les rubans s'agitèrent encore un peu avant de prendre l'humidité et de s'aplatir sur le sol. Lawliet les regarda un instant avant qu'une chose étrange ne lui fasse écarquiller les yeux, stupéfait.

Un bout d'arbre sortait péniblement du sol, à côté d'une des pierres tombales. Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, et il l'aurait sans doute écrasé par inadvertance tant il était petit. Et pourtant… Et pourtant…

_« Quand les cerisiers fleurissent-ils ? »_

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait jamais vraiment totalement compris les plantes, leur croissance et leur floraison ne l'intéressaient pas. Mais il était presque sûr qu'un cerisier ne fleurit pas en janvier. Presque. Après tout, il était planté sur la tombe d'Alive. Les mystères de ce genre lui donnaient l'impression qu'il y avait un monde où sa logique ne valait rien, il n'aimait pas ça. Il se détourna. Rester ici plus longtemps ne servait à rien…

- Pardon, Beyond, murmura t-il. Vraiment, pardon. Bonne nuit.

Il s'en alla, laissant là cerisiers fleuris, roses rouges, crises de nerfs, rubans blancs et vieille tombe.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de l'enceinte de la Wammy's, une voix rauque l'interpella. Il ne la connaissait pas. Il tourna lentement la tête vers un petit garçon roux qui écrasait une cigarette dans le gravier du chemin. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Tu es L, n'est-ce pas ? dit le petit garçon, et Lawliet se dit qu'une voix aussi éraillée n'était pas normale pour ce corps fluet, perdu dans un haut trop grand. Il en oublia même de lui demander comment est-ce qu'il le savait, qu'il était L, car il n'était pas venu à la Wammy's depuis longtemps…

- Oui, répondit-il en se mettant à mordiller son pouce, comme souvent quand on lui parlait.

- Tu pourrais dire à Roger d'arrêter de me donner tes vêtements ?

Il ouvrit grand les yeux. La demande avait beau être simple, elle n'en restait pas moins surprenante.

- Qu'est-ce que… Pourquoi ? murmura t-il.

Le rouquin eut l'air soudain embarrassé et baissa le regard, cachant ses yeux sous sa frange trop longue.

- J'ai pas envie d'être comme toi. J'ai promis que je ne le serais pas. Je laisse ça aux plus doués. Ca doit être insupportable d'être L. Comme, genre… Enfermé pour suivre un chemin tout tracé… Si on me fiche la paix, moi, je suis heureux, marmonna t-il sans savoir que ses mots pétrifiaient le cerné.

Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ça ?

- Qui es-tu ? demanda t-il, toujours estomaqué.

- On m'appelle Matt, répondit-il en relevant les yeux.

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Oui, Roger lui en avait parlé. Un enfant intelligent, très intelligent, même… Qui rappelait un peu lui quand il était avec A et B, avait avoué l'homme. Mais qui paraissait tout faire pour être le moins bon, en laissant les deux autres du trio de tête se battre pour la première place. Ne répondant pas aux questions des tests, s'isolant dans des consoles hors de prix, son intelligence leur échappant.

Matt. Le troisième. L'enfant qui avait réussi à ne pas tomber dans le piège de la perfection.

- Je lui demanderai, promit-il.

L'enfant sembla heureux de sa réponse et hocha la tête.

- Ce serait bien. On ne serait pas content, sinon.

- Qui, « on » ? osa demander Lawliet, poussé par la curiosité.

- Le garçon avec toi sur la photo… B, je pense. Il m'a demandé de ne jamais être comme toi.

Lawliet eut soudain un petit sourire, un vrai sourire un peu gamin face au regard fier de l'enfant roux. Beyond avait tenté de briser le schéma parfait que s'était évertué à fabriquer la Wammy's. Pour ce coup-là, il avait réussi.

_« Orphelinat, ce garçon-là, tu ne l'auras pas. »_

- Nous nous reverrons, Matt, lança-il en se détournant.

- Peut-être, répondit-il.

Quand L put s'assoir dans le bus défraîchi qui passait devant les grilles – le même bus qui lui semblait intemporel à force de traverser les ans, au même moment, au même endroit – il pouvait raisonnablement affirmer que cette journée avait été… Ouais, utile. Eprouvante, certes, mais utile. Il regarda un instant à travers la vitre le ciel pâle et gris. Un ruban rouge volait, solitaire, se découpant sur les nuages. Juste…

Pas au point de sortir de l'ascenseur. Non.

Juste tourner le dos à la vitre.

* * *

><p>« Voici mon double<p>

Et ma moitié

Infirmes informes

désunis.

Heureux et rayonnants

réunis…

Son nom à elle c'est ii

les deux rayons de lumière

que l'on trouve dans i llum i ne.

Et toi phs,

que veut dire le tien ?

Il signifie, en abrégé,

Pour l'Heure qui nous Scelle… »

_Le Bestiaire Fabuleux : les Pihis – Pierre Ferran_

* * *

><p>Quand Beyond ouvrit les yeux, il crut un instant qu'il les fermait toujours. Pas une lumière. Pas un son. Quelque chose sonnait différemment dans son cerveau, jusqu'ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser tout ça puisqu'il <em>était mort<em>.

Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit. Il sentait qu'il bougeait, que ses muscles tiraient son visage. Alors il ouvrait vraiment les yeux, hein ? Donc… Donc la Mort n'était finalement qu'une grande chose noire ?

Il frémit, sa vieille peur s'emparant de lui, paralysant ses membres et glaçant ses veines. Pas un seul son… Rien qu'un silence trop profond pour être naturel… La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu un pareil silence, c'était avant les Shinigamis, avant le vacarme qu'elles faisaient… Peut-être était-il devenu sourd…

Dans sa tête, une longue chose glissait vers lui, profitant du noir, sans un bruit. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, tu es mort », s'évertuait une partie de lui-même. Mais l'autre, la plus forte, celle qui avait peur, elle…

Quelque chose cogna sa jambe. Il sursauta. Voulut sursauter, plus précisément. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était enchaîné. Enchaîné, allongé, et quelque chose se préparait à le dévorer. Comme dans ses pires cauchemars.

Un autre coup lui fut donné, une tape sur la tête. Ca n'allait pas. Il y avait un truc qui ne collait pas. Dans le coup lui-même… Ce n'était pas nor…

Un troisième coup, beaucoup plus violent, toujours silencieux, lui fut donné dans le bras. Il ne put retenir un cri alors que la douleur fusait dans tout son corps. Oui, la seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre, c'était ses cris. La douleur… La réponse du détail qui le troublait surgit alors qu'un choc à la tempe lui était donné, remplissant son crâne de flashs blancs.

Il ressentait la douleur, mais aucun contact.

Les coups étaient de moins en moins espacés, presque de plus en plus violents. Il avait mal partout, aux jambes, aux bras, à la poitrine, à la tête. Il essaya vainement de bouger : il sentit les chaînes se resserrer sur lui, serpents de métal, alors qu'il hurlait quand il sentit son nez craquer. Comme si on faisait claquer son visage sur le sol.

Des bribes de couleurs, des morceaux de souvenirs filaient dans sa tête, étoiles douloureuses qui s'imprimaient sous ses paupières. Beaucoup de couleurs qui lui brûlaient la tête comme des étincelles. Fugaces, horribles, nombreuses. Et des souvenirs qui déferlaient au rythme effréné des coups qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre, avec le même poids, à lui exploser le cœur.

Un autre coup, si grand qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Les couleurs s'embrasèrent, devenant plus grandes, illuminant cruellement les souvenirs qui allaient de plus en plus vite. Une ronde. Une autre douleur, déchirante, pointue, le prit à la gorge. On lui dévorait le cou. Quelque chose de brûlant coulait dans son œsophage, il le sentait dévaler estomac et entrailles, se scinder dans ses veines, dans ses poumons. Il respirait cette chose chaude. Gouttant sur un souvenir trop vague… Morsure…

Quand l'avait-on mordu comme ça ?

Explosions de gris, de noir, de blanc, qui griffaient ses rétines. Une dernière fois il tenta d'arracher les chaînes qui le retenaient prisonnier, peine perdue. On s'acharna sur son visage, on déchira sa peau, il la sentit qui se séparait du reste de ses joues. Il sentit un coup qui faisait craquer sa nuque. Un coup qui lui défonça les tempes. Douleur, encore, piques chauffées à blanc dans son bras, puis ouverture palpitante et béante, qui battait à toute vitesse, dans son cou à vif.

Il ne comptait plus ses cris : il savait juste que ses cordes vocales étaient râpées, écorchées par sa voix-même...

_« Tuez-moi ! FINISSEZ-EN, BORDEL ! »_

Pourquoi ?

Il sentit sa peau se tordre et se distordre brusquement, diminuée, agitée par… Une vague. Une énorme, gigantesque vague rouge et orange qui se dressait au-dessus de lui, emportant les souvenirs et les annihilant. Un instant, peut-être, elle sembla s'arrêter et se figer, cette tornade de flammes.

Avant de s'écraser sur lui, le contraignant à ouvrir la bouche et forçant le passage de sa gorge, devenant son corps et son cœur, remplaçant la vie. Il mangeait l'incendie. Il était l'incendie. Tout en lui était feu, explosions, et sang… Pourquoi sang… Parce que sa peau continuait à irradier de douleur alors qu'elle disparaissait sous le brasier… ?

Oui.

Ca le tuait. Complètement. L'apogée. Le clou du spectacle, en quelque sorte.

Sous le monstre de flammes qui l'empêchait même d'hurler ou de penser, cloué sur place, il sentit pourtant que ça refluait, au bout de quelques secondes – à moins que ce ne fût des heures. C'était…

Il cessa brusquement d'être le feu.

La douleur pulsait en lui à la manière d'un cœur, une vague qui refluait à un rythme particulier. Beyond respira un grand coup, l'onde rouge avança avec lui. Elle remplaçait son cœur. Il essaya de bouger, peut-être un frémissement, mais les chaînes l'en empêchèrent. De toute façon, la douleur même était suffisante.

Il avait mal, vraiment, tout son corps était une torture… Il laissa ses yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir à quoi il ressemblait après autant de coups, autant de violence. Il ne savait pas qui avait décidé de lui faire subir ça, mais il était certain qu'après tout ça, la vraie mort, la non-conscience, c'était une belle chose. C'était arrêter la douleur…

…

… Est-ce qu'il délirait ?

Il entendait… il entendait de la musique… Ouais… De la musique… Ici, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé… De la musique. Il ne la connaissait pas, du moins pas vraiment… Enfin, si… Un peu… Comme un rêve, ou le rêve d'un rêve… Qu'importe. Il entendait de la musique. Du piano, peut-être… Oui, du piano. C'était ça. Une simple chansonnette irrégulière, vraiment simple… Presque enfantine.

Il l'entendait de plus en plus distinctement, cette comptine. Comme si elle se rapprochait de lui. De toute façon, après la douleur, quoiqu'on puisse lui faire serait inutile, il serait prêt. Pourtant… Pourtant… la musique sonnait plus fort, on aurait dit qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende… Un coup de feu.

La musique s'arrêta. Il n'osait pas bouger, pas respirer. Le silence qu'il y avait ici n'était pas pesant et nerveux comme tout à l'heure, certes, mais il était étrange. Il allait se passer quelque chose.

Une main glaciale se posa sur ses yeux, tremblante. Une impression de déjà-vu.

L'onde douloureuse qui pulsait en lui à la manière d'un cœur – qui remplaçait son cœur – s'arrêta tout à fait.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y avait pas plus de lumière qu'avant. Pourtant, Beyond se voyait très clairement dans le noir, pas comme avant. Il se redressa en frémissant, portant ses mains à hauteur de son visage. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de bouger, après ces années passées dans une camisole. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment les chaînes avaient-elles disparu ? Il se pencha sur les côtés de la chose sur laquelle il avait été allongé, espérant trouver des traces, des maillons…

- Il n'y a jamais eu de chaînes.

C'était une voix froide, gelée, même, qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Bordel… Cette voix, c'était…

Il n'osait pas le croire. C'était un rêve. Encore. Il se tourna, les yeux écarquillés.

Un corps aussi visible le sien, seulement plus blanc, était assis à côté de lui. Pâle, affreusement maigre, aux jambes osseuses à peine remarquables sous le tissu de la robe. Si _angélique_ qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas y voir deux ailes, blanches et lumineuses, qui auraient pompé toute sa vie pour grandir.

- Bonjour, Beyond, dit finalement Alive, ses yeux trop verts plantés sur les siens.

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre connement à pleurer. Quoique, c'était idiot, lui ne pouvait pas verser de larmes… Impossible… Oui, c'était irréalisable, il le savait… Relève la tête, maintenant… Tu ne peux pas. Arrête… Arrête de pleurer, Beyond…

Il l'entendait alors qu'il restait prostré, incapable d'arrêter de sangloter, idiot qu'il était. Pas d'une façon normale, perceptible avec une ouïe. Non, c'était même carrément différent. Il savait de nouveau ce qu'elle pouvait penser, ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il l'entendait de nouveau. Elle était calme, peut-être un peu trop pour que ce soit naturel. Encore son foutu contrôle, sa foutue perfection.

- Al… s'étrangla t-il. Alive…

Elle ne disait rien, comme lui se tut bientôt, se contentant de sangloter. Incapables de placer des mots sur ce qu'ils pouvaient éprouver. Inaptes à s'exprimer, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Ils essayaient de rendre normale une situation qui ne l'était pas. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi.

« Si ce que tu as à dire n'est pas plus beau que le silence, alors tais-toi. »

Dans leur cas, le mot « beau » pouvait être remplacé par « explicite », mais la phrase restait la même. Ils savaient sans parler. Point.

Il se mordit la langue plus fort, s'interdisant de continuer à pleurer. C'était pathétique. Les morts ne pleurent pas. Lui non plus. Il releva la tête, toisant la jeune fille. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, toujours la tête penchée. D'ailleurs…

- Je croyais que tu t'étais crevé les yeux, remarqua t-il. Il se rendit compte que sa voix n'était qu'un petit peu tremblante. Pas autant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Habitude.

- En effet, répondit-elle de la même voix froide et morne qu'elle avait toujours eue. Mais après être passé ici, j'ai remarqué qu'un humain perd toutes ses cicatrices ou ce qui pourrait lui porter atteinte pendant l'Attente.

Il frôla sa joue du bout des doigts. Aucune trace de brûlure. Il n'était plus marqué par son erreur fatale. Il baissa très vite sa main sous les yeux interrogateurs de A et croisa les bras. Alive n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Très explicite. Je suppose que je devrais savoir ce qu'est l'attente, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua t-il, acerbe, essayant de la détourner du sujet.

Un léger sourire fleurit sur le visage blafard et elle descendit de la chose sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne touchait même pas le sol, avant. Ses pieds nus formaient des ondes bleues lumineuses sur le sol. Comme de l'eau. Elles restèrent un instant à la surface, légères, avant de disparaître.

Il descendit aussi, curieux. Ses pas aussi formaient des traces bleues. Et une musique. Il comprit d'où venait le piano qu'il avait entendu avant qu'Alive n'arrive. C'était juste ses pas. Juste ses pas… Il vit des traces évanescentes se mêler aux siennes alors que la mélodie chuchotait ses notes de nouveau.

- Suis-moi.

La silhouette blanche de la jeune fille était à quelques mètres de lui. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que le noir total allait l'engloutir, lui ou elle. Et ils allaient encore… Encore être une moitié d'humain… Il se retint de courir – c'était faire preuve de faiblesse – et se contenta d'avancer un peu plus vite, se retrouvant très vite à son niveau. Elle semblait ne pas le regarder. Mais il sentait, dès qu'il tournait la tête, qu'elle le fixait avec une avidité à peine dissimulée.

Après tout, pourquoi s'autoriser à montrer ses fissures, même maintenant ? Ca ne servait à rien. Les morts ne pleurent pas parce qu'ils ont de la fierté. La plus inutile et la plus belle des fiertés.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit une tache lumineuse, lointaine. C'était vers elle qu'ils se dirigeaient depuis le début… Il la vit grandir avec une rapidité effrayante. Une fente dans l'obscurité, aux bords irréguliers, comme si on avait donné un coup de couteau dans les ténèbres. La lumière l'aveuglait, après autant de noirceur.

Ils passèrent cette ouverture sans le moindre problème.

Le bruit qu'il y avait dans la salle – salle ? Quelque chose d'aussi grand ? – lui faisait mal aux oreilles. C'était le chaos, ici. Des centaines de milliers de personnes étaient regroupées ici, un flot continu de gens sortait de la déchirure qu'ils venaient de quitter. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient vu personne dans l'ombre…

- Voilà. Tu vas devoir Attendre ici que la personne que tu dois guider meure, annonça froidement Alive.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Beyond, qui se sentait déjà oppressé par autant de gens.

- Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Tu dois Attendre.

- Mais qui ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, ses cheveux blonds glissant dans son dos.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un à qui tu tiens… Peut-être que tu as marqué lorsque tu étais vivant.

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, retenant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il ne la dirait pas.

_« Et toi ? »_

Ils restèrent un instant côte à côte, leurs épaules s'effleurant presque, happés par la masse de morts qui attendaient, eux aussi. Avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler.

- Je dois y aller.

Il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir, la réponse vint en un soupir.

- Non.

Il la vit se tourner vers lui. Il sentait le nœud de ses entrailles comme s'il avait le même, ce qui était probablement le cas.

- Si. C'est obligé.

- Je te suivrai.

- Tu ne peux pas te réincarner avec moi, Beyond, à ce que je sache, fit-elle, acerbe.

- Si, assura t-il, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Les siamois, peut-être même les jumeaux, eux doivent bien être deux.

- Je ne pense pas. Et puis, tu dois attendre pour sortir une personne d'ici – elle montrait le gouffre obscur et vertical.

- Je ne le ferai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de la dévisager. Il savait qu'elle essayait de ne pas se causer de mal. A lui non plus. Mais tant pis. Elle soutint son regard sans ciller, puis soupira et se détourna de lui, sans un mot. S'enfonçant dans la foule. Il plissa les yeux mais la suivit malgré tout. Il aurait même pu le faire les yeux fermés, il savait où elle était. Elle se dirigeait vers le centre de la gigantesque place où ils étaient. Il y avait peu de gens, là-bas, à sa grande surprise. Juste un cube, incolore comme les murs, avec une porte toute simple. Les gens qui y entraient ne ressortaient pas. Elle s'arrêta juste devant alors qu'il contournait deux jeunes femmes enlacées, avec un large sourire qui leur mangeait le visage, qui lui avaient bloqué le passage. Alive lui jeta un coup d'œil glacé et poussa un autre soupir, très léger.

- Tu savais que je te suivrai, remarqua t-il.

- J'espérais que non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va t'arriver.

- Moi non plus et je m'en contrefous. Entre, ordonna t-il.

Le bureau était tout à fait normal. Quatre murs, une porte sur chacun d'entre eux. Les seuls ornements.

Un homme à lunettes derrière une table lisse, un autre dans un coin qui tapait fiévreusement sur le clavier d'un ordinateur, ses mains en devenant presque floues. L'homme à lunettes passa à peine sur eux et retourna à ses papiers après un bref « Très bien, parfait. » Beyond se sentait mieux ici que dehors, entre autant de gens inconnus. A était plus visible, même devant un tribunal. Car c'était dans l'air, ça se sentait. Ici on te jugeait. Point.

- Anonyme, déclara brusquement l'homme derrière le bureau, et son compagnon se remit à taper. Deuxième réincarnation en tant qu'être humain. Liée. Femelle. Mort par poison à seize ans, un mois, douze jours. A tué une personne. A commis mille cent vingt-deux mauvaises actions et deux cent soixante-sept bonnes actions. Karma de niveau cinq. Répercussions graves sur la prochaine réincarnation. Type physique et mental. Terminé.

Il écarta une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux et se remit à regarder Beyond. Le brun se sentit frémir et il eut une grimace. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, en fait.

- Beyond Birthday. Deuxième réincarnation en temps qu'être humain. Lié. Mâle. Mort par crise cardiaque à vingt-deux ans, cinq mois, huit jours. A tué trois personnes – et il eut l'impression que le regard d'Alive se faisait lourd sur sa nuque. A commis mille cinquante-neuf mauvais actions et trois cent quatre-vingt quatorze bonnes actions. Porteur d'Yeux de la Mort. Terminé.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas eu le même discours pour Alive que pour lui. Rien sur les réincarnations à son propos. Et quelque chose lui soufflait que ce n'était pas normal, ça. Pas du tout.

- Mademoiselle, dit l'homme épuisé derrière l'ordinateur. Veuillez emprunter cette porte.

Il montra d'un geste de la main une porte située à sa droite.

- Quant à vous, Monsieur, empruntez celle-ci.

Il en montrait une autre qui se situait en face de celle que devait prendre Alive.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Mademoiselle doit se réincarner, quant à vous, vous remplacez le Shinigami qui est mort, répondit l'homme aux lunettes d'un ton énervé. C'est tout. Ne nous faites pas perdre de temps, Monsieur.

- Mais je ne veux pas ! dit-il d'une voix trop perçante, les yeux dilatés par la peur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Pas maintenant ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Laissez-moi aller avec elle !

L'homme derrière l'ordinateur fit non de la tête, non, non, non, trois fois non.

Il revint sur Alive qui gardait la tête droite. Alive qui ne dirait pas un mot quoiqu'il puisse se passer. Elle ne se rebellerait pas, elle, même si elle trouvait ça injuste. Parce que c'était comme ça. Contrôlés. Même morts.

Les petits pions du destin.

Il la serra dans ses bras du plus fort qu'il put, n'ayant plus crainte de la blesser, même si ses côtes cédaient contre les siennes, elle ne mourrait pas. Elle ne respirait pas, ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. Lui non plus.

Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi ils n'arrivaient jamais à parler, juste à s'étreindre en blessant l'autre. Il pensait avoir compris, maintenant. Parce que s'ils se parlaient, s'ils perdaient le contrôle de leurs mots, ils pleureraient trop souvent.

- Je te chercherai.

Un murmure ténu, si ténu qu'il crut un instant avoir rêvé.

- Je te hanterai, répondit-il d'une voix aussi faible.

- Je sais. J'essaierai de me souvenir de toi.

- Je sais.

Il hésita un bref instant.

- A ?

- Oui ?

Impossible. Il se contenta de l'étouffer encore, entrechoquant leurs épaules, laissant ses os brisés s'emboîter dans les vides des siens. Double battement d'un cœur. Ou un battement de deux cœurs à l'unisson…

Peu importe.

Une seule seconde. Alive recula, il recula aussi, et se tournèrent en même temps. C'était presque un accord commun. Ils ne verraient pas l'autre partir. Point.

Les portes s'ouvrirent en même temps.

Beyond ne se retourna pas.

* * *

><p><em>Tic-tac.<em>

_Il se réveille. Il est seul. Tout est gris. Le seul bruit qu'il entend est un bruit d'horloge. Plutôt plusieurs horloges en un seul bruit. Il se relève. Il remarque que son bras droit a disparu. Il lève son bras gauche à hauteur de ses yeux. Il est couvert de rouages. Il essaie de baisser la tête, mais il sent des chaînes s'enfoncer dans ce qui lui sert de peau. Il effleure son torse. _

_En lieu et place de ça, il y a une horloge géante. En fait, il y en a plusieurs… Une qui lui couvre l'œil gauche. Une pendue à son oreille. Une qui lui martèle la poitrine. Et une petite, suspendue à la plus grande. Elle ne bouge pas. _

_Sur sa tête, un chapeau haut de forme trône, portant un lourd ruban rouge, effiloché. Il sent une carte qui y est coincée. _

_C'est un monstre. _

_Un Shinigami. _

_Tic-tac._

_Soudain, une forme sombre entre dans son champ de vision. Il entend la montre sur son visage avancer d'un cran. _

_Elle remplace son œil. _

_La forme est presque humaine. Elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds et jaunes puis se met à rire. La montre accrochée à son reste d'oreille cliquète à toute vitesse._

_Elle remplace son ouïe._

_- Tu es le protégé du Cheshire Cat, toi, non ? dit le monstre, hilare. _

_- En effet, répond t-il finalement. Il sent des rouages tourner dans sa gorge, chatouillant les parois de ses organes. _

_- Alors ces deux teignes sont mortes ? fait-il, presque réjoui. Elles nous en auront fait baver… Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_La carte de son chapeau tombe sur le sol couvert de poussière. Il plie le buste, l'horloge encastrée sur sa poitrine défoncée s'agite._

_Elle remplace son cœur._

_Il ramasse la carte, la regarde avec étonnement. D'un côté est inscrit, d'une encore noire et luisante, un 10/9 qu'il a déjà vu avant._

_De l'autre il y a une Arcane Majeure du Tarot._

_La Mort._

_- Mad Hatter._

_Tic-tac._

_xOx_

_Cela fait des ans qu'il survole la Terre. Il a tout vu. Il a assisté sans rien pouvoir faire à la mise à mort de Lawli-joli – car c'était plus une mise à mort qu'autre chose. Trop planifié, plus que son propre décès. C'est lui qui a fermé les yeux du brun. Mais il sait que tout vient à son heure. Kira paiera. Les montres comptent ce qu'il lui reste à vivre de leur tic-tac incessant. _

_Ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherche. Des fois, il croit trouver. Un enfant, un regard, un parfum… Mais non. Il se désespère presque. Peut-être qu'il l'a raté. Peut-être que, peut-être que, peut-être que._

_Il cherche. Il a promis. _

_Soudain… _

_Un jardin de roses rouges en buissons, en haies, en labyrinthes. Tellement grosses, tellement parfumées qu'elles en deviennent écœurantes. Les arbres sont couverts de sang en fleur. Le ciel est bas et plombé. Il va sûrement pleuvoir. Les roses n'en ressortent que davantage. C'est un manoir de riches. Il s'en moque. _

_Un banc enfoncé entre deux buissons, surplombé par une statue de corbeau prêt à l'envol. Il s'en approche. Et là, il entend. _

_L'infime murmure d'une petite montre qui n'avait pourtant jamais bougé._

_Tic-tac._

_Il descend, tenant la carte de son chapeau qui a une fâcheuse tendance à s'envoler. _

_Un adolescent aux longs cheveux blonds dort. _

_La tête à un centimètre des épines des buissons, l'épaule appuyée sur des livres. Sa main ectoplasmique est abandonnée sur les pages d'un grand livre. Il ne s'y intéresse pas. Il regarde le visage maigre de l'adolescent. Sur la base de sa nuque, à la limite du col du t-shirt, il y a une grande tache vaguement rouge._

_Le début d'un pétale._

_Il s'approche de lui, assez près pour que leurs haleines se fondent l'une dans l'autre. Battement de cœur. Les rouages de sa main s'attardent sur la peau de sa joue diaphane. _

_- Trouvée, murmure t-il._

_- Je sais, répond l'adolescent toujours endormi._

_Il laisse une égratignure écarlate là où sa main s'est posée._

_Il pensera s'être piqué aux roses_

* * *

><p><strong>... La fin de la Fin se trouve tout à la fin de la Fin...<strong>


	12. Otherworld

Il était une fois, une gamine aux chaussettes noires qui vivait dans un petit village de montagne.

Elle s'était lancée, cinq mois plus tôt, dans l'écriture de ce qui allait être sa principale occupation, et même une de ses raisons de vivre. Une fiction, toute bête.

Un jour, elle l'a finie. Et cette gamine aux chaussettes noires, entre ses cours de Français, une trousse et trois bouquins, assise sur son lit, elle pleurait. Le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, le nez trempé, elle pleurait. Elle se sentait en miettes.

Et elle notait ceci, mot pour mot.

**REMERCIEMENTS POUR**

**Nymphette, alias Yumelle**

**Jumelle de Cœur ! Toi qui as lu ma fiction quand je t'ai harcelée, toi qui étais là quand j'avais besoin de toi, Nymphette, putain, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi… Ni ce que je ferai… Alors merci. Merci pour tes reviews, ton soutien, ton rire (d'otarie, on le précise jamais assez), tes conneries, nos délires, notre amitié, tout ça… Merci, vraiment. Nyetaime.**

**« - C'est bon, ça ? – Oui oui, vas-y ! - *mange* - Mais y'a juste de l'alcool dedans… »**

**Chloé, alias Nee-san**

**Potterhead number 1 in the world ! Pour tes reviews, pour tes encouragements, pour être revenue (ce dont je ne te remercierai jamais assez), pour être juste là, quoi ! Pour toutes les chansons et les anecdotes qui te faisaient penser à ma fiction, aussi ~ Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour toi, Chloé, merci. Putain de sincèrement. Nee-san, t'es juste, beh, la meilleure !**

**« - Je vais te bouder vraiment ! – Essaie de tenir le coup ~ *trente secondes plus tard* - … Tu fais chier. »**

**Lauren, alias Laulau**

**Toi aussi je t'aime, et ce surnom te prouve mon amour ! Je te remercie d'être là à 2 heures du matin pour m'abreuver de doubles arcs-en-ciel et de choses tout aussi intéressantes, d'avoir fait de gros pâtés pour m'encourager, pour m'avoir aidée, même pour m'avoir questionnée, pour tout ça, Laulau… Merci, quoi. Et si je pouvais, je te le dirai en face. Mais t'allumes pas Skype ~**

**« - Dis, t'esquiverais pas un peu la question, là ? – Mince, repérée ! »**

**Louise, alias Monkey-girl**

**La surprise de cette fiction, et ce qui me fait penser que j'ai bien fait d'écrire ceci. A toi, girl, merci de m'avoir supportée par messages, d'avoir accepté une certaine proposition, merci pour tes reviews, ton dessin, tes explications Pokémonesques, pour m'avoir appris à me méfier de MSN. Thanksounichou, je dirai même.**

**« - Cap de mettre un singe dans ta fic ? – Cap ! »**

**Julie, alias Bouh**

**Bien que tu ne liras probablement jamais ces mots, merci d'avoir été là pour m'inspirer Pheu, le titre de cette fic, le design d'Alive (sous forme de point, hein), pour être une Fontaine de Jouvence et le Wikipédia du collège, pour tout ça et plus encore, mon Cookie de moi, zetaim !**

**« - You're a trou du aaaaaass, you're a trou du aaaaaas, you are a biiiig trou du aaaaass ! »**

**Moi, alias Tach-sama**

**Pour mon travail incroyable, mon soutien moral hors normes, mon style inimitable, mon intelligence fantastique, ma splendeur éblouissante, ma compréhension titanesque, et ma modestie apparente.**

**Alive, Beyond et Lawliet**

**Pour avoir enduré mes fantasmes, mes déboires, mes conneries et mon putain de sadisme. Et pour m'avoir offert des rêves que je n'oublierai jamais. Je vous libère de votre contrat, amis de moi.**

**On se retrouvera au Pays des Merveilles !**

**Et puis pour tout ceux qui ont lu, commenté, apprécié, dénigré, vomi, adulé cette fiction.**

**Je vous aime.**

**The world is mine, but my world is you.**

**Sincèrement vôtre.**

**Tachika's Lullaby**

_« - Ue e mairimasu. » _


End file.
